


Sangre Azul

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing, No Slash, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Blue blood is an English expression recorded since 1834 for noble birth or descent; it is a translation of the Spanish phrasesangre azul, which described the Spanish royal family and other high nobility who claimed to be 'pure' and better than everyone else basically. Justin has always been given everything he wants. Can Brian and Justin have a relationship when they come from two different classes? OH!!!! Yes, Justin is a total snob. With capital S. He, he. Thanks to my beta, Helen, for the plot bunny and for helping me, of course. Enjoy it guys!!!Thanks to Rose Thorn for the great banner.This story is not yet completed.





	1. When It Rains It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to the beta yet again.  


* * *

Thanks to Rose Thorn for the great banner.   


 

* * *

  
Justin finished getting dressed and got out of his room. He found his mother and sister having breakfast on the patio. He sat down and smiled at them.  
  
“Where is dad?” Justin asked as he reached for a cloth napkin.  
  
Mary moved quietly as she put a plate in front of the blond and served him breakfast. She poured the boy some juice and smiled at him before she moved back.  
  
“He had to work,” Jennifer told him. “Molly, sit up straight.”  
  
Molly sighed and straightened her back.  
  
“Mary, can you bring me more coffee?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Mary said and nodded before she went to get it.  
  
“I’m going to the mall with Bobby and Vaughn,” Justin told her. “And I need money.”  
  
“Okay honey,” Jennifer told him and smiled when Melissa came into view with Jason in her arms. “My baby boy.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. He smiled at her before he stuck his tongue out. Molly laughed and did the same.  
  
“You’re getting so big,” Jennifer said. “God, Justin, he starting to look more like you.”  
  
Justin looked at his baby brother and frowned. “I don’t think so,” he said and took a few bites of his toast.  
  
Jennifer thanked Mary when she brought her more coffee. “Bring me my checkbook,” she said looking at Melissa.  
  
The woman nodded and quickly did what she was told.  
  
“Can I go with him?” Molly asked.  
  
“There is no way I’m taking you with me brat,” Justin said.  
  
“Don’t call me a brat,” Molly yelled. “I’m not!”  
  
“Justin,” Jennifer said. “What have I told you?”  
  
Justin sighed and rolled his eyes. “Can I use your car, mom?”  
  
“No,” Jennifer said. “When you get your license you can have your own car, not a moment sooner. Plus you have Spencer to drive you around.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “I hate him. He gives me the creeps.”  
  
“You’re a scary cat, Justin,” Molly said laughing.  
  
Jennifer shook her head and handed Jason to Melissa when the woman was back. She took her purse and gave Justin six hundred dollars plus her credit car when the boy begged for it. She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead before he left.  
  
“Hey you,” Justin said as he walked into the kitchen looking for Spencer. “Let’s go. I want to go to the mall.”  
  
Spencer couldn't believe the teen's timing. He just had sat down to eat his breakfast. He got up and exited the house through the back to get the limo. He waited for Justin at the front of the house. Half an hour later the blond appeared and they were on their way. Spencer stared at the blond through the rearview mirror until Justin noticed him and closed up the divider. He hated that the kid had made him wait for nothing when he could have eaten something.  
  
Justin shook his head as he used his cell phone to call his friends and tell them that he was on his way to pick them up. He wished he had his own car. He couldn’t wait to try to get his license yet again. If not he was going to have to beg his father to solve the problem some other way. He smirked knowing that one way or another he was going to get what he wanted.  
  
***  
  
“You think so?” Vaughn asked as he looked himself in the mirror with the new hat in place. “Is it really me?”  
  
“Yes,” Bobby said pushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
“Hey C.J.,” Justin said grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her away. “Are you coming with me tomorrow?”  
  
“To that club?” she asked pulling out her cell phone when it rang. “It’s Erick.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Listen to me for a minute. I’m going to go with or without you.”  
  
“Do whatever you want,” Celeste told him before she walked away to find a place to sit.  
  
“Hey, Jus,” Vaughn said smiling. “Are you going to buy that stuff?”  
  
Justin looked at it and shrugged. “Yeah,” he said picking the shirts he had grabbed with Bobby. He had bought them with the single purpose of using them to go clubbing. He couldn’t wait for that.  
  
“I know what you’re doing,” Bobby said smiling.  
  
Justin frowned and walked away from her to pay for his stuff. She followed him smiling.  
  
“Come on, Justin,” Bobby said pouting. “I’m not going to tell anyone. It’s not like they don’t know you’re gay.”  
  
“Shut up,” Justin told her as he stood behind a woman. He turned to look at his friend. “What do you mean everyone knows?”  
  
“Celeste told Vaughn and he told me,” Bobby said and once again pushed her hair back. “I haven’t told anyone but I always thought you were.”  
  
Justin was angry that Celeste had fucking told them.  
  
“I can go with you,” Bobby whispered. “If she doesn’t want to go.”  
  
“She told you about that too?” Justin asked. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
Bobby laughed. She thought that Justin was funny. The boy was scared that anyone would find out about him. And what anyone meants was Justin's parents finding out about it.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Justin told her. He was taking Celeste because she had the right attitude and because she looked older.  
  
Bobby looked like she was fourteen years old and that was the last thing he needed. He wanted to get into Babylon not turned around at the door. He would go by himself if he had to.  
  
“Just be careful then,” Bobby said. “You know we can’t function without you.”  
  
Justin laughed at that and wrapped his free arm around her waist. “You’re so cute sometimes.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Bobby told him.  
  
“Guys,” Vaughn said walking over to them. “Here you go. You can buy it for me.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Go find C.J.”  
  
Vaughn nodded and walked away.  
  
“You know that he has a crush on her,” Bobby told the blond. “He told me.”  
  
Justin shook his head and wondered if his friends could keep a secret to save their lives.  
  
***  
  
“What are you going to do?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged as he and his best friend sat at the edge of his bed. He looked around the loft where everything was pretty much gone.  
  
“I can’t believe that asshole won,” Michael said.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian muttered. “I shouldn’t have fucked him.”  
  
Michael sighed. He knew that Kip Thomas was going to be trouble the moment Brian mentioned him. He just didn’t think it would be so bad. Brian had lost his job, his money and was pretty much going to lose his loft too. That was without taking into consideration that his reputation as an ad exec was pretty much destroyed.  
  
“Can you get another job?” Michael asked.  
  
“I’ve tried,” Brian assured him. “There is nothing.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Michael said. “Brian, you can stay with us if you want to.”  
  
Brian looked at his friend and smiled. “Thanks, Mikey.”  
  
“Want to go out?” Michael asked. “Let’s have a few drinks.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian told him as he got up. “I’d like that.”  
  
They walked to Woody’s because Brian didn’t have the Jeep anymore. When they got there Ted and Emmett were already at the bar. The first round of beer was paid by Brian, but the others were paid by Michael after fighting the brunet on it.  
  
“You’re going to pull out of this,” Emmett assured him.  
  
Brian sighed and didn’t say anything. He was tired of everyone telling him that everything was going to be okay. He knew he was totally screwed. He knew that he was fucked in the advertising world. News got around of what had happened and nobody was going to hire him.  
  
“Want to play?” Michael asked nodding towards the pool table.  
  
“Not really,” Brian told him. “I’m going to go.”  
  
Michael looked at his friend and nodded slowly. He kissed Brian on the lips before the brunet left.  
  
“Fucking shit,” Brian said as he started walking to the loft. He took out his cigarettes and lighted one. He thought about everything that had happened to him and wondered if he deserved it. Maybe he did, he concluded. When he was close to his home it started raining. He groaned and walked faster.  
  
He was almost inside when a piece of wet newspaper slapped him on the face thanks to the strong wind. He grabbed the offending piece and stared at it a few minutes. He was going to throw it away until he saw the section that was reserved for employment. He sighed as he folded it and got inside before he got pneumonia. That was the last thing he needed at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Michael frowned as he pushed the door open with his foot. He was carrying a box with some of Brian’s things. The brunet was right behind him. The older of the two looked around and frowned. The place was so small and it looked like it was about to fall down. He’d already seen the place a few times but it was always a shock to him. He couldn’t believe where Brian had ended up. The kitchen and living room were in the same space. There was the bathroom and the bedroom and that was it. Everything looked like it had been shoved together.  
  
“Those were the last two boxes,” Brian said.  
  
Michael nodded. There wasn’t much in the new apartment. A bed that Emmett had found at a good price for Brian but that was it. It lay on the floor with Brian’s expensive sheets and duvet. There weren’t any pieces of furniture aside from that. There were some small appliances that Brian managed to keep. Everything else Brian had sold to get some money.  
  
“I hate this place,” Brian said.  
  
Michael turned to look at his friend. “You could have stayed with me and Emmett.”  
  
“No way,” Brian said. “I like having my privacy.”  
  
Suddenly they heard a baby crying as if it was next to them. Michael arched a brow.  
  
“The walls are tin,” the brunet said and shrugged like it didn't bother him.  
  
“So, have you found any jobs?” Michael asked trying to keep a positive outlook of things.  
  
“Oh yes,” Brian said. “It’s not my thing and I don’t have any experience but the guy said he would give me the job.”  
  
“It’s not porn or anything like that, right?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian laughed. “I would have taken that.”  
  
The older man shook his head. “No way, Brian.”  
  
“Relax, Mikey,” Brian said kneeling on the floor to open the box he was carrying. “All I have to do is drive.”  
  
“Drive?” Michael asked.  
  
“I’m a taxi driver,” Brian told him. “I start tomorrow.”  
  
“Really?” Michael asked. “That’s not so bad.”  
  
“Is way bad,” Brian told him. “It’s all I could get. That and a job as a waiter and really that’s something I won’t do. I can drive a person to the end of the world but I won't deal with people and food. Most of the people that are hungry have an attitude."  
  
Michael nodded and he sat Indian style in front of the taller man.  
  
“He said that if I fucked up I won’t have a job,” Brian told him. “Which I’m still trying to figure out how anyone would fuck up driving from point A to point B, but you never know.”  
  
Michael laughed at that. At least Brian was his old self by being sarcastic like always.  
  
“I was talking to one of my old friends,” Brian said. “He’s going to see if he can find me a job. I…I would have to move to New York though.”  
  
Michael didn’t like that idea.  
  
“Can’t you get something here?” Michael asked. “You’re the best damn ad exec there is.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said pulling out some sweaters from the box. “But who the fuck is going to hire me, Mikey? After what happened they are scared that I’m going to do it again. You know that Kip took a large chunk from Ryder’s agency.”  
  
Michael nodded. “Yeah,” he muttered.  
  
Brian shrugged. “It’s better than nothing. I’ll probably start like a junior executive which is very fucked up. But while he does that I have to work on something or I’ll be living on the street. ”  
  
“You could have stayed with me,” Michael pointed out yet again. “You know that Emmett and I wouldn’t have minded.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said. “But if this doesn’t pull through I would still have to find a job and sooner or later I would have had to find a place.”  
  
“Brian, I’m really sorry that this happened,” Michael told him.  
  
The brunet shrugged and pretended like he was okay with everything. “Ah, Mikey, shit happens.”  
  
***  
  
Justin was having a good time. He couldn’t believe that he'd been able to get into Babylon. Then he’d met a guy, Zach, and they had been dancing pretty much all night.  
  
“You really are hot,” Zach said grabbing the blond’s butt.  
  
Justin laughed and pushed the man’s hands away. He looked around and smiled at the guy. No one knew but he was kind of shy when it came to displays of any kind in front of others. Not becase he was a prude or anything but more because it was all pretty new to him.  
  
“Do you want to get out of here?” Justin asked.  
  
Zach smiled. “We’re going to have a good time.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly. “We could.”  
  
“Do you want another beer?” Zach asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Zach told him.  
  
Justin nodded and waited for Zach to go get it. When the man gave him the beer he smiled and took it. He drank from it and got up from where he was sitting. He grabbed Zach’s hand and they started walking out of there. Justin managed to put the beer, which was half empty in a surface before he pulled the man out of the club.  
  
“You know I have a bottle of champagne in the limo,” Justin said.  
  
“Limo?” Zach asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “Come on,” he told him.  
  
Zach followed him and thought Justin was joking until he saw the limousine. He whistled and ran a hand over it. He gasped when the driver got out.  
  
“Who is this?” Spencer asked.  
  
“My friend Zach,” Justin told him. “I want you to take us to the hotel.”  
  
Zach smiled hearing that.  
  
“Shit,” Justin said when he walked and almost fell down. “I…think…fuck,” he laughed. “I almost tripped there.”  
  
Zach frowned.  
  
“What did he drink?” Spencer asked.  
  
“Just beer,” Zach muttered and swallowed.  
  
Zach had used a very small amount of GHB on the blond. It was enough to get the blond going and yet participate on what he planned. All night he had tried to take Justin to the backroom and the blond kept pushing him off. He wasn’t going to risk going with the boy anywhere to then be turned down.  
  
Spencer frowned and opened the door so Justin could get inside. Justin moved inside and rubbed his face. The driver looked at Zach again and saw that the man looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
“Justin,” Zach said. “I have to go.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked. “Why?”  
  
“I have work in the morning,” Zach said and quickly turned around.  
  
“Do you want my number?” Justin asked and frowned. He stuck his head out but Zach was walking away.  
  
“Watch your head,” Spencer said shaking his head. Then he got in the limo to drive home.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and leaned back. He couldn’t believe his luck. “Hey wait,” he said. “I want to go back to the club.”  
  
Spencer didn’t know what to do. He was sure that Zach had done something to the blond.  
  
“Mm, I don’t feel good,” Justin said suddenly.  
  
Spencer looked through the mirror but didn’t see Justin. He kept on driving but stopped when Justin started complaining about his head. He stopped the car to go check on the blond. “Justin?” he asked when he opened the door.  
  
Justin tried to crawl outside.  
  
“No wait,” Spencer said. “I think I should take you to the hospital.”  
  
Justin rubbed his face. Spencer caressed the blond’s face and the blond didn’t push him away. He licked his lips and moved his hand to the boy’s chest. Still Justin didn’t say anything or moved away. Spencer pushed Justin back on the seat and got on top of him.  
  
“Spencer,” Justin whispered. “What…you doing?”  
  
“It’s okay,” Spencer whispered. “You’re going to like it.”  
  
The driver moved his hand and started touching Justin’s cock. He smiled and opened the boy’s pants.  
  
“No,” Justin grunted. “I…go.”  
  
“Relax,” Spencer told him.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled and tried to pull away.  
  
Spencer moved back and sighed. He didn’t know what to do now. If he took Justin home and he told anyone what he tried to do they were going to fire him or worst. “Fucking shit!” he said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Justin sat up slowly and looked towards the open door. There were two of them and he crawled towards it.  
  
“No,” Spencer said grabbing Justin’s hand.  
  
The blond kicked him and moved out. When he was on the floor he heard the man yelling something about blood. He pulled himself up with the help of the door and started walking away.  
  
Spencer moved his hands away from his nose and got out of the back of the limo. He looked around but he couldn’t see the blond.  
  
“Justin!” Spencer yelled. “Justin!”  
  
But the blond was gone.  
  
***  
  
Brian waited for the lady to get out of the taxi and pay him before he drove away. It was late and he was tired of driving around. He loved to drive before but now he was sure he hated it. He looked at his watch and he still had one more hour to go. He thought that maybe no one would call or stop him and he could spend that hour parked someplace where no one could see him. Then just as he finished the thought they called him telling him to go pick someone up. He listened to the address and told them that he was on his way.  
  
The brunet lowered the window and lighted a cigarette. He cut through the alley to get to the street he needed. He was almost on the street when something caught his eyesight. He slowed down and frowned when he saw a figure right on his path. He stopped the car and got out.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said not sure if there was a person or an animal so he took a step closer. “Hello? Move out of the fucking way!" he yelled and sighed when there was no response.  
  
He walked over to the person on the floor who was in the fetal position. He moved slowly until he was kneeling next to him. He checked for vital signs and felt them but they were very faint. He picked the boy up in his arms and got him on the back of the taxi.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Brian said looking through the rearview mirror once he was back in the car.  
  
Brian drove towards the hospital instead. Nothing like that had ever happened to him. He kept looking at the figure of the boy wondering what he was doing in the middle of the alley. When he got to the hospital he picked Justin up once again and took him inside the ER.  
  
“I need help,” Brian said.  
  
“What happened to him?” the nurse asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” the brunet told her. He looked at the blond’s face and frowned. “I found him on the streets. His heart is slowing down. I think, I don’t know.”  
  
“What’s his name?” she asked Brian.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian told her getting exasperated. “I don’t know him. I just found him. He's just a kid.”  
  
She nodded and moved to call for a doctor. Brian let them take the blond away and he looked at his watch. He still had time to go finish his job but he didn’t. He stayed around until the wee hours of the morning when the nurse informed him that the guy was going to be okay. They told him that they had found his parents and they were on their way.  
  
Brian nodded and finally left the hospital. He just had wanted to know that the boy was going to live. He didn’t know why but it made him smile. When he went to the station to drop off the taxi and explain what had happened his boss, Cal, was very angry.  
  
“Where have you been?” Cal asked.  
  
“I was at the hospital,” Brian informed him.  
  
“Where you in an accident?” Cal asked eyeing the taxi and not Brian.  
  
“No,” Brian replied. “I can explain…”  
  
“How you fucked up?” Cal asked.  
  
Brian sighed. “Look I was on my way there and…”  
  
“No,” Cal said. “I told you I was going to give you one chance, Kinney. Only one.”  
  
“But,” Brian tried to explain.  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Cal said. “I’ve heard every excuse in the book. You don’t even have a week on the job. Jesus fuck,” the man complained as he shook his head. “You’re gone.”  
  
Brian wanted to yell at the man but he controlled himself. He nodded turned around and left. When it started raining Brian wasn’t a bit surprised about it. He couldn’t believe that his life could get more fucked up. He looked up at the sky and it looked like it was going to be raining for a while.

 

 


	2. A Lucky Break

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta. Hope you guys enjoy it. Justin is such a brat.  


* * *

“That is so fucked up,” Melanie said.  
  
“Mel,” Lindsay said as she looked from her to Gus.  
  
“Sorry,” Mel said.  
  
“I’ll find something else,” Brian told them.  
  
Lindsay and Mel looked at each other with sad expressions. Mel had tried to do her best to help Brian but still Kip had won. She felt guilty that she couldn’t have done a better job.  
  
“Are you staying for dinner?” Lindsay asked.  
  
Brian nodded slowly. “Sure, why not? I have no place to be.”  
  
“I’ll ask around,” Melanie said. “Maybe someone is looking for a personal advisor or something related to that. You could do that.”  
  
The brunet shrugged.  
  
Melanie stood up and grabbed his wife’s hand. Then she pulled her towards the kitchen. “Oh my fucking god. He needs to find a job soon. He looks defeated.”  
  
Lindsay sighed. “I can ask around and see what I find out.”  
  
“We should call the guys,” Melanie said. “We can help him while this gets better. Lindsay, he’s so skinny.”  
  
Lindsay smiled and hugged her wife. “You care about him.”  
  
Melanie sighed. “Brian can be an asshole sometimes but he doesn’t deserve this. Plus he never lets his family down when they need him,” she said and took a deep breath. “When we needed him.”  
  
Lindsay thought she was going to cry. “I’ll call Michael and maybe he can find a job for Brian at the store.”  
  
“I don’t know if Brian would go for that,” Melanie said.  
  
“Ted?” Lindsay asked.  
  
Melanie scrunched her face up. “I’ll call my mom. She always knows of something.”  
  
Lindsay nodded and went back to the living room where Brian was tickling Gus.  
  
“So, are you done talking about me?” Brian asked. He hadn’t heard them but he imagined it.  
  
“Don’t be silly,” she said sitting down next to him. “Hey Gus.”  
  
Gus moved his hands and feet when he heard his mother. He smiled and started laughing when he felt fingers tickling him again. He didn’t know why but it made his whole body shake as he tried to get away.  
  
“He’s so beautiful,” Lindsay said.  
  
Brian nodded. “If you need me to watch him or something…” the brunet said because it was the only thing he could offer at the moment.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that,” Lindsay said. “I could pay you.”  
  
“Lindsay,” Brian said sternly.  
  
“Or not,” Lindsay said and sighed. “You know you can count on us for anything. If you need money…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Linds,” Brian told her and moved down to kiss his son on the forehead. “Maybe I should go.”  
  
“After you eat,” Lindsay said. “And if you say no I’ll bring Melanie out here to wrestle you down.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes at her. He smirked and kept playing with his son.  
  
“So um,” Lindsay said. “I want to see your place.”  
  
Brian frowned. “There is really nothing to see.”  
  
“Are you…do you need money for like food?” Lindsay asked.  
  
“Lindsay…” Brian started to protest.  
  
“Brian,” she said sadly. “Let me help you.”  
  
“I don’t need help,” Brian told her. “I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.”  
  
Lindsay sighed and nodded. That didn’t mean she was giving up. She would give what she could to Michael knowing that he would find a way to get Brian the money and take care of the brunet.  
  
***  
  
Michael had come to see Brian and had brought food with him. He and Brian ate on the floor. They were drinking the last of the beer that by now was warm. They were laughing as they talked about old times when the lights went out.  
  
“What the fuck?” Michael asked as he looked up at the ceiling. “Brain?”  
  
“What?” The brunet asked with a sigh.  
  
The brunet was surprised but only that they didn’t cut the power sooner.  
  
“Do you have candles or something?” Michael asked.  
  
“No,” Brian said getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and the light from the hallway helped a bit.  
  
“We can go to my apartment,” Michael suggested.  
  
“Nah,” Brian said. “I have to go to sleep anyway. I’m going to look for a job in the morning.”  
  
Michael nodded. “Hey, um, Brian, I could pay for the bill and then later on…”  
  
“No,” Brian told him.  
  
“God, Brian!” Michael said getting up angry. “I’m tired of this bullshit. Whenever I needed help you were there for me and now that it’s my time to help you, you won’t let me. I wish you would swallow your goddamn pride!”  
  
“Fuck you, Mikey!” Brian said.  
  
Michael took a deep breath and let it out as he walked over to the brunet. “Look we can do this the easy way or I can call Ma and tell her what’s going on and I mean every detail of what you're going through. She would come here and drag you out and make you stay with her.”  
  
“Michael,” Brian warned.  
  
“You can pay me back when you get a job,” Michael whispered.  
  
Michael frowned when Brian’s didn’t answer. He looked up at his friend and saw Brian’s broken face half of it hidden by the shadows. He felt like crying at that moment. He knew that the best he could do was keep quiet. He closed the door and dragged the brunet to the bed. Then after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he picked the remains of the food and threw everything on the trash. He was sure that by then the roach colony that lived in Brian’s apartment had stepped over it. When that was done he went to the bed with his friend. He took of his shoes and his shirt and lay next to Brian.  
  
“You know when we were kids,” Michael whispered. “You always protected me.”  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around Michael.  
  
“Let me do it for a while,” Michael said.  
  
He took the brunet’s silence as a yes.  
  
***  
  
“So you woke up in the hospital and no memory of what had happened?” Vaughn asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said yawning as he lay back on the pool chair.  
  
“What did your father say?” Vaughn asked.  
  
“He asked me what had happened and I didn’t know. He tried to find Spencer and I was so fucking scared because then he would tell him where I was, but Spencer is nowhere to be found,” Justin said.  
  
“No shit,” Vaughn said shaking his head. “Maybe you killed him?”  
  
Justin laughed. “Right. So the nurse told me that a guy brought me in but she didn’t know his name. He claimed he found me in the middle of nowhere.”  
  
“Damn,” Vaughn said. “What did your mom say?”  
  
“She was crying for me,” Justin told her. “The doctor said I was okay. They used that shit…the rape drug on me but so far there weren’t any signs of abuse.”  
  
“You’re so fucking lucky, Justin,” Bobby said. She had her eyes closed listening to everything. “I fucking told you to be careful.”  
  
Justin shrugged. “I remember a guy name Zach but I really don’t know what happened to him.”  
  
“Maybe he vanished too,” Vaughn said smirking.  
  
Justin laughed at that. “Maybe.”  
  
“That’s so fucking crazy,” Bobby said turning around.  
  
“And now I’m grounded,” Justin said. “Mom is not sure why she grounded me. I’m not allowed to go out for a whole week.”  
  
“Well it serves you right,” she told him. “Something could have happened to you. Something bad.”  
  
The boys rolled their eyes at Bobby. Justin was just happy that they didn’t found out where he’d been.  
  
“Mister, Taylor?” Peter said. “Do you need anything?”  
  
“Can you bring me something to eat?” Justin asked. “Oh, tell Mary to cook us some steaks. I like the way she makes my food better than Albert.”  
  
Peter nodded and walked away.  
  
“So are you going to miss Alex’s party?” Vaughn asked frowning. “You can’t Justin. Everyone is going to be there.”  
  
Justin smirked. “I’ll talk to mom,” he said and batted his eyes at his friends.  
  
Bobby and Vaughn laughed knowing that Justin’s mom couldn’t say no to the blond; pretty much no one could when the blond set his mind to it.  
  
***  
  
“Okay I found you a job,” Ted said.  
  
Brian looked up from his coffee. “What?”  
  
Ted sat down on the booth. “There is this lady that my mom knows. Her name is Mary and she works for the Taylors.”  
  
The brunet kept staring at Ted like he was from another planet.  
  
“It’s not a great job, Brian, but for now it might work. Mr. Taylor is looking for a driver and you could do that if you want. I mean they will pay you twelve dollars an hour or maybe more, who knows,” Ted said. “She said she would lie and say you’re her nephew if you want it.”  
  
Brian opened his mouth and closed it again.  
  
“Well?” Ted asked.  
  
“You want to help me?” Brian asked.  
  
“Why not?” Ted asked as he looked at Brian. He shrugged and made a signal to Kiki to come get his order. “You are my friend, Bri.”  
  
“Don’t call me Bri, Theodore,” the brunet said annoyed.  
  
Ted laughed a bit. “So? Do you want it?”  
  
Brian shrugged. “I’ll take it.”  
  
Ted nodded and pushed a piece of paper to the taller man. “Use one of your nice suits. She told me that Craig Taylor was a total prick. He thinks he’s God or something. Try to contain yourself okay.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and nodded. He looked down at the number and sighed. He really hoped he got the job. His friend from New York had called telling him that he had no luck finding him a place at his agency. Brian sent other resumes to other places and still they hadn’t called him back. He sighed and wondered who he had fucked with, aside from Kip Thomas, to deserve such bad luck.  
  
***  
  
“The job starts at ten in the morning,” Craig said as he walked with Brian to the foyer. “It ends up when my son is back in the house.”  
  
Brian nodded at that.  
  
“That scheduled will change when summer is over. When school starts he needs to be driven there and back. He needs to be there before eight o'clock,” Craig informed him. “When he’s at school you will be here in case my wife needs you or even one of the employees. And during school days he has to be home by seven. Do you understand everything I'm saying?”  
  
The brunet nodded yet again. Ted was right about Mr. Taylor. The guy was a total prick but he was doing his best to contain himself.  
  
“I need someone I can trust Mr. Kinney,” Craig said. “I would need to know about my kid’s whereabouts.”  
  
Brian nodded at that.  
  
“I need you to keep an eye on him,” Craig said taking a deep breath. “He thinks he’s invincible or something.”  
  
The brunet smirked at that. He remembered when he was seventeen.  
  
“This job is temporarily,” Craig told him. “Until my son gets his license.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“But if you do a good job I will take it under consideration,” Craig said.  
  
“That’s no problem with me,” Brain assured him. He just needed something to get by until something better came alone. It was kind of odd that he still had hope that things would change around.  
  
"Sir," Craig said.  
  
"Of course, sir," Brian said and felt like strangling Craig Taylor.  
  
“Here are the keys for the car,” Craig said. “You will be using the Benz until the new limousine arrives.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Brian said.  
  
“Mary said you are trust worthy,” Craig said as he walked to the entrance. “I hope she’s not wrong.”  
  
Brian didn’t say anything. He just stared at his new boss.  
  
“Daddy,” Molly said. “Who is this gentleman?”  
  
Craig smiled at his daughter. “This is Mr. Kinney. He’s your brother’s new driver.”  
  
Molly looked at him and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said handing out her hand.  
  
Brain shook it.  
  
“He’s not one of my business partners, Molly,” Craig told her. “You don’t need to shake his hand sweetheart.”  
  
Molly nodded slowly and turned at Brian with a smile.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too,” Brian assured her.  
  
“Justin’s last driver disappeared,” she told him. “I know he ran away because Justin is a brat.”  
  
“Shut up, Molly,” Justin said coming into the foyer. “Dad! I need money to buy things for school.”  
  
Craig nodded. “Go ask your mother for it.”  
  
Justin sighed turned around to do just that.  
  
“That’s Justin,” Craig said. “Mary said you could start immediately.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“That would do,” Craig said looking at Brian’s suit. “Always wear black, Mr. Kinney. That would be your uniform.”  
  
Brian nodded again.  
  
Craig looked at his watch. “I have to leave now. I would talk to you at the end of your work day, Mr. Kinney,” he said before he turned around and left.  
  
Brian watched him go and then stared at Molly who was smiling at him. He smiled back and then walked outside to where the car was. It was a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. Brian shook his head as he started at it. He tried the keys and it was a match and he couldn’t help the smile that crept over him. The car’s color was silver and it was a beauty.  
  
“Justin used to have a big limousine but that disappeared too,” Molly said. “Daddy got him this car until he buys another one. Justin likes to be driven in a limo. He says all his friends fit better.”  
  
“I bet he does,” Brian told her. “How old are you?”  
  
“I’m eleven,” she told him. “I’m going to be twelve soon.”  
  
He smiled at that.  
  
“How old are you?” Molly asked.  
  
The brunet arched a brow and didn’t answer. The girl scrunched up her nose.  
  
“That was rude?” Molly asked him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Brian chuckled at that. “It’s okay.”  
  
“So you’re it,” Justin said as he walked towards them.  
  
Brian nodded slowly.  
  
“Well, I’m going to see my friend,” Justin told him then looked at the door.  
  
Brian took a step forward and opened it for him. Justin got inside and the brunet closed the door.  
  
“Are you going to disappear too?” Molly asked grinning.  
  
Brian smiled at her. “I pretty much doubt it. Bye,” he said to her as he got in the car.  
  
***  
  
“So how was it?” Ted asked.  
  
“It was a piece of cake,” Brian told them.  
  
“Really?” Emmett asked. “That’s good.”  
  
“I was offered a room to stay there but I turned it down,” Brian informed them. “I want to have my privacy.”  
  
“God knows you need it,” Emmett said smirking.  
  
The guys laughed at Emmet’s words.  
  
“Can you believe I’m getting pay to do this?” Brian asked smirking. “Just for driving the brat around. Today he went to see a few friends and I stayed back in the car. I was dying of boredom but next time I’ll take a book or something.”  
  
“I want a job like his,” Emmett said. “Not fair.”  
  
Michael smirked and shook his head.  
  
“Thanks Ted,” Brian told him. “You really helped me out.”  
  
Ted smiled. “It’s no problem, Brian.”  
  
“Mary talked to me about how I’m supposed to address everyone and shit,” Brian said. “A fucking headache that was.”  
  
“Brian,” Ted warned.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Brian said. “I’ll follow orders.”  
  
“Things are looking up,” Michael said smiling.  
  
Brian nodded with a smile.  
  
“Who wants more beer?” Emmett asked getting up.  
  
“Let me,” Brian said getting up and going to the bar to ask for it.  
  
Michael got up from the table and went after his friend. “You’re happy,” he pointed out.  
  
The brunet smirked and asked for four beers. “I’m in a good mood.”  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
“It was fate or some crap like that,” Brian said.  
  
“How do you figure?” Michael asked him.  
  
“Do you remember that kid I told you about?” Brian asked. “The boy that I took to the hospital?”  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
“It’s him,” Brian said smirking. “If I hadn’t stopped he would have died and I wouldn’t have this job now.”  
  
“You would still have the old one,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“But this one is so much better,” Brian pointed out taking a sip of one of the beers when they were put in front of him. “I mean it would help a lot while I find something else. I am sending more resumes to Chicago and New Jersey too.”  
  
Michael sighed. “I wish you would find something here.”  
  
“Well, unless Ryder changes his mind I don’t see that happening,” Brian told him. “The fucking bastard.”  
  
Michael squeezed Brian’s shoulder. “Forget him. Let’s celebrate your good luck.”  
  
Brian drank to that. He had no idea what was in store for him.


	3. A Total Brat

  
Author's notes: Enjoy it guys. Thanks Helen.  


* * *

Brian stopped the car in front of the house that the blond told him to. He got out quickly and opened the door for the blond. Justin walked towards the house and Brian looked at it. It was huge but by now the surprise factor was dying. All of the houses they went to were huge; so far Justin’s was the biggest.  
  
He went back in the car and sat down. This time he had brought a book to read. He’d already read it but it was the only thing he had handy. He kept looking at the door ready to get out and open the door for Justin when the blond came back, an hour later the brunet was doing just that.  
  
“Get her stuff,” Justin said.  
  
Brian waited until the girl was inside the car before he closed the door. Then he walked to the entrance of the house where the door had been left ajar. He went inside and saw the two pieces of luggage waiting for him in the foyer. He grabbed them, closed the door and walked with them to the car. He placed them in the trunk and then got inside waiting for instruction.  
  
“We’re going to the airport, Brad,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian didn’t even bother to correct him. He had the first few times it happened and Justin had looked at him like he was from Mars. Then he said he knew that but still kept calling him Brad.  
  
“I’m going to miss all of you,” Celeste said. “Especially you, Jus.”  
  
“Yeah right,” Justin told her laughing. “I bet that once you and Erick are in each other arms you would be like my friends? What friends?”  
  
Celeste laughed. “That’s not true.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “You have to bring me something.”  
  
Brian listened to them and he wanted to vomit. It was the second time on the day he was driving Justin around with one of his friends. They talked about the same stupid crap. And all their stupid problems; like not being able to pick a cell phone because they couldn’t decide between pearl white and red cherry was a life threatening crisis. He wanted them to have a taste of his life so they could bitch and moan.  
  
When they got there Brian got her luggage out and watched as they hugged each other like they were never going to see each other ever again. Someone came for her stuff and helped her. Brian opened the door to the Benz so the young blond could get inside. Then he got in the driver’s seat and drove out of there while he waited for instructions of where the blond wanted to go next.  
  
“Where do you want to go, Mr. Taylor?” Brian asked when Justin didn’t say anything.  
  
Justin who had been staring at Brian frowned. He pouted and made his brain work. “Uh, I don’t know. Let’s go shopping.”  
  
Brian frowned not sure what that meant. Those were all the instructions he got. So he shrugged and drove to where he used to buy his clothes. It was always top of the line for him. He parked and then went to open the door for the blond, which he was getting quite tired of, but it was part of the job.  
  
“Come with me,” Justin told him.  
  
So Brian locked the car and followed the blond. Their shopping adventure turned into a six hour nightmare for the brunet. The first hour Justin just walked around window shopping before he finally went into one of the stores. Then he proceeded to try as many things as he could before he left without buying a thing. In the second store, shoes’ heaven like Brian liked to call it, Justin ordered everyone around and yet again he didn’t buy anything. The brunet thought Justin was doing it on purpose but then by the time they hit the third store he could see that Justin was just picky. That along made him wish he could strangle the blond. So he got to thinking that maybe the apple didn't fall that far from the tree after all. Father and son were already dead by Brian's imagination plenty of times.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin said as he looked himself in the mirror. He was trying on a pair of gray slacks with a white button shirt. He looked down at the black shoes and smiled. “I look good, don’t I?”  
  
Brain stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes sir.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian and sighed. He knew Brian didn’t mean it and he bit his lower lip. Then his eyes narrowed at he stared at Brian through the mirror. “I’m hungry.”  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“Go get me something to eat,” Justin told him. “A burger with fries and a shake,” the blond said. “Strawberry.”  
  
“You will be here when I come back?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin smiled. “If I wanted to ditch you I would have already.”  
  
Brian sighed and went to get what Justin wanted. When he came back in less than forty five minutes Justin had about twenty bags lined up at the cash register. He sighed and walked over to the blond.  
  
“Where is my food?” Justin asked glaring at Brian.  
  
“In the car,” Brian told him.  
  
“Good,” the blond said smiling. “Take my stuff.”  
  
Brian did and followed the blond. When they got to the car Brian put everything in the trunk. Then he saw Justin standing by the car waiting for him to open the door.  
  
“There you go princess,” Brian said when he did.  
  
“Excuse me?” Justin asked as he glared at Brian.  
  
“Mr. Taylor,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin arched a brow and got in the car never taking his eyes from the brunet. When Brian closed the door he could have kicked himself. He couldn’t believe he was letting the blond get to him. But the boy was such a snob and Brian was tired of it all. He reminded himself that the he needed the job a few times.  
  
“I want to go see Vaughn,” Justin told him and sucked on his shake. “Maybe you can get us some dessert from Vince’s. Vaughn likes it.”  
  
“Of course,” Brian told him as he drove to the teenager’s house.  
  
“And,” Justin said. “Never again call me princess, Brad. Or I’ll have you fired,” the blond told him.  
  
Brian hated the fact that Justin had his air that he was better than anyone. He wondered briefly if he would be held responsible if he drove into a pole.  
  
***  
  
“Stop being sad, Vaughn,” Justin said as he got in the bed and straddled his friend. “She’s coming back.”  
  
“She’s with him,” Vaughn said and pouted.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “So what? Stop it. You know that you two would only be friends.”  
  
“I can fuck you if that would help you,” Bobby said from the window.  
  
Vaughn looked up at her thought about it and sighed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked looking at Bobby as she stood there.  
  
“Nothing much,” she told him.  
  
Justin got up and walked to where she was. He stared out of the window and saw Brian who was sitting on the hood of the car. He stared at her and arched a brow.  
  
“What?” Bobby asked. “He’s hot.”  
  
“Weren’t you offering to fuck me just seconds ago?” Vaughn asked.  
  
Bobby smirked and walked over to him.  
  
Justin stared out the window at Brian. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. Suddenly he frowned and shook any thoughts of Brian out of his head before he went to his friends. “Let’s go out.”  
  
“I don’t want to go out,” Vaughn told him.  
  
Bobby caressed the moping boy’s head.  
  
“We can go to Babylon,” Justin said smirking.  
  
“Yeah, lets,” Bobby said.  
  
Vaughn groaned. “How is that going to sheer me up?”  
  
“Someone would definitely blow you,” Justin told him.  
  
“I’m not into guys,” Vaughn pointed out.  
  
“I can blow you,” Bobby told him smirking as she looked at Justin who was chuckling.  
  
“Really?” Vaughn asked. “In front of people?”  
  
“You’re such a slut Vaughn,” Justin told him.  
  
“She’s the one offering, remember?” the distraught boy pointed out.  
  
Bobby and Justin laughed.  
  
“Uh, you know what,” Justin said. “We can take Brian with us and shock him to no end.”  
  
Bobby laughed. “Uh, I can blow him too.”  
  
“Whore,” Vaughn told her. “I don’t know. I just want to be alone.”  
  
"What if he says something to your father, Justin?" Bobby asked.  
  
The blond shook is head. "I'll slip him something extra so he keeps his mouth shut. That's what I used to do with Spencer. I used to give him two hundred and he lied for me. If Brian fucks me over he's gone."  
  
"And the king has talked," Vaughn teased.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m picking you up at nine so be ready.”  
  
“Uh, Justin,” Bobby said getting up. “Take me home.”  
  
“You have a car,” he pointed out.  
  
“Take me home,” she told him as she grabbed his arm. “Pretty please.”  
  
The blond laughed and nodded. When they walked to the car Brian opened the door for them. Bobby gave him a big smile and Justin snickered. He was having so much fun.  
  
“Thank you, Brad,” the blond said.  
  
"Yes," Bobby said. "Thank you, Brad."  
  
“Of course, Mr. Taylor,” Brian told him and swallowed his irritation.  
  
Justin smirked at her and the two of them laughed.  
  
***  
  
Brian laughed as he stood on the alley watching people go by. Justin had tried to shock him by bringing him to Babylon. The blond had told him he could go inside and have a few drinks but he’d refused. If he went inside a few drinks wasn’t the only thing he was going to have.  
  
“Brian Kinney,” a guy said smiling.  
  
Brian smirked and arched a brow. “Do I know you?”  
  
“No,” the man said. “I’m Pat.”  
  
“Right,” Brian muttered.  
  
“Do you have a light?” Pat asked as he took out a cigarette.  
  
Brian reached for his lighter and gave it to the man. He pulled out his own box and then lighted one as well.  
  
“You’re not going in?” Pat asked.  
  
“No,” Brian replied.  
  
“Why not?” Pat asked him as he blew out the smoke.  
  
Brian smirked. “What is it to you?”  
  
“They say you’re an asshole,” the brunet said.  
  
“That could be true,” Brian told him.  
  
“Mmm,” Pat muttered and took a hit of his cigarette. “You know what else they say?”  
  
“What?” Brian asked with a knowing smile. The look Pat was giving him was clear.  
  
“That you’re the best fuck in town,” Pat said coming closer.  
  
The brunet didn’t say anything else. Pat threw his cigarette away before he got right in front of Brian. Then he got on his knees and opened Brian’s belt. He opened the zipper and smiled as he pulled Brian’s cock out from his underwear. The brunet threw his cigarette away as well and pulled out a condom. He put it on and smirked at the trick.  
  
“You’re so big,” Pat told him.  
  
“Less talking and more sucking,” Brian told him.  
  
Pat did just that. Half way through the brunet pushed the man away and made him stand up. He pushed him against the wall and proceeded to show him that what people said was true.  
  
“Jesus,” Pat said after he came. “Fucking hell.”  
  
Brian threw the condom away and did his pants. Pat was doing his pants when Vaughn, Bobby and Justin reached them.  
  
“What are you guys doing?” Bobby asked looking from Pat to Brian.  
  
Pat smirked and pulled a card. “Call me.”  
  
Brian threw it away. “I don’t do anyone twice.”  
  
“You really are an asshole,” Pat said smirking.  
  
“You knew that,” Brian said.  
  
“I don’t feel good,” Vaughn said holding his stomach.  
  
Brian looked back at the teens and saw that Justin was glaring at him. “Do you guys want to go to the hospital?”  
  
Justin opened the door to the car and shoved Vaughn inside. Then he got in and Bobby afterwards. Brian shook his head and got in the car. He drove Bobby home and then they took Vaughn home. The whole ride to the Taylor's, Brian didn’t have to look at Justin to know that the blond was glowering at him. And he couldn’t help but smile at that.  
  
***  
  
The next day Brian arrived at the Taylor's a bit hesitant. The night before Justin and him had an argument about Brian fucking people while he was working. Brian only thought it was more because he was getting laid and Justin wasn’t. They agreed that Craig was not to find out about any of it. Brian hadn’t been surprised when the blond had told him that he knew his father always asked him of where they been. So Brian knew that when Justin went to Babylon he had to lie and he didn’t minded at all. He was sure that Craig Taylor was a homophobic prick and he wouldn’t be the one ratting out the blond no matter how much the brat annoyed him.  
  
When Justin was ready to go out Brian was there and with the door open. Except that Justin went to the other side opened the door and got in. Brian sighed and knew it was going to be a long day. He wasn’t wrong about that.  
  
Justin made him drive around in circles saying that he wanted to go to a place and then changing his mind. He wasn’t going to get angry. He wasn’t going to let the brat get the best of him. He was older and wiser and…he so wanted to commit murder.  
  
“Oh,” Justin said. “Let’s go to the mall.”  
  
Brian hated the mall with a burning fury but he drove there and hoped that Justin changed his mind. But of course the teenager didn’t. Once there Brian thought it would be okay but Justin made him go with him.  
  
“Oh, Brian,” Justin said. “I’m going to call Bobby. You should go pick her up.”  
  
Brian nodded. He would do anything as long as he got out of that place. So when he got to her house he waited for her. Then he went and asked for her but she wasn’t there. He was informed that she was with her friend. Brian thought that meant Vaughn so he went to the boy’s house and she wasn’t there either. Now he had Vaughn in the back seat of the car driving to a Vivian’s house because supposedly that’s where Bobby was.  
  
“Here,” Vaughn said giving his phone to the brunet.  
  
Brian took it and listened to Justin on the other side.  
  
“Brad,” Justin complained. “Where are you?”  
  
“I’m picking up your friend, Mr. Taylor,” Brian said as he waited outside Vivian’s house.  
  
“What is taking you so damn long?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian sighed. “Do you want me to tell her to hurry up?”  
  
“Brad,” Justin said completely ignoring what the brunet had said. “Why don’t you have a cell phone?”  
  
Brian wasn’t about to tell the blond from hell, like he liked to call him that his phone had been cut. “I never thought I needed one.”  
  
“Well, you should buy one,” Justin said before he hung up.  
  
Brian was sure he was paying for something but he wasn’t sure what. By the time he got everyone, including Vivian to the mall he was sure he was going to cut his own wrists. Forget about dreams of killing Justin; he would be happy if he just could vanish. He was sure they were doing it on purpose.  
  
First Vaughn wanted to leave so Brian had to take him home. By the time he was making his way back he had to stop to refill the tank. Then the girls plus Justin made him drive to the park and when they got there they told Brian that they were having a picnic and that he had to go get the food. Because no, apparently that wasn’t something they could inform him of before. So Brian was back with plans of strangling people and what not.  
  
When he came back he had to take Vivian home because apparently she had to be home before her parents found out she had left without their permission. When he returned he couldn’t find Bobby or Justin anywhere. He walked the park back and forth for almost two hours when finally he returned to the car. That’s when he found Bobby on her own car and Justin next to her parked behind the Benz. They told him they had gotten tired of waiting for him and had called a friend to pick them up.  
  
“Where do you want to go?” Brian asked once he was behind the wheel and Justin was in the backseat of the Benz.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin muttered. “Let’s go to Vaughn’s house. I want to see how he’s doing.”  
  
“Of course,” Brian told him.  
  
The brunet looked through the rear view mirror and saw the blond smirking. He gripped the steering wheel and reminded himself that he wasn't going to let the petulant child win.  
  
***  
  
“Can you connect your old phone?” Michael asked.  
  
“I used to pay too much for it,” Brian said.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Michael said.  
  
Brian looked at the cell phone in his hand. It was simple and it would serve its purpose.  
  
“So how is work?” Michael asked.  
  
“That kid is the devil,” Brian said.  
  
Michael laughed. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Brian sighed. “He and his friends are nothing but idiots,” the brunet informed him. “They are trying to get on my nerves. It’s a game to them because they don’t have anything better to do in their pathetic little lives.”  
  
“Okay then,” Michael whispered. “Someone hit a nerve.”  
  
The brunet shook his head and stared at the lady. “How much would it be if I pick this phone?” he asked her.  
  
“Are you going to take the insurance?” she asked as she chewed on her gum.  
  
“Uh, sure,” Brian told her.  
  
“That would be a hundred and fifty,” she said. “But the bill would be forty five each month as long as you don’t surpass your limit.”  
  
“I’ll take it,” Brian informed her.  
  
Michael smiled. He knew that his friend was getting his life back on track little by little. He knew that if anyone could Brian was that person. After all the shit that had been thrown his way he was happy that Brian was strong enough. He always managed to pull through anything.  
  
“Do you want to eat something?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian looked at his watch. “I have a few hours ‘til ten. Justin sleeps in late.”  
  
Michael nodded. The two of them waited for Brian’s cell phone to be activated and then they left. They went to the diner and had breakfast. Emmett was there who told Brian about the things he’d done because he barely saw the brunet anymore. Michael had to listen to everything yet again. After Brian left Michael and Emmett stayed at the diner.  
  
“He’s different,” Emmett said.  
  
Michael stared at Emmett and nodded slowly. “I know.”  
  
“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Emmett asked.  
  
Michael shrugged. “He has gone through some pretty fucked up things. What Kip did to him was low.”  
  
Emmett totally agreed about that.  
  
“He lost everything Emmett,” Michael said. “Everything that he worked so hard for and he didn’t even do anything wrong.”  
  
“I guess that can change anyone,” Emmett whispered.  
  
“This morning we went to buy a cell phone and he was…he was worried about money,” Michael said. “He never did that before.”  
  
Emmett frowned at that.  
  
“Except when we were kids, and when he was in college,” Michael said. “That’s how Brian was. And he let…everything go to his head. When he got the job at Ryder he changed a bit, you know. But he worked so hard for it so I guess he deserved it you know.”  
  
Emmett arched a brow. He didn’t know that. “Maybe this will teach him that one day you can be on top and the next you’re way low,” Emmett said. "He'll appreciate everything more now."  
  
“He’s going to be okay,” Michael said. “He’s going to make it. He’s strong.”  
  
Emmett smiled. “And because he has such good friends.”  
  
Michael laughed at that. “That too.”  
  
***  
  
“Then yesterday I made him get me like a hundred things that supposedly I had forgotten at home,” Justin said smirking. “And he went each time for them and back here,” the blond said.  
  
Bobby laughed as she listened to Justin. “Justin, do you like Brian or something?”  
  
“What?” Justin asked. “Are you nuts?”  
  
“Then why are we making his life miserable?” Bobby asked.  
  
“Yeah, why are we?” Vaughn asked.  
  
“Because he’s an asshole,” Justin said. “If I liked him I would be taking him to my room and telling him to fuck me.”  
  
“What did he ever do to you?” Bobby asked.  
  
The blond pouted. “You like Brian way too much. You’re defending him.”  
  
“I’m not,” she said. “I was just wondering. Okay, so I do like him, so what?”  
  
“You are so weird,” Vaughn said looking at Bobby.  
  
“You see how he looks each time Justin calls him Brad?” Bobby asked.  
  
Justin laughed at that with his friends.  
  
“Where is he?” Bobby asked.  
  
“Oh, before I came inside I told him to go buy me some ice cream,” Justin said. “And,” the blond said smirking. “He has a cellphone now and guess who has the number?"  
  
“So?” Bobby asked.  
  
“I have an idea,” Justin said.  
  
Vaughn chuckled as the blond’s eyes twinkled. He knew it was going to be something funny.  
  
Justin grabbed his cell and called the brunet. “Brad, are you still at the store?” he asked and before Brian could answered he kept on talking. “I don’t want chocolate anymore. I want strawberry and Bobby wants mint with chocolate chip but the white one, not the green. Oh and Vaughn wants ice cream cake. Did you got all that? Good,” he said and hung up.  
  
“I don’t like mint chocolate,” Bobby said frowning.  
  
Justin laughed. “That’s okay. I’ll call him and let him know.”  
  
“That man is going to quit,” Vaughn said stretching on the floor as he reached for the remote so he could change the channel.  
  
“Or kill you,” Bobby said. “Or he will disappear like Spencer did.”  
  
“Mmm,” Justin said shrugging as he waited a few minutes before calling the brunet again.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Taylor?” Brian asked. He was already out of the store and if Justin said he wanted something else he was going to kill someone.  
  
“Bobby wants strawberry and I want the chocolate one after all,” the blond said.  
  
“Okay,” Brian said smirking because when Justin had called he had already bought the chocolate one. And now he had the strawberry which meant that he would get the mint one for himself.  
  
“Um, and we thought that you could get us some chocolate cake too,” Justin said like a little kid. “Thanks Brad, you’re the greatest.”  
  
When Justin hung up Bobby laughed.  
  
“I bet he has murderous thoughts against you,” Bobby said and then moved to lie next to Vaughn.  
  
Justin frowned because that’s not the thoughts he wanted Brian having of him. He shrugged it off and lay next to his friends. The three of them went downstairs when Brian called saying he had everything.  
  
Bobby started complaining right away. “This ice cream melted.”  
  
Brain sighed. “I went to get the cake and it’s really hot out.”  
  
“No shit, Brad,” Justin said. “That’s why we wanted ice cream.”  
  
“My name is Brian, Mr. Taylor,” Brian told him.  
  
Vaughn bit his lower lip. He wanted to laugh so badly.  
  
"It won't taste the same," Bobby said with a pout.  
  
Vaughn kept quiet as he wondered how much Brian was willing to take. One day the man might try to kill them all or leave and never come back like Spencer had done.  
  
Justin stared at Brian. “Keep the ice cream. Let this be the last time it happens, Brandon.”  
  
Vaughn turned around and ran with the cake to his room. Bobby followed him. Justin was sure they were laughing their asses off. He turned around and followed his friends.  
  
“Fucking spoiled brats,” the brunet muttered as he went back to the car to wait.  
  
Brian closed his eyes counted to ten and told himself over and over that if he killed Justin he wouldn’t have a job anymore.


	4. Not In The Job Description

  
Author's notes: Brian finally has had enough of the blond. Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

Justin smiled as he walked towards Brian. The brunet opened the door for him and the blond pulled a chauffeur's cap from behind him. “You have to wear this.”  
  
Brian stared at the cap and then at the blond.  
  
Justin’s smile only got wider as he waited for the brunet to take it. “We’re going to see Bobby today.”  
  
The brunet closed the door once the blond was inside. He looked at the cap in his hands and took a deep breath as he put it on. Then he got in the car and drove the younger man to his friend’s house.  
  
“Hey Brandon,” Justin said.  
  
“Brian,” the brunet said getting tired of the blond.  
  
“What?” Justin asked. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Nothing,” Brian answered. “What do you need Mr. Taylor?”  
  
Justin grinned and crossed his legs. “So after you drop me you should get some things. I have a list and I’ll give you the money too.”  
  
“Okay,” Brian said.  
  
“Nice,” Justin told him.  
  
When they arrived at Bobby’s Justin gave Brian the list and got out of the car. The brunet stared at the list and frowned. First he could barely understand the penmanship and he was sure that the blond had done it on purpose. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He went to the diner to have some coffee. That’s where he found Emmett already sitting at one of their usual booths.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said. “Could you do me a favor?” the brunet asked as he sat in front of the tall man.  
  
“Hey, Brian,” Emmett said. “What’s with the gear?”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“That’s a nice look,” Emmett told him and grinned.  
  
Brian took the cap off quickly. For a moment he'd forgotten that Justin had made him wear it. “Never mind that, look at this.”  
  
Emmett looked at the note and frowned.  
  
“Can you read it?” Brian asked stealing a piece of bacon from Emmett’s place.  
  
“Hey,” Emmett protested and pulled his plate closer. “I don’t know it says…saucy camera. I think.”  
  
“You know what the fuck that is?” Brian asked frowning.  
  
“Oh, it says,” Emmett said, dragging the s. “Flying saucer camera.”  
  
“It does not say that,” Brian said grabbing the paper.  
  
“It really does,” Emmett told him. “Can I keep reading the list?”  
  
Brian frowned as he gave the paper back to the younger man. “Does that even exist?”  
  
“Maybe,” Emmett told him. “Mmm.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“The second says…a hundred pair of star shaped sunglasses,” the man said. “Assorted colors.”  
  
“He’s doing this to get on my nerves,” Brian muttered to himself. “Because he doesn’t have anything better to do than lay on his ass all day. What he needs is a good spanking," the brunet said and the picture of him spanking the blond was affecting his cock. "Fuck me," he said to himself.  
  
“What?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Nothing,” the brunet said.  
  
“Are you talking to yourself?” Emmett asked and laughed before going back to the list. “I don’t really get the third one but the next one says twenty boxes of condoms. Any self-respecting gay man could read that even if it was in Chinese.”  
  
Brian grabbed the list and pulled it away. “It does NOT say that,” he looked at it and frowned because it really said that. “Jesus.”  
  
Brian’s phone rang and he groaned when it said D Devil.  
  
“Brandon,” Justin said. “Forget about the list. Come pick me up and we’ll go buy the stuff.”  
  
“Okay,” Brian said and hung up. Then he looked at Emmett. “He’s lacking attention. I swear to God.”  
  
Emmett frowned. “Who is it?”  
  
“I have to go,” Brian told him getting up. He put his cap on and sighed before he turned around and left.  
  
By the time Brian arrived back at Bobby’s house, Justin was outside waiting for him. He didn’t even have time to really stop before Justin was inside.  
  
“Let’s go to the mall,” Justin said.  
  
“Right,” Brian said. “Where all demons congregate,” he muttered to himself.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
The blond frowned. “Never mind.”  
  
Brian grinned and drove the blond and he was amused that Justin was trying to get in his nerves. He could so take him on.  
  
***  
  
“You want me to what?” Brian asked.  
  
“Go pay for this,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian looked at the two boxes of tampons the blond had plus some vaginal cream. The brunet knew it was just another of those things that Justin and his friends had thought of. So all he had to do was do it like it didn’t faze him in the least. He grabbed the things and went to pay for everything. Then he gave everything to Justin.  
  
“What else are we doing today?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin pouted and then squared his shoulders. “I’m going shopping. You wait for me in the car.”  
  
So Brian did just that. After the first hour he was smirking. When two hours went by he got out of the car and stretched. He walked around the parking lot for a while as he waited. When three hours went by he was back to amusement. When another hour went by he was irritated. Two more hours and he was hungry and pissed at the blond for being such a brat. Those awful murdering thoughts would never leave him, he thought.  
  
He had tried to call Justin a few times but the blond wasn’t answering him. So he decided to go back to the mall and try to find the blond himself. He went store after store where Justin might be. Then he started going to all of them. The first place he had gone to was the food court but had no luck. He was tired of walking around and searching for the blond. When he had no luck whatsoever he went back to the car.  
  
“That little asshole,” the brunet muttered. “I’m going to kill him.”  
  
Brian pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. He leaned against the car and wondered if he could find another job that paid as well. He had thought that the job was going to be easy, how wrong he was. He sighed knowing there had to be a reason why a man was paying him fifteen dollars an hour. Because Craig Taylor had to know his son was the spawn from hell.  
  
“Brandon,” Justin hissed.  
  
Brian threw his cigarette on the floor and stared at the blond. The boy had like a hundred bags.  
  
“I’ve been calling you nonstop,” the blond said. “Do you know how heavy all of this is?”  
  
Brian quickly went to help him. Then he got everything on trunk of the car. He pulled his cell phone out and there weren’t any calls.  
  
“I left like six text messages,” Justin told him smiling.  
  
Brian stared at the blond. “I don't get text messages. It’s not in my plan.”  
  
“What kind of cheap plan is that?” Justin asked.  
  
“The one I can afford,” Brian told him. He was so angry with the blond. The teenager couldn’t possibly think everyone had the money to buy what they wanted.  
  
“Mmm, bunch of excuses,” Justin said. “I’m hungry. Let’s go home. I feel like a home-cooked meal.”  
  
Brian was glad. When they were at the house he could feed with the other employees and he was starving. Once they arrived the blond made Brian take everything to his room. When Brian came down he went to the kitchen where Mary served him some food.  
  
“How is it going?” Peter asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “It’s okay,” he lied.  
  
“I’m Jake,” the guy next to Brian said. “I take care of Mrs. Taylor’s garden.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“Brandon,” Justin said coming into the kitchen. “I want to see Vaughn. When are you going to be done?”  
  
Brian stood up. “I’m ready when you are.”  
  
Justin smirked and nodded before he left the kitchen. Brian was going to leave when Mary stopped.  
  
“Sit down and eat, Brian,” she told him. “He’s going to be in his room laughing his ass off while you’re sitting in the car waiting for him.”  
  
“That brat,” Brian hissed and then looked at them. “Sorry.”  
  
Peter and Jake were laughing.  
  
“He did the same to Spencer the first few days or when he was angry at someone or something,” Peter told the brunet. “He’s a good kid but…you know. He’s parents have spoiled him to no end.”  
  
“He needs attention,” Brian told them.  
  
“He’s starving for it,” Peter said sadly.  
  
Brian frowned. He ate his food and thanked Mary for it. Then he left hoping that Justin wasn’t waiting for him. He got in the car and waited for the blond. Ten minutes later Justin came out grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Brian drove to Vaughn’s house with a smirk of his own. Oh he could play the blond’s game. He just had to calm down and slowly he would beat Justin at his own game.  
  
***  
  
By the time Justin came out of Vaughn’s house, three hours later, Brian was sitting on the hood of the car talking with Michael.  
  
“Who are you talking to?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian almost let the phone drop. “Jesus Christ, you scared the crap out of me.”  
  
Justin laughed and then frowned. “Who are you talking to?”  
  
“No one,” Brian said. “I’ll talk to you later, Mikey.”  
  
Justin pouted and went to get in the car. Brian sighed and got in the car as well. “Where to Mr. Taylor?”  
  
“Home,” Justin told him dryly. “I start school tomorrow you know.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly. His schedule was going to change. Now he was going to be driving to school in the mornings. Then he would be back at the house. And by seven or eight he would be done because Justin couldn’t go out past that time. Except weekends where he would be back to working pretty much all day for the blond but still he was getting his nights back and he couldn’t be happier about it.  
  
“Brandon,” Justin said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked acidly.  
  
“Stop to buy me some beer,” the blond said.  
  
“Uh,” Brian muttered. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked. “I’m giving you an order.”  
  
“I’ll tell your father,” Brian told him.  
  
“I’ll get you fired,” Justin told him. “One way or another.”  
  
Brian sighed. Great, he thought, just what he needed. “What do you want then?”  
  
Justin frowned. “Um, just any beer.”  
  
“Of course,” the brunet muttered.  
  
“What would you get if it was for you, Brandon?” Justin asked arching his brow.  
  
“Nothing,” Brian lied. “I didn’t drink until I was twenty one.”  
  
“Is that a lie?” Justin asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Brian said smiling.  
  
Justin laughed and Brian frowned. It was the first time he heard Justin laughing at something he'd said.  
  
"Do you want to go to Babylon to have the beers, Mr. Taylor?" Brian asked.  
  
“No,” Justin said. “I want to take them back home.”  
  
“Uh,” Brian started.  
  
“I have a place for myself at the back,” Justin said. “It used to be my studio.”  
  
Brian wondered why Justin was even talking to him. But as long as it meant that he didn’t have to run all around Pittsburgh getting stuff for the blond that he really didn’t need, it was okay with him. He stopped and got a six pack for the blond. Then he drove straight home hoping that the blond wouldn't come up with another bad idea.  
  
"Thanks for the beer," Justin said when they parked the car at the back of the estate in front of Justin's studio.  
  
“I’m going to get fired anyway, you know” Brian told him. “If you get drunk it's my ass.”  
  
Justin laughed. “Come on, get the beer.”  
  
Brian did and followed the blond. He briefly wondered if it was just another of the blond’s plans. That somehow he was planning for them to get caught and then Brian would be blamed and fired. When they got into the studio Brian put the beers on the table and looked around.  
  
“My father turned this into a studio for me. This was a guest house,” Justin said. “I used to like drawing. I used to have a lot of drawings but I gave them all away. I haven't painted in a long time."  
  
“Why did you stop?” Brian asked, wondering if the blond even took a breath before talking.  
  
Justin shrugged. “So, what about you Brandon?”  
  
Brian shook his head. He got one for the blond and one for himself. “Mr. Taylor. My name is Brian.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Justin said before he took a sip of his beer.  
  
“I used to like taking pictures,” Brian told him.  
  
“That’s nice Bradley,” Justin told him.  
  
“You know,” Brian said. He was just so pissed at the kid. He couldn’t stand him. The boy was a total brat. “I have to go. I’m going to pick you up at seven thirty.”  
  
“You don’t give me orders, Bradley,” Justin told him coldly. “Remember that.”  
  
Brian frowned as Justin glared at him and he nodded.  
  
“And you can’t leave if I don’t say your job is over for the day,” Justin pointed out.  
  
Brian pictured himself living in prison for having comitted murder and it wasn’t so bad. “Do you need to go someplace, Mr. Taylor?”  
  
Justin cleared his throat as he glared at Brian. “Why do you want to leave?” he asked. “Going to your boyfriend, Mikey?”  
  
Brian was shocked to say the least. Who the fuck did the blond thought he was demanding to know so much about his life? “I don’t have a boyfriend, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
Justin arched a brow. “So who was he?”  
  
“A friend,” Brian answered.  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes at Brian.  
  
“Can I leave, Mr. Taylor? Tomorrow is a big day for you," Brian said.  
  
"Just go, Bradley but be warned never to assume that you can tell me anything," the blond said.  
  
He watched as Brian turned around and left. The blond pouted, not happy at all that Brian hadn't stayed with him to drink the beers. He sighed and left the beer he'd been drinking next to Brian's untouched one. Then he went up to the second floor and looked around at the place. It was very clean. He remembered when it used to be a mess of colors everywhere. He smiled as he walked to the easel and opened the sketchpad. Then he grabbed one of his drawing pencils and started drawing the man that was haunting his dreams.  
  
***  
  
"How's life treating you these days?" Ted asked.  
  
Brian growled at the man.  
  
"That bad?" Emmett asked.  
  
Michael threw them a look that told them to back off.  
  
"Is everyitng okay?" Emmett asked concerned.  
  
"It's fine," Brian said and sighed. "It's just that damn kid."  
  
"The one you work for?" Emmett asked.  
  
Brian nodded and took a sip from his beer. "I'm going to fucking choke him to death."  
  
Ted shook his head. "What did he do now?"  
  
"He's calling me Bradley now," Brian said. "And he fucking talks to me like I'm trash."  
  
"Jesus," Emmett whispered.  
  
"He needs attention but fuck," Brian hissed. "Sometimes I just want to fucking tell him to fuck off."  
  
"You're taking it awfully hard, don't you think?" Ted asked. "He's just a kid."  
  
"He's the devil," Brian pointed out. "He's a fucking brat who thinks he deserves everything. God, I wish I could..."  
  
"What?" Ted asked.  
  
"Spank the shit out of him," Brian said. "Just bend him over my knee and give it to him."  
  
"Kinky," Michael said and laughed.  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
"Is he hot?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Em," Michael protested. "He's just a stupid kid. The key word being kid."  
  
"He's hot," Brian told them. "He's a blue-eyed blond with creamy vanilla skin and an ass to die for."  
  
"Looks like someone has been having wet dreams," Emmett joked as he leaned against the bar.  
  
Brian shrugged. "I would do him."  
  
"Please don't," Ted said. "Are you nuts? You would be thrown in jail. Plus you said he's a total brat."  
  
Brian smirked. "I could so teach him to be a polite little boy."  
  
"You are so devious, Brian," Michael told him shaking his head. "Just keep it inside your pants."  
  
"Like I would want anything to do with that brat," Brian said.  
  
"That's not what it sounded like," Emmett said. "Uh, never mind. I'll see you guys later," he said as he saw someone he liked dancing a few feet away.  
  
"I was only joking," Brian told Ted and Michael.  
  
"Right," Ted said hoping that was the truth.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes knowing that Brian never joked about sex. If he said that he would do the kid then he meant it. He shook his head knowing that if Justin was any different the brunet wouldn't have thought it twice before jumping his bones. But apparently Justin wasn't interested and Brian didn't have a chance in Hell with him.  
  
***  
  
Brian waited for Justin to get out of school. In the morning the blond had barely said a thing to him. For some reason Justin was angered yet again. He was starting to know the blond. The angrier Justin got the more paying he would have to do even if it wasn’t his fault.  
  
“Hey Justin!” Bobby yelled.  
  
Brian got out of the car and opened the door for the blond.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“I will rip your balls and make you eat them!” she yelled and laughed.  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
“Sweet man,” Vaughn said as he pulled Bobby towards her car.  
  
Justin laughed and got inside the Mercedes.  
  
Brian wondered what had happened. “So did you have a good day at school, Mr. Taylor?”  
  
Justin sighed. “Oh yeah,” the blond told him. “You could say I did.”  
  
The brunet wanted to ask what had happened but didn’t. When they got home Justin told him he needed to get something out of his room and that he needed his help. When Brian got there the room was a total mess.  
  
“Bradley,” Justin said. “Start making the bed. I’m going to take a shower. When you’re done with that you can clean the rest of my room.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“Are you deaf?” Justin asked. “And hurry up about it.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
Justin turned around. “What?” he said as he took off his tie and threw it on the floor.  
  
“I’m not your personal slave,” Brian told him. He was just tired of the all the blond’s crap. “I don’t have to clean your room.”  
  
Justin frowned. “But you work for me and you have to do what I tell you.”  
  
“I don’t have to do this,” Brian pointed out. “I bet there is someone around here to clean your shit up.”  
  
“Bradley…” Justin started to say in a warning tone.  
  
“Do not fucking call me Bradley. The name is Brian,” Brian told him. “Look kid, my job states that I have to drive you where you want to go and then bring you back. I’m not here to pick after you.”  
  
“What is your problem?” Justin asked. “Can’t you do what you’re told? I can have you fired!”  
  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Brian asked angry.  
  
Justin frowned. “Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?”  
  
“That’s it,” Brian told him. “I’m not going to do this. I’m not your goddamn maid. I’m your driver and that’s it. For some goddammed reason you think you can make me run all over town trying to attend to your every fucking crazy whim. Well I won’t!”  
  
“Were my driver,” Justin said. “I’m not going to stand here while you yell at me.”  
  
Brian swallowed. “Fine then princess.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Justin said as walking in front of Brian. “You have no right to talk to me this way.”  
  
“You’re not better than me,” Brian spat out.  
  
“I so am,” Justin told him. “You’re the one that works for me, remember?”  
  
“You said I didn’t anymore,” Brian said taking a step closer to the blond.  
  
“You don’t,” Justin said stammering. “Yeah. I was serious you’re fired!”  
  
“Good,” Brian told him. “I’m tired of your ass. You’re nothing but a snob!”  
  
Justin pushed Brian back. “Excuse me?”  
  
“A rotten little spoiled brat,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Better than being trash like you!” Justin told him.  
  
The brunet grabbed Justin by the neck and pushed him against the dresser. They stared at each other for a few seconds. There was a murderous look on Brian’s face while Justin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then the older man attacked Justin’s mouth. It was hard and fast and Brian knew he should have been running out of there. But then Justin started moaning and he pulled the lithe body to him. He didn’t even stop to think how he had ended up kissing Justin or how was it that the blond was responding when they couldn’t stand one another. Yes, he knew that Justin was a hot number and maybe he’d fantasized about spanking the blond a few times too many, but it was all so wrong.  
  
“Ah,” Justin gasped when Brian rubbed against his erection.  
  
Brian lifted the blond up and walked with him to the bed. He placed him at the edge and devoured Justin’s mouth. He kissed Justin’s neck as he got rid of the boy’s shirt. Then he took off his own jacket. He unbuttoned his own shirt as the boy under him stared. Brian licked Justin’s nipples and the kid moaned. The older man got rid of the rest of Justin’s clothes without the boy even noticing.  
  
Brian jerked Justin slowly and watched as the blond moaned and his body moved wantonly. He then kissed Justin again sucking the blond’s tongue into his mouth. He loved the sound that Justin was making; they went straight to his cock. He opened his pants and got his cock out while he reached for a condom in his pocket with his free hand. Brian opened the condom and put it on while he kissed the younger man. He used Justin’s pre cum to open the boy up. As soon as he pushed a finger inside Justin gripped his arm hard enough that he knew there would be a bruise. It also told him that Justin had never done it before. It made him even more desperate to claim Justin as his.  
  
He kissed the younger man again as he worked his fingers one by one inside of Justin. Their bodies were pressed together, their skin rubbing against one another; sweat and pre cum adorning it. When Brian couldn’t take it anymore he placed his hard cock at the boy’s entrance. He stopped kissing the smaller man and watched the blond’s face as he entered him. Justin grimaced and gasped for air. He started crying because it hurt so much. Brian pushed Justin’s hair back and licked the tears as he rocked his hips. The blond buried his nails on Brian’s back as his legs wrapped around the brunet’s hips.  
  
Brian moved his head down and he started licking Justin’s neck then sucked the boy’s earlobe. Justin grunted and his hips pushed up. He wanted more now. He could feel the pleasure all around him. Then Brian moved and he was on fire as the man touched his sweet spot.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin whimpered.  
  
Brian bit the blond’s neck and then licked the spot. He grunted close to the boy’s ear making the younger man quiver. His hips were picking up velocity now. It was so good being inside Justin’s tight channel. He couldn’t get enough. His arms wrapped around Justin’s waist as he fucked the boy harder.  
  
“Mmphm mm,” Justin kept groaning. He felt his body lifting up from the bed as Brian held him. He threw his head back and he clamped down on the brunet. His body shook and creamy strands of cum shot out of him.  
  
The older man grunted and his back arched as he drove himself deep into the smaller body. When he climaxed Justin’s name escaped his lips and he dropped on top of the blond. He took a few deep breaths and pulled out slowly. He got rid of the condom and then stared at the blond. Brian couldn’t believe what he just done.  
  
Justin stared at Brian with wide eyes. His legs were trembling and he couldn’t stop them. He was breathing fast; his chest rising and falling with the action. He moved back until he was in the middle of the bed. Brian took off his shoes and then his socks as he looked back at Justin. He finished taking off his shirt and got rid of his pants and underwear. He climbed on the bed and kneeled in front of the blond. He knew it was wrong, that he should have left but he couldn’t pull away from the younger man.  
  
Slowly he pulled Justin to him and caressed the boy’s right thigh. He smirked when he felt the shivers. He looked at Justin with a predatory look in place. With shaky hands Justin reached out and started caressing Brian’s chest. Brian pushed the blond back and then grabbed him by the back of the knees. He yanked him to him making Justin gasp. Then he got comfortable in between the teen's legs. Their growing erections were pressed together.  
  
"Tell me brat," the brunet growled close to Justin's ear. "What was that you were saying?" he asked as he rubbed his leaking cock against Justin's.  
  
The blond moaned and arched up against the brunet in response.


	5. How Things Change

  
Author's notes: Let's see what happens now with the boys. Thanks to my wonderful beta.  


* * *

Thanks a million to my beta. Thanks a million to Kami because she helped me a lot. Sorry for bothering you so much. Thanks to Laina for talking to me so late at night and connecting me with Jesse because then because of her I posted this. She was posting and I was like...well, I should too. He, he. Thanks to Sarah for the banner and making me laugh all night. She knows how crazy I get without sleep. Enjoy it guys.  


* * *

  
Brian sat on the edge of the bed after he had fucked the blond a second time. He rubbed his face not believing what had just happened. He looked back at the blond who was still trying to recuperate from their last fuck. Brian quickly got up to search for his clothes.

“Jesus fuck,” Brian hissed.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Anyone could have come in here,” the brunet pointed out.

“My parents aren’t home and everyone knows not to come into my room without knocking first no matter what,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned slightly as heard the blond talking. He was reminded again that Justin was nothing but a spoiled brat. A spoiled brat that he had fucked and wanted again. He started to get dressed.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“I should be heading home,” Brian muttered.

The blond kneeled on the bed and crawled towards the edge. “I’ll be expecting you to be ready when I get of the house to go to school.”

Brian so wanted to point out to the blond that he’d fired him but decided that the best thing he could do was keep his mouth shut. He knew that he had fucked himself over this time. He knew the power that Justin held against him. When Brian was done he turned around without saying a thing and left the bedroom.

Justin got up from the bed once Brian was gone and walked to his bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and slowly a smile appeared. He couldn’t believe that Brian had fucked him. He crossed his arms and rubbed his shoulders. He took a deep breath and kept staring in the mirror. He was thinking so many things. He sighed and got in the shower stall. He closed his eyes as he stepped under the warm spray. All he was getting were bits of what had happened between him and Brian.

He remembered how Brian had held him in his arms. How good it felt. He had never had sex before and always thought it was going to be different. No doubt that he liked Brian since he’d seen the man but he’d never thought things would go as far as they did. He thought that if he ever had sex with anyone it would be thoroughly planned out instead out of the blue like it had happened between him and the brunet.

As he stood there he could still feel Brian inside of him and his body trembled with the thought. He squeezed his hole and a hot current ran through him; it was ticklish and somehow if felt like a thousand fingers were caressing his back. His hand came to his neck and he gasped with the memory of Brian grabbing it. How hot and strong, how soft and gentle the fingers had felt against his throat. He moved his fingers to his lips and he moaned.

He smiled remembering how good Brian’s mouth felt on his. How Brian had pushed his tongue inside his mouth hard and fast. He moaned as he remembered the hot kisses. How good it felt to be in Brian’s arms as the man pushed inside of him. The second time it was better because it felt like Brian had been kissing him forever and Brian’s kisses were a delicacy in his book. It still had hurt but not as much as the first time. He loved how his name sounded coming from Brian’s lips.

The blond smiled and leaned back against the wall. He grabbed his cock and started jerking off. Slowly his hips rocked as he touched his nipples and remembered how the older man sucked them into his mouth. The young man hissed as his hand movements accelerated. His other hand went between his ass cheeks. He pushed a finger inside of him and gasped as he shot his warm seed. He bit his lower lip and he sighed contently. He couldn’t wait to see the brunet again.

***

Michael had been trying to call his best friend all night knowing that Brian was supposed to have finished working. But he’d never found him. It was a surprise to him to find Brian at Woody’s drinking alone at the bar.

“Hey, Bri,” Michael said. “What you up to?”

The brunet had his elbows on the bar. He wasn’t wearing his jacket suit and had pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt back. He had loosened his tie but stayed with it.

“I did something stupid, Mikey,” Brian drawled.

“What?” Michael asked.

The brunet took a sip of his beer. Then he shook his head not wanting to say what it was.

“Brian, you know you can tell me anything,” Michael told him already getting worried.

Brian looked around and moved closer to his friend. Michael looked at Brian wondering what the fuck had Brian so on edge. The man hadn’t even changed his work clothes before arriving at Woody’s and for the brunet that was a rare occurrence.

“Since when are you here?” Michael asked.

“Around eight,” Brian told him.

Michael frowned. It was going to be close to eleven. Three hours drinking was not a good sign.

“Fucking shit, Mikey,” Brian hissed and laughed. “I can’t keep it in my pants. It has a life of its own.”

Michael took a deep breath. “Were you caught fucking someone in the house?”

“No,” Brian told him. “And it wasn’t just someone.”

The dark haired man frowned. “I can’t believe after all the shit you have gone through you still let your dick dictate your actions.”

“He’s so hot, Mikey,” Brian blurted out. “I…I wanted him. I wanted him for a long time. I always watched him shaking that bubble butt and fuck!”

“Oh my god, Brian,” Michael said. “Who did you fuck?”

Brian swallowed. “I’m fucked, Mikey. I fucked Justin.”

Michael shook his head. “Isn’t he like a baby?”

The brunet threw his head on the bar and groaned. “Oh god and he was a virgin too.”

“You need to get like a passport and shit just in case,” Michael told him.

“He was so good, Mikey,” Brian muttered. “Such a little hot, tight ass.”

Michael looked around. “Brian, let’s get out of here.”

“And it wasn’t just once,” Brian told him. “I just couldn't stop myself.”

Michael closed his eyes briefly as he helped Brian stand up.

“And I still want him,” Brian told him. “I want him moaning my name.”

“You’re drunk, Brian,” Michael informed him. “Just shut up, okay. I’m taking you home.”

“Here,” Brian said pulling the keys from his pocket. “Don’t scratch it, Mikey. It will be my ass.”

Michael walked with Brian to the car and pushed his friend inside. He got in the Benz and drove Brian to his apartment and drove a block away to a 24 hour parking lot where Brian would leave the car each day after work. If he left it out in the street it wouldn’t be there in the morning. He walked back and found Brian fumbling with the lock.

The older man shook his head and got Brian inside. He undressed the man and put him in bed. All night he had to hear Brian muttering shit about the blond before he finally passed out. He closed his eyes and kissed Brian on the lips hoping that the brunet's action wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass, yet again.

***

Brian had a headache when he woke up, but still he managed to get to the Taylor estate on time. Justin was out of the house and in the car in seconds. He didn’t even have to get out.

“I’m not going to school,” Justin said although he had his uniform on. “It’s already taken care off.”

The brunet nodded slowly. “Where do you want to go?”

Justin instructed him where to go. Brian felt his stomach flipping around on him when he arrived at the hotel. He gripped the wheel and stayed inside the car as they stood in front of the hotel.

“Justin,” Brian said. “I don’t think…this is a good idea.”

“You…you don’t want me?” Justin asked.

Brian turned back to look at the blond and saw the look of total panic. He shook his head. “Is not that.”

“Then why?” Justin asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“We could get in trouble,” Brian told him.

“We won’t,” Justin said as if he knew that for a certainty.

Brian exited the car and went to open the door for Justin but the blond got out before he could. The brunet gave his keys to the valet barely being aware of what was happening around him. The brunet was having a million thoughts and all of them ended with him getting in a shit load of trouble. Brian stayed back as Justin went and got a room for them. Then they got into the elevator and towards their room.

The brunet felt like he was hyperventilating. Him. Brian fucking Kinney was having some sort of a panic attack. It was almost hilarious. And all because of a blond teen. Because the man knew that whatever he was feeling had never happened to him and it scared him yet he didn't want to pull away and didn't think he would have the option anyway. Neither of them said anything until they made it to their suite.

“Jesus,” Brian said when he saw the size of the place.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked biting his lower lip a bit nervous.

“It’s okay,” Brian told him.

Justin walked to him and grabbed the cap from Brian. “You don’t really have to wear this.”

“I don’t mind,” Brian lied.

“Yeah you do,” Justin said smiling. “I saw the look you gave me when you saw it the first time.”

“It’s growing on me,” Brian teased.

Justin laughed and put it on himself. “Want to fuck me in it?”

The blond had said it playfully but it had gone straight to Brian’s cock. He could still see Justin’s innocence radiating through and he knew that if things kept going like they were he was going to swallow it whole. He pulled Justin to him and kissed him hard as he pushed him against the door. He pulled Justin up and held him there while he kissed him. He showed Justin just how sinful a kiss could get and the blond loved it.

“I want you to…” Justin said and stopped.

Brian put the blond on the floor. He slowly took off their clothes. Justin blushed as Brian stared at him from top to bottom and back again. He was starting to get more nervous than before and he couldn’t stare at the man in front of him. So he decided to walk to the bed but he was stopped by Brian.

“No,” Brian hissed in Justin’s ear as he pressed himself behind Justin.

Justin was shaking in the man’s arms. Brian walked with the blond to the lounge chair. He sat down and pulled the blond on top of him. He liked how Justin felt against him. It was wonderful and he couldn’t get enough. He pulled back and started touching Justin’s nipples.

“Mmm,” the boy whimpered and his hips slowly moved as he tried to find friction against the brunet.

“You want my hard cock, Jus?” Brain asked.

“Yes,” Justin said and gasped when Brian licked his right nipple.

“Tell me,” Brian told him. “I want to hear you say it.”

Justin gripped the man’s shoulder and he trembled as Brian rubbed against him. “I want…I want your…your cock.”

Brian smiled and pushed Justin away slowly. When their connection was broken Justin opened his eyes.

“What did I do wrong?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian assured him. “Get on your knees.”

Justin obeyed the man. He swallowed and smiled when Brian caressed his face.

“I want you to have my cock,” Brian told him. “I want your mouth wrapped around it.”

Justin frowned. “I’ve never done it. I…”

“It’s okay,” Brian whispered. “I’ll teach you.”

The blond smiled brightly. Brian caressed the boy’s lips with his thumb. He pushed the digit inside Justin’s mouth and the blond accepted it. He sucked on it slowly while his hands rested on Brian’s thighs. Brian pulled his hand away and kissed Justin. He couldn’t wait for it. He grabbed his cock and pull Justin closer by the back of the neck.

“Grab it in your hand,” Brian told him.

Justin did and looked up at Brian before he stared back at Brian’s cock. He already loved the man’s member. He loved how it felt inside of him and now he was going to taste him. He licked Brain’s head and they both moaned. His senses were overwhelmed as his nostrils filled with the brunet's scent. Brian stared down at the blond and grunted when Justin sucked the head of his shaft inside his mouth. And he knew that as that angelic face stared at him, he was the one that belonged in hell.

***

Justin smiled when Brian opened his eyes. The brunet groaned and pulled Justin closer.

“How long have I been asleep?” Brian asked.

“Two hours,” Justin told him.

“You stared at me all this time?” Brian asked. “I thought you said we were going to sleep.”

“You’re the one that said that you needed a break,” Justin told him.

Brian touched his upper lip with the tip of his tongue and nodded. He chuckled amazed that the blond had worn him out, but he told himself that it was mainly because he was hung over from the night before and under normal circumstances it wouldn’t have happened. He groaned as he remembered Justin sucking his cock before he taught the boy how to ride him. Then they moved to the bed where he had fuck Justin twice again.

“I’m hungry,” Justin said. “I’m going to order something. Do you want anything?”

“Sure,” Brian said getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to take a leak.

When Brian came back Justin was in the middle of the bed with the sheets around his shoulders. He went over to him and kissed him. His hands traveled the warm skin with a smile. He wanted more and he knew that Justin would let him take it.

“How old are you?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at the blond as he lay in the bed and Justin kneeled next to him. Brian kept caressing Justin’s skin.

“Tell me,” the boy whispered.

“Too old,” Brian informed him.

Justin laughed. “You’re not too old.”

“Of course I am,” Brian assured him.

Justin sighed and shook his head. “You liked how…did you liked it?” the blond asked now because before he didn’t get the opportunity.

“You have a wicked mouth,” Brian said pulling Justin in for a kiss. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“We’re going to take a shower,” Brian told him.

When they were showering Brian took the chance to show the blond his sinful mouth for a change. Justin had screamed so loud that Brian was afraid they were going to send someone to check on them. They had to stop things short knowing that room service would be arriving soon.

“I loved that,” Justin said smiling when they were outside drying each other.

There was a knock on the door and Justin went to answer it. He let the guy bring their food in and gave him a tip. Then he started taking the lids off of everything with a big smile.

“Are you planning on feeding an army?” Brian asked him.

Justin laughed and shook his head. They sat down to eat. Brian had a few things and that was it. Justin ate like he’d never seen food and Brian knew that couldn’t be possible. The brunet got in bed and Justin followed with a plate of fruit with whip cream on them.

“You’re going to get that in bed,” Brian protested.

Justin laughed and ate with his fingers. Brian was happy to watch him.

“Shouldn’t we leave?” Brian asked staring at the clock.

Justin sighed. “I don’t want to leave.”

Brian sat up and pulled Justin close to him. “We have to. We can…come some other day.”

Justin nodded slowly while he pouted. "Brian,” he said. “I really enjoyed this day.”

“So now you know my name?” Brian said smirking.

Justin opened his eyes wide and then smiled before he was laughing.

“You knew it all along didn’t you?” Brian asked shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “I’m not some dumb blond.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Brian told him. "So all this time you wanted me?"

The blond swallowed as he stared down at the plate he was still holding. "Maybe," he muttered.

"Then why act like you did?" Brian asked. "So childish," he said.

Justin narrowed his eyes at the man. "Because..."

"What?" Brian asked arching a brow.

"When...when Spencer started working he was always looking at me, specially my ass. I didn’t like it one bit," the blond related.

"Right," Brian said not sure what that had to do with anything.

“When you started working I wouldn't have minded at all, but you wouldn’t look at me,” Justin said. “And that got me angry because I wanted you to.”

The brunet smirked. To think that Justin only had wanted his attention from the beginning would have prevented him from a lot of headaches. He moved his hand up and caressed the side of Justin’s neck. “You really are a brat.”

The younger man frowned and Brian chuckled before he pulled the plate away from the blond and then kissed Justin hard. They only parted briefly to get enough oxigen into their lungs.

"I've been looking at you, Justin," Brian said in a raspy voice that was driving the younger man crazy.

"Uh," came out of Justin's mouth.

"Oh yeah," the man said and then licked Justin's neck. "You're so hot. Your ass was driving me crazy. All I wanted to do was ride you, ride you hard."

"Brian," Justin moaned.

"That's right," Brian said as he turend them aroudn so he was on top of the blond. "Say my name."

"Brian," the blond draw out.

Justin started thinking of an excuse as to why he was late coming home because they definitely were going to be.

“Turn around,” Brian said in a husky voice.

Justin did and smiled when Brian started caressing his butt. He thought the man had like a fetish or something and then Brian parted his cheeks and licked him. The blond’s world shook with force. “Brian,” he gasped.

Brian smirked and pulled back a bit. “This is called rimming,” he said before he went back to it.

Justin gripped the sheets and slowly his hips started to push back, wanting more. Brian’s tongue was driving him crazy each time it pushed inside of him.

“I want you, Brian,” Justin told him. “I want you to fuck me.”

Brian smiled as he pulled back. He got a condom and put it on. When Justin tried to turn around he stopped him. “No,” he told him. “I want to take you like this…from behind.”

Justin felt like he was falling and falling and he loved it. His body was on fire and it wanted more.

“Get on your knees,” Brian instructed him.

The blond did and his body arched up as Brian entered in one swift move. They had never done it like that. When Brian’s body covered his he felt protected. He never wanted that feeling to stop.

“God,” Brian muttered. “So tight.”

The brunet gripped Justin’s hips and started fucking him. He was trying to be gentle but soon enough he was hammering inside the smaller man. What was even better was that Justin was taking it all and asking for more.

“Brian, please!” Justin yelled. “Oh god…oh god…please…please.”

Brian was certain that Justin wasn’t sure what he wanted. It was almost shocking how he could turn the blond into a quivering mass of absurd words.

“And there…there…no, don’t stop,” Justin shouted as he gripped the sheets and pillows and anything close.

Then Brian sucked on the blond’s neck and Justin groaned and shot his load. Brian let go of his control. He could fuck the tight hole for eternity but they had to go. He didn’t want Justin getting into trouble. He wanted to bite Justin but refrained from doing so. His movements turned to small jabs and soon enough he was biting his lower lip and filling the condom to capacity. The taller man dropped on top of Justin. Both of them groaned because of it.

“Bri,” Justin whispered when the brunet pulled away.

“What?” Brian asked as he got up from the bed to find something to clean them. He knew that if they took another shower they would never leave, at least not in time.

“You’re the most wonderful man in the planet,” Justin told him.

Brian just laughed it up. It was only the words of a teen whom he'd just fucked into oblivion. He didn’t have any experience with no one else. Of course he thinks I’m wonderful, the older man thought.

***

“You did what?” Bobby asked.

“Come again,” Vaughn said.

Justin laughed.

“Oh my god,” Bobby said and turned to the other boy. “Is he serious?”

“I think…so,” Vaughn told her. “Oh my god, Justin.”

“It was so amazing,” Justin told them.

“Did it hurt?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah,” he answered scrunching up his face. “But then it got better.”

Bobby shook her head. “I knew you liked him. I just knew it.”

Vaughn laughed.

“Oh shut up,” Justin said. “Leave me alone.”

“How many times did you guys do it?” Bobby asked taking a bite of her food.

Justin smiled. “Well the first time it was two times,” he related.

“The first time?” Bobby asked. “You’re telling me that there have been more times.”

Justin nodded as he grabbed his drink. “And they just keep getting better.”

Bobby frowned. “Are you being careful?”

“Of course I am,” Justin told her.

“Good, because you don’t know where he’s been,” Vaughn said. “I mean, do you remember that night when we…”

“Shut up, Vaughn,” Justin told him giving his friend a glare.

“Right,” the boy said. “My bad.”

Bobby shook her head. “I can’t believe this, Justin.”

“Do you need to go ask him?” Justin asked smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not that. It’s that you’re telling me that you and Brian fucked in your room nonetheless and nobody found about it. And then on top of it all you guys are still doing it.”

Justin smiled. “And we’ll continue on doing it.”

“You slut,” Vaughn said laughing.

“You call everyone a slut,” she said rolling her eyes.

Justin smirked and pushed his plate away. He looked towards their waiter and made a gesture for the guy to come to them.

“Mmm, I want to get dessert,” Vaughn told them.

Justin sighed and looked at his watch. When the waiter came they ordered a few pieces of dessert and Justin placed another order of what he’d been eating but so he could take it with him.

“You’re still hungry?” she asked amazed.

“Is for Brian,” Justin told her.

“Oh! So you’re going to buy him food now?” Bobby asked frowning. “Before we used to go out and eat and leave him sitting there for hours and you never got him anything.”

“Well, he has to have energy for when he fucks me,” Justin told her.

Vaughn chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t forget dessert,” she snapped at him.

Vaughn laughed even harder. “She’s just jealous because she didn’t get a piece of Brian herself.”

“Oh shut up,” Bobby told him.

Justin leaned closer to her. “I’m dessert.”

“Ugh,” Bobby said shaking her head. “I so hate you.”

And Vaughn and Justin laughed at that.


	6. Because We Both Know Who Is In Charge

  
Author's notes: Hope you guys like it.  


* * *

Brian was playing with the buttons of the radio waiting for the blond to get out of school. He turned it off when he saw the students coming out. When Justin got in the car he looked like a five year old that had just stepped into a candy store.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said leaning closer and putting his hand on the man’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”  
  
“Sit back,” Brian said and drove away.  
  
Justin pouted slightly. “Hey, don’t take me home.”  
  
Brian waited for instructions.  
  
“Let’s go someplace,” Justin said.  
  
“Where would that be?” Brian asked him.  
  
“Let’s go to your place,” Justin said.  
  
Brian chuckled at that. “Uh, no.”  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked frowning.  
  
“Because no,” Brian simply said. “I’ll just take you home.”  
  
Justin leaned forth once again. “But I want to be with you. I really missed you.”  
  
“You’re just horny,” Brian told him. "You saw me this morning."  
  
“That too,” Justin said smiling. “Let’s go back to the hotel.”  
  
Brian hesitated momentarily before he drove them there. He wondered if people looked at them. They had to. Brian was older and taller while Justin looked exactly like he was; a kid. Justin made sure to take off his school jacket and tie like last time. It would be just too much for people seeing them walking into a hotel room.  
  
“This is the same room we were at,” Justin said smiling. “It was available.”  
  
Brian smiled and caressed the blond’s face.  
  
“I’m reading about things on the net,” Justin told him.  
  
“Things?” Brian arched a brow.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said. “We were in class and I was thinking about how you rimmed me and it was amazing. So I wanted to read about it so I could do it to you.”  
  
Brain shook his head slightly. “Justin…”  
  
“And then there was this page where it mentioned a lot of positions and I want to try them, Brian,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian’s cock apparently was in for the idea. “What things? Tell me.”  
  
Justin smiled as he started to undress the man. “Well, there was one of a guy bend over a table and another one over the armchair of the sofa.”  
  
The brunet could indulge the blond.  
  
“There was this one who was tied to the bed…his…his hands only,” Justin said as he started to shake.  
  
So the brunet helped him as they made their way to the bed. “Tell me more.”  
  
“There was this one with…he was hanging from the ceiling and there were two guys touching him,” Justin said. “But I only want you to touch me.”  
  
“Good,” Brian said pushing the blond on the bed and getting on top of him. Then he spoke words that he would regret later but at that moment came naturally to him. “You belong to me and nobody else.”  
  
***  
  
Brian had his back to the headboard. Justin was sitting astride him with his back to Brian. The blond was rotating his hips as the man held his hips. The older man just smiled watching Justin losing his control as he was buried deep inside the teen.  
  
“Brain please,” Justin said. “Fuck me.”  
  
The older man pulled Justin’s hips back hard and the lithe man groaned. The blond started to jerk himself and he tightened his walls around Brian’s steel shaft.  
  
“You can move,” Brian said.  
  
And Justin did just that. Rising up slowly and going down hard and fast.  
  
“That’s it,” Brian told him as he grabbed the blond by the neck and made him lean forward.  
  
Justin kept moving at his own pace. Brain’s free hand grabbed one of Justin’s ass cheeks and he spread it. His head fell back and he grunted as he watched his hard cock sliding in and out of the blond. The boy’s moans and groans were driving him crazy. His hips rose up hard every time Justin came down.  
  
“Brian, I’m so close,” Justin had shouted.  
  
Brian yanked him back and he turned Justin’s head to the side so he could kiss the boy. Then it was one hand in Justin’s hips and the other one on the boy’s dick.  
  
“Oh god, Brian!” Justin screamed. “Fuck!”  
  
Then the man felt the warm cum spilling on his hand. The older man pushed Justin forward again and his hand found his way into Justin’s mouth.  
  
“Taste it,” Brian groaned.  
  
Justin was barely raising his hips then. He was in a haze but still he grabbed Brian’s hand and started to lick the man’s fingers. He sucked two into his mouth and moaned around them. Brian lost it. He made a guttural noise in the back of his throat and climaxed pulling the boy to his chest.  
  
The blond was smiling. He rested his back against Brian’s chest. He could feel the sweaty skin behind him and he loved it. The vibrations of Brian’s heartbeats were running through him and he moved up and down slightly with the raise and fall of Brian’s chest. He could still feel Brian’s pulsating cock in him.  
  
Brian started caressing Justin’s chest and the boy couldn’t stop the mewling sounds. After a while the brunet pulled out of the fair skin man.  
  
“I wish you could stay in me forever,” Justin said as he laid in the middle of the king sized bed. “Don’t you?”  
  
Brian kept quiet. Justin got out of bed in search of his pants. He pulled out his cell and went back to the bed. He opened the device and then took a picture of the brunet.  
  
“Justin,” Brian hissed. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“I’m taking a picture of you,” Justin informed him.  
  
“I know that,” Brian told him. “What I meant was not to.”  
  
Justin pouted. “But I want one. Look, you look so hot.”  
  
Brian looked at it and the blond had managed to get all of him, like he’d come into the world from head to toe. He wondered if that would come to bite him back on the ass but reminded himself he could erase it from the phone later when Justin wasn’t looking.  
  
“Take one of me, Brian,” Justin said. “So you can look at me when you’re thinking about me. I’ll even pose for you.”  
  
Brian sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked frowning. “Don’t you like me?”  
  
“That’s kind of a stupid question to ask,” Brian informed him.  
  
“What?” Justin asked getting angry. “You have a boyfriend,” he hissed as he thought of the guy Brian had been talking with and he still hadn’t found out who it was. “And you don’t want him to find out about you fucking me.”  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend, Justin,” Brian told him calmly.  
  
“Then why the fuck not, Brian?” Justin asked.  
  
“Stop the drama you spoiled brat,” Brian said. “I can’t take a picture of you because I don’t have a camera in my cell phone.”  
  
“That’s no fun,” the blond told him. His attitude changed right away. “Buy a better one.”  
  
Brian snorted. “Right,” he said. “Not everyone is swimming in money like you, Justin.”  
  
Justin stared at Brian and then turned his head away. “Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes. "Let's go. I have to drive you home.”  
  
Justin sighed and could almost beat himself up for being such an idiot. Then an idea got into his head. He would get a phone for Brian. And before he gave it to him he would take a few pictures of himself so the brunet could have him close all of the time.  
  
***  
  
In the morning when Brian got there he was informed to go talk to Mr. Taylor, the father. He wasn’t sure what was going on but a part of him was freaking out and thinking the worst.  
  
“Brian,” Craig said. “Here are the keys to the limo. It got here yesterday.”  
  
Brian grabbed them and gave the man the keys he had of the Mercedes. He was surely going to miss that car.  
  
“That would be all, you can leave,” Craig told him.  
  
The brunet nodded and left. He went to the kitchen and Mary had breakfast ready for everyone. He sat down and ate and looked at his watch and frowned. It was close to eight and Justin was nowhere to be found. At seven forty five Justin stuck his head into the kitchen and looked at Brian.  
  
“I’m ready to go,” Justin said before he headed out.  
  
Brian got up took one last sip of his coffee, folded the paper he was reading and took it with him. When they were outside he opened the door for Justin. “What took you so long?”  
  
“I was waiting for you to finish eating,” Justin told him. “Did you?”  
  
Brian nodded slowly.  
  
Justin got one foot inside and then got out and straightened. “You know, we have to christen this vehicle.”  
  
Brian smirked. “Just get inside you brat.”  
  
Justin smiled and did. He was starting to like when the brunet would call him brat. When they arrived at school Brian stood by the side and waited for Justin to get out.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said as he moved from the back of the limo to the front so he could talk to Brian from a closer distance. “Give me a kiss.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“Please,” Justin told him.  
  
“No,” Brian said. “Get out.”  
  
“Come on, Brian,” Justin told him. “No one is going to see.”  
  
“You don’t know that, get out,” Brian said again.  
  
“But Brian…” Justin tried yet again.  
  
“If this gets out I’ll lose my job,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin sighed. “Okay fine but today when you come for me you’ll drive to some secluded part of town and you will fuck me in every inch inside of this limo.”  
  
Brian’s cock jumped. He was going to strangle the boy.  
  
“And outside as well,” Justin said smiling before he got out of the limo.  
  
Brian watched him go and run up the steps with the other students. He shook his head and drove back to the Taylor's. He helped Mary around the kitchen and Peter with a few things. Then at noon Jennifer asked him to take her see her mother and he did after she gave him directions.  
  
The brunet stayed in the car and finished reading the newspapers. He got out when he got bored and smoked a cigarette. He was getting anxious. It wasn’t that time was moving slowly it was that it was moving way too fast. By the time that two thirty rolled around he was panicking and then it stopped. He didn’t understand what was going on and then he realized that he couldn’t wait to see Justin and that scared him. He sighed and could have jumped with joy when Jennifer exited the house.  
  
“To the house, Mrs. Taylor?” Brian asked as he opened the door for her.  
  
“No,” she said. “Let’s go pick up my son. I want to spend the day with him.”  
  
Brian nodded and closed the door. For a moment he saw himself killing her and stashing the body away just so he and Justin could be alone. “Come on, Kinney,” he chastised himself. “What the fuck is happening to you? He’s just a kid. Don’t think about him. You don’t like him that much. You don’t,” he kept muttering to himself. "He'll get tired of you, remember that?"  
  
He got in the limo and drove to Justin’s school. He gripped the wheel tight. When the blond was near he got out and walked to the back before he opened the door. “Mr. Taylor,” he said.  
  
Justin looked at him weird but when he was about to get inside he saw his mother smiling at him. “Mom?!”  
  
“Come on inside, baby,” Jennifer said.  
  
“Don’t call me baby,” Justin told her.  
  
Brian closed the door once Justin was inside. He got into the car again.  
  
“Take us to the restaurant I was telling you about,” Jennifer said.  
  
Justin looked at his mother and knew in that instant that if his parents knew he was gay he would have thrown a tantrum of proportions they have yet to see. She would have had to walk because he was going to spend his time with Brian. But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.  
  
“So, mom, what are you doing here?” he asked her.  
  
“I wanted to spend time with you,” she said smiling. “It’s been a while since we have talked.”  
  
“Oh,” Justin told her. “That’s just great.”  
  
He said it with as much feeling as possible but he and Brian knew he didn’t mean one bit of it except if it was in the sarcastic way. Then he was all for the phrase.  
  
***  
  
At eight Brian was getting out of the shower ready to find something to wear and go to Babylon. The guys were waiting for him. He reached for his jeans and turned around when his cell phone started vibrating. He looked at the caller I.D. and smirked. It said D Kid. It was funny how Justin had morphed into something human in Brian’s mind. Justin, being the devil or the spawn from hell were things of the past.  
  
“Yes, princess?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin growled. “I told you never to call me that.”  
  
Brian smirked. “I forget.”  
  
The blond rolled his eyes. “Where are you? Why don’t you live here, Brian?”  
  
“Because I have an apartment,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“You never want to take me there,” Justin said pouting.  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend, Justin,” Brian told him because he knew what was coming.  
  
“I didn’t say anything,” the blond replied and smirked because that's what he was going to blurt out next. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Not much,” Brian said.  
  
“I’m jerking off,” Justin said. “And I’m thinking of you.”  
  
For a moment the brunet thought that Justin was kidding but then when silence reigned he could hear loud and clear that Justin’s breathing was increased and had been like that from the beginning.  
  
“Brian,” Justin complained. “Don’t stop talking.”  
  
Brian smirked and sat in the bed. “So you called me to hear my voice while you jerk off?”  
  
“I need you so much,” Justin said. “I wanted to be with you. She ruined everything.”  
  
Brian sighed and leaned back. A hand moved under the towel around his waist. “Focus on what you’re doing,” he told the blond in a husky voice.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned. “God, I need you so much. Please come and fuck me. Please.”  
  
“I can’t,” Brian told him. “I don’t have the car anymore.”  
  
Before when Brian was driving the Benz he could take it back to get home as long as he didn’t put a scratch on it. Which was great by him but now that wasn’t the case. He already arranged for Ted to take him to work in the morning while he found a car of his own. When he was done with work Peter would bring him back.  
  
Justin grunted with dissatisfaction. “Not fair.”  
  
“I know,” Brian whispered. “So tell me what you’re doing.”  
  
Justin closed his eyes. “I’m running my thumb over my piss hole.”  
  
Brian licked his lips and almost could taste the blond in his mouth. “Do you want my mouth on you?”  
  
“Oh god, Brian,” Justin moaned. “You know I do.”  
  
“Remember the first time I fucked you?” Brian asked him.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin grunted as his pace accelerated.  
  
“Do you remember how it felt like I was in you even after I was long gone?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin nodded and whimpered.  
  
“I’m always going to be there, Justin,” Brian hissed into the phone. “That sweet, hot, tight hole belongs to me.”  
  
The blond’s hips pushed up into his closed hand. He groaned and pressed the phone to his ear. Hearing Brian’s breathing was almost as if the man was there.  
  
“I want it Brian,” Justin moaned. “I do.”  
  
“I’m there,” Brian told him. “My fingers are inside of you.”  
  
Justin remembered how that felt.  
  
“I’m stretching you open,” Brian moaned.  
  
“Oh,” Justin groaned loudly.  
  
“I’m sliding into you,” Brian growled as his movements fastened as well. “I’m deep inside of you. Do you feel me?”  
  
“Yes, yes…” Justin said hissed and with a final arch he shot his warm seed all over himself.  
  
Brian heard the boy and he pictured Justin on all fours waiting to be taken and him sliding in and he groaned. His climax coursed through him back and forth until he was empty.  
  
“Brian?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian sighed and answered. “What?”  
  
“I really need you,” Justin whispered.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Brian said.  
  
"But I want it today," the blond informed him.  
  
"And what did I tell you?" Brian asked. "We don't always get what we want."  
  
The blond was pouting as he rolled his eyes. He was scratching the skin just above his pubes. "If you move here we can always be together."  
  
"That's not going to happen," the man informed him as used the towel to clean himself.  
  
"Brian," Justin whispered.  
  
"Go to sleep," Brian told him.  
  
"I don't want to," the teen complained.  
  
"Tomorrow is not going to happen if you misbehave now," the brunet told him.  
  
Justin sighed. "Okay, Brian. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Later," the older man said.  
  
"Later," Justin whispered before he hung up.  
  
Brian smiled and he hung up. He stayed sitting there for a while before he woke up from his daydream and went to get dressed. The boys were waiting for him at Babylon.  
  
***  
  
Brian parked the limo and got out. He then moved to get inside the back.  
  
“Where are we?” Justin asked.  
  
“An alley,” Brian told him.  
  
The man had parked a block away from Babylon. He knew that nobody ever went through there because it was a dead end.  
  
“Is it safe?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian nodded. He had made Justin put the divider up just in case anyone was snooping around. The windows were tainted so no one could see inside.  
  
“Come here,” Brian said pulling the blond to him by the tie.  
  
They kissed slowly and Justin managed to straddle the man without breaking the kiss. The older of the two ended up with his hands on Justin’s ass. The blond wasn’t surprised at all. He liked that Brian liked his butt so much. With shaking hands the blond undid Brian’s pants and then broke the kiss when he slid to the floor. He smiled as he looked at the man.  
  
“I want to taste you,” Justin said.  
  
“Hungry are we?” Brian asked smirking as he leaned back.  
  
Justin got to work right away. Brian had his fingers tangled on Justin’s hair. His eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. It was perfection. Justin’s mouth was made to suck his cock. He knew that as much as he liked shooting inside the blond’s mouth that’s not how he wanted to come now. He pushed Justin’s mouth away. He opened his eyes and found that Justin had opened his own pants and was fisting his member.  
  
“Take off your clothes,” Brian said as he reached for a condom inside of his pocket along with the lube.  
  
Justin did what he was told as he sat on the floor of the car. First he took off his shoes and then his socks. The next ones to go were his pants and underwear. As he got on his knees he started to unbutton his shirt. He sat on Brian's lap with a leg to each side and took off his jacket and shirt.  
  
Brian undid the blond's tie and threw it on the floor. They both groaned as Justin pushed his hips against him and their hard cocks rubbed together. Justin grabbed Brian’s head and kissed him. They both enjoyed Brian’s unique taste. Meanwhile Brian was coating his fingers with lube. He pushed one inside the blond and the vibrations from Justin's moaning hit Brian's lips.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said and the kiss was broken when he threw his head back.  
  
The brunet attacked the blond’s perfect neck and licked the amazing skin. He moved down to the blond’s shoulder and bit him hard as he pushed a second finger inside his boy. Justin gripped Brian’s shoulders and pushed down onto the long fingers.  
  
“You want my cock?” Brian asked him. “Tell me Justin.”  
  
“You know…I do,” Justin gasped. “I want to feel it deep…in me…please…now…just…do it now.”  
  
Brian pulled his fingers away. He gave the condom to the blond and Justin put it on him. They smiled at each other and kissed as the brunet pushed inside him past the resistance he confronted. The brunet got hold of those wicked hips and he used all his strength to manhandle the blond beauty riding him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped when Brian pushed him back.  
  
All movement ceased.  
  
“Put your hands on the floor,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin moved his hands to the floor of the limo and Brian started moving again. The younger man used his hands to push back into Brian. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. It was so good. Everything felt just right.  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Brian groaned and one hand moved to Justin’s leaking dick.  
  
“Brian,” Justin hissed. “Oh god.”  
  
Brian stared at Justin’s body wantonly rocking towards him. The boy was willing to do what he wanted and it turned him on so much. One last push into Justin’s slick channel and he orgasm. Moments later Justin’s cum was coating his hand. He wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist and pulled him up.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned the name. “That so good," he gasped out.  
  
Brian smirked and kissed the side of Justin’s mouth. “A boy with your smarts and that’s the best you can come up with?”  
  
“You fucked my brains out,” the boy whispered. “I’m allowed a low I.Q. at the moment.”  
  
Brian laughed at that comment. Justin lifted up and they both groaned. Brian took of the condom and tied it up. The blond reached for his backpack and pulled a present which he proceeded to give to the older man.  
  
“What is this?” Brian asked.  
  
“I got you something,” Justin said.  
  
Brian shook his head. “Look…”  
  
“No please,” Justin said. “Promise you will take it.”  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“Pretty please,” the blond said as he sat astride Brian's lap yet again. He started kissing Brian’s neck and shoulders then moved up to Brian’s cheek and lips. Then he sucked Brian’s earlobe. “Say yes.”  
  
“Fine,” Brian said and opened it slowly. He knew it was something fragile because he could feel the bubble wrap around it. The man was shock when he saw the cell phone. “Justin I can’t take this.”  
  
“Yes you can,” Justin said. “It’s working and everything.”  
  
“Jus…” Brian started.  
  
Justin put his fingers over the brunet’s lips. Then he used his puppy eyes and blinked a few times while sticking his bottom lip out. “I want to give it to you. Please take it; there are hot pictures of me there.”  
  
And Brian being Brian went to check the pictures instead of arguing.  
  
***  
  
“I’m hungry,” Justin said as he searched for his clothes.  
  
He and Brian had fucked once more and Brian being like all boys with new toys had taken pictures of them fucking. Justin was thrilled that the brunet liked his present.  
  
“And this is news why?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin smiled. “Hey you have to send the pictures you took to me.”  
  
Brian nodded and slowly got dressed.  
  
“I wanted to ask you something,” Justin said.  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“Do you think that on Saturday we can go to Babylon?” Justin asked.  
  
“Sure,” Brian told him. “You’re the boss.”  
  
Justin frowned and stopped getting dressed. He crawled up to the brunet. “But I mean…would you come inside with me and dance with me.”  
  
Brian caressed Justin’s face. “It’s not a smart move.”  
  
“Please,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian sighed. He hated the power the boy had over him. He couldn’t and that was final. “We can go to another club or some other place, Justin,” he ended up saying.  
  
“You’re the best,” Justin said and his hand move to Brian’s cock.  
  
“Justin,” Brian warned.  
  
“I just want to suck you off,” the blond assured him. “You didn’t let me. I love to drink you.”  
  
Brian groaned and watched as Justin pulled out his hard cock and held it in his hand. Then he started licking it like it was and ice cream cone. The brunet was tired of being teased lick after lick. So he pulled Justin’s head closer and pushed inside the blond’s mouth. For a moment the blond was surprised but went with it. His hands played with Brian’s sac.  
  
“That…fucking mouth…” Brian was gasping with his head thrown back as his hips moved fast fucking the boy’s mouth.  
  
When the brunet spilled inside the warm mouth Justin drank it all. He got up and kissed Brian sharing the taste. Then they kept making out while Brian gave Justin a hand job.  
  
“Okay,” Brian said. “Really, get dressed.”  
  
Justin nodded and little by little he found his things and got dressed. And it took him over five minutes to get dressed when it had taken him less than one to undress.  
  
When Brian was done he still waited for Justin to be presentable. He pulled the blond to him, kissed him one more time and then pulled away with a smile.  
  
“Now be the brat you love to be and order me to get you some food,” the man said opening the door to the limousine.  
  
Justin laughed as Brian left him in the back so he could go drive. He wished the brunet and him could stay locked away forever. But he had accomplished his goal of Brian being with him. Next was getting Brian to take him to his apartment and show him his friends. He wanted to be involved in every aspect of the brunet’s life. And God forbid that Justin Taylor didn’t achieve his desires.


	7. Not Anyone's Business

  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this guys. Thanks for reading. Thanks to my beta, Helen.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Justin went down the steps of his school like the devil himself was chasing him. When he was at the bottom he stopped to look around, smiled and jogged to his limo. Brian got out and walked to the back to open the door.  
  
“I've been thinking about your hard, leaking cock all day,” the blond said before he got in the back.  
  
Brian smirked as he closed the door. He got behind the wheel and drove away. He didn’t even have to ask where they were going. It was silently agreed that each day after school they would go to the hotel where they could be with each other with no interruptions. The brunet couldn’t wait to get there. He’d bought something for his impish boy.  
  
“Are we there yet?” Justin asked impatient.  
  
“You know we aren’t,” the brunet said smirking.  
  
Justin smiled and undid his tie and took off his blazer. He crossed his legs and threw his head back. If he was the one driving he would have stopped the limo and they would have fucked right there and then. After what it seemed like an eternity to the blond he was getting out of the limo with Brian. The blond went and got a room before he was back with Brian.  
  
“What is that?” Justin asked when they were in the elevator.  
  
Brian smiled and held on to the brown paper bag. “You’ll find out soon enough.”  
  
The younger man pressed himself against Brian. “I want you. I want to suck you and swallow everything.”  
  
The taller man grabbed Justin by the back of the neck and kissed him hard. He pressed his own manhood against the teen.  
  
“God, Brian,” Justin said pulling away. “I want you so much.”  
  
Brian smiled and rubbed his nose against the young man. Then the doors opened and they walked out. Justin opened the door with the key card and they stepped inside. The two of them started kissing each other and tugging at the pieces of clothing.  
  
“Are you going to show me what is in the bag?” Justin asked while taking deep breaths of air.  
  
The brunet nodded. “Go be a good boy and get on the bed.”  
  
Justin smirked and actually ran to the king size bed. The brunet smirked and got the brown bag. He pulled out the toy and put it behind him as he walked to the bed.  
  
“Show me,” Justin said and chuckled.  
  
Brian pulled the beads from out of hiding. “Surprise,” he said smirking.  
  
Justin stared at them. He’d seen something similar to what Brian was holding online. But the one Brian was showing him was black and it had more than four balls. He swallowed and his hand rushed out to touch them.  
  
“They’re cold and soft,” he whispered like it would have been a sin if anyone heard him.  
  
Brian nodded and put them on the bed. He’d made sure he had taken the lube and condoms with him. He got in the bed with Justin and kissed him slowly.  
  
“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Brian asked as he pushed Justin on his stomach.  
  
Justin nodded with anticipation. He gasped as Brian touched his ass. He moaned and groaned as the brunet opened him. Then he was anxious when Brian’s hand left him and it seems like time stopped. He wanted to feel anything. He was going crazy waiting.  
  
Brian took his time as he lubed the first three balls. He had to be careful. Each one of them was different. They grew in size as they kept going. He rearranged the blond so that Justin was on all fours. When he stuck the first one inside of the lithe man, Justin gasped as his body shook.  
  
“How does it feel?” Brian asked.  
  
“I can barely feel it,” Justin told him. “Except when it went inside.”  
  
Brian smirked and pushed two others.  
  
“Mmph,” Justin moaned and pushed his hips back. "That’s better.”  
  
Brian’s hand caressed Justin’s damp back. He got closer and kissed Justin’s neck. “You’re so hot.”  
  
Justin’s stomach fluttered. The brunet could still make him tremble all over.  
  
“More?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yes,” he said.  
  
Once again Brian used a bit more of lube. The last thing he wanted was hurt his brat. He wanted the young man to enjoy it. When he was done with the lube he pushed another two beads.  
  
“That feels good, Brian,” Justin moaned and squeezed his walls. “Oh fuck yes!” he hissed.  
  
Brian’s hand moved to Justin’s chest. He caressed the blond’s nipples before moving down. Then he wrapped his fist around the blond’s cock.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin mewled. “Oh fuck me.”  
  
The brunet liked seeing Justin losing all control. He loved to watch his boy rutting and going wild as he tried to get pleasure. Brian let go of Justin’s cock and moved to the blond’s ass cheeks. He bent down and bit one of them.  
  
“Brian!” Justin hissed. “God.”  
  
The brunet turned his attention back to the beads. He managed to push three more before the blond was telling him to stop.  
  
“One more baby,” Brian said.  
  
“No I can’t,” Justin grunted.  
  
“Just one,” Brian told him. “For me.”  
  
Justin gripped the sheets and shut his eyes. He felt the next bead and he grunted as he grind his teeth. Brian caressed the boy’s back and leaned down to kiss him on the neck, yet again. He knew hot much Justin trembled each time he did. His own cock was leaking, wanting nothing else but to be buried deep inside his boy.  
  
“Such a good boy,” Brian’s husky voice announced. “Daddy’s very happy.”  
  
The teenager rotated his hips and moaned. He felt the burn mixing with the pleasure and he liked it. He moved his hand to his cock and he touched himself slowly. He wanted the feeling to last. He loved how the beats were rubbing against his prostate again and again each time he did the faintest movement.  
  
Then Brian started talking to him, at which point Justin wasn't exactly sure what the brunet was saying but the hoarse voice was driving him wild and it felt like each bead of sweat covering his body was burning him as it slid down his body.  
  
“I want to hear you screaming as I take them out,” Brian grunted.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and he felt the movement. He gripped them inside and rotated his hips as he fucked his own hand. Then he let go and they started coming out. He did yell, not sure what, before he was coming all over his hand and on the sheets. His upper body crashing into the bed because he didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore.  
  
When the beads were gone he felt empty but not for long. Brian entered him a few seconds after and he was whole again. Brian didn’t fuck him, not right away. First, the brunet rocked his hips making the blond fall deeper into his dream like state. Then he started kissing Justin's cheeks, neck, ears, temples, etc., before the nibbling and sucking started. Justin wasn't aware of much as the brunet murmured dirty things on his ear.  
  
Justin was in a trance as Brian did whatever he wanted. His cock was still sensitive after having just come and his walls were throbbing around Brian's penis. He swallowed and held on to Brian as the older man moved them and they landed on their sides. At one point Justin felt like he was encased in warm water before he was shooting his load a second time. His skin was wet and stuck to Brian's with sweat, saliva and cum. Justin smiled slowly and his hand rested on Brian’s forearms which were around his waist.  
  
“You were so hot,” Brian said.  
  
“I really liked that,” Justin told him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked caressing Justin’s sweaty face.  
  
The blond nodded with a big smile in place. “I don’t think I’ve ever been better.”  
  
The brunet smiled and inhaled deeply hoping that for once time decided to move awfully slow.  
  
***  
  
Justin was pouting by the time the limo arrived at his house. He wished he had his own place to stay at. That way Brian could be with him. He looked at his watch and groaned.  
  
“Brian,” he said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“Please stay,” Justin told him.  
  
“You know I can’t,” the brunet told him before he got out of the limo.  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked once Brian opened the door for him.  
  
“You know why,” Brian said.  
  
Justin looked at the floor and sighed. “It’s not fair.”  
  
“Most of the time life isn’t,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian. “You don’t want to stay.”  
  
“I would Justin,” Brian told him. “I really would but we have to be careful. I really need this job.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. “I know.”  
  
“Then be a good boy and get your things and go inside,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled. “Mr. Kinney,” he said. “Get my things to my room.”  
  
Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and nodded. He grabbed Justin’s blazer, stuck the tie on the blond’s book bag and took everything out. Then he followed Justin inside the house. The brunet went up to Justin’s room while Justin walked away. Once the brunet was in young man’s room he looked at his watch and waited a few seconds hoping that Justin would show. When he was about to leave Justin came inside.  
  
“My parents went out,” Justin said. “They have a dinner party.”  
  
“I’m still not staying,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin pouted.  
  
Brian walked up to him and smiled. “You look so cute.”  
  
“I love you,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian swallowed hard and slowly his hands fell down to his side. Instead of answering the blond he bent down and kissed Justin hard. He pushed him back and they ended bumping against Justin’s desk.  
  
“I really do have to go,” Brian told him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Justin pulled Brian into another kiss before he let go of the brunet. He watched him go and then went to his bathroom to take a shower. When he came out Hannah was cleaning his room and he told her to leave. He threw the wet towel on the floor and got in bed naked. He threw the covers over himself and willed himself to go to sleep. The faster he did the faster another day would come and he would be with Brian.  
  
The phone in his room rang and he sighed. He looked at it for a few seconds wishing it to stop but it didn’t. So he picked it up a bit annoyed.  
  
“What is with you?” Bobby asked.  
  
“Nothing,” he assured her. “What’s up?”  
  
“I called you,” she told him. “I called your cell phone too.”  
  
“Oh,” the blond said smirking.  
  
“Are you avoiding me?” she asked.  
  
“Of course not,” Justin told her. “I was busy.”  
  
“I bet,” she said. “You’re still fucking Brian?”  
  
“What else is there to do?” Justin asked.  
  
“There is a party at my house on Friday,” she informed him. “You’re coming, right?”  
  
“Uh, no,” Justin told her. “I can’t.”  
  
“Why the hell not?” Bobby asked.  
  
“I’m going to be busy,” the boy answered.  
  
Bobby frowned. “Why? You got something planned with Brian?”  
  
Justin smiled. “Probably.”  
  
“Jesus Justin,” she said. “What is it about this guy? You’re so…not you.”  
  
“I’m still the same person,” Justin told her. “I just have a boyfriend now.”  
  
“Right,” she said shaking her head. “Don’t let your parents hear that.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay.”  
  
“What are you going to do now?” Bobby asked.  
  
“I’m a bit tired,” Justin told her.  
  
“It’s like nine,” she said.  
  
Justin laughed. “I have to rest to get my beauty sleep.”  
  
Bobby rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said before she hung up.  
  
Justin did the same. He closed his eyes and almost bolted out of bed when he heard his cell phone. It was one of the sounds he'd picked for Brian. He ran to it and picked it up. He smiled when he saw that he had a message from his favorite driver.  
  
 **Sleep well, princess.**  
  
Justin smirked and shook his head. “Asshole,” he muttered with a little smile as he walked back to bed. Then he fell asleep clutching to his cell phone for dear life.  
  
***  
  
Brian waited for the blond to come out of the house. When Justin did he almost creamed his pants with the sight. The blond was wearing a dark blue wife beater a pair of faded, tight, blue jeans which rode low on the hips. Justin’s ass looked ready to be eaten and spanked and fucked over and over again. At least that's what Brian's mind was set at.  
  
He opened the door for the blond and managed to catch the smirk on the blond’s face. He would make him pay for that later. Once inside he drove away from the state.  
  
“Are we going to your place so you can change?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet had foreseen this or maybe it was that he was starting to know the blond. He shook his head. “We don’t have to. I brought my dancing clothes with me.”  
  
“Really?” Justin asked. “That’s great, Brian.”  
  
“And I was thinking that we should go some other place,” Brian told him. "Like I told you before."  
  
“You don’t want to be seen with me?” Justin asked.  
  
“It’s not that, Justin,” the brunet explained. “We can’t take the chance of anybody knowing us in there. It could be bad for both of us.”  
  
Justin knew that was true. “So, where do you want to go?”  
  
Brian smirked and drove. About and hour and a half later they were getting out.  
  
“When are you going to change?” Justin asked.  
  
“Now,” Brian said as he had his bag in hand. “Wait here,” the brunet said and got in the back of the limo.  
  
First he took of his blazer, tie and white shirt. Then he put on a pale black sleeveless, v-shaped sweater. Then he got naked from the waist down and put on a pair of blue jeans, his leather belt and changed his shoes for his boots. He put some of the cologne he had brought. He took of his watch and ruffled his hair before he got out.  
  
“Damn, Brian,” Justin said and pinned the brunet against the limo. “You look so goddamn hot. I want to fuck you.”  
  
Brian smirked and kissed his blond. He locked the limo and then held Justin’s hand in his as they walked to the club. The name of it was Next and once inside it wasn’t a thing from another world. It had a different layout than Babylon’s yet the same stuff happened.  
  
“I’m happy to be here with you, Brian,” Justin told him.  
  
“Let’s go have a drink,” Brian told him.  
  
“You shouldn’t drink while on the clock,” the blond teased.  
  
“Don’t be a brat,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin laughed at that. “I’ll buy.”  
  
“No,” Brian told him. “I have it.”  
  
"Are you sure?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah," Brian told him dead serious.  
  
The man ordered two shots of Jack Daniels. The blond drank it and afterwards started coughing. The brunet smirked as he watched him.  
  
“You’ll get used to it,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin cleared his throat. “Let me a have a beer.”  
  
Brian laughed at that. He asked for a beer and another shot for him.  
  
“Oh,” Justin said after he had taken a few sips. “You’re going to dance with me, right?”  
  
Brian smiled and nodded. Justin was soaking the place up. He looked up and to the sides, down at the floor, the people, the bar, etc. Brian was glaring at anyone that came close cruising his blond. The older man wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist and pulled him close. He kissed him on the neck and hope they got the message.  
  
“You’re making me horny,” Justin told him.  
  
“Let’s go dance,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled as the brunet led him to the middle of the dance floor. Then he was wrapped around Brian’s arms and they were moving to the beat of the music.  
  
“Am I making you hard now?” Brian asked after he had turned the blond around and was rubbing his cock against Justin’s ass.  
  
Justin gripped Brian’s thigh and threw his head back. Then a guy that had been watching them for a while stood in front of Justin and pressed against him. The blond gasped as he opened his eyes.  
  
“I bet you’re enjoying this,” Brian whispered on Justin’s ear.  
  
The man was smiling and flirting with Justin and Brian. Then he made the mistake of trying to kiss the blond.  
  
“Hey,” the guy said. “Sorry, how about if we get out of here?”  
  
“No,” Brian said. “We’re not interested.”  
  
“He didn’t feel like that,” the trick pointed out.  
  
Justin didn’t like the guy after that. He knew he was rock hard but it hadn’t been because of the man. It was all Brian.  
  
“Tell him to leave us alone,” Justin said.  
  
“You heard him,” Brian growled. "Get lost."  
  
The guy shook his head. “You’re an asshole.”  
  
Brian smirked as the guy walked away. “I still got it.”  
  
“Got what?” Justin asked.  
  
“Want to go to the backroom?” Brian asked as he fondled the blond. “I want to fuck you hard.”  
  
Justin nodded and they headed there. One thing was for sure, there was less lighting in that backroom than the one Brian was used to.  
  
“Can you hear them?” Justin asked smiling. “God.”  
  
“Is this your first time in a place like this?” Brian asked as he led the way.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin admitted.  
  
“Here is good,” Brian said as he pushed Justin into one of the walls.  
  
Before the blond could say anything Brian was kissing him hard and touching him everywhere. Then he was being turned around and Brian’s hand undid the buttons on his jeans.  
  
“Don’t get too close to the wall,” Brian whispered. He knew that he had to warned his brat because it was his first time in a backroom.  
  
“Why?” Justin asked.  
  
“I don’t want your cock coming into contact with someone's sperm.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked and his hands came off from the walls as he’d been burned. “What did you just said?”  
  
Brian arched a brow. “That there is sperm on the walls. It’s dried by now. Hopefully.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked. “No way.”  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
“Oh god, Brian,” Justin said. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Brian asked him.  
  
Justin turned around to face the brunet as he did his pants. “I’m dead serious.”  
  
Brian was going to argue but the blond walked out of there. He followed Justin out of the backroom and then out of the club.  
  
“Where are you going?” Brian asked.  
  
“You can fuck me in the limo and then we can come back and have a few drinks and keep on dancing,” Justin said.  
  
Once they were in the limo they started kissing each other frantically. Then Brian pulled back and started laughing.  
  
“What is it?” Justin asked.  
  
“You,” the brunet said. “I can’t believe you.”  
  
“What about me?” Justin asked frowning.  
  
“You’re such a snob,” the brunet said laughing. “You looked like a body part was going to fall if you touched that wall.”  
  
“It’s disgusting Brian,” Justin told him. “I mean…they should at least clean it. I mean is not going to kill them.”  
  
The brunet laughed again. “You kill me.”  
  
“Shut up,” Justin said turning red. “Stop laughing at me. Stop it.”  
  
Brian just laughed some more before he managed to control himself.  
  
“Don’t make fun of me like that,” Justin said frowning. “I don’t like it.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Brian said and pulled him closer. “It was...okay, sorry."  
  
Justin nodded and kissed the brunet. Then after a few seconds the blond pulled back looking like he was seeing a ghost.  
  
"What?" Brian asked concerned.  
  
"Oh my god," Justin said, his eyes still wide with terror. "My back touched the wall. Eww, Brian. Disgusting!"  
  
Then Brian laughed again.  
  
***  
  
“I won’t take long,” Justin said once he was out of the limo and standing in front of the restaurant where his friends were waiting for him.  
  
“Justin, take as long as you want,” Brian told him. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Justin smirked. “Right, I’ll see you.”  
  
The blond walked inside. He searched for them and when he found them he walked to their table.  
  
“It’s good to see you’re back,” Justin said as he looked at Celeste.  
  
The girl arched a brow. “Why so happy?” Celeste asked. “I wasn’t gone that long. Did you miss me that much?”  
  
“Go ahead, Justin,” Bobby said. “Tell her why you’re beaming.”  
  
Justin laughed. “I’m not a virgin anymore.”  
  
Vaughn laughed at that. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
Bobby snickered.  
  
“When did this happen?” Celeste asked closing her menu and leaning closer to Justin.  
  
“About two to three weeks ago,” Justin told her and shrugged pretending like he didn't know the exact time, but he did. “It was with Brian.”  
  
“Brian?” Celeste asked. “I don’t know anybody named Brian.”  
  
“Justin’s driver,” Bobby explained.  
  
“No,” Celeste said.  
  
Justin smirked as he nodded.  
  
“Well fuck me,” Celeste said.  
  
“I would be glad to,” Vaughn told her.  
  
Celeste ignored the teen’s comment. “I’m impressed Justin. I thought you were saving yourself.”  
  
“Is that all you’re going to say to him?” Bobby asked.  
  
“Here we go again,” Vaughn said. “She’s going to give you the jealous rant.”  
  
“It's not that,” Bobby said. “It’s the fact that Justin doesn’t know this guy.”  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes as she heard Bobby talking. She grabbed her menu again. “I think it’s perfectly fine.”  
  
Justin smiled at that.  
  
“He is allowed to go wild while he still can,” Celeste continued. “One day when he’s old and wrinkly he will think about his fling with Brian and be like 'I used to be a bad boy' and tell everyone that cares to listen a story or two about it."  
  
Justin frowned. “It’s not a fling.”  
  
Celeste turned to look at the blond and started laughing.  
  
“What?” Vaughn asked. “What?” he knew he was totally missing the point.  
  
“Come on Justin,” Celeste said. “He’s not like us. He would never be. Even if you come out from hiding to the world your parents would never accept him.”  
  
Justin looked down at his lap and tried to stay calm.  
  
“She’s right, Jus,” Bobby said. “If they ever found out that you’re sleeping with the help it will...”  
  
“Don’t call him that,” Justin hissed.  
  
“But that’s what he is,” Celeste pointed out.  
  
The blond got up. “I’m out of here.”  
  
“I’m only saying this for your own good,” the girl said. “He’ll never be able to give you the things you want Justin. He won’t be able to buy you your favorite things and the two of you will have a horrible life together. If you think about it you know it's true.”  
  
"I don't want to hear it," the blond said.  
  
"And for all you know he might be using you to get ahead," Celeste said. "Did you think about that?"  
  
Justin sat down again. "You're wrong about him. You don't know him."  
  
"And you do, Justin?" Bobby asked.  
  
Vaughn sighed as he heard them all. He thought that if Justin wanted to be with Brian nothing else should matter.  
  
"We could make it," Justin said but he sounded kind of hopeless. "It could happen."  
  
"Not even in your wildest dreams," Celeste said.  
  
The blond frowned as his head started feeling with doubts about the things he already had planned out in his head with Brian. He ate with his friends not talking much. When he went back to the limo he told Brian to take him home. Brian was surprised but didn't protest. He took the blond home and after that stayed around hoping the blond would talk to him and tell him what was going on but Justin never did.  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going?" Justin asked from the back of the limo.  
  
Brian frowned not sure what was going on. He'd just picked the younger man from school and he thought they would go to the hotel to spend some time together. "Do you have other plans?" Brian asked.  
  
Justin shook his head. "Take me home," he said as he took off his blazer.  
  
"Hard day at school," Brian commented.  
  
Justin kept quiet and stared out of the window. He was pouting as his brain dealt with everything that Celeste had told him. He just couldn't let go of it. He wondered if he and Brian could ever be together while everyone knew about it. He thought about what his family would do. He asked himself if Brian was only using him. He didn't have any answers and he was going insane.  
  
"We're here," Brian said getting out of the limo so he could open the door for Justin.  
  
"Thank you," Justin said as he grabbed his school bag.  
  
"Do you want me to take it to your room, Mr. Taylor?" Brian asked and smirked.  
  
"No," Justin answered. "I have it."  
  
Brian frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
“I’m…I have to go,” Justin said. "I have homework to do."  
  
Brian nodded slowly. "I get it," he said. "You got tired of our little fling. You don't have to worry about it, Justin. It was fun. Don't feel like you have to run away from me. I'll keep my distance."  
  
Justin took a step to go towards the house and stopped. He frowned and then moved again but stopped again. It was like his legs were failing him. He turned around and swallowed as he saw Brian walking to the driver's side. He jogged to the passenger's side, opened the door and got in.  
  
"What the hell?" Brian asked surprised when he and Justin got inside the limo at the same time. "What is it?"  
  
"Let's get out of here," Justin told him.  
  
Brian didn't know what had come over the blond.  
  
"Please, Brian," the blond told him. "Anywhere you want to go. Please, just get me out of here."  
  
So Brian drove away like Justin wanted. They were both quiet as the man drove. The older man wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start. Then they reached their destination. Justin didn't even ask where they were. He just got out and walked close to the edge of the cliff. You could see the whole city from where he was.  
  
Brian sat on the hood of the limo and stared at the blond as he waited. His head was filled with a millions thoughts. He started to worry that something had happened to the blond. He would kill anyone that had hurt his brat.  
  
"I've always been rich," Justin said. "I've always gotten what I wanted no matter what it was."  
  
The taller man frowned.  
  
"And they're right," Justin told him. "You're nothing but the help."  
  
Brian's jaw tightened with what he was hearing.  
  
"And you're everything to me," the blond said and turned around to face Brian. "And maybe you don't want me as much as I want you. Maybe this is a game to you. Maybe you do have a boyfriend and you're using me for a while, just to have a good time. Maybe my parents would never accept us if they ever found out about it. Maybe you and I are always going to have problems because we're so different. Maybe you're just using me to get things that you can't afford on your own."  
  
Brian crossed his arms. He was thinking about all of the things the blond was saying and he couldn't blame the kid for having so many doubts. He had them too.  
  
"Say something," Justin whispered.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Justin?" Brian asked. "I've never done this."  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
"You're the first man I've been with more than once and that I still want to be with," Brian said. "I don't think of us as a couple if that's what you're wondering. I mean you're a kid and I'm...I'm nothing."  
  
The blond shook his head as he moved closer to the brunet.  
  
"You and I shouldn't be together. It should have never happened, Justin," Brian told him. "But it did. And it was great and you learned a few things," the brunet said smirking. "But you can do better than me. Someday you will move on and find the right person for you."  
  
Justin moved in between Brian's legs and shook his head. "You said I belonged to you. Are you giving me away?"  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. He stared into the blond's eyes. He caressed the kid's face and sighed. It was true. He'd said it because that's what he felt. Justin was his and he didn't want to give him up then or later for that matter. "Jesus fuck, brat. You do weird things to me."  
  
"Is that good?" Justin asked as he rested the palm of his hands on Brian's arms.  
  
The older man pulled him closer and raised his head up so he could kiss the top of Justin's head. "I'm not giving you away, brat."  
  
The blond smiled. "I'm sorry for being so stupid and letting their words get to me. I thought you were using me or something. I don't know. I thought why bother if it wasn't going to work."  
  
"From now on," the brunet said. "We won't listen to what anybody has to say. What we have is ours and it's nobody's fucking business."  
  
The shorter man nodded and his eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the man's body.  
  
"I can't promise you anything, Justin," Brian informed him. "I have nothing to give you."  
  
"I don't need anything," the blond pointed out. "Just you."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Brian," Molly said.  
  
Brian smiled at the girl. "Hi," he replied.  
  
"Where is your shirt?" she asked.  
  
The brunet smirked at her. "I took it off so it wouldn't get dirty," he said as he opened the wax.  
  
"You were washing the limo?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes I was," Brian told her. "I'm almost done. I'll have this baby shining like a new penny," he teased.  
  
The girl giggled as Brian talked to her. "You're funny, Brian."  
  
"Thank you Miss Taylor," he answered.  
  
"Just Molly, please," she told him. "Okay, Brian?"  
  
"Of course, Molly," Brian told her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I like playing with water. I could have helped you, you know."  
  
"I don't think your father would have liked that," Brian told her. "This is something for us working people."  
  
Molly pouted knowing it was true. "But he's not here. He's away in business and we could have kept it a secret."  
  
Brian laughed at that. "Next time he's away. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Brian," Molly said. "You're so nice."  
  
The man stared at the girl and wondered how it was that she was so nice with everyone. He didn't feel like she was a snob or anything. She was totally different from her family.  
  
"Hey," Justin said as he walked over to Brian and Molly.  
  
Molly watched as her mother walked towards the entrance of the house. "So, what happened?"  
  
Justin shrugged. "I failed."  
  
"Again?" Molly asked.  
  
“You failed?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “Yeah, no big deal. I can take my test some other time."  
  
Brian then realized what they were talking about. "Justin," he said a bit angry.  
  
The blond stared at the man. "What?"  
  
"Do you need me to drive you anywhere Mr. Taylor?" Brian asked.  
  
Justin thought about it.  
  
"It looks like he's going to be driving you forever," Molly said smirking at her brother. "I am going to get the license before you."  
  
"Shut up, squirt," Justin told her.  
  
Molly stuck his tongue out at her older brother. "I'm going to go inside. It was nice to see you, Brian. Bye."  
  
"Bye Miss...bye Molly," Brian said smiling.  
  
"Doesn't she annoy you?" Justin asked.  
  
"What do you mean you failed your driving test?" Brian asked.  
  
"Let it go," Justin told him.  
  
"I won't let it go," Brian said taking a step closer to the blond. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know what I did wrong," Justin said and shrugged.  
  
"Did you do it on purpose?" Brian asked.  
  
“What if I did?” Justin asked.  
  
“Justin…” the brunet tried.  
  
“No, Brian,” Justin said. “I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Lose me?” Brian asked.  
  
“You know how much I love you,” Justin whispered. "If I got my license you would have been gone. I want you close to me."  
  
The man looked away. Every time Justin started talking about his feelings he felt caged. "I'm going to finish the limo."  
  
Justin frowned. "Brian," he said. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Let's not talk about that here," Brian told him. "Anyone can hear you."  
  
Justin sighed. He moved closer to the brunet. "You do know you're driving me crazy. God, Brian. Look at you. I could eat you up," he said as he stared at Brian's naked torso.  
  
"Stop it Justin," Brian said smirking.  
  
"Go to my studio when you're done," Justin said and licked his upper lip sexily to entice Brian. "You will, right?"  
  
Brian was having a daydream of where he wanted Justin's pink, wet tongue to be.  
  
"Brian," Justin said putting his hand on the man's chest. "Say yes. This is your brat telling you what to do."  
  
The brunet smirked. "Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
Justin turned around and left towards his studio. Brian didn't stop looking at him until the blond was out of view. He tried to finish his job as fast as he could but making sure he was doing a good job.  
  
From a few feet away Peter had watched their interaction. He knew what he was seeing. He knew than once Justin's parents found out about it things wouldn't be looking pretty bad for Brian. Now he realized why it was that the blond looked happier than he'd ever seen him in all his life. He understood why Justin was so nice towards Brian. He had thought that the blond was growing up but now he knew that the kid was just in love.  
  
He shook his head and kept walking towards the tool shed to get a shovel for Jake who was doing some new decoration on the garden for Mrs. Taylor. He thought that whatever Brian and Justin did was none of his business or anybody else for that matter.


	8. It Finally Happened

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin are becoming closer and Michael doesn't like it. Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

Brian entered Justin's studio making sure that no one was watching him. He looked around the place and it looked like a house. He didn't call for the blond because he just wanted to see what he caught him doing. After walking around silently he didn't found the man. So he went up the stairs to the second floor. That's where the remodeling had been done. The whole place was one big room and there were paintings everywhere but it was organized and clean.

At one of the corners he could see a few paintings hoisted on the easels and covered with a cloth. He wondered what was on them. Next to it was a sofa and that’s where the blond was wearing nothing but his jeans which were open at the front as Justin jerked himself off.

The brunet smirked and locked the door to the studio. Then we walked over to the blond as quietly as he could. He smiled as he watched how the teenager pleasured himself.

“What do we have here?” Brian asked as leaned closer to the blond and put a hand on Justin’s shoulder.

“Ah,” the blond gasped as he opened his eyes. “Brian,” he muttered and then smiled.

The brunet straddled the lithe man. “What are you doing?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” the blond said. “God, Brian. You looked so hot,” the blond said as he started to open the man’s shirt. “I so wanted to get on my knees and suck you off right there.”

Brian arched a brow and then stopped Justin’s hands from going any further. “I should spank you for not waiting for me.”

“Brian,” the lithe man protested.

The older man moved back and kneeled on the floor. He started to kiss Justin’s abdomen and slowly moved downward. The blond groaned when Brian started nibbling the trail down to his cock. Before Brian sucked the blond, in one swift movement he turned him around. He pushed the jeans even lower and slapped one of Justin’s ass cheeks.

“Oh,” Justin shouted when it happened. “Brian,” he said startled.

Then Brian messaged the injured spot before he did it again. For a moment Justin thought he was going to be annoyed but he liked the way it felt. He started rubbing his erection against the edge of the sofa as Brian spanked him.

“This is what you need,” Brian growled. “A good spanking for being such a brat.”

“Mm phmm,” the blond grunted and welcomed each blow.

With one hand the brunet found the condom. He managed to open the front of his pants and get his leaking member out. All he wanted was to be buried deep inside the blond. He opened the foil with his mouth and then put it on. His other hand had been rubbing the reddish skin as Justin moaned and groaned. He slapped the shorter man a couple of more times for good measure.

“Fuck me,” the blond gasped when he felt Brian’s cock at his entrance.

The brunet pushed the tip of his dick and stopped. Justin frowned as his whole body crumbled on top of the sofa. He gripped it behind his sweaty palms. He wanted to turn around and tell Brian about the lube. Brian gripped Justin’s hips to keep him in place.

“Relax,” Brian said. “You’ll like it baby.”

So Justin trusted him and let Brian push all the way inside. He grunted when be felt Brian rubbing against his sensitive ass. They didn’t move while Justin adjusted. The brunet entertained himself by playing with Justin’s hair and caressing his shoulders. The blond pushed back into the brunet using the sofa to push back into his lover.

“You’ll feel me for days,” Brian muttered to the blond as Justin slid down on his cock. “You like that, baby.”

“Mm, yes,” the blond groaned.

The brunet started moving then, gripping Justin’s hips hard as the fucked. Justin was groaning and gasping as the man hit his prostate again and again. He thought he was going to die. He bit the sofa hard trying to control himself. He wanted to cum so badly and yet he wanted to keep on fucking.

“You’re mine, brat,” Brian told him close to the man’s ear.

The older man sucked on Justin’s neck and then started caressing Justin’s wet skin by the sweat. The room which was mostly empty was echoing with their cries of pleasure and the sound of skin hitting skin. The brunet felt the tingling sensation around his balls that told him he was more than close. He grabbed Justin’s cock and started jerking him.

“Brian!” Justin yelled and he shot his seed all over Brian’s hand and the furniture.

Brian grunted as he sucked on the back of the blond’s neck. He held on to the blond until he can open his eyes again and move. Justin grimaced when Brian pulled out of him.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked still behind Justin as he tied the condom off.

Justin nodded reached back and pulled his jeans up but didn’t button or zipped them up. He pulled away and got up. He found something to clean Brian, himself and then the leather couch.

The brunet grunted as he got up. He grabbed the towel that Justin gave him and cleaned up. Justin grabbed the used condom and threw it away. Then they came together in a scorching kiss.

“We should get out of here,” Brian said. “They might be looking for us.”

The blond shook his head. Justin had a foolish smile on place. His ass was sore from just one fuck and the jeans against his skin felt like there was sandpaper on them. It irritated him and yet it turned him so on. To know that Brian had spanked him and it had been so good. That Brian had fucked him hard and they both had cum in a blinding haze. He just wanted more of it. He caressed the man’s face and kissed him and with the help of his feet he pushed himself into Brian making the man fall on his back with him on top.

“Jus,” Brian grunted as he wrapped his arms around his blond. “Fuck.”

“Fuck me,” Justin said as he rubbed himself against the brunet.

“Whatever you want,” the chauffeur replied with a smirk in place.

***

Brian was sitting inside of the limo with the AC on. His phone, the one Justin gave him, vibrated and he answered.

“Brian,” Justin said. “Come with me.”

The brunet rolled his eyes and smiled. He just had dropped the blond off so he could do some shopping. He had wanted to go with the blond but since he didn’t told him anything Brian stayed back.

“I don’t want to bother you, Jus,” the man said as he ran his hand over his knee. “You do what you got to do.”

“I got to buy clothes and I want you here,” Justin said.

The brunet sighed pretending it was a big annoyance. “Alright, I guess I can accompany you in this oh so hard task that you can’t do for yourself.”

Brian heard the blond laughing before he said ‘later’ and hung up. The man turned off the limo and got out of the car. He ran his hands over his hair, making sure his hairs were in place, happy that he didn’t have to use the cap anymore. Then he locked the limo before he walked to the store where Justin was.

“Bri,” the blond said smiling widely when Brian was standing next to him.

“And this is?” a tiny skinny man as he looked up at Brian.

“Brian,” Justin said quickly. “This is my tailor, Roman. He’s the best.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Brian said and shook hands with the man.

“Oh,” Justin said walking to get something he’d bough for his lover.

Brian watched as Justin pulled something from one of the two bags he already had. He arched a brow as the blond practically bounced back to him.

“I bought you this,” Justin said. “What do you think?”

Brian watched the silk robe and hid away his smile. As much as he liked it he couldn’t take it.

“I don’t think so, Justin,” Brian told him.

“But is going to look great on you,” Justin complained.

The taller man shook his head. “I can buy my own clothes.”

“I know that,” the blond said. “This is a gift from me to you. I saw it and thought of you.”

Roman watched them with a little smile. He’d never seen the blond buying anything for anyone out of the pureness of his heart not expecting anything back. He could see there was something going on between the two men.

“Justin,” Brian said sternly.

The blond moved closer and smiled. “I can make you accept it. You work for me, remember?” he said it but not maliciously. He was being playful.

The brunet grinned. “Well, you do know that you will get punish later for being such a brat.”

“I know,” the blond said in a sexy way.

Brian’s cock twitched as he stared at his man. “Thank you,” he ended up saying.

Justin smiled as he went back towards his belongings. He folded Brian’s robe and put it back inside. The older man shook his head not believing that he couldn’t find a way to win. Yes, he could refuse completely and if he really wanted to he knew how to push the blond off. But he couldn’t or wanted to. It wasn't because the blond could order him around. No, it was simpler than that. The brunet liked the feeling he got when Justin smiled widely because he accepted something from him. How could he say no when he knew that Justin's eyes would twinkle with happiness?

“So,” Roman said. “I put your pants on the dressing room. Try them and tell me if anything needs fixing.”

Justin nodded as he walked over to it. When he was inside he threw Brian a big smile before he closed the curtain.

The older man of the three moved towards Brian. “I’ve never seen him this happy,” Roman said smiling. “You take care of him.”

Brian was surprised that the man knew that he and Justin were together. He watched him go before he went to talk to the blond.

“Jus,” Brian muttered.

“Come in,” the blond told him.

“No,” Brian said. “Did you tell him about us?”

Justin stuck his head out and stared at Brian. “What are you talking about?”

“He knew,” Brian pointed out. “Jesus, Justin.”

“Is it so bad?” the blond asked.

The brunet crossed his arms and arched a brow. Justin sighed and went back to finish trying his clothes. He hated that he and Brian had to hide what they have. It was not fair at all and he didn’t care what Brian said about the world not being fair. He was allowed to have someone special and be happy about it. He should be able to scream it at the top of his lungs and everyone that didn’t like it could fuck off. But he couldn’t because he knew the trouble Brian would get in. He had to find a solution soon. Then it would be okay and God forbid anyone stepped in the road to his happiness.

***

“Do you want another beer?” Brian asked as he looked at Ted.

Ted nodded and Brian got him one as well. Emmett and Michael were currently dancing with each other in the middle of the throbbing mass.

“So,” Ted said. “I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Been busy with work,” Brian told him.

The man nodded. “How is it going?”

“It’s okay,” Brian replied. “We need to talk about my finances, Theodore.”

Ted looked heavenward, but smiled nonetheless. He was used to Brian calling him that. “What about them?”

“I’ve been saving money but at this rate it would take me forever before I get enough to open my own agency,” Brian said.

“You want to do that?” Ted asked surprised.

“Yeah,” Brian told him. “I need you to do magic with what I have so far so my money multiplies fast.”

Ted nodded slightly. “We’ll have to sit down and discuss this some more.”

The brunet nodded and smiled then. “Thanks Ted.”

Ted couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He kept calm instead of shouting ‘Brian Kinney has been possessed by a polite spirit’. He didn’t think it would bode well with the brunet. He was happy thought that Brian seemed to be changing for the better. He guessed that after all that Brian had gone through anyone would change.

“What?” Brian asked.

Ted frowned. “Nothing.”

“You’re looking at me weird,” Brian pointed out after he took a sip of his beer.

Ted only shook his head and stared at the dance floor.

“Guys,” Emmett said when he came with Michael behind. “Let’s go dance. The night still young.”

Brian pulled out his cell phone when it started vibrating. He had a message from Justin and he quickly opened it.

**I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU.**  
Steal a car n cum c me! Please! Please! I’ll b so good 2 u. I opened myself.  
I’m waitin 4 ur hard, big cock 2 fcuk me. Love you, Jus. 

Brian felt his cock filling in seconds. He groaned and erased the message. He couldn’t believe what the boy could do to him.

“Brian,” Ted complained as he grabbed the phone from Brian’s hand. “This is the new blackberry phone. God, if you want to save money buying gadgets like this won’t help. Trust me.”

The brunet grabbed his phone again and put it on his back pocket.

“Did he give that to you?” Michael asked with a pout.

Ted frowned and looked from Brian to Michael. Emmett was looking away but he was very quiet and with his ear tuned in.

“What if he did?” Brian asked.

Michael shrugged. “You’re the one who’s digging his own grave.”

“You don’t know shit, Mikey,” Brian told him.

Michael was hurt. He hated when Brian spoke to him like he was a child or stupid. He knew his best friend better than anyone and he wanted him to be careful.

“Ted,” Brian said. “Could I have your car for a few hours?”

“Uh,” Ted muttered.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Brian pointed out.

“Are you going to see him?!” Michael asked getting angry.

Ted pulled out his keys and Brian grabbed them before the man could think it twice. He said goodbye to them and headed out. Michael was hot on his heels.

“Brian, stop this madness,” Michael told him. “What are you doing?” he asked as he stopped the brunet.

“What?” Brian asked. “What do you want from me?”

“This kid is nothing but trouble and you know it,” Michael said. “He could bury you deep, Brian.”

“He’s…” Brian said and stopped. He wanted to tell Michael that Justin was wonderful. That when he was with the blond he could care less about everything else. That when he was with the blond he felt alive. That he’d never felt like that before.

“I’m trying to help you,” Michael said. “Remember what happened last time.”

“I did nothing wrong, Michael,” Brian hissed. “I fucked Kip because he wanted me and that was that. I never promised shit to him. He’s the fucking asshole that made up everything else.”

Michael nodded as he looked at the floor. A few people trying to go into the club would look at them before they kept on walking.

“I have to go,” Brian said.

Michael opened his mouth to tell Brian once again that it wasn’t a good idea but Brian left before he could.

“Michael what’s going on?” Emmett asked.

Ted was there as well.

“He and Justin have something,” Michael told them.

“What?” Emmett asked. “But I thought the kid hated Brian. Wait, so all that time he wanted him.”

“It makes sense,” Ted pointed out. “When have you ever seen anyone able to resist Brian? Oh shit, I gave him my keys,” the man said. “I’m contributing to this.”

“So?” Emmett asked. “Oh that’s so sweet.”

“Sweet?” Michael asked angered. “This kid could destroy Brian and you think it’s sweet. Fuck you, Em. Brian’s gone through enough. And he’s too fucking blind to see that. God, I hate that he would do anything for a piece of ass,” the man ranted and then went back to the club to have a drink.

Ted and Emmett looked at each other.

“He didn’t trick all night,” Emmett said talking about Brian. “Oh god, I think he’s in love, Teddy.”

“And I think Michael can see that and he’s jealous,” Ted said. “Because it finally happened and it wasn’t with him.”

Emmett threw his arm over Ted’s shoulders. The two of them walked back to see how Michael was doing, yet they were happy for the brunet.

***

Justin laughed as he sat down on the passenger seat. Brian had called him to tell him he was in front of the property waiting for him. The blond hadn’t thought it twice. He had grabbed his keys and left the house right like he was, in his pajamas.

“You look sexy,” Brian had told him mockingly.

“Oh shut up,” the blond had replied with a gigantic smile.

Now they were silent as Brian drove around. Justin had his hand on the man’s tight.

“Do you want anything?” Brian asked. “Are you hungry?”

The blond shook his head. “No.”

The brunet felt the palms of his hands sweating. He ended up parking in an empty lot in the back of an old closed factory.

“Whose car is this?” Justin asked.

“My friend,” Brian replied. "Ted."

Justin nodded and then took off his seatbelt. He leaned closer to the man with a smile. Brian grinned and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck. They kissed hard as they groped each other. Justin managed to get off from his seat and into the man’s lap.

“I missed you so much,” Justin said. “God, Brian. Fuck me please. I need to feel you in me.”

“You want to fuck, baby,” Brian stated his voice barely above a whisper.

The words ran through Justin’s body as they taunted him. He nodded and started kissing Brian’s jaw line as his hands opened Brian’s jeans. “Now, please.”

“Such a polite little boy,” Brian grunted as his hand found the lever for the seat and it moved back to give them more space.

Then Justin threw the seat backwards so Brian was laying back. The blond didn’t lose anytime and started to take off his clothes.

“God,” Brian grunted as he caressed Justin’s chest. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Stick two fingers inside of me,” Justin panted once he was naked. “Do it, Bri.”

Brian did and they went inside smoothly. He grunted and pulled them back.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Justin moaned. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

So Brian did. They moved fast and hard. They shared sloppy kisses and tried to make the best of with the space they had. The brunet was sure that they didn’t dirtied Ted’s car. The man would probably kill him. When it was over the stayed embracing each other.

“You feel so good,” Justin muttered and then lifted his head off from the crook of Brian’s neck.

Brian who had his eyes closed opened them.

“Are you tired?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. The blond moved to his own seat and started getting dressed. His dried cum sticking to his belly. The brunet opened the door and threw the condom away before closing it.

“Um,” the brunet said as he stared at the time displayed in the middle of the dashboard. “It’s late.”

The blond was pouting already. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“You want me to take you home?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head and interlaced his fingers with the man. “I want to be with you.”

So Brian drove around for a while more. He wanted to be with his blond too.

***

The blond smiled as he prepared everything he needed for the next day. He knew that there was a great chance that the brunet would get mad, but he was risking it anyway. When he was almost finished he called his lover.

“Brian,” Justin said as he held his phone whit his shoulders as he folded his school suit jacket.

“What is it?” Brian asked as he sat on the kitchen eating something he’d thrown together. Nowadays having take-out all of the time was not in the budget. It was better to buy food and cook.

“I did all my homework,” Justin told him.

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Brian asked. “We can’t go out, Jus. You know that. Tomorrow is a school day.”

“I could get sick,” the blond pointed out. “Plus I’m doing great in school. Even if I stopped going I would still graduated.”

“Your grades would go down though,” Brian pointed out.

“So?” Justin asked.

“Justin,” Brian complained.

“I just want to see you for a while,” the blond told him. “Like last time.”

Brian so wanted that too. He just kept quiet.

“Can I have your address so I can send you one of my new paintings?” Justin asked. “I want you to have it.”

Brian didn’t think much of it and gave it to the blond. They stayed on the phone talking for a while. The blond wanted to know what Brian was doing so the man told him. Justin related what had he done at school and Brian listened actually concern about a few things like one Chris Hobbs.

They ended up hanging up because Justin told him he wanted to draw some more and felt inspired. Brian didn’t want to cut the connection but he wasn’t about to beg the blond to stay and talk to him like he was just some kid. He washed the dishes and when everything was done he decided to get ready to go out for a while. He was bored out of his mind in his apartment. When he came out of the shower he used Justin's robe instead of his old one even thought both of them were silk.

He was deciding what to wear when there was a knock on the door. He frowned wondering who it was. So far none of his neighbors had bothered him before. He went to open the door and was face to face with the blond.

"Hello," Justin said.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Can I come in?" Justin asked.

The brunet looked behind him and sighed. For a moment Justin was scared that all his doubts were true. That Brian did really have someone in his life and was just using him, but then the brunet stepped to the side and let him in. Brian frowned as he closed the door. He hadn't wanted to bring the blond to his apartment because he was a bit self-conscious of it. His place wasn't even half of the half of Justin's studio.

The blond walked inside holding on to his carry-on. He looked at the kitchen and living room which were one and then towards the bedroom. The place was really tiny and didn't have furniture except for a wooden dinning table with only two chairs. The blond turned around with a smirk because one thing was obvious about the place.

"What?" Brian asked unsure of what the blond was going to say yet ready to take it all and run with it like it didn't matter.

"You are such a neat freak," Justin pointed out.

"Shut up," the brunet said but it got a smile out of him. "Uh," he said when he noticed the carry-on. "What's going on? How did you get here?"

"I called a taxi and gave him your address,” the blond said. “And here I am.”

The brunet sighed. "Right and what is all that?”

"My things," Justin said. "My book bag is in there along with my uniform for tomorrow," the blond informed him. "I'm staying the night."

Brian shook his head. "What about your parents?"

The blond smiled as he pulled his cell phone out. He hit number three and waited. “Mom,” Justin said. “I’m going to stay with Vaughn tonight. I'm calling you so you know about it. Yeah, I know. Yes, okay."

“Okay, honey,” Jennifer said. “You be careful.”

Justin smirked as he stared at the brunet. “Okay, bye.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin then dialed his friend’s cell. “Hey, told my mom that I was with you. Okay, yeah. Fine. You know it. Bye,” he said and hung up. “Problem solved.”

“I see,” Brian said. "But there is another problem."

"Oh, there is?" the blond asked letting go of the handle of his luggage as he moved towards Brian.

Brian arched a brow. "Well," he said already imagining all the things he was going to do to the blond. "You haven't asked me."

"Oh," the blond said as he put his hands on Brian's chest and smiled when he realized that it was the robe that he'd bought for Brian. "I thought you would love it," he said as his hands ran down and he undid the robe. He got on his knees and looked up. "You'll be able to fuck me all night without interruptions."

Brian closed his eyes as the blond started to kiss him on his lower abdomen. He gasped as suddenly Justin took him into his mouth completely. He groaned and put his hands on the blond's shoulders for leverage. He groaned as he felt the blond's tongue licking along his length and later on his piss hole. He opened his mouth and threw his head back. He let his hips slowly move to fuck the blond's mouth.

Justin caressed Brian's hips as he serviced the man. He let his right hand wonder off. First, he massaged Brian's sac and then moved back running a finger over Brian's hole. The brunet grunted and moved his hips faster. Justin pushed the finger inside, never having done it before and Brian tightened his hold on his shoulders and moaned. The smaller man rubbed Brian's prostate at first, by mistake, but then with purpose.

"Justin," Brian hissed and pushed hard into Justin's mouth as he spilled his warm jizz.

The blond drank it all before he was standing up and kissing Brian like the end of the world was upon them.

"Don't you just love my bright ideas?" Justin asked.

"You're a genius," Brian grunted before he went back to kissing Justin. He pulled him up and carried him to bed.

Brian's plans to go out changed for the better. He was with the one person he wanted to spend his time with.


	9. You Can Have Me

  
Author's notes: Michael and Justin finally meet.  The horror!!! Ha, ha, ha.  Thanks to my betas Helen and Lois.  I hope you guys enjoy it!  


* * *

Brian pushed Justin’s legs open and looked up with a smirk.  He could see the anticipation on the teen's face.  The blond’s body shuddered knowing what was to come.  Slowly Brian ran his palms from the blond’s knees, up his thighs and ended up with them resting on Justin’s hips.  He bent down and kissed Justin’s chest.

“Brian,” Justin whispered as he closed his eyes.  

The brunet moved his mouth over Justin’s left nipple and licked it.  Then he let a breath of hot air hit it.  Justin grunted and arched up against him.  The older man smiled and did it again.  Then he sucked on the erect nipple before he took a small bite.  The man moved to the right one and proceeded to do the same; the only difference was that one of his hands wandered down to play with Justin’s pubes.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned each time the fingertips brushed against his erect shaft.

The brunet was teasing and he knew it.  He was going wild with each second that passed.  Brian pulled away and stared at the beautiful form in front of him.  Justin’s skin was already damp and his cock was leaking profusely.  Justin sat up and pulled Brian into a heated kiss.  The brunet broke the kiss and moved to Justin’s neck.  He knew how that drove Justin crazy.

“Brian,” the younger man muttered.  “Please, I need you.”

“Do you?” Brian asked, pushing Justin back on the bed.

“I want you so much,” Justin told him.  “Come on, please.”

Brian moved down; his tongue leaving a trail of warm saliva on the already drenched skin.  When he reached Justin’s cock he licked the pre cum from the head.  Then he kept going down.  He pushed one of Justin’s legs up and started taking little bites where ass cheek and thigh met.  

The blond trembled as the ticklish sensation assaulted him.  After a while Brian moved to the other side.  Justin was pretty much crazy with everything the man was doing.  Then Brian parted Justin’s ass cheeks and licked the blond’s hole very slowly.  Justin grabbed his cock and started fisting himself.  The older man breached Justin’s entrance with his tongue and felt how the blond shook uncontrollably.

“You couldn’t wait, could you?” Brian asked smirking.

“You’re mean,” Justin told him.

Brian laughed and reached for a condom.  He put it on and then dipped his fingers in Justin’s cum.  Justin watched the man as best as he could.  The room was bathed in nothing but darkness.  He moaned when he felt Brian’s fingers pushing past his ring of muscles.  He thought it was so dirty how the brunet was opening him up with his own cum.  It got him really horny just thinking about it.  The blond groaned and closed his eyes as his prostate was stimulated.

“You want to kill me,” Justin said.

Brian pulled his hand away and placed his cock at the blond’s hole.  He pushed in slowly, never stopping until he was buried deep.  The blond pinched one of Brian’s nipples and heard the grunt from the older man.  He caressed Brian’s chest and moved his hand up.  Brian sucked two of Justin’s fingers into his mouth when they pressed against his lips.  They stayed like that for a while even though the only thing Brian wanted was to hammer inside his man.

“Am I tight, Brian?” Justin asked as he gripped the brunet inside of him.

Brian leaned closer to the body under him.  He planted his hands on the bed for leverage.  His eyes were close as he lost himself in the blond.

“Hot enough for you?” Justin asked and licked from the base of Brian’s neck up to the man’s chin.

Brian moved his head down and they shared a sloppy kiss.  The blond gasped when Brian dropped more of his weight on top of him.  Justin’s cock was very sensitive but it was stirring yet again.

“You’re perfect,” Brian whispered.

“Brian,” Justin groaned when the man started moving awfully slow.

“You’re so good,” Brian told him and grabbed Justin’s wrists then pushed them up high over their heads.

“Fuck me hard,” Justin said knowing that’s what was coming.

Brian started hammering inside the tight hole.  Justin’s walls welcomed the brunet’s cock and gripped Brian as the man left him.  

“Fuck yeah,” Brian growled.

Justin, who by now was hard and ready to cum yet again, wrapped himself tightly around the brunet.  He loved the way Brian was fucking him.

“Oh god, Brian,” Justin said.  “I’m going to cum.  So close…oh god…yes, yes.”

“Wait,” Brian told him.

Justin bit his lower lip.  His toes curled as he tried to wait for Brian.  He didn’t have to wait for long.

“Now baby,” the brunet said in a husky voice.  “I want to feel your warm cum in between us.”

The blond arched up and yelled Brian’s name loudly as he spilled in between them.  Brian held on to Justin’s wrist.  He buried his face on the bed as he let go and his orgasm took over him.  Once it was over they didn’t move for as long as possible.  Then Brian had to pull out before he lost the condom inside of Justin.

“Brian,” Justin said with a smile and a sigh of contentment.  

The brunet disposed of the condom and turned to look at the man.  He arched a brow as he saw the fair skinned man stretching.  He moved on top of Justin and licked Justin’s chin.  

“Mmm,” Justin muttered.

Brian shook his head as he moved closer.  “Don’t you dare get ready to go to sleep.  I’m not done with you.”

Justin smirked and knew that coming to Brian’s apartment had been a good idea after all.

***

Justin opened his eyes slowly and smiled.  He couldn't believe that he was in Brian's apartment waking up with the man.  The brunet was sleeping face down with an arm throw over his waist possessively.  He moved slowly so he wouldn't wake Brian up.  He then caressed the man's shoulders and muscular arms.  He smiled when the brunet muttered something but kept sleeping.  His smile just kept getting bigger as he thought of them living together for good.  He knew that as soon as he turned eighteen he could do whatever he wanted and that was only a few months away.  Then his parents wouldn't have a say in it.  

"Justin," Brian whispered.  

"I'm here," the blond assured him.  

The brunet groaned as he stretched his body.  The blond watched, perplexed, as he saw the muscles rippling.  He loved everything about Brian, even something as simple as that.  He smiled and then leaned closer so he could kiss Brian on the back on the neck.

"We have to get up," Brian told him.

"You feel so good," the blond whispered.  "Your body is so warm. I want to stay here forever."

The older man smirked as he moved closer to his blond.  "We can't."

"I know," the blond muttered.  "Just ten more minutes."

The brunet let him.  Ten minutes went by and then ten more, before the alarm went off.  Brian groaned and got on his knees.  He looked at the screeching object with a glare before turning it off.  

"Come on, let's go shower," the brunet said.  "It will be fun."

Justin smiled and quickly followed his lover.  They took turns sucking each other off and afterwards really showered.  When they came out Brian stayed with a towel around his waist while the blond started to get dressed quickly.  The taller of the two walked into the kitchen and started making them breakfast.  A while later Justin moved to the kitchen.  

 "When did you learn to cook?" Justin asked.

Brian shrugged.  "I had to when I was in college but didn't really put it to use."

The blond smiled.  "You look sexy cooking.“

The brunet laughed at that.  “Watch it,“ he said and moved to the bedroom so he could get dressed.

Justin got them some plates and served the food.  He grabbed some of the juice and served them.  Then he set everything on the table.  He waited for Brian to come and eat with him.

“So you had a good night?” Brian asked, sitting down.

Justin smiled from ear to ear.  “You bet your ass I did.”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth as a smile had been trying to get out.  He nodded and grabbed his juice.  “You gave me too much.”

“Eat it, it’s good for you,” Justin told him.

Brian shook his head.  “You’re the growing boy.”

The blond licked his bottom lip.  “You betcha I am!” he said and wiggled his brows.

The brunet laughed and shook his head.  They started eating and afterwards cleaned up.  When they were done, they quickly left the apartment.  

“You got thirty minutes to get to work,” Justin said.

“I know,” the brunet said.

“Although I’m not going to be there,” the teen said smirking.

“I’ll act surprised,” Brian assured him.

Justin laughed and intertwined his fingers with Brian’s.

"We could take a taxi," Brian said.  "Or the bus."

"Are you serious?" Justin asked.  "I'm not getting in a bus.  With all those weird people."

"Snob," Brian teased.

"Shut up," Justin said.  "They are strangers on the bus and anything can happen."

"Oh, my mistake," Brian told him as he pulled out his cell to call a taxi.  "You're just a scaredy cat."

“People get robbed on buses,” Justin said.  “I have my watch and my cell phone and…”

“No wait,” Brian said.  “You ARE a snob and a scaredy cat.”

"Stop it," the blond said and laughed as he wrapped his arms around the brunet.  "Mmm, I wish we could have stayed in bed."

Brian shook his head.  “You know we can’t.”

“I know, that’s why I’m saying I wish we could,” the blond pointed out.

“Smartass,” Brian muttered before he started talking with someone on the other line.

The blond got on his tiptoes and started planting kisses over Brian’s chin.  Then he moved to the man’s cheek.  When Brian was done he put the phone on his pocket and kissed his lover back with passion.  That’s how the taxi driver found them when he pulled over to pick them up.

***

“So what are we doing here?” Vaughn asked.  

“Duh, this is a store,” Bobby said.

Justin laughed.

Vaughn rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I know that.  But since when do we hang out here?  I mean, last time I checked we didn’t buy pillow cases or a matching set for them,” the boy said as he held something that Justin had picked.

“Give me that,” Justin said.  “That’s for Brian.”

Bobby rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

“You’re buying him sheets now?” Vaughn asked.

“I get his too dirty sometimes,” the blond said smirking.

Vaughn chuckled as he shook his head.  

“That’s too much information, thank you,” Bobby told him.

“Are you still jealous, woman?” Vaughn asked as he threw his arm over her shoulders.

Bobby pushed him away.  “I’m not.”

“Oh, look at these ones,” Justin said as he picked a set of black silk sheets.

“Uh, you already got those,” Vaughn told him.  “They are black too.”

“But this are Egyptian cotton and this is silk,” Justin pointed out.

“Right,” Vaughn said.  “My mistake.”

Bobby laughed.  “What about them in red?  I bet he would like that.”

“Oh yeah,” Justin said.

“Can I help you?” A woman, in her forties, asked them.

Justin shrugged.  “I’m just buying a few things.”

“Which one are you going to pick?” the brunette woman asked him.  

“This one,” Justin said, showing her the black silk sheets.  “And I want them in red and in blue too.  Those I like.  Uh, and I want these cotton ones in green.  Do you have them?”

“Honey,” she said smiling.  “The silk one alone is eight hundred and seventy five,” she said sweetly.  

“Oh my god!” Justin said.  He looked at Vaughn who shook his head.

“Get them to me in white as well,” Justin told her.  “Oh, let’s go see that blood red duvet in the back.  I think I’m going to buy it.”

The woman stayed back and sighed, thinking they were playing around.  The new girl that started working there went to get everything that she heard the blond asking for.  Then she followed him around getting everything he asked for.

“So,” she said at the counter.  “Your charges come to $7,349.76.”

“Okay,” the blond said, pulling out a card and giving it to her.

The older woman, who was still watching them, opened her eyes wide.  She walked closer to them and almost fainted when the card was approved.

“Is that your card?” the brunette asked, thinking that they might have found it or worst.

“Yeah,” Justin told her.  “Do you want my I.D.?” he asked with a scowl in place.  He hated when people talk to him like he was just some dumb kid.  

Jessica, the new girl smiled at Justin.  “Here are your things, sir.  You have a good day.”

“You guys work by commission, right?” Bobby asked.

Jessica nodded.

“Well, YOU have a good day,” Vaughn said and started laughing as he walked away.

“You so bought stuff you didn’t needed just to piss off that woman,” Bobby said as they left the store.

Vaughn and Bobby were helping him carry some of the stuff.

“You know it,” Justin said.

They laughed about that.

“She’s probably fainting right about now,” Vaughn said.

They never bothered to look back.  After that, they got in Bobby’s car and they went to eat.  When they were done, after a lot of begging, Justin convinced her to drop him at Brian’s place.

“We’re so going to get mugged,” Bobby said.

“We are not,” Justin said and looked every way as he got out of the car.

Vaughn laughed and pushed him out.  “You take care.  Say hello to your man.”

Justin smirked as he grabbed the things that his friend kept handing him.  He waved and then went inside the building.  He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.  Brian opened the door and crossed his arms.  

“What?” Justin asked.

“I went to pick you up at school,” Brian said.  “I waited and waited.”

Justin didn’t say anything.  He knew he could have called and tell the man that he was going to leave with Bobby and Vaughn or at least leave a message.  He just shrugged it off and made his way inside.

“Justin,” Brian said.  “I was worried.”

“I’m a big boy,” Justin said.  “I called my parents and told them where I was.”

“Yes, they told me I could go home for the day,” Brian said.

“You will still get paid for it, I’m sure,” the blond said, setting his things down.

“That’s not the point,” Brian said as he closed the door and turned around to look back at his blond.

“What is?” Justin asked arching a brow.

“What is that?” Brian asked frowning.

“I bought you a few things,” Justin told him.

The brunet walked closer and opened one of the bags.  He frowned as he kept going over them.  

“Did you go crazy?” Brian asked.  “Why so many?”

Justin laughed.  “It’s a long story,” the blond assured him as he neared Brian.

“I’m angry, you know,” Brian told him.

Justin stopped on his tracks and the smile formed slowly. He moved to grab something in the bags.  He then walked to the bedroom and without taking another second, started stripping the bed.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Wait,” Justin said.  “Go in the bathroom.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“Just do it, please,” the blond told him.

“Justin,” the brunet complained.

“Really quick,” Justin said.  “Come on.”

Brian sighed and did it. He didn’t know what the blond was planning but he would wait and see.  Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to let it affect him.  Justin had to be punished for disappearing on him like that.  He really had been worried that something had happened to his lover.

“Okay!” Justin yelled after a while.  “I’m ready for my punishment!”

When Brian came out of the bathroom he froze up.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked.

The older man watched as Justin laid on top of the maroon, silk sheets.  He felt his cock stirring in his jeans.  Justin was on his knees while he rested his upper body on the bed.  He was completely naked waiting for the brunet.  

“Mmmph,” the older man grunted.  

He liked it a lot and Justin could see that.  Justin hid his pleased expression and got ready for his castigation.

***

Justin grabbed one of the pillows and smiled while Brian smoked his cigarette.  Brian looked at him and frowned, then sighed before he finally rolled his eyes.

“What?” Justin asked with a worried expression.

“Nothing,” the man said, shaking his head slightly.

“No, tell me,” Justin said.

“You think you’re so clever,” Brian told him.  “Buying these things so I won’t say anything about you disappearing on me.”

“You still got to punish me,” Justin said smirking.

“Yeah but…” Brian started.

“And if you’re smart enough, you know I did it on purpose,” Justin informed him.

Brian frowned as he thought about that.  “Look, if you like being spanked or whatever, then tell me.  We’ll do anything you want, Justin.  I’ll chain you and slap you silly, but don’t disappear on me like that.”

The blond frowned and moved towards the older man.  “I’m sorry.  I wasn’t trying to make you worry.  Really, Brian.”

“Okay,” Brian said.

“And I didn’t buy this things so you would forgive me,” Justin said.  “I just bought them.  They are for you.”

“Why?” Brian asked.  “I didn’t need them.”

“I’m not saying you did,” Justin told him, getting angry.

“Mmm,” Brian grunted.

Justin licked his lips.  “Yeah, this is fucking great!” he shouted as he moved away.

“What was that?” Brian asked.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Justin said as he looked around trying to remember where his clothes had fallen.

“Tell me, what did I do?” Brian asked and part of him was scared of their fight.  He didn’t want Justin leaving him like that.

Justin closed his eyes briefly as he stopped what he was doing.  Then he turned to look at the brunet.  “I never gave you things as payment for fucking me, Brian.  I didn’t give them to you because I did something wrong, which I haven’t.  I just wanted to do it to see you smile.  I wanted you to have them just because.  I wanted to make you happy.  I want you with me but not for money.”

Brian sighed and pulled the blond to him.  “You can be such a spoiled brat sometimes and then…now…”

“What?” Justin asked.

“You’re too cute,” the brunet whispered.

Justin caressed Brian’s face.  “You know I love you.”

Brian stared at the blond and then nodded.  “I know, brat.”

The blond grabbed Brian’s cigarette and put it out before he kissed Brian hard.  

“Do you want to try the blue ones?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian said and then moved to bite Justin’s shoulder.

“Won’t I look hot on them?” Justin asked.

Brian kept going down on Justin’s body and then stopped.  “Okay, let’s try them.

The blond laughed and helped Brian change the sheets.  

***

Once again Justin called his mother and this time told her that he was staying at Celeste’s house because they had been working on a project and it was too late to go home.  His mother told him it was okay as long as he got to school in time.  The two lovers spent a few hours making love.  Then they fell asleep for a while, needing to gather their strength before they continued.  

There was a knock on the door and at first neither of them heard it.  Then it kept getting louder and more continuous.  The blond was the one to open his eyes and sit up.  He looked around in the darkness and then heard the knock.  He sighed and got up.  He picked up a pair of underwear and put it on, then grabbed a shirt from the closet.  He looked at Brian and thought the man had to be tired because he hadn’t even much as stirred.  

The blond moved to the door and opened.  A dark haired man, about his stature, was standing there looking very surprised.  Justin looked at his watch and then frowned.  It was twelve o’clock on the dot.  

“Man, what do you want at this hour?” Justin asked.

“Uh,” Michael said.  “Who the fuck are you?”

“Hey, you’re the one standing outside my apartment, what do you want?” Justin asked.

“This is Brian’s apartment,” Michael pointed out.

“Mmm,” Justin said.  “Right, I know.”

Michael sighed.  “Why don’t you just get your things and get the hell out?”

“Excuse me?” Justin asked and moved to turn on the light.  He wanted to take a good look at the man in front of him.

“What are you doing using Brian’s clothes?” Michael asked like it was the end of the world.

Justin looked down at himself and then smiled when he realized it was true.  “Cool.”

“Who the hell are you?” Michael asked as he came inside.  “You take them off, right now.”

“Stay away from me, you pervert,” Justin said.

“Brian!” Michael yelled.

“Hey,” the blond protested.  “He’s sleeping.”

"So you decided to try out his clothes?" Michael asked crossing his arms.  "Brian!"

"Are you still hung up on that?" the blond asked.  "And stop it.  He's tired."

A few seconds later Brian appeared in front of them, naked and looking disoriented.  “What?” he barked.

“Who the fuck is this?” Michael asked.  “He’s wearing your clothes.”

"You're just not going to let it go, are you?" the blond asked Michael like he was a five year old while looking at him with depreciation.

Brian stared at Justin and smirked.  “You look hot.”

The blond felt his cock jumping.  He swallowed and then brushed it off.  “Yeah, um, who is he?”

“That’s Mikey,” Brian said.

Justin remembered the name right away.  He knew that Brian had been talking to him a while back.  He was starting to get scared of who Michael was.  Maybe it was some kind of boyfriend that Brian had before.

“He’s my best friend,” Brian said as he walked over to them.

“You could get some clothes on,” Justin said, yeah, he had a jealous streak on him.

“Nothing he hasn’t seen before,” Brian pointed out.  “What is going on?”

“You said you were coming to Babylon,” Michael said.  “And I thought we could go together.”

“We’re busy,” Justin said.

Michael turned to look at Justin.  “He’s done with you now.”

“What?” Justin asked.  “What is he babbling about?”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m talking about how he already had you tonight and he doesn’t want more,” Michael said.  “Brian fucks a guy once and that’s it.”

“Well,” Justin said.  “He’s had me again and again and again for months now,” Justin said smirking.

Michael looked from one man to the other.  “Who…well fuck me.  You’re Justin.”

The blond liked hearing that Brian’s friend knew who he was.  “Yes, none other.”

The older man rolled his eyes.  He looked at Brian, waiting for the brunet to move and get dressed.  “Well, are we leaving or what?”

“No,” Justin said.  “We’re not going.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Michael said.

“You’re so fucking rude,” Justin told him.  “Didn’t your mom teach you any manners?”

“You little shit…” Michael said.

“Michael,” Brian said as he sighed.  “Come on now.  How old are you?  And you’re letting him get to you.”

Michael was fuming.  The blond smirked.

“Brian,” Justin said.  “Tell him to go.  You guys can go out some other time.  Today is my day.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Michael hissed.  “You’re his boss.  You can order him to whore himself to you.”

“Fuck you!” Justin hissed moving closer.  “I’m asking him as his boyfriend.”

Michael took a step back.  Then he started laughing.  “Brian doesn’t do boyfriends.”

Justin frowned and looked at the brunet and then back at Michael.  “Brian is my boyfriend and because I asked so nicely, he’ll tell you to leave,” he said and then stared at his lover again.

Brian knew that look that infuriated him.  He knew the storm that was getting cooked up behind those blue eyes.  He was actually kind of proud that the teenager had held his own against Michael.  It really wasn’t much of a choice.  Michael was his best friend and would always be, but Justin…he was the guy he was fucking.  The man he couldn’t get out of his head and if he knew one thing, it was not to piss the blond because he wanted to keep on fucking him, for one thing.  And secondly, if he had to hurt someone’s feelings, it wouldn’t be Justin’s.

“Mikey,” Brian said walking to his friend. “I’ll call you later.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Michael asked.  “Oh, I get it.  You’re scared of losing your job.”

“Tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at night,” Justin said.

Brian looked back.  “Justin,” he hissed.

“Fine,” Justin told him.  “I’m going back to bed.”

“Are you kidding me?” Michael asked.

“I like…spending time with him, Mikey,” Brian said and smiled.  He wanted his friends to see that he was happy.

“You’ve lost your mind, Brian,” Michael told him.  “Look, call me, later.  We’ll talk.  I know the kind of trouble you will get in if you don’t obey the spoiled brat.”

Brian sighed and watched as Michael left.  When he closed the door and turned off the light, he walked back to the bedroom. He stopped before getting on the bed.  He could see that Justin was sitting on the middle of the bed.

“He called me a spoiled brat,” Justin hissed.  “And you didn’t say anything.”

“You’re a spoiled brat,” Brian said smirking.

“Mmm,” Justin muttered.

Brian sighed and got in the bed.  “You’re my brat, remember?”

Justin’s smile started out slowly.  “Brian,” he said as Brian got on top of him.

“What?” Brian asked.

“We’re boyfriends, right?” Justin asked.

There was a long silence.  Brian was frowning, not that Justin could see him.  Justin was biting his lower lip and wondering why Brian wasn’t answering him.

“I don’t do boyfriends,” the brunet finally said.

“You do me,” Justin said.  “Say you will be my boyfriend,” he said using a kid’s voice.

“Jus…” Brian whispered.  “I’ll fuck it up.”

“It can be fixed up,” Justin said.

“Not everything is solved with money,” Brian told him.

Justin didn’t say anything.  

“Is this a new concept for you?” Brian asked and chuckled.

Justin was staring at the brunet with anger in his eyes, not that Brian could see that.  Then Justin moved away.  

“What?” Brian asked.

“Forget it,” Justin told him.  

Brian sighed.  “Justin?” he asked in a low voice.

“Shut up, Brian,” Justin said, shoving the brunet slightly.  “I hate it when you make fun of me because I’m rich and you think I don’t know anything about life.  I know stuff.  I know that not everything can be fixed with money.  So please stop doing it.  I hate it!”

The taller man sighed.  “Jesus, come here,” he said pulling the blond to him.  He knew he had hurt his lover.  He could hear how pissed the young man was.

“No,” Justin said pulling away.  

He had a pout in place as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t be such a baby, Justin,” Brian said throwing a pillow at the blond.  

Justin threw it back at the older man.  “Leave me alone, Brian.”

He was about to get out of the bed when Brian sat up quickly and pulled Justin back by the ankle.  Justin yelped in surprise and then gasped when he was hit by a pillow.  He got angry and grabbed a pillow of his own and that’s how the pillow fight started.  Justin retaliated by hitting Brian in the head.  Brian got up and hit Justin on the left shoulder and arm.  So Justin got up and hit the brunet in the stomach.

Slowly Justin’s frown turned into a smile and his anger left him.  The too of them were laughing as they hit each other with the pillows.  When it was over, because Brian pulled Justin's pillow away pushed him down and got on top of him, they laid caressing each other lazily.  Brian stole a few kisses here and there and Justin watched, with the help of the moon's light, the man on top of him with intensity.

“I’ll be yours,” Brian whispered in the blond’s ear.

Justin giggled and wrapped his arms around the brunet.  He knew that he always got what he wanted; money or not.  It was a skill, he knew it very well; he had worked on it all his life.  



	10. I Have My Ways

  
Author's notes: Justin doesn't know what the word 'no' means. Thanks to my betas, Helen and Lois.   


* * *

There was a knock on the door and Brian went to open it. He frowned when he saw Justin. “Weren’t you supposed to be leaving with your family to see your grandparents?”

“I got out of it,” Justin said smiling. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Brian pulled him inside and kissed him hard. They managed to close the door before they were on the floor, taking their clothes off. It didn’t take long for Brian to be buried deep inside his blond.

“God!” Justin groaned as he scratched the wooden floor. “Brian! Brian please!”

Brian grunted as he kneeled behind the blond. He was plunging without mercy, stopping only when they were too close to the edge.

“No, no, no,” Justin groaned when the older man thrust inside of him hard and stayed like that. “I need you.”

“I’m right here, brat,” Brian whispered.

The brunet ran a hand up and down the sweaty back. He grunted when the smaller man gripped his walls around his hard penis. He leaned forward and started sucking Justin’s neck.

“Oh god!” Justin said, twisting his hips whichever way he could, trying to get Brian to keep fucking him.

“Jesus,” Brian growled. “You drive me crazy, Justin.”

“Brian!” Justin yelled yet again but the man didn’t budge. He grabbed his cock and started jerking off.

“That’s it,” the man said in a husky voice. “Let me hear you.”

“It’s so good,” Justin moaned. “I love how you’re stretching me, Brian. Please, please, fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

So Brian started moving again. He gripped Justin’s hips tighter and fucked him harder than before. He closed his eyes and threw his head back letting the waves of pleasure assault him. He felt the blond tensing under him and that only made Brian go wild. He plundered Justin’s hole again and again until he was splashing his seed when he was deep inside the young man.

“Fuck,” Justin moaned when they both dropped to the floor.

Brian groaned as he pulled out of the warm cave. He tied the condom before he threw it to the side.

“That was…yeah,” Justin said as he twisted around until he was lying on top of the sweaty brunet.

“Come here,” Brian told him, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him hard.

When they parted, they were both out of breath.

“We need a shower,” Brian pointed out.

“We’re just going to get dirty again,” Justin told him.

Brian chuckled and they got up. They picked the clothes up and took them to the bedroom. Justin opened the closet so he could hang his jacket.

“Mmm,” the blond mumbled as he reached for a hanger.

“What?” Brian asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, focusing on Justin’s naked ass.

“How come you have such great looking clothes?” the teen asked and looked back with an arched brow. He smirked when he realized that Brian had been staring at his butt.

The other man got up from the bed and walked over to him. He stared at his clothes for a few seconds before he shrugged. “I know something good when I see it,” he told him and rubbed against the blond’s ass.

Justin smiled. “But how did you buy them?”

“I used to have a different job,” Brian told him. “I made a lot of money then.”

“What did you do?” the blond asked as he ran his hand over a silk dressing shirt. “Nice.”

“I was in advertising,” Brian told him. “I got fired.”

“And you ended up as my limo driver,” Justin said as he turned around. “I mean, I’m REALLY not complaining, but were you that bad that no one wanted you?”

“In a sense,” Brian told him. “I…fucked up and it had nothing with me being bad at what I did. I am the best damn ad exec in all PA.”

The blond smirked. "So how?" Justin asked.

“It’s not important,” Brian said.

“Can’t you start your own company?” Justin asked.

“It takes a lot of money,” Brian said.

“Why don’t you get a loan and then start it and before you know it, everything is well and dandy,” Justin told him.

Brian sighed.

“I can make you a loan,” Justin said. “You know I can."

Brian arched a brow. “No, Justin.”

“Pride is a sin,” Justin informed him.

“No shit,” Brian said.

“Didn’t you have money saved up?” Justin asked.

“That’s gone too,” the brunet informed him as he moved away. He hated having to talk about the thing that had happened to him.

“Come on, Brian,” Justin begged. “What happened?”

“Let’s forget about this,” the brunet said in a grave voice.

“Mmm, okay,” the blond said while he nodded. He was far from done with the issue. He would find about it one way or another. Then Justin’s phone started ringing so he got it and answered before looking to see who it was.

“Justin,” Jennifer said.

“Mom?” Justin asked and scrunched his face up.

“I was calling you at home to see what you were doing and they tell me that you left,” his mother said, a bit angry. “You said you needed to stay to work on some school projects, young man. What are you doing out already?”

“Taking a break,” Justin said, smirking as he looked at Brian.

The brunet shook his head while he looked heaven ward but then he chuckled about it.

“I don’t like you lying to us, Justin,” Jennifer said.

“Well, I didn’t want to go,” Justin told her.

“You could have said that,” Jennifer informed him.

“You would have made me go, anyway,” the blond pointed out as he walked over to Brian.

Brian shook his head at the blond but Justin ignored him and straddled his lap.

“Who are you with?” Jennifer asked.

The blond stared at Brian. “I’m with my boyfriend.”

“What?” Jennifer asked, thinking she had heard wrong. She pressed her palm to her forehead and tried to make her brain work again. “What did you just say?”

Brian gripped Justin’s hips and shook the blond while he gave him a look that said ‘what the fuck are you thinking’. He was angry with Justin for being so stupid.

“You heard me,” Justin told her. “I have to go. Say hello to the grandparents, bye,” he said and hung up.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Brian asked when he could.

“No,” Justin told him. “Soon I’m going to be eighteen. I don’t want to lie to them anymore.”

Brian sighed. “God, Justin.”

“Do you want to be with me still?” Justin asked. “Or am I just a fling?”

The brunet laughed at that and Justin frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

“I’m the one that’s a passing thing in your life,” Brian told him as he caressed the blond’s face. “One day you will wake up and change me for something better.”

“Why do you always keep saying that?” Justin asked sadly and pushed Brian’s hands away. He took Brian’s face in his hands and stared at him.

“’Cause I’m older and I know better,” the older man answered as his fingertips brushed up and down Justin’s thighs.

“That’s nothing but a load of bullshit,” Justin told him.

“You don’t know shit about life,” Brian hissed. “You’re just a kid.”

The blond looked down. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to be mad at me. I’m so tired of having to hide this away, Bri. I only want to be with you. Is that so bad? Why won’t you just let me love you?”

“You will meet someone else. Someone you deserve,” he told the teen.

“I don’t want anyone else,” the boy told him. “Just you.”

Brian sighed. A part of him wanted that to be true but he knew that Justin had a crush. He was his first everything, it was nothing more.

“Someday you will see that,” Justin told him and rubbed himself against Brian. “You will see it when we’re both old and still together. You will see how we’re meant for each other.”

The brunet scoffed.

Justin sighed and stared at his lover. “You know what?”

“What?” Brian asked as his hands moved to caress Justin’s chest and back.

“I could have anyone I want,” the blond told him.

Brian didn’t doubt it.

“It could be someone rich like me, or younger,” the blond whispered. “It could be someone my parents approve of.”

Brian flinched at that.

“It could be anyone, but it’s you,” the blond said. “Remember that.”

So Brian decided it was better to drop the issue because Justin wouldn’t stop trying to assure him that he wanted him. He didn’t doubt that; no, he just was sure that sooner or later that infatuation would die.

“So,” the older man said. “Do you have something in mind, Mr. Taylor?”

“I might,” the blond whispered and leaned closer so he was able to suck on Brian’s neck.

“That feels good,” Brian told him.

Justin pushed them back in the bed and they both laughed.

“I want something,” Justin muttered and batted his eyelashes.

Brian was sure that those were Justin’s first words as a baby but kept the thought to himself. “What would that be?”

“I want you,” Justin told him as he caressed Brian’s chest. “I want to know what it is like.”

The brunet got the meaning right away. He sighed and shook his head slightly. Justin smirked and started to kiss Brian all over. He begged for it again and again until the brunet relented. Brian wondered what he was thinking as he laid face down with Justin on top of him. It had been a long time since he had let anyone top him. He didn't trust anyone, until now.

“You’re a fucking beauty,” Justin said before he moved away and reached for a condom and the lube.

The teen put the condom on quickly and then covered himself with lube. Then he used his lubed fingers to open Brian up. Brian groaned and waited. He wanted the whole thing to be over but it wasn’t because he didn’t like it. It was because, at that moment, he was feeling pretty exposed.

“I love you,” Justin whispered before he started to push inside his man.

Brian sighed and then his face scrunched up when the pain hit him. It had been such a long, long time; he thought. When the brunet was relaxed enough, Justin pushed all the way inside. It took a few more seconds for Brian to be ready. Justin started out slowly but the pace kept building up little by little.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned. “Oh fuck.”

Brian grunted as the blond moved in and out of him. He gripped the pillows and closed his eyes. He turned his head to the side and grunted, “fuck me faster.”

After that Justin seemed to lose all control. He just pounded into the brunet while he gripped the slim hips, not caring or maybe caring too much, that there would be bruises there later on; bruises he did while he’d taken his man. One hand went up and took hold of Brian’s hair.

The brunet reached for his manhood and started fisting his hard leaking member. He grunted and lifted his hips when Justin hit him right on the spot. “Yeah,” he gasped with pleasure.

“God, Brian!” Justin shouted and his body froze as he spilled his cum while he was buried deep in Brian.

Moments later Brian was experiencing his own look at heaven. Justin dropped on the bed and rolled off the man. Pretty soon he found himself being enveloped by a pair of strong arms.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out as he tried to control his breathing. “I love you,” he said with is eyes closed. “I love you so much,” he added and a little smile played on his lips.

Brian stared at his blond brat and smiled. “I love you too,” the man replied.

The smaller man buried his face in Brian’s chest and sighed. He would do anything for Brian. He knew that. And he was sure that the man thought the same. He would help Brian get his life back one way or another. He would form part of it now. They were one and no one was going to separate them. He wasn’t going to even let the brunet push him away.

***

Justin was practically bouncing as he walked down Liberty Ave. with Brian next to him. They were holding hands and so far a great deal of guys had taken their time staring at them. Some because they were a hot couple and some because they saw Brian and wondered if they were seeing things.

“This is the place,” Brian told him when they reached the diner.

“Let’s go in,” Justin said as he pulled the taller man by the hand.

Once inside Brian found them a table and sat down. He sighed when he saw Michael looking at him from one of the stools. The dark haired man got up and walked towards them.

“What are you guys doing here?” Michael asked.

“We’re going to eat,” Justin said. “Brian said he wanted to buy me breakfast.”

“Aren’t you rich enough to buy your own food?” Michael asked.

Justin frowned as he looked at Brian’s friend. Then he smirked and grabbed a napkin to clean the table, which was already clean. “I know I can, that’s not the point,” he said.

“What is?” Michael asked.

Brian sat there with an amused smile as he looked at the blond cleaning the table.

“That my boyfriend said he was taking me out to breakfast,” Justin hissed. “Are you not listening to me?”

Michael opened his eyes wide. He was going to say something until he saw the goofy smile on his best friend’s face.

“What would it be?” Debbie asked. “And who is this lovely thing?”

“I’m Justin Taylor,” he told her with a smile. “I’m Brian’s boyfriend.”

“You’re…what?” Debbie asked frowning. She looked at them like they were insane. “Is he for real?”

“Yeah,” Brian admitted. He wanted the whole world to know that Justin belonged to him.

“I can’t believe you, Brian,” Michael said. “Are you so eager to have money again that you would do anyone?”

“Michael!” Debbie screeched.

“Fuck you,” Brian hissed, getting up quickly. “Let’s get out of here.”

The blond didn’t protest and followed his man out of there, but not before he sent a death glare towards Michael.

“Brian,” Justin said after a while.

They had been walking down the street, with Brian in the front and Justin hot on his heels.

“Please, stop already,” Justin begged and almost collided with Brian when the man did.

“What?” Brian asked but didn’t turn around.

“I know that’s not why you’re with me,” Justin said.

“He could be right,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and moved to the front so he could stare at his lover. “You forget that I grew up with a bunch of snobs. I know when someone befriends me just because I have money.”

Brian pulled him close and kissed Justin very slowly. They both moaned and started touching each other.

“I want you so much, Brian,” Justin told him.

“Let’s go home,” Brian told him.

“No,” Justin said shaking his head. “We’re going back to the diner and we’re going to fucking make him see that you and I are for real. That this has nothing to do about money.”

Brian frowned, not sure he wanted to confront his friend again.

“Come on,” Justin said and they walked back to the diner.

When they sat down, Debbie was all over them telling them how sorry she was about what Michael had said. Michael on the other hand, stayed sitting at the stool he’d been on, this time.

“How long have you two known each other?” Debbie asked.

“About three or four months,” Justin said.

Brian nodded his agreement.

“You two are so cute,” she told them before she left to get their breakfast.

“Kiss me, Brian,” Justin muttered. “Now.”

So Brian did and when he pulled back, pretty much everyone in the diner was breathing hard. The blond smirked because he knew that Michael was watching them. He caressed Brian’s face and kissed him on the neck. He had Brian doing the same to him. They even had a trip to the restroom together. Michael seemed like he was about to explode with anger. By the time Brian and Justin left, they were both laughing and practically about to fuck each other right then and there. Just before they were out, Justin looked back at Michael and threw him a look that clearly stated ‘eat your heart out’.

***

“Are you going to eat that?” Vaughn asked as they sat at the school cafeteria.

“You can have it,” Justin told him.

“So how are things?” Celeste asked looking at Justin. “You’ve been MIA all these days.”

The blond shrugged as he grabbed his juice. “I’ve been busy.”

“With Brian,” Bobby added with an arched brow.

“So what?” Justin asked. “What is it to you?”

Celeste smiled as she looked at Bobby. She knew it got to the woman each time Justin reminded her that he was the one with Brian.

“You’re so losing your time,” Bobby told him.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it was you,” Vaughn pointed out with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Bobby told him.

The blond arched a brow before he smirked. “Whatever,” he responded.

Celeste laughed again.

“You know that he can’t give you shit, Justin,” Bobby told him. “He’s nobody.”

Justin swallowed. “He’ll get back on his feet. He’s going to start a company.”

“Of?” Vaughn asked, having heard of the issue for the first time.

“He’s a business man,” Justin said. “An advertising executive. He used to do that before but he lost his job because of some things.”

“What things?” Celeste asked.

Justin shrugged pretending like he didn’t know but he’d find out what it was. Not that he believe anything about it. He knew that Brian didn’t have to bribe anyone to have sex with him. It was pretty much the other way around, his boyfriend was a semi-god, for crying out loud, he thought.

“And how is he going to do it?” Bobby asked. “He doesn’t have any money.”

“That’s true,” Celeste said, pushing her tray away.

Justin was getting so pissed with his so called friends. “I’m going to give it to him, from my savings.”

“Are you shitting me?” Vaughn asked. “That’s crazy Justin.”

“He’ll pay me back,” Justin told him.

“Are you sure?” Vaughn asked. He didn’t mind that Justin was with Brian. If his friend was happy, he was all for it. But he was scared that Justin was giving his money blindly, when Brian could be playing with him. He was going to have to really get to know Brian soon enough.

“He doesn’t know I’m giving it to him yet,” Justin pointed out. “Or that he’s starting a company.”

Celeste started laughing. “You’re serious.”

“Yeah,” Justin told him. “I’m going to help him.”

“You’re so crazy,” Bobby said getting up. “You’ve completely lost it Taylor.”

"Okay then," Celeste said and snickered as Bobby walked away.

"Well, then," Vaughn said shaking his head. "Is she for real?"

“How are you sure that he will give you your money back?” Celeste asked.

“I don’t care if he does or not,” Justin told her. “I’m going to make him sign a contract anyways and it’s only because I know he won’t take the money any other way.”

Vaughn nodded, thinking that was smart. “So it doesn’t matter if you guys split or not, he still has to pay you.”

“We’re not going to split up,” Justin quickly said and then smiled. “I love him.”

“You surely have lost it,” Celeste said. “You don’t…”

“Shut up,” Justin hissed.

Vaughn had his mouth hanging open. He’d never seen anyone talking like that to Celeste. She was pretty much the most popular person in the school.

“If you don’t have anything good to say, then don’t say it,” Justin told her. “I already know what you’re going to say. He’s no good for me. He’s nobody. He can’t give you anything. Well guess what? He is good for me no matter what you think. I’ve learned a lot of things with him. He’s a very intelligent person. And he’s somebody. He’s always been and he’s MY boyfriend, Celeste. I don’t care if you don’t like it. Just because a person doesn’t have money doesn’t mean they don’t have value. And he gives me plenty,” the blond said before he got up and left the table.

Vaughn sighed and followed his friend. “Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked, full of anger as he walked down the hall.

“Hold on man,” Vaughn said, jogging over to him to catch up to the angry blond. “I’m not going to say anything about Brian.”

Justin stopped and sighed.

“Look, on Friday maybe you and him can come to my house,” Vaughn said. “I’m going to be alone and we can watch movies or I don’t know.”

“You mean that?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Vaughn said.

The blond smiled. “I think you’re the only friend I have left. The only one I really had.”

Vaughn threw his arm around Justin’s shoulder and they kept on walking. “It’s better than nothing.”

Justin nodded in agreement.

"So, when it's Brian finding about all of this?" Vaughn asked smirking when he remembered that Justin had said that the brunet had no idea.

"As soon as the papers are ready," the blond replied.

"What if he says no?" the teen asked.

Justin smirked as he looked at his friend. "Do you know anyone that can say no to me?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes before he laughed.

"Plus," the blond said, "if he says no I'll find a way to convince him. I'll find a way to help him, Vaughn. I love him so much. All I want is for him to progress and be okay."

"You really got it bad," Vaughn pointed out. It was the first time he saw Justin worrying about someone so intensely other than himself. Brian definitely was good for Justin, he thought.

***

“Brian,” Justin said as they sat on the hood of the limo.

They were at their favorite spot. It was early still but pretty soon the city lights would be shining to the max.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

“I have to tell you something,” Justin informed him.

“What?” Brian asked and swallowed.

“Don’t look so pale,” Justin said and moved closer. “It’s a good thing.”

“Okay,” the brunet told him and tried to relax.

Justin got off the hood and walked to the door on the back. He opened it and got his backpack before he walked over to the brunet. He pulled some papers out and gave them to Brian.

The brunet looked them over and then shook his head quickly. “No.”

“Why not?” Justin asked.

“I’m not going to argue with you,” Brian said. “This is something that you won’t do.”

Justin wondered if Brian knew him at all. There was nothing he couldn’t get. He put his bag on the hood and reached for his wallet. He pulled out something and handed it to the brunet.

Brian looked at it and frowned. “Your license,” he pointed out.

“I got it yesterday,” Justin said.

The brunet wanted to be happy about it but he knew that meant that Justin would get his own car and he would be out of a job. He wasn’t worried about the job part; he would find something else. He was crushed that he wouldn’t have an excuse to be with Justin most of the time.

“It’s great,” Justin said. “I’m so thrilled.”

Brian thought the blond would be a bit less excited. But he hid his disappointment and kissed the shorter man. Then he grinned, thinking about the first time he got his and how happy he was.

“We have to celebrate,” Brian told him.

“Really?” Justin asked. “We’re going out?”

“Sure,” the man answered. “Anything you want.”

“This is what I want,” Justin said touching the papers that were still in Brian’s hands.

“Come on, stop it,” Brian whispered and tried to kiss Justin but the boy moved back away from the brunet.

“If you don’t sign,” Justin said. “I’ll tell my father that you and I have been fucking for the last four months.”

“You wouldn’t,” Brian said smirking.

“Try me,” the blond said and took a step towards the older man.

“Well, too bad for you,” Brian said. “I had your consent.”

“My father knows people in high and low places,” Justin told him smiling.

Brian pulled Justin closer to him. “You can only die once.”

“Has torture entered your mind?” Justin asked. “Uh, they will cut your cock off and send you home. Do you really want to live like that? You’ll be a eunuch the rest of your life.”

“There is a problem with that plan,” Brian whispered once they were face to face.

“What?” the blond gasped out when Brian rubbed his cock against him.

“You love my cock too much,” Brian pointed out.

“Darn it,” Justin said. “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.”

The brunet chuckled and kissed the blond’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re trying to help but it’s not your place, Justin. I’ll work on it on my own.”

“You’re a smart man, Brian,” Justin said. “Opportunities like this don’t happen all the time.”

The brunet sighed and pulled away.

“Let’s think about it for a second,” Justin said. “Forget I’m your boyfriend.”

“You just love saying that word,” Brian pointed out as he dropped the papers on the hood of the limo, next to Justin’s bag. Then he pulled Justin by the wrist and kissed him on the neck.

“Mmm, I know you want to distract me but let’s focus, shall we?” Justin asked and unconsciously licked his lips. “Um, so, okay, I’m not your boyfriend. I’m a friend that wants to help you. You would take my help, wouldn’t you?”

Brian arched a brow.

“Okay, forget that,” Justin said. “You and I are together and we want to help each other because we love each other. We’ll do this with a lawyer and in case we ever break up, which we aren’t, you will still have to pay it up. I know you know this is a good thing, Brian.”

The brunet thought it was the best thing to happen to him in a long time; that was without counting Justin.

“Come on, Brian,” Justin pleaded. “Take the papers to a lawyer so he can see them if you don’t trust mine.”

“I don’t know, Jus,” Brian said. It was hard for him to accept help from other people no matter who they were.

“My dad already knows that I got my license,” Justin said. “He thinks you’re a good employee and he’s going to let you stay so Molly has someone to drive her around.”

The brunet listened as the blond talked.

“It’s up to you Brian,” the blond said. “Do you want to drive her around the rest of your life hoping that you will save enough money to start your own company or do you want to start it now and focus your attention on important things like me?”

Brian laughed a bit at that. “God, Justin, it’s a big risk. It might not work after all. It’s hard work. We won’t spend that much time together anyways. You know that.”

Justin was sure that Brian spoke the truth. But he knew that once Brian made it; he would make it big. Then nobody could say anything to him about not being with Brian. His parents would have to accept him because the man was going to be a successful person and even if they didn’t, he would be proud of Brian. He would still be with Brian even if the man didn't make it. They would find a way to make things work. “Brian, stop looking for excuses,” all he wanted was for Brian to triumph.

“You’re so damn annoying sometimes,” Brian told him.

The blond knew he had won but he had to make sure. “Go ahead and sign it. Show me and the rest of the world how good you are. Show me that you’re as good as you claim to be.”

The man looked into the blue eyes. The dare was out in the open. The brunet didn’t back away from it. Brian watched as Justin pulled out a pen and handed it to him. He took it and signed the papers at each spot that he had to. Justin smiled brightly; he was very proud of what he’d managed. He was convinced that Brian could do it.

“So,” Justin said smiling. “You said we could do anything to celebrate.”

The brunet arched a brow and looked at the papers.

The blond completely ignored the message that the taller man was trying to give him. “I was thinking that we could go to Vaughn’s house and watch some movies,” Justin said.

“Oh, hell no,” Brian said.

Justin smirked at that. He licked his bottom lip as he look at the hood of the car. "You know," he said with a wicked smile. "I was thinking how we haven't fuck on top of this limo."

The brunet arched a brow.

"Come on, Brian," the blond whispered. "Do me right here."

The brunet knew he was as good as sold.


	11. Love Me Anyways

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin still spent time with each other while Brian gets his life in order. Thanks to the betas.   


* * *

“Justin,” Craig said.

Justin looked at his father. “What?”  
  
“I know it’s him,” Craig said and pointed at Brian who was on the floor, face down, in a pool of blood.  
  
“No!” Justin shouted with all his might.  
  
The blond sat up and looked around. His breathing was fast and he quickly got off the bed. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed the brunet’s number. He looked at himself in the mirror as he listened to the ringing. He had unshed tears in his eyes and his skin was as cold as ice.   
  
“Yeah,” Brian answered in a groggy voice. “Couldn’t wait to hear my voice?”  
  
The blond sighed. “God, Brian.”  
  
“What is it?” Brian asked, getting alert.   
  
“Nothing,” the blond said. “It was stupid.”  
  
“Are you okay?” the brunet asked him.  
  
“I’ll see you today, kay?” Justin asked.  
  
"Justin, what's wrong?" the man asked.  
  
"It's nothing really," the teen assured him. "Um, we'll talk later."  
  
“Fine,” Brian told him. “I’ll wait for you to get here.”  
  
“Later,” the blond whispered and hung up.  
  
The blond was still jumpy from the nightmare he had. He took a shower and got dressed quickly. When he was going down the stairs his whole body froze up.  
  
“Justin, come here,” Craig said as he looked up at his son.  
  
The blond swallowed and finished going down. He followed his father into his study. Craig sat down at his desk and nodded towards one of the chairs. Justin went and sat down.   
  
“So?” Justin asked, a bit nervous.  
  
“Your mother told me about the conversation you two had,” Craig said. “Is that the truth?”  
  
The blond frowned and then shook his head quickly. “No, I was only kidding, dad. I was…I’m sorry.”  
  
Craig arched a brow.   
  
"I was bored," the blond quipped.  
  
"Right," Craig said and leaned back in his chair. For a few minutes the office was filled with silence. “I invited the McKenzie family over,” the man told his son.  
  
Justin opened his mouth to talk and then closed it. “What?”  
  
“Their son, Rupert is a good boy,” Craig stated.   
  
“Are you serious?” Justin asked, getting up. “You find out that I’m gay and the first thing you do is try to set me up with someone?”  
  
Craig looked at his son waiting to see what his point was.  
  
“God, dad,” Justin said. “I don’t need to meet him.”  
  
“So you have a boyfriend,” Craig said.  
  
“No,” Justin said and sat back down. “I just said it to see how mom would react, but I’m not seeing anyone. I'm just...I said it to see what would happen?"  
  
"I see," the man said. “You will be here tonight then.”  
  
“I have plans, plus Rupert is not my type,” the blond told him. “I like older man.”  
  
Craig, instead of frowning, was thinking of who else was worthy of his son.   
  
“Can I go?” Justin asked.  
  
“Justin,” Craig said getting up. “I don’t want you to rush into anything. You're young and you can make mistakes. Don't hang with anyone that doesn't deserve you."  
  
Justin knew that what his father really was saying was not to get mixed with anyone that didn't have money.   
  
“Dad,” Justin said. “Are you serious about this whole thing? I mean, you’re not angry?”  
  
Craig sighed. “I would have liked for it to be different but we had our suspicions.”  
  
The blond nodded slightly. “I’m going out.”  
  
“Is it the Spencer kid?” Craig asked.  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend, dad,” the blond said rolling his eyes. “I was kidding, seriously. I have to go now. I’m going to meet my friends.”  
  
“Fine,” Craig said. “Do you need money?”  
  
“Uh, no, I’m okay,” Justin told him.  
  
“Really?” Craig asked arching a brow.  
  
Justin stopped and walked over to his father. “Okay, I could use one of your credit cards.”  
  
“Do you still have yours?” Craig asked opening his wallet.   
  
“Yeah, but it needs to be paid before I can use it again. I went over my limit for the month,” the blond said.  
  
Craig nodded, not at all surprised. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.  
  
“Thanks dad,” Justin said, smiling as he grabbed the credit card.   
  
“We could take tomorrow to buy you a car,” Craig said. “Today I have some business to do.”  
  
“Mom told me I could use the Benz until I got my own car,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“Just be careful,” Craig said.   
  
Justin nodded before he kept on walking. He got in the car and drove to see Brian. He was so happy with how things were going. Two days ago Brian had come to talk to his father about resigning and Craig had told him that it was fine. Brian got his last check before he was on his way.   
  
The blond found the parking lot that Brian told him about, saying that if he parked in front of his building, not to expect the car to be in the same condition he had left it, if he found the car at all. After he paid and got his ticket he quickly walked to Brian's building.  
  
“What do you want?” Michael asked as he opened the door to find Justin at the other side.  
  
Justin pushed himself inside.  
  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Michael asked.  
  
“What is yours?” Justin asked.  
  
“This is not your palace, princess,” Michael told him smirking.  
  
“My boyfriend lives here,” Justin pointed out. “And only Brian gets to call me princess, you ass.”  
  
“Shut up,” Michael told him.  
  
Justin could hear the shower so he didn’t bother to ask where Brian was. He went to the fridge and grabbed a soda before he sat at the table. There was a bag of take out food on top of it. He pushed it away from him and then looked at Michael, who was staring at him.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“I didn’t say anything,” the man told him.  
  
Justin chuckled and took a sip from his drink.  
  
“I don’t know what the hell he sees in you,” Michael whispered as he came closer.   
  
“Dude,” Justin said. “I’m totally hot. Have you looked at my ass?”  
  
Michael frowned. “You’re so full of yourself. Brian was right. You’re nothing but a brat.”  
  
Justin laughed at that. “I’m his brat, stupid.”  
  
“Don’t call me stupid!” Michael hissed.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Justin asked suddenly.  
  
“I came to talk to Brian,” Michael said. “None of your business of course.”  
  
“I bet you want to convince him how I’m no good for him,” Justin pointed out. He could only imagine it.  
  
“Well, you’re not,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“I care about him,” Justin said. “Brian knows that. I love him and he loves me.”  
  
“You’re wrong,” Michael said. “He doesn’t care about you.”  
  
Justin frowned momentarily.  
  
“He’s just using you because you have money,” Michael told him.  
  
“You’re just angry that he’s not fucking you,” Justin said. “I’ve seen the way you look at him.”  
  
Michael gasped in shocked. He took a step back.  
  
“You want to be the one screaming his name as he plunges into you,” Justin told him. “But he chose me so I get to moan out his name as he gives it to me.”  
  
"You have no shame," Michael said.  
  
The blond laughed at that.   
  
“He’ll get tired of you,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“You don’t get it,” Justin told him. “You guys have been friends all this time. You’ve always been there for him. If it was going to happen, it would have a long ass time ago.”  
  
Michael opened his mouth to say something but Justin didn’t let him.  
  
“He loves me and there is nothing you can do about it,” Justin told him. “Step in my way and I’ll fucking stomp on you like the roach you are.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn’t know what Michael had said to Justin but maybe the blond was being a bit harsh towards his friend.  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. Michael smirked and gloated at the blond.  
  
“That’s not a nice thing to say,” Brian told him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin said like a little kid. “I guess I’m in need of a spanking very soon.”  
  
Brian smirked as he walked over to the blond. He bent down and kissed him hard. Then he pulled back. “Let me get dressed and we’ll get out of here.”  
  
“What about the food I got you?” Michael asked.  
  
“Leave it in the fridge,” Brian said. “I want to go out to eat at a nice restaurant. I feel like celebrating.”  
  
“Celebrating what, Brian?” Michael asked.  
  
“My good fortune,” Brian said and winked at Justin before he went to get dressed.  
  
“I so know what he’s talking about,” Justin said smiling at Michael. “I’m his partner.”  
  
“You’re so childish,” Michael told him.  
  
“Whatever you say, you senile man,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian was chuckling as he heard Michael and Justin arguing. The blond turned into such a brat sometimes. He sighed knowing that they were just fighting for his attention. Michael had come earlier trying to supposedly talk some sense into him. Sooner or later his friend would see that he loved Justin and maybe back off.  
  
***  
  
The blond sighed as he got up. He pushed his covers away and stretched on the bed. He looked around and then sat up before grabbing his alarm clock. "Damn," he said as he quickly got up to get a shower and leave.  
  
When he was almost out of the house, his mother called him so he had to go back to her.  
  
"Justin, what time is it?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Two," he told her.   
  
"You must have been really tired," she said as she put Jason in his high chair.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and sat down at the dining table. "Mom, I’ve got to go."  
  
"At what time did you come back?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Justin shrugged and didn't answer. He had finally made it back around four in the morning. After Brian and him went to the restaurant with Michael tagging along, they had gone to Woody’s. Then they had gone back to Brian's apartment to keep up the celebration. That was one place where Michael hadn't been invited. They had stayed up all night fucking before Justin had told his boyfriend that he had to go home.   
  
"I don't like this," Jennifer told him.   
  
"Mom," Justin said. "It's Sunday. It's okay."  
  
Melissa, who was there trying to feed Jason, hid away the smirk that was threatening to come out. The blond had everyone wrapped around his finger and when he started whining, few people could resist, if any.  
  
Jennifer shook her head. "It's not. Last night we waited for you. We had guests."  
  
"I told dad that I had plans," he said.  
  
Jennifer stared at her son. "What is going on with you?"  
  
"Why?" Justin asked.  
  
"Are you doing drugs?" she asked him.  
  
The blond chuckled. "No mom, really. I'm allergic anyways."  
  
The woman didn't know what was happening to her older son and she was worried. "I want you here before nightfall."  
  
"Are you serious?" Justin asked. "I have plans, mom."  
  
"With who?" Jennifer asks.  
  
"My friend," he told her.  
  
"And what friend would this be?" she asked arching a brow.   
  
Jason pushed his plate, which was full of oatmeal, into the floor before he laughed and clapped his little hands. Justin smiled and leaned closer to caress the baby's cheek.  
  
"Do not ignore me," she said sternly.  
  
Melissa wondered if Jen knew how her kid was playing. She knew all the signs.  
  
"Mom," Justin whined. "Come on. I'll be back by twelve."  
  
"No," she told him. "I'll take the keys away if you pull that one."  
  
The blond thought about it. "Okay," he said. "How about eleven?"  
  
"Ten," she told him.  
  
"I love you, mom," he said as he got up and kissed her. "Bye."  
  
Jennifer sighed as she watched him go. She looked at Jason and smiled. "I think your brother has a boyfriend after all. Don't worry, mommy will find out who that is."  
  
Jason kicked his feet happily as he watched Melissa on the floor cleaning the mess he did. Melissa looked at Jennifer wondering if the woman would say anything to the baby. But then guessed not. That's why her kids were so manipulative. They could get away with anything. Jason was going to be just another copy of his older brother. World watch out, the nanny thought.  
  
***  
  
"I'm tired," Justin said.  
  
Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek. He stopped looking at the paper and looked at the blond. "You said you wanted to come."  
  
"But I didn't know you were going to take forever and a day, Brian," the blond complained. "I mean, how hard is it, picking out a place. What about the third one we saw? It was perfect."  
  
"No," the brunet said.  
  
"You're so picky," Justin told him.  
  
"Well, I picked you," the brunet told him.  
  
Justin smiled at that. "Yeah, you did," he said happily as he drove them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Brian asked.  
  
"Drive-through," the blond replied. "I'm starving."  
  
"Next you'll tell me you're hot," Brian said and shook his head. "Then it will be that you have a headache and next thing..."  
  
"Shut up," the blond responded. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'll have the heart attack and clogged arteries, please," the brunet teased.  
  
"Seriously," Justin told him.  
  
"I'm not eating from," Brian said as he leaned forward to see the sign. "Burger King? Justin, really. It's a heart attack waiting to happen."  
  
"Whatever you say, old man," Justin said smirking.  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes and kept on marking places. He heard Justin asking for food and either the blond wanted him to eat or he was really starving.   
  
"It's $9.35," Justin told him.  
  
"And?" Brian asked, once again looking at his man.  
  
"Aren't you going to pay?" the blond asked smirking, as he accelerated.  
  
"Uh, you got plenty of money," the older man pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but you're my boyfriend," Justin told him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"And you're mine," Brian said. "You can pay for your own food, I believe. You're a big boy."  
  
Justin stuck his tongue out at him and pulled out a credit card.  
  
"Is that even yours?" Brian asked.  
  
"My mom's," the blond replied. "Uh, we should take a break and go see a movie. I'll pay."  
  
"She'll pay," the brunet pointed out.  
  
Justin frowned. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Nothing," Brian told him.   
  
"Right," Justin said and then handed the credit card to the lady at the window. It got charged and then he got it back and his receipt before moving to get his food.  
  
Once that was done, Justin drove them to the park.   
  
"What are we doing here?" Brian asked.  
  
"We can have a picnic," the blond told him smiling. "Come on."  
  
Brian sighed and undid his seatbelt.   
  
"Take that," Justin said meaning the bag.  
  
"Uh, how about no?" Brian asked. "I'm not your maid."  
  
The blond rolled his eyes and grabbed his own food. They got out of the car and sat at one of the benches. Justin ate and from time to time talked to the brunet while the older man kept looking at the ads. After the blond was done eating, he was quiet. It took Brian only seconds to notice but he didn't say anything. He knew that Justin was staring at him.  
  
"You know," the blond said. "I'm not tired anymore."  
  
Brian stared at him and arched a brow.  
  
"I'm horny," Justin told him.  
  
The brunet smirked. "Well, that..." the man paused as he folded the newspaper. "I can help you with, brat."  
  
***  
  
The blond was excited to see Brian. He'd taken a day off from school two days ago and had gone with his father to buy a car. He ended up with a 3 series convertible BMW. His father had put a lot of more money into it because Justin wanted it to be dark blue with racing stripes. Now the car was in his possession and he couldn't wait to show it to Brian. He'd called the older man and Brian told him where he was, so Justin happily drove there.   
  
When the teenager arrived he frowned, not sure he got the right address. He called Brian again just to make sure before he went through the two blue doors. He was scared out of his mind as he moved around until Brian and an old lady came to view.  
  
"Brian, what's going on here?" Justin asked.  
  
"This is Elizabeth," the brunet informed him. "She's the realtor."  
  
"Hi," Justin said and shook the woman's hand. "I'm Justin Taylor?"  
  
"Taylor?" she asked. "I've heard that name before."  
  
"Oh?" Justin said but didn't say anything else. He swallowed, hoping she didn't bring it up again. He didn't want anyone to know that he and Brian were seeing each other. After the dreams he was having, he didn't want anything hinting that he and Brian were a couple. And the woman might know someone who knew someone who knew his father and then things would get ugly.  
  
"So this is it," Brian told him.  
  
"Could I speak with you for a second, Brian?" Justin said and turned to the lady. "Excuse us a moment."  
  
She nodded and watched them move away.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Justin asked.  
  
Brian smirked and shook his head.   
  
"You cannot be serious, Brian," the blond said and crossed his arms. "This place is a total dump."  
  
"It’s not that bad," the brunet pointed out.  
  
“There is no way you like this place," the blond argued. "I mean, what happened to your common sense? Tell her you changed your mind and don't want it."  
  
“Already bought it,” Brian said.  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
“Look at it with the eyes of an artist,” Brian told him. “You said you used to like to paint.”  
  
“You remember?” Justin asked.  
  
“Of course I did,” Brian told him.  
  
The blond smiled like a total fool.  
  
"Excuse me," Elizabeth said. "I don't mean to interrupt but I have to go. I have some clients to meet," she said. She had come to the place to have some final papers signed and to give Brian the keys to the place.  
  
Justin kept quiet as Brian and her exchanged a few words.  
  
"So," Brian said.  
  
"You are one crazy person, Brian," Justin told him.  
  
"It will be alright," Brian assured him. "Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
"What was this place before?" Justin asked.  
  
"A bath," the brunet told him.  
  
"Uh?" Justin asked as he followed his partner.  
  
"A place where guys came to fuck," Brian told him. "They walked around naked, some with a towel and they looked and waited until the perfect trick came along."  
  
"Did you come here?" Justin asked frowning.  
  
"Some times," Brian told him. "A long time ago."  
  
"Mmm," Justin said as they went through the doors and got into a room.  
  
"This is going to be my office," the brunet said. "And that right there, is going to be the bathroom. They will fix it up and it will be alright."  
  
"No, it is not," Justin said. "God, I'm going to have to slap some sense into you."  
  
Brian turned around and grabbed Justin in mere seconds. He kissed him hard and walked with him until he was crushing the blond into a wall. He felt the blond fighting him so he stopped the kiss.  
  
"Let me go, right now!" Justin yelled as if someone was attacking him. "Let me go!"  
  
"What is with you?" Brian asked calmly.  
  
"My back!" Justin yelled.  
  
The brunet thought he had hurt Justin and quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't," Justin assured him. "But the wall is dirty and this is my new leather jacket. Do you like it?"  
  
Brian arched his brows and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He shook his head, not believing the man in front of him. Then he grinned and once again had the teen pinned to the wall.  
  
"Brian!" Justin hissed.  
  
"I want you," Brian told him.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled with all his might.  
  
Brian laughed as he held him in place. He wasn't going to fuck Justin there before, but now he was.   
  
"Disgusting," Justin shrieked. "Oh god, Brian. I'm going to vomit."  
  
"You won't," the brunet whispered. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast. My cock is going to bury so deep in you that nothing else will matter. I'll fuck you until you pass out and you'll be happy about it."  
  
The blond's cock reacted. He grunted as he stopped thinking how his back was pressed against the dirty walls and started imagining Brian's cock deep in him already. He gasped when he felt Brian's wet tongue at his neck. He arched up against the man.  
  
"Let's go some other place," Justin said. "I got my car."  
  
"Be quiet," Brian told him. "You're ruining the moment."  
  
"Please," Justin begged but his eyes were closed and he had his head thrown back.  
  
"You're going to have me hard and fast," Brian said. "You're mine, remember? I can do what I want with you," he said and roughly turned the blond to face the wall.  
  
"Brian," Justin moaned when he felt Brian's manhood pressed against him.   
  
The brunet quickly undid Justin's pants and started rubbing the teen's hole. Justin moaned and didn't even realize that his hands were resting on the wall in front of him. Brian searched for a condom in his jeans and when he found it, he held it on his mouth. Then he unbuttoned his black jeans and pulled out his cock. He ripped the condom and stopped teasing Justin as he put it on. When the blond came out of his haze, he was about to turn around and protest yet again, but Brian was quicker.   
  
"Don't say a word," Brian said huskily. "I'm going to fuck you now."  
  
Justin's body tingled all over. He felt the tip of Brian's cock at his entrance and his hips pushed back.  
  
"That's a good boy," Brian grunted and started pushing inside.  
  
"Brian," the blond hissed.  
  
The brunet pushed inside with nothing but the help of the lubed condom. He knew that his blond was going to be sore but he wanted him like that. He wanted Justin to be reminded of that moment; of him. When the brunet was all the way inside, he grabbed Justin's hips roughly and leaned closer to the smaller man. Then the older man wrapped his free arm around Justin's waist.  
  
"Brian," the blond whispered.  
  
"So hot and tight," Brian drawled and then started moving.   
  
It was hard and fast and sweat adorned their skin. Justin kept moaning about nothing in particular. Brian knew they weren't going to last long. He let his teeth run along Justin's creamy skin, making the blond jump with the feeling. He then bit Justin's left shoulder as he started playing with Justin's cock.  
  
"I'm so close," Justin hissed and pushed back against his lover.  
  
It took a lot from the brunet but he stopped.  
  
"Fuck me, Brian," the blond mewled. "Oh fuck Jesus! There...mother fucker...so good! Just fuck me, please. Harder...please...don't stop, please..."  
  
Brian moved his hips very slowly knowing that Justin was dangling on the edge.  
  
"Oh fuck you!" Justin shouted with all his might.   
  
"What is that?" Brian asked.  
  
"I want to come," Justin said trying to reach for his cock but Brian was faster.  
  
The brunet grabbed Justin's wrist and pinned them above his head with one hand. Justin was on his toes trying to push back into the man, but he didn't have any kind of leverage.  
  
"Fuck me..." the blond mumbled. "Fuck me...hard...fuck me."  
  
Brian grinned as his eyes closed and then started pounding inside his boyfriend once again. "Jus," he muttered as he let go of Justin's wrists.  
  
Justin bit his lower lip as his balls tightened. The teen clawed at the wall and shuddered against Brian's body. He was shooting his jizz all over himself. Brian bit his shoulder hard and with one final thrust he orgasm. They stayed like that for a few seconds. The brunet pulled out and got rid of the condom before he zipped his pants back up after having pushed his dick back inside.  
  
"Fuck you!" Justin said as he turned around while he did his pants.  
  
The brunet laughed. He stared at Justin's face with an amused smile. Justin looked like a piece of him was going to fall off because he had come in contact with the wall; even thought he'd only touched it with his hands and his back which was covered.  
  
"I've been in worst places you know," Brian said and he wasn't lying.  
  
"Don't talk to me right now," the blond said.  
  
Brian grinned.  
  
“I need a shower!” Justin yelled. "And...a...freaking tetanus shot!"  
  
Brian threw his head back and laughed. He so knew that Justin would say something like that.  
  
***  
  
Once they were out of the building Justin didn't even bother to tell Brian about his car. He just drove with the man to Brian's apartment. The first thing that Justin did was jump in the shower. When he came out Brian was on the phone. Justin stayed naked as he walked to the kitchen, where Brian was and sat on his lap. Brian caressed Justin's chest as he spoke. The blond could only wonder who it was and each time that passed he kept getting angrier and angrier with the conversation.  
  
"Yes," Brian said and rolled his eyes. "I know you think you know me better than anyone."  
  
Justin swallowed and wondered who it could be. "Is that Michael?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Brian shook his head and put a finger over his own mouth to signal Justin that he should keep quiet. "Of course not. Look, if you do this I know we can make it. You rock. I'll say this once...you're the best I ever had. If you repeat it to anyone I might have to kill you."  
  
Justin heard laughter at the other end.  
  
"You will do that?" Brian asked. "That's a risky move. Mmm, mmph. Okay. Then, you will do it?"  
  
The blond had a pout in place already. His blue eyes darkened with his anger.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Cynthia," Brian said. "My boyfriend is here," he said and heard the woman screaming at his ear. "See, you don't know me as well as you think," he said before he hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Justin asked.  
  
"My assistant," Brian told her. "Was...soon to be once again."  
  
"You're giving her a job?" Justin asked smiling, all his anger gone by then.  
  
The brunet nodded. "She's one of the best. I'll let her be whatever she wants as long as she works for me."  
  
"She's that good," Justin said as he got comfortable on Brian's lap.  
  
The older man smiled. "She is."  
  
"Did you like my car?" Justin asked suddenly.  
  
"Weren't we having a conversation about me?" Brian asked.  
  
"It's my turn now," Justin told him.  
  
The brunet laughed at that. "Yeah, I did. It's very you."  
  
"I'm so proud of you Brian," Justin said as he moved so that he was straddling the man.   
  
Brian caressed the outside of Justin's thighs. He smiled as he saw Justin's cock reacting to that. "I'm very proud of you too, boy."  
  
"Brian," Justin said.  
  
"I'm not talking to you," Brian said still staring at the teen's member. "This is a private conversation."  
  
The blond laughed and started tickling the older man. "Stop it."  
  
"Okay, okay," Brian said and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist.  
  
"I know you can do this," Justin said. "I'm so excited."  
  
The brunet smiled at that. "Me too, feel it?"  
  
"Brian!" Justin shouted and laughed.   
  
"So what about you?" Brian asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" the teen asked frowning as he moved back a bit.  
  
"Well, you're going to be done with school soon," Brian told him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
“I have no idea,” Justin told him. "Probably nothing."  
  
The brunet arched a brow. "So you're going to live off your parents for the rest of your life?"  
  
"No," Justin said. "I want to live with you."  
  
Brian laughed at that. "No way."  
  
"You don't want me living with you?" Justin asked.  
  
"No, it’s not that," Brian assured him. "Maybe later on that can happen."  
  
Justin smiled.  
  
"But we're not your parents," Brian told him. "I'm not going to work while you stay at home tending to the kids and doing nothing."  
  
Justin felt himself getting red. For the first time in his life he was feeling something that he'd never had before. He was completely insecure of how to act or what to say next. He swallowed and stared at the man.  
  
"You are smart Justin," Brian told him. "Look, seriously I wouldn't mind at all having you living with me. Heck, if this goes as planned you can probably stay at home and I can be the one bringing on the bacon."  
  
The blond bit his lower lip. He felt like he was five as Brian spoke to him. He felt tears threatening to come out but he controlled it. He felt his face getting really hot.   
  
"I want you to be able to do whatever you want, Justin. I want you to be able to tell the world to fuck off because you're your own man and can be independent," the brunet explained. "I don't want you ever depending on others."  
  
"Okay," Justin said lowering his head.  
  
"Justin," Brian said lifting his boyfriend's head. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad."  
  
"It's just...what am I going to do?" Justin asked. "I mean my dad took me to his company once and all I wanted to do was take a damn stapler and shut my eyes and ears close."  
  
"Wow," Brian said.  
  
"I don't like business," the younger man said. "I just...I don't know."  
  
"What about your art?" Brian asked.  
  
The blond shrugged.  
  
“Why don’t you start painting again,” Brian said. “I bet you’re not half bad and the good thing is you won’t have to be a starving artist.”  
  
Justin giggled. “I don’t know. I’ll have to see.”  
  
“You can do anything you want,” Brian muttered.  
  
“My parents said it was a waste of time,” Justin said and shrugged. “So I gave it up.”  
  
“Well, sometimes parents are wrong,” the brunet said. “You have to sit back and see what you really want. It’s not what I want or what they want or what your friends want. When it comes down to it, you have to make your own choices.”  
  
“How did you got so smart?” Justin asked.  
  
"Life," Brian told him somberly.  
  
The blond nodded slightly.   
  
"Can I just stay home raising our kids?" Justin asked. "My job would be that. It's hard work, you know. Plus working too hard would make me age faster and then I won't be as hot. And I do have to look presentable for when you take me out and your clients get to know me. And the parties..."  
  
"Okay, okay," Brian said. "Tell me you're going to think about what we talked."  
  
The blond shrugged and nodded. "I'll think about it."  
  
Brain frowned and then smiled. He knew how Justin was. Yes, the boy was a total snob and he was too old now to change him, but that was okay. He loved him like that. The teen wouldn’t be his brat if he wasn’t so full of himself.  
  
“I’m your brat,” Justin said after seeing Brian’s face. He so knew that was what Brian was thinking.  
  
Brian smiled and they kissed. For now he was going to drop the issue but he really hoped that Justin listened to him. He wanted Justin to make something out of himself and not just become a trophy for anyone to show around.  
  
"I love you," the blond whispered close to Brian's ear.  
  
The brunet smiled and nodded. He loved his man too, no matter how he was.  
  



	12. When You're In Love...

  
Author's notes: Brian takes Justin to meet the gang. Thanks to my betas.  


* * *

Brian came home around nine to find his apartment drowned in some kind of pop rock music. He looked around and frowned when he saw the mess that was there. Then he looked at the bed and saw Justin jumping on it and singing along with the words of the song. He saw that the boy had on one of his dress shirts and probably that was the only thing that his brat had on.  
  
"Justin!" Brian hissed.  
  
The blond stopped, jumped down and ran to the brunet. Brian caught him just in time. The blond started kissing the brunet everywhere.  
  
"What's going on?" Brian asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Justin asked and frowned when Brian put him down.  
  
Brian walked to the bedroom and saw the new stereo. He walked over to it and turned it off.  
  
"What?" Justin asked like a little kid.  
  
The brunet didn't know where to start. "Why so loud?"  
  
"Well," Justin said walking closer. "I was listening to it and it wasn't THAT loud and then the guy upstairs put his music and it was drowning mine. So I turn it up and he did the same and then it turned into some kind of competition."  
  
"Fine," Brian said. "What about the mess you have in here?"  
  
"What mess?" Justin asked frowning.  
  
"In the living room," the brunet pointed out.  
  
Justin looked to the living room and his jacket was resting over the table while his shoes were next to one of the chairs. He looked at Brian like the man had four heads. "Oh…my…god. You really are anal retentive."  
  
"Forget that," Brian said. "What are you doing wearing my clothes?"  
  
"Well," Justin said. "I thought it would be nice if you came home and found me in this. I know how hot you think your clothes look on me."  
  
The older man had to laugh. Justin was just too cute and also dead-on on his assumptions.  
  
"Come here," Brian said, pulling the blond to him and kissing him hard.  
  
They got in bed with Brian on top of him. Brian smirked when he went for the blond’s cock and there was nothing stopping him. One swift move and buttons were flying everywhere.  
  
“Amazing,” Brian muttered.  
  
The blond smirked. “Yeah?”  
  
“Not you,” the brunet said.  
  
The teen arched a brow.  
  
“I mean, you’re fucking beautiful Justin, but it’s not that,” the man said.  
  
“What is it?” Justin asked as he undid Brian’s belt before he moved on to the pants.  
  
“I can’t get tired of you,” Brian said. “It’s like you’re a drug.”  
  
Justin laughed.  
  
“That was stupid,” the brunet said.  
  
“No,” the younger of the two said as he shook his head. “It was sweet, Brian. I really like it when you tell me what you’re thinking.”  
  
“I’ve become a lesbian,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“This doesn’t feel like pussy to me,” Justin said in a hoarse voice as he fisted Brian’s cock.  
  
Brian held his weight off by putting both of his hands on the bed. He watched the blond as Justin did what he wanted. The blond found a condom in Brian’s pants and put it on the brunet.  
  
“Get the lube,” Brian told him.  
  
So Justin did and when he was back under Brian, he took his time on lubing his fingers. The older man just watched, happy to let Justin take over for a while.  
  
“Why do you always have condoms in your pants?” Justin asked as he spread the ointment on Brian’s shaft.  
  
“For moments like this,” Brian groaned as he threw his head back.  
  
“But you were out and you didn’t know I was here,” Justin pointed out. “Do you…fuck other guys?”  
  
“No,” Brian said. “But you never know.”  
  
“So if the moment presented itself you would?” Justin asked, arching a brow as he jerked Brian, slowly.  
  
“Justin,” Brian hissed. “I want to be inside of you. Do we have to talk about this now?”  
  
The blond lifted one leg over Brian’s hips. “Push into me,” the blond said positioning Brian at his entrance.  
  
“Yes,” Brian growled as he did what he was told.  
  
“If you ever fuck another guy,” the blond whispered. “I don’t want to know about it.”  
  
“Why?” Brian asked as he rested his head on the blond’s shoulder.  
  
“It would hurt me,” the teen whispered.  
  
Brain opened his eyes and stared at Justin. He caressed the blond’s face and kissed him hard. He started moving with long precise strokes. The blond’s legs were wrapped securely around Brian’s waist. The older man hadn’t been with anyone since he started fucking Justin. It wasn’t that he couldn’t; it was simply the fact that he had the blond in his mind all the time and nobody else compared.  
  
The older man’s hand caressed Justin’s face as he stared at the blond. Justin had his eyes closed as he moaned words that didn’t even go together. Brian loved to hear his blond like that; completely lost because of him. He kissed the ruby, puffy lips yet again, letting his tongue out to play. The blond was the one to pull away from the kiss as he threw his head back. Brian started sucking on the alabaster skin.  
  
“I love you,” Brian whispered against Justin’s throat.  
  
The blond held on to his lover as he spilled his seed in between them. Brian was soon to follow.  
  
“I won’t fuck anyone, Jus,” Brian told him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard. “Bri, I love you so much. You have no idea but I don’t want you doing anything because of me.”  
  
The brunet nodded and didn’t talk more about that. He pulled out of Justin and got rid of the condom.  
  
“Hey,” he said. "I brought you food," Justin whispered. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"A bit," Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded. "I can heat it up."  
  
"Okay," the man answered as he sat up. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
The teen nodded at that. The blond went to the kitchen and heated the food in the microwave that he’d brought just a couple of days before. He remember how Brian had argued that he didn’t needed one but in the end accepted it after Justin had gotten on his knees and given him a mind blowing blowjob. The blond left the food there and took a shower with Brian.  
  
The brunet got out first and served himself. When Justin was done and came out, Brian had eaten half of his food. Justin sat on Brian’s lap, naked like he was used to by now and talked while Brian ate.  
  
“Oh, and another thing,” the blond said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“I have an idea,” the teen said watching with satisfaction, the now empty plate. “How about if you take some of the money that you have to open your agency and buy yourself a new place.”  
  
Brian looked around. “You hate this place, don’t you?”  
  
“I don’t care, Brian,” Justin said. “But you don’t like it here.”  
  
“How would you know that?” Brian asked.  
  
“I see your face when Megan is screaming at her kids to shut up or when Ramon plays his music so loud that it feels like the whole building is dancing,” Justin pointed out.  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
“How about Stella yelling at us when we’re fucking?” Justin asked.  
  
“She yells at you because you get too loud,” Brian said grinning. “And how come you know all of their names?”  
  
“I talk to your neighbors,” the blond said.  
  
Brian frowned. “You sure are something else.”  
  
"My mom says you have to talk to your neighbors because it’s good manners," Justin pointed out.  
  
"Right," Brian said.  
  
"So," Justin commented. "Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Not now," the man told him as he pushed his plate away. "I have to save money in case the company doesn't pick up as soon as I'm hoping. I'm having trouble finding clients as it is. It's going to be tight for a while so we have to take it easy and not go wild."  
  
"Okay," Justin told him.  
  
Brian arched a brow surprised at that. "You're not going to try to convince me some more."  
  
"I understand," Justin replied. "I get it. When we're better off we can find a place to live. It's cool."  
  
"Okay, I'm so totally going to have a heart attack right now," Brian teased.  
  
Justin laughed and shook his head. "It will be okay. You'll make it. We'll be fine."  
  
The brunet nodded and believed it. He had to stay positive that tomorrow was going to be better than the day he just had or the one before that. He was so happy that he had Justin in his life. He didn't think he could make it without the blond giving him the strength he needed.  
  
***  
  
Justin had a smile on as soon as he saw the glass doors that had been installed on the front of the building. He walked inside and saw a few men breaking a wall while others were working on other stuff. He smiled when he saw the brunet.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said. “How was school?”  
  
“Same as always,” the blond said looking around. “Wow, Brian.”  
  
“You like?” Brian asked.  
  
The blond nodded with a little smile playing on his lips. “I guess you were right about this place. It’s turning out to be something.”  
  
The brunet liked hearing that. “Come on. Let me show you something.”  
  
“Is this going to be like last time you wanted me to see something?” Justin asked snickering. “Because I’m totally UP for it.”  
  
The older man laughed at that. Then he walked into his office and stared at the blond.  
  
“Holy shit!” Justin said. “Wow.”  
  
“How does it look?” Brian asked.  
  
“Good,” Justin told him. “Fuck good, it looks amazing. Is this really the same place?”  
  
“Yes,” Brian said. “Right over there,” he said while he pointed with his index finger, “is where I fucked you.”  
  
“Mmm,” the blond said and in seconds was in Brian’s arms devouring the taller man’s lips.  
  
“I guess you missed me,” Brian told him in a husky voice.  
  
“I might have thought about you during the day,” Justin whispered and then licked Brian’s neck.  
  
Brian chuckled and then pulled back a bit. “I have to tell you something.”  
  
Justin arched a brow.  
  
“I have to go for a few days,” Brian told him. “I got a business meeting with a potential client.”  
  
“Really?” Justin asked. “That’s fucking great!”  
  
Brian smiled and nodded.  
  
“Oh, Brian,” Justin said and hugged the brunet. “You’re going to make it. I know you are.”  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
“You’ll show those fuckers what they’re missing. They shouldn’t have let you go. If they really knew you they would have never believe…” Justin stopped talking then.  
  
“What?” Brian asked arching a brow.  
  
The blond looked down.  
  
“You know,” the brunet hissed before he pulled away.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said, not sure what he was going to say. “I…is not…fuck it.”  
  
“How?” Brian asked.  
  
“Well,” Justin said, the teen licked his lips and then stared at his boyfriend. “I wanted to know what happened and then Shawn looked up the information because he wanted to know who you were before I gave you my money. So then…he asked me if I wanted to see and I said yes.”  
  
The brunet put his hands on his hips. He didn’t know where to look, but certainly not at Justin.  
  
“I don’t believe it,” the smaller man added as an afterthought.  
  
“Oh really,” Brian asked arching a brow.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said while he walked over to Brian. “I’ve seen the way guys look at you. I get jealous. I know that…you used to be the stud of Liberty Ave.”  
  
Brian stared at the floor as he listened at the young man.  
  
“Why would you need to promise something to someone just to get sex,” Justin said. “It’s preposterous.”  
  
The brunet nodded. “Where were the people with your kind of common sense when I needed them?”  
  
Justin laughed. “I’m sorry that I found out about it like that. I really wanted you to be the one to tell me, but then you were always so secretive about it. And I really thought that sooner or later…well, maybe one day you were going to tell me and I shouldn’t have looked at the file but it was right there and I just couldn’t resist. I’m sorry if you’re angry at me…”  
  
Brian stopped the blond by kissing him hard. When they pulled away, it was to breathe.  
  
“Thanks,” Brian told him. He was happy that Justin didn’t think he would be capable of something like that. He remembered that even Michael had asked him if he had promised Kip anything. He shouldn’t have, Michael should have known him better.  
  
“So where are you going?” Justin asked.  
  
“Chicago,” Brian told him.  
  
“Great,” the blond said. “I want you to know that I’m very propitious about this whole thing,” Justin informed him.  
  
“Preposterous, propitious…you do know the difference between reading material and what the dictionary is for,” Brian told him. "Right?"  
  
Justin laughed. “I’m POLISHING my skills for the SAT. They’re coming soon.”  
  
“Where does time go?” Brian asked.  
  
“I know,” Justin said smiling.  
  
“So,” Brian muttered as he caressed Justin’s face. “We should get out of here and go eat something before going home.”  
  
“Okay,” the blond said.  
  
Brian grabbed Justin’s hands and walked out of the office. He made sure to tell everyone what needed to be done before they were done for the day before he was out of there with the blond. Then they left quickly so they could spend the rest of the day together before Justin had to go back to his house.  
  
***  
  
Several days later the two men were headed for Debbie’s house. Brian was in a bad mood because his meeting hadn’t gone as planned but once he was back with Justin it was forgotten. They arrived at their destination around seven o'clock. Debbie had invited Brian to dinner and had told him that he had to show up and that Justin had better be with him. As soon as they were inside they were being hugged by the redhead.  
  
"I like him breathing," Brian teased the woman.  
  
"Its okay, Brian," Justin told him.  
  
“Sorry,” she said and let him go.  
  
"Not even my mom hugs me that tight," the blond teen whispered to his boyfriend before he laughed.  
  
Brian thought that was sad, but didn't say anything. The more he got to know Justin, the more he saw that sometimes rich people weren't really that wealthy.  
  
"You know Michael," Brian said nodding towards the man.  
  
The blond gave the man a blinding smile telling him 'look at where I am now'. Michael glared in return.  
  
"This is Emmett," Brian introduced the two. "Em, this is Justin."  
  
"Justin Taylor," the blond said and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, now I see what the ruckus is all about," Emmett said getting up from the sofa. "You're adorable," he said smiling, before he hugged the blond.  
  
"Back off, Honeycutt," the brunet said as he pulled Justin into his arms.  
  
"You guys like hugging a lot," Justin pointed out, smiling widely.  
  
"That is Ted Schmidt," Brian said as he held the blond by the waist. "And Vic, he's Debbie's brother and Michael's uncle."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Justin said and went to shake both of their hands.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Debbie asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter, talking to Melanie. “And polite,” she pointed out.  
  
"What is he doing with Brian?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I don't know but they make a great couple," Debbie told her. "You should have seen them at the diner. God, I think this is it. Brian has found someone."  
  
Melanie shrugged a bit and smiled when Brian and Justin walked her way.  
  
"This is Melanie Marcus," Brian said. "She's Lindsay's wife."  
  
"The mothers of your son," Justin pointed out brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Brian has talked so much about you and your wife. I really wanted to meet you."  
  
Lindsay was coming down the stairs with Gus in her arms. "Hey, Brian."  
  
Brian smiled at her. She walked over to her and gave Gus to the man.  
  
"Hey little guy," Brian said. "There is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Justin asked like a little kid. "I know how to, I have a baby brother."  
  
The brunet chuckled and let Justin hold his son.  
  
"And you are?" Lindsay asked.  
  
“Hi," Justin said and smiled. "I'm Justin Taylor."  
  
"Lindsay Peterson," she told him and they shook hands.  
  
The blond frowned. "I...are you Stella's cousin?" he asked. "You look just like her."  
  
"You know her?" Lindsay asked.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable," he muttered as he picked his son again.  
  
"Okay!" Debbie shouted. "Let's eat."  
  
"Wow," Justin said and smiled at Brian. "She can really scream."  
  
They sat down around the table. Justin made sure that Brian was next to him and to make Michael lose his mind, he sat in between him and his boyfriend.  
  
"You're so stupid," Michael said.  
  
"And yet I ended here," Justin pointed out. He looked around the table and smiled. He was happy to be there sharing with Brian's family. He held Brian's hand on his own under the table.  
  
Debbie started handing them their food one by one. She was so happy to have her family there.  
  
"Bri," Justin said, moving close to the man. "The plates don't match," the blond said so only the man could hear it.  
  
The brunet laughed a bit. "They don't have to."  
  
"I guess," Justin whispered and shrugged. "And the glasses..."  
  
"Stop it," Brian muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Justin said and then kissed Brian before he giggled.  
  
"How long have you guys been together?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Five months and counting," Justin said.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll be damned," Ted said. "You keep surprising us like this and we're going to have a heart attack, Brian."  
  
"You would, old man," Brian quipped.  
  
"Be nice, Brian," Justin told him.  
  
Debbie smiled at that. She thought that Justin was good for Brian.  
  
"How did the two of you meet?" Vic asked.  
  
"Brian was working for my father," Justin said. "He was my limo driver."  
  
"No shit," Melanie said. "Wow."  
  
"What do you mean was?" Ted asked.  
  
"I got my license," the blond said, grabbing his glass. "And Brian quit."  
  
"You quit?" Lindsay asked. "Do you have another job?"  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Ted asked.  
  
"If you need anything," Debbie whispered.  
  
Justin smiled like a fool as he heard all of them. He was happy that the brunet had people that loved him. "He's going to be okay. He's starting his own company."  
  
Brian smirked at that.  
  
"Could you let him talk?" Michael asked. "He can, you know."  
  
The blond just smiled and nodded at Michael.  
  
"When did this happen?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"It's just happening," Brian told them as he grabbed his fork.  
  
"Where did you get the money from?" Ted asked.  
  
"Don't tell me," Michael said. "The little princess here asked daddy for it."  
  
Justin glared. "You don't know anything. I didn't ask my father for anything."  
  
"But you gave it to him still," Michael pointed out. “There is no way Brian would have saved that much money by now. You know how much money it takes to start a business?”  
  
"It's just a loan," Justin said. He knew that Brian wasn't going to like it if his friends thought that he was just taking money. "He has to pay it back."  
  
"Whatever," Michael said.  
  
"Could you two stop it?" Melanie asked. "How could Justin loan you money? How much was it?"  
  
“Don’t you know?” Michael asked. “He’s a total snob because he comes from money.”  
  
Justin frowned. He knew he could say many things but he wasn't going to be the reason why the night got ruined. "Fine, Michael. Call me whatever you want."  
  
"Why do you think Brian is dating him?" Michael asked with a grin in place as he ate his food.  
  
"I won't let you talk like that, Michael," Brian said sternly. "Justin is my boyfriend and that's all there is to it. I'm with him because...because I want to be."  
  
They were surprised to say the least.  
  
"But Brian, he's nothing but a snob," Michael said. "He thinks that because he has money he deserves everything."  
  
"That's not fair Michael," Lindsay said. "It's not his fault that his parents have money."  
  
"You're defending him?" Michael asked. "Of course you would. You come from the same upbringing."  
  
"Okay then," Emmett said, speaking to Michael. "You either are taking drugs or should be taking something."  
  
"I don't want you guys arguing!" Debbie shouted.  
  
They stayed quiet after that.  
  
"So," Vic said. "Does your family know about the two of you?"  
  
"Not yet," Justin said as he ate. "Debbie, this is really good. Mary doesn't cook this good and Albert, ha, forget it."  
  
"Mary is your mother?" Debbie asked frowning.  
  
"Uh, no," Justin said. "My mom doesn't cook. I don't think she knows how to. Mary works for us."  
  
"See," Michael said. "He's a total snob."  
  
"Enough, Michael!" Debbie told him.  
  
Michael was pouting as he played with his food because he wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"You said not yet," Emmett pointed out. "Are you going to tell them? My god, isn't it romantic? Like in the movies, two people from different sides of the tracks, meeting and falling in love."  
  
"Don't make me hurl," Brian said.  
  
"I will soon," Justin said, referring to the fact that he was going to tell his parents.  
  
Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth. He knew that it wasn't going well but he wasn't going to stop Justin. The blond could do whatever he wanted.  
  
"Good luck with that one," Lindsay said. "When I told my parents that I was gay they almost died. Then they kept trying to set me up with different guys. When they found out about Melanie, they wanted to kill her."  
  
Justin sighed. His dreams were yet again brought up. "I think it will be okay. Like my parents know I'm gay and the worst so far is that my dad wants to set me up with one of the son's of the guys he knows. He doesn't want me..."  
  
"With someone like me," Brian pointed out. "He might be right. You deserve better."  
  
"Brian," Debbie said. "Don't sell yourself short."  
  
"You're pretty great, Brian," Vic said. "You care about your family and do your best to be there for us. What more can you ask?"  
  
Brian kept silent.  
  
Justin smiled as he ran a hand over Brian's thigh. "I think he's pretty amazing too."  
  
"Look at this," Lindsay said, showing Melanie how Gus was eating. "He's getting so big."  
  
"I can't wait to have one," Justin said.  
  
"What?" Emmett asked.  
  
Ted, Vic and Melanie laughed at that. Brian sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Not now. Like one day, Brian and I are going to get married and have a family," Justin said. "And I can't wait for that to happen."  
  
The whole table felt silent. You could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Well," Ted said and cleared his throat. "That's great."  
  
Justin smiled at the man.  
  
"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Michael asked screaming, as he stood up. He was looking at Justin like he was going to strangle the teen.  
  
Melanie rolled her lips inside her mouth and tried her best not to burst out laughing. The scene in front of her was just too funny. Lindsay didn’t know what to think. She looked at Brian trying to figure out when the man was going to tell Justin that he was delusional. She remembered how hard it had been to convince Brian to have a baby with her.  
  
"Michael," Debbie said surprised. "Honey, relax."  
  
"Uh," Ted said. "Um, so when...I...so," he said and smiled. Thinking about Brian married and with kids was something that his brain couldn't do, not that he wasn't happy that the brunet was with Justin at the moment.  
  
"Brian doesn't like kids," Michael argued.  
  
"He's going to love his kids with me," Justin said. "Just like he loves Gus."  
  
"Justin," Brian whispered.  
  
Emmett thought it was so cute.  
  
"What so wrong with that?" Justin asked.  
  
"You're nuts, that's what," Michael told him.  
  
Vic sighed, not sure what to think of Michael’s reaction, but it wasn’t healthy that Michael was so angry. Emmett pulled Michael by the arm and made him sit back down.  
  
"Well," Justin said and shrugged. "I don't care what you think, Michael. It's my life with Brian. We'll buy a house and have tons of kids. Well, maybe not so many."  
  
The brunet smirked and put his hand on the back of Justin's neck before he pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"This is the best dinner ever," Melanie commented.  
  
Debbie sighed and shook her head as she looked at her son glaring at Brian and Justin or what was more likely, at the blond.  
  
"Wow," Ted whispered under his breath.  
  
"And maybe Lindsay could do it," Justin said as the kiss ended. "That way they could be related."  
  
"That is such a good idea," Lindsay said smiling, quickly getting into the idea.  
  
"Lord, have mercy," Melanie said, then ran a hand over Gus’ face and realized it wasn’t a bad idea.  
  
"Oh my god," Michael said. "He's like a virus; he spreads around everything and keeps getting worst."  
  
Brian had to laugh at that. He looked at his boyfriend and could care less what Justin was. The blond was his and that’s all there was to it. All he wanted was to be able to make Justin's dreams come true. He would try hard and do the best he could.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Justin," Lindsay said. "He told me that he wanted to come over."  
  
"Why?" Melanie asked as she sat on the sofa.  
  
"To get to know us better," Lindsay said. "I guess. And he said he wanted to see Gus too, so there."  
  
Melanie smiled before she giggled a bit.  
  
"What?" Lindsay asked and went to sit in between the brunette's legs.  
  
"That kid is something else," Melanie said. "You know, Debbie said that Brian is in love. Like this is for real."  
  
Lindsay leaned back and got enveloped by her wife's arms. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"It could be possible," Melanie said. "Did you see him at dinner? Gosh, I swear, I kept staring at him wondering when he would stand up and be like, this is a joke, people."  
  
"Come on," Lindsay said. "He wouldn't do that."  
  
"The old Brian Kinney would have," Melanie pointed out.  
  
"Maybe that's it," Lindsay said. "You know how he lost everything. That could change someone. Maybe he thought God was punishing him or something and he's taking life different."  
  
"So because of God, he is falling in love?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Not like that," Lindsay said. "Like...I don't know. Maybe he needed someone like…whatever Justin is, to assure him that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't have that. Now that he has no money, well, not like before and after going through so much shit, he finds Justin. And the kid wants to be with him, knowing that Brian has nothing to offer but love. Brian, like everyone else in the planet, has to love feeling that."  
  
Melanie smiled at that. "You're such a romantic."  
  
"I know," Lindsay said.  
  
They looked at each other when they heard the knock on the door.  
  
“Did he say he was coming now?” Melanie asked.  
  
“He did say sometime today,” the blonde said smiling, as she got up to open the door. “Justin, Brian.”  
  
“He dragged me here,” Brian said and smiled before he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“I thought you were coming later,” Lindsay said. “Gus is having a nap.”  
  
“Oh,” Justin whispered.  
  
“But come in,” the blonde woman said.  
  
“Thank you so much,” the teenager told her before he went inside while he held Brian’s hand.  
  
“Hi,” Melanie said. “Hello Justin.”  
  
“How are you doing?” Justin asked.  
  
“Good,” Melanie assured him.  
  
The four of them stared at each other.  
  
“So, who wants tea?” Lindsay asked. “Or anything else to drink?”  
  
“Tea is fine,” Justin assured her.  
  
“A beer,” Brian told them.  
  
“Brian,” Justin protested.  
  
“Fine, tea,” the older man said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Come on and help me,” Lindsay said looking at Brian. “You don’t mind?”  
  
“Of course not,” Justin replied.  
  
Justin and Melanie stayed in the living room talking while the two other moved to the kitchen.  
  
“So,” Lindsay said. “You like this guy.”  
  
Brian shrugged and then smiled. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“He’s young,” the blonde pointed out.  
  
“I’m not that old that I’m blind, you know,” the brunet told her.  
  
Lindsay smirked and kept preparing the tea. When it was done, they went to the dinning table and called Justin and Melanie. They talked about different things like arts, politics, the weather, current affairs and even sports. Melanie and Lindsay were surprised that Justin was able to hold a conversation with all of them. They were totally charmed by the young man.  
  
Gus woke up sometime after they were there and Justin got to play with him. The girls invited them to stay for dinner but they declined, saying they had a ton of things to do and the girls had a slight idea what those things were. Each man hugged Gus and said goodbye to the girls before they were gone.  
  
“You know what,” Melanie said as she held Gus in her arms.  
  
“What?” Lindsay asked, smiling as she looked at her family.  
  
“Brian is totally whipped,” Melanie said. “And I mean that in the nicest way.”  
  
“I guess it goes both ways,” the blond woman said. “Brian really likes him and I’m happy for him. This could turn into something huge. I mean they could really get married at some point.”  
  
Melanie smiled at that.  
  
“He’s happy Mel,” the blond said with a big smile. “Don’t you think? Finally, Brian is truly happy. I never thought I see the day. He’s in love, Mel.”  
  
“Totally,” the brunette answered. “They are good for each other.”  
  
Lindsay nodded and couldn’t help but to be happy for Brian. The man needed someone in his life to love him and care for him and that person was definitely Justin.  
  
***  
  
“He’s wonderful,” Justin said as he sucked on his strawberry shake.  
  
“Are you going to eat the cup too?” Brian asked and smirked.  
  
The blond laughed. “Shut up,” he said before he put the empty cup on the counter. “Can I stay tonight?”  
  
“You didn’t bring your clothes,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“I’ll wake up really early and go home to get my uniform,” the blond said, the puppy eyes and bottom lip sticking out, already in place.  
  
Brian smirked. “Okay.”  
  
“I’m going to take a shower,” Justin said. “I need to be clean for when daddy wants dessert,” he called out as he walked away.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian grunted but shook his head and went to pick the phone up. “Yes?”  
  
“Hey, Bri,” Michael said. “It’s me.”  
  
“Obviously,” Brian commented. “What’s up?”  
  
“Do you want to go to Babylon?” the man asked.  
  
“Have plans,” he said as he started walking to the bathroom.  
  
“Justin doesn’t ever let you go out man,” Michael said.  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes. He didn’t care what Michael said. He preferred to spend his time with the blond brat. "I can do whatever I want, Michael."  
  
"Can you really?" Michael asked. "You do whatever he tells you."  
  
The brunet sighed. "Fine then, Michael. Think whatever you want. I'm going to hang up now."  
  
"Brian, wait," Michael told him. "I...I miss my friend."  
  
The man sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on the closest chair. "Tell you what," he said. "Why don't we meet each other at the diner tomorrow for lunch? We'll talk and catch up on what we've been doing."  
  
"That would be great, Brian," Michael told him. "Please don't bring him with you."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "It's just going to be you and me Michael."  
  
"Like old times," Michael said.  
  
"Sure, Mikey," Brian assured him.  
  
When the man hung up, he got up and started taking off his clothes. He got on the shower with Justin and the blond got on his knees and sucked Brian off. When they came out they got in the bed and started making out.  
  
"What's up?" Justin asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" the brunet asked.  
  
"You're tense," Justin whispered as he caressed Brian's face. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Michael," Brian replied.  
  
The blond only smiled a little bit. "Let me help you relax."  
  
The older of the two smirked. Justin moved on top of his man and kissed him roughly. Brian turned them around and they rubbed their hard cocks against each other. Then the taller one rolled Justin face down and started by kissing the boy's shoulders.  
  
“You smell good,” Brian said in a low voice.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin moaned when Brian’s hand caressed his back. “Try me, I taste even better.”  
  
The brunet chuckled but that didn’t stop him from licking Justin’s creamy skin. Brian kept licking his way down until he was parting Justin’s cheeks and licking the twitching hole. The blond trembled as he felt the wet, hot tongue entering him. Justin moaned his pleasure knowing how much it turned Brian on.  
  
“Oh god, fuck me!” Justin told him as he gripped the sheets, pillows and whatever he could reach for.  
  
“You’re so easy,” Brian told him as he moved up and his body was blanketing Justin’s.  
  
“For you, anything,” the blond said.  
  
“Are you horny, brat?” Brian asked in a deep voice close to Justin’s ear. His hips pushed down against Justin’s ass.  
  
“Yes, Brian, please,” the blond said closing his eyes. “I need you. I want you to make love to me.”  
  
“Yes?” Brian asked, reaching for the lube already.  
  
“Mmm mmph,” the blond answered.  
  
Brian licked behind Justin’s ear and then his neck before he sucked the earlobe into him mouth making the smaller man tremble. The younger man’s body arched up from the bed. His breathing was already uncontrolled and his skin was moist.  
  
“I love it when your tight hole is gripping me hard,” Brian drawled. “God, I still remember the first time I pushed into you.”  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled. “Stop it! Just fuck me.”  
  
“How hot…wet…and tight you were,” Brian kept talking in the same voice. “How you moved under me asking for more.”  
  
“Fuck me,” the blond said.  
  
“Tell me,” Brian said and bit Justin’s shoulder. “Say it.”  
  
“I want your cock pushing inside me,” Justin said. “I want it possessing me, Brian. I’m yours. Always going to be.”  
  
Brian felt himself drowning in a pool of hot water. He was sweating like never before. He felt burning up where his skin and Justin’s met. The blond took the opportunity when Brian was reaching for a condom and escaped his position. Brian sat on the middle of the bed as he put a condom on. The boy crawled up to him and then straddled him.  
  
“You want to feel me deep in you?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin nodded and kissed Brian as the man’s cock breached him. The blond threw his head back and Brian held him by the hips until he was buried deep in Justin. The smaller man trembled and dropped his head on the crook of Brian’s neck.  
  
“Good?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin nodded but didn’t move. Brian pulled Justin’s head away by the hair. He smiled and kissed him slowly. The younger man grabbed Brian’s shoulder and started moving his hips in a circular motion.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Brian grunted. “My boy.”  
  
“Brian,” the blond gasped.  
  
The blond started rising up and lowering down at a turtle pace. They were both gasping and moaning as the pleasure ran through them. Brian started to plant kisses all over Justin’s face. The blond gripped Brian’s shoulders as the pace accelerated. They kissed and their tongues fought for control. Justin gasped when Brian moved forward and they fell hard on the bed with Justin under him.  
  
“It’s…sooo fucking good,” Brian moaned.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Justin kept repeating.  
  
Brian kissed Justin’s neck and let his weight on top of the blond. He was holding on to his brat’s waist as he started pounding into him. They shared another kiss, this one was rougher. The blond was by now scratching Brian’s skin. The room smelled of their juices and sweat. Brian licked Justin’s jaw line before he sucked it.  
  
“I’m going…” the blond was going to warn him but then he arched up and threw his head back. He had the right friction reigning havoc on his body.  
  
Brian whispered something against Justin’s lips before he plunged his tongue inside the warm cavity. His hips were wild as he took what belonged to him. His body arched up against Justin’s as he climaxed. They stayed lying like that for a while. Their bodies were sticking to each other but they could care less.  
  
"I love you too,” Justin muttered as he caressed Brian’s back.  
  
The brunet smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I know,” he answered. He wrapped his arms around his blond before closing his eyes. It didn’t matter what Michael or anyone else said. Justin belonged to him and he would do anything to keep things that way.


	13. You're Above Anything Else

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin always choose one another over everyone and everything else. Thanks to the betas. Hope you guys like it.  


* * *

“Hey, Brian,” Emmett said when he found the brunet sitting alone at one of the tables. “Where is your other half?”  
  
Brian smirked. “He’s at school.”  
  
Ted shook his head and sat down with Emmett in front of Brian. “I can’t believe you’re dating a high school kid. Jesus, Brian.”  
  
The brunet chuckled. “I don’t believe it sometimes myself.”  
  
Emmett smiled. “You love him, don’t you?”  
  
Brian laughed and didn’t answer.  
  
“My god,” Ted said.  
  
“Well, I’m happy,” Emmett said. “Brian deserves someone in his life and I can see that Justin cares about you.”  
  
“What do you guys do, though?” Ted asked. “I don’t mean sex. I’m sure you guys do plenty of that.”  
  
“Do you think about them often?” Emmett joked and Brian laughed along.  
  
Ted shook his head and sighed. “What I mean is…” he stopped and looked at Emmett. “What they talk about. What do you guys have in common?”  
  
“We have things in common,” the brunet assured them. “But there are also things we don’t particularly like from one another. For example, I can’t stand the kind of music he listens to.”  
  
Emmett frowned.  
  
“I mean, it’s not bad, it’s just that I’ve never heard of it and the same goes for him,” Brian said. “But sometimes he will put something on and without realizing it, I’ll be singing along.”  
  
Ted and Emmett laughed at that.  
  
“We have different taste in clothes and I know about things that happened that he has no idea of,” Brian said smirking, as he remembered a few jokes he’d done and because Justin didn’t know about stuff from back when Brian was a teen, he didn’t get them. “But then we do have a lot of things in common.”  
  
Emmett nodded with a little smile.  
  
“We like watching movies and it doesn’t matter what kind they are. We go out to eat and we pretty much like the same food,” Brian related. “We can talk about politics and you can’t imagine how aware he is of everything. Sometimes we don’t agree on things and when he tells me his reasons, they are not half bad.”  
  
Emmett looked at Ted with a giant smile.  
  
“We talk about his school and I might not be going through that now, but I can relate,” Brian told them. “I help him with his homework when he’s stuck, which I know it’s never. He just does it to be near me and share. You know.”  
  
Emmett giggled.  
  
“He’s very smart,” Brian said. “He likes staying in more than he likes to go out but we compromise. I like going to the club so we go from time to time.”  
  
“What else?” Emmett asks.  
  
“The most important thing,” Brian said. “Aside from fucking like rabbits.”  
  
Ted laughed at that.  
  
“I care about what happens to him and he cares about me,” Brian explained.  
  
“You’re totally in love, Brian,” Emmett said and smiled. “That’s so beautiful.”  
  
“Shut up,” the brunet said leaning back.  
  
“Do you know any of his friends?” Emmett asked. “Do you guys get along?”  
  
“Well, I know who they are,” Brian said. “But I just know one. Vaughn, I went to his house once and we watched movies.”  
  
“Seriously?” Ted asked and then opened his mouth. “You hung around with teenagers.”  
  
The man laughed as he nodded. “They talked about their problems in life…which consisted of their parents not letting them live their lives.”  
  
“That’s so cute,” Emmett said.  
  
“You would think that,” Ted pointed out.  
  
Brian shrugged and smirked. He remembered how Justin kept his fingers interlaced with him pretty much all of that evening. He didn’t care about anything else that night. He was just happy to be with the blond.  
  
“What?” Emmett asked. “What did you remember?”  
  
Brian frowned as he looked at Emmett.  
  
“You were smiling like a fool,” Ted pointed out with a smirk.  
  
Just then Michael arrived.  
  
“Brian,” he said. “I thought it was going to be just you and me.”  
  
Emmett frowned and thought that maybe Brian had something important to say to Michael. He got up and gave Ted a look so the man would follow his actions. “I’ll see you guys later.”  
  
Once they were gone, Michael sat down.  
  
“How is it going?” Brian asked, taken a little aback with Michael’s attitude. He didn’t know why Michael had to talk like that to Ted and Emmett. They were all friends and used to share a booth in the mornings before.  
  
“It’s been okay,” Michael assured him. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked. I guess you’ve been busy.”  
  
“I guess I have,” the younger of the two commented.  
  
“Hello boys,” Debbie said to them with a big smile. “Sorry, I didn’t come before. As you can see, we’re swamped.”  
  
Brian and Michael placed their order and she was gone in heartbeat to get it.  
  
“So, how are things?” Michael asked.  
  
The brunet shrugged. “The agency is coming along nicely. I really like it.”  
  
Michael nodded. “That’s good.”  
  
Brian leaned back and rubbed his lips with his index finger. “What about you, Mikey? What have you been up to?”  
  
“Not much,” Michael answered. “I might get a promotion at work.”  
  
“That’s nice,” Brian said smiling. “You deserve it. You are a hard worker.”  
  
The older man shrugged at that. “It would be good. I would be able to help Ma a lot more.”  
  
“And yourself,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“You’re always looking out for me, Brian,” Michael said, giving his best friend a smile.  
  
“That’s what friends are for,” the man pointed out.  
  
“Here is the coffee,” Debbie said. “I’ll bring the rest in a second.”  
  
“Thanks Ma,” Michael said smiling.  
  
“I brought you some toast,” Debbie said looking at Brian. “And you better eat or I’m telling Justin.”  
  
Brian laughed and nodded.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. He watched as his mother left before he focused on Brian. “You don’t have to eat that just because she says so.”  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
“What, you’re scared of Justin?” Michael said.  
  
Brian frowned at that but kept quiet. He wasn’t going to argue with Michael.  
  
“You should so leave him,” Michael said. “Really, he’s no good for you. Just do it, Brian. All you have to do is pay him his money back and send him away. Ever since he got into your life, you have had to change so much. We don’t hang out like we used to; I just know that it’s because he doesn’t like me. What? He tells you that he doesn’t want you with me. I bet it’s that. He’s no good for you, Brian, seriously.”  
  
Brian couldn’t believe all he was hearing. "You should know me well enough to know that I don't like it when someone tells me what to do," Brian said.  
  
"But if it's Justin..." Michael tried to speak.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Brian hissed. "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what?" Michael asked. "I see the way he is. He wants something and he gets it, just like that."  
  
"Yeah," Brian said nodding. "But he's my boyfriend, Michael. I would give him the fucking sky if I could. I know he's a brat, Michael. I know that. That's the way he is. And I deal with it just fine. That doesn't mean that I lost my mind. He hasn’t made me change…I’ve done that on my own.”  
  
“Why?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian told him honestly. “It just happened. I don’t like going to places if he’s not with me. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to die but I like spending time with him. I think about him when he’s not present and I always wonder what he’s doing.”  
  
Michael scoffed at Brian’s words.  
  
“He can be demanding,” Brian said. “And he has ways of making me do things that no one else can. He knows he can flash that smile and get whatever he wants from me. He knows I’m weak when it comes to him.”  
  
Michael frowned. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was not his best friend talking.  
  
“But I also know what to do to make him do what I want,” Brian explained. “I own him, Mikey. He’s my brat.”  
  
Michael shook his head as he listened to Brian.  
  
"And I’m his man,” Brian kept talking. “We love each other.”  
  
"What did you just say?" Michael asked.  
  
"I do, Mikey," Brian told his friend smiling. "I'm in love with him and if you make me choose between you and him...I'll pick him."  
  
"Over me?" Michael asked. "Your best friend?"  
  
"You're not acting like it," Brian pointed out. “You keep going after him all the time. Just give him a chance.”  
  
Michael frowned. “This is not you.”  
  
“I know,” Brian said. “But…I don’t know. I like being with him. Shit, I prefer to be with him just watching TV or talking than being in Babylon fucking all night. Isn’t that fucking crazy? I know this is not me, Michael. I know that, but I won’t change this for anything in the world. I want him in my life and that’s final.”  
  
Michael felt his stomach turning. He stared at Brian not sure what to say next. He could see that the brunet had set his mind. There was nothing he could do but wait until Justin got bored of the brunet. Then he would be there for Brian when the man needed him.  
  
***  
  
“I didn’t know if you guys were coming,” Bobby said when she saw Justin and Brian walking hand in hand towards them.  
  
“I invited them,” Vaughn said as Justin sat down on the pool chair.  
  
“Sorry, we’re late,” the blond said.  
  
“Hi, Brian,” Vaughn said smiling.  
  
Brian smirked. “Hey,” he replied.  
  
“Justin,” Celeste said smiling and then arched a brow as she looked at Brian who just stood next to the blond.  
  
“Problem?” Brian asked.  
  
The blond sighed hoping that there weren’t any problems. He didn’t like Brian to feel uncomfortable.  
  
“Let me tell Gail to get us some drinks,” Vaughn said.  
  
“With alcohol in mine, please,” Brian said and smirked. He pulled a chair and sat next to the blond.  
  
Justin leaned closer to kiss his man. He pulled back and smiled at the man letting him know it was okay. He knew that Brian didn’t like being there but he did it for him.  
  
“So,” Celeste said. “What have you been up to, Justin?”  
  
“Not much,” the blond answered. “Just trying to finish with my studies, you know. Maybe I’ll be moving out of my house.”  
  
“Where are you going to go?” Bobby asked.  
  
Justin smiled at that. “With Brian.”  
  
Celeste started laughing. “Are you serious? You’re going to leave your house to be with him?”  
  
Brian didn’t like the tone of her voice. He knew what she was implying; that Justin was leaving his palace to get into a dump. And he would flat out tell Justin he was crazy and to stay with his parents if it wasn’t because of lately it was worst being without his blond. He was going to work hard to be able to give Justin everything he could.  
  
“What’s wrong with that?” Justin asked as he stared at them, daring them to say something.  
  
“So,” Vaughn said when he came back. “Are you guys going to get in the pool?”  
  
“No,” Celeste said reclining back on her seat.  
  
“We didn’t bring a swimsuit,” Brian said smirking as he looked at the blond.  
  
Justin laughed and ran a hand over Brian’s left thigh. “I wouldn’t mind watching you naked,” he muttered.  
  
“Uh,” Vaughn said frowning as he looked at Brian and Justin. “I could lend you mine, Jus.”  
  
“Brian could go in naked. I wouldn’t mind that,” Bobby said and laughed.  
  
“He looks like he has a nice body,” Celeste said smirking. “Go ahead, strip.”  
  
“No,” Brian told her.  
  
“Why not?” Celeste asked.  
  
“I’m not a piece of meat,” Brian told her.  
  
“You’re not much of anything else,” the girl told him.  
  
Vaughn didn’t like where things were headed. “I do have a few things that can fit you, Brian,” he said to the man. He could see Justin’s frown in place and knew that the girls were hurting him by attacking Brian.  
  
“I’m not in the mood,” Brian said frowning.  
  
“Maybe we should go,” Justin said sighing.  
  
Vaughn shook his head and sat down.  
  
“Don’t go, Jus,” Bobby told him. “Stay. We have missed you.”  
  
Brian scoffed. “You really have a weird way of being friends with him.”  
  
“Was I talking to you?” Bobby asked.  
  
“You’re being awfully rude,” Brian responded. “I thought you would have better manners, with being rich and all.”  
  
Bobby was shocked to say the least. Vaughn bit his lower lip and tried hard not to laugh. Justin was smiling as he looked at his boyfriend. Celeste was glaring at Brian, not liking the way Brian talked to Bobby.  
  
“Who do you think you are?” Celeste asked.  
  
The older man arched a brow.  
  
Celeste narrowed her eyes at the brunet. “You have no right to talk to us like that,” she informed him.  
  
The brunet decided it was time to ignore her. He wasn’t going to argue with the girl.  
  
“What is your problem?” Vaughn asked Celeste.  
  
“She doesn’t want me here,” Brian told them. “I think I better go.”  
  
“You do that,” she said. “You don’t belong here,” Celeste spat out.  
  
“Thank god,” Brian said. “I wouldn’t want to be a rich spoil kid with nothing better to do with my time but think I’m better than everyone.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Bobby said. “How dare you?”  
  
Gail came outside with a few drinks on a tray.  
  
“You’re going to let him tell you what to do, Justin?” Celeste asked. “He says, let’s go and you follow like a puppy.”  
  
Justin glared at her. "Back off!"  
  
"Justin," Celeste said in a deadly tone.  
  
“Leave me and him alone already,” Justin told her. “You’re acting so crazy.”  
  
Celeste narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you Justin."  
  
“What is it?” Justin asked. “Why the fuck are you being like this? You’ve never acted like this. All there is left to do is for you to tell me that you don’t like Brian. Why? ‘Cause he has no money. Well, fuck you for having too much.”  
  
“How dare you?” Celeste asked. “You’ve changed so much since you’ve been hanging with him.”  
  
Brian sighed and looked at Gail. “Which one has alcohol?”  
  
“None,” she answered. “I thought he was joking about someone being old enough to drink. I’ll get you something,” she said, setting the tray on the table and going back into the house.  
  
“I thought you didn’t care about Brian being…” Justin said and stopped.  
  
“Poor,” Bobby added. “It’s just that…you hang with us and…”  
  
“Oh!” Justin said. “My bad. I didn’t know that Brian being my boyfriend was going to affect your social life. Well fuck your social life. I don’t care about what people are going to say. So if you do and you want to stop being my friend, go right ahead.”  
  
“Let’s go,” Brian told the blond.  
  
“Guys,” Vaughn said as he got up. “Um, you don’t have to go.”  
  
Justin got up from the chair. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
“He should so leave,” Bobby told Vaughn. “This is no place for you Brian. You should know that.”  
  
Vaughn sighed and shook his head. “I think you and Celeste should be the ones to leave.”  
  
“You two have some fucking nerve!” Celeste hissed.  
  
Bobby got up quickly and started walking out of there. Celeste made sure to glare at everyone before she left.  
  
"I can't believe you talked to her like that," Vaughn said and smiled. "Wow."  
  
"You kicked them out," Justin pointed out.  
  
The two boys laughed.  
  
"You know," Brian said. "We need rules, like no total silence while we're here, but no drama moments either."  
  
Justin laughed as he leaned towards the man and kissed him.  
  
“None of that either, please,” Vaughn complained but he was snickering.  
  
Brian and Justin laughed at that.  
  
“Let’s watch some movies,” Vaughn said. “God, some pretty cool stuff that dad got. No one has seen them before.”  
  
The brunet interlaced his fingers with the blond. “Sure, let’s.”  
  
Justin couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t needed people like Celeste and Bobby in his life if they were going to make him choose between them and Brian. Brian was the most important thing in his world and anyone that fucked with that didn’t exist in Justin’s world.  
  
***  
  
“Hey guys,” Emmett said.  
  
Brian smiled as he stopped in front of Ted, Emmett and Michael. He had his arm wrapped around Justin’s shoulders.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.  
  
“Brian said he wanted to go out,” Justin said. “And here we are. Can I have a beer?”  
  
Brian leaned closer. “No,” he whispered.  
  
Justin pouted but smiled. Brian knew that smile. It told him that one way or another, the blond was going to have a beer before they left Babylon. He chuckled at that and asked for a beer for himself. He wanted to see what the blond had planned.  
  
“You know,” Justin said standing in front of the brunet. “When I get angry, I start pouting, don’t I?”  
  
Brian nodded slowly and took a sip from his beer.  
  
“And then I get a headache because of that,” Justin told him.  
  
“What are you, a woman?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin frowned and then smiled as he ran his hand over Brian’s chest.  
  
“We should go dancing,” Emmett said.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said as he leaned close to Brian and pulled him by the back of the neck. He kissed the man hard and rubbed against him before he pulled back. Then he went with Emmett to the dance floor.  
  
“What was that all about?” Ted asked.  
  
Brian licked his lips. That was a message that Justin was getting his beer or Brian wasn’t getting him. So Brian thought he could play the game. He watched his blond dancing with Emmett and he felt something close to jealousy, but kept reminding himself that they were just dancing. He saw the many guys trying to get to Justin but the blond kept shaking his head and dancing with Emmett.  
  
“Everyone wants him,” Ted pointed out, holding his beer.  
  
Brian knew that. “He’s hot,” he answered.  
  
“Does he fuck other guys?” Michael asked.  
  
“No,” Brian said. “We kind of agreed that we were going to be exclusive.”  
  
Ted was shocked. “You two are monogamous? No way? Brian, it’s you.”  
  
The brunet sighed and kept staring at the dance floor. He felt kind of vulnerable knowing that his friends knew.  
  
“I can’t believe that he’s making you do that,” Michael said.  
  
“He’s not,” Brian answered. “He says that if I fuck someone else, he doesn’t want to know.”  
  
“Wow,” Ted said. “And still you choose to not fuck anyone else.”  
  
“Exactly,” Brian said, proud of himself.  
  
“Well, sooner or later he will find someone else,” Michael said.  
  
Ted looked at Michael but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t believe that Michael was saying those things to Brian, who was supposed to be his best friend.  
  
“You know that,” Michael said.  
  
Brian was hurt because his friend was telling him that he wasn't good enough for anyone and also because he knew that it was true. The blond would eventually come to stumble into someone younger and better. He was sure of that. Emmett and Justin choose that moment to go back.  
  
“He dances amazingly,” Emmett said looking at Brian.  
  
The brunet shrugged.  
  
“So,” Justin said. “Buy me a beer.”  
  
“Sure,” the brunet told him.  
  
Justin pulled away and frowned. “Seriously, just like that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian answered and moved away to get it.  
  
The blond frowned wondering what had happened to his boyfriend. A guy came behind him and put his hand on Justin’s back. The blond turned around to see who it was.  
  
“I’m Marshall,” the man said.  
  
“Uh, okay,” the blond said. “I’m here with someone.”  
  
Just then Brian came behind the blond and gave Marshall a look that told him he wanted him dead.  
  
“Okay,” the guy said and walked away.  
  
"Do you want to do him?" Brian asked as he pressed his hard cock against his boyfriend. “Tell me.”  
  
Justin's chest heaved and smiled. “He’s hot,” he answered. “Why?”  
  
“Mmm,” the brunet mused.  
  
“I won’t fuck him,” Justin assured him.  
  
“Why not?” Brian asked.  
  
“Because my body belongs to you and nobody else,” Justin told him. “And you better remember you’re mine as well.”  
  
“Do not tell me what to do,” Brian said.  
  
“You’re mine,” Justin said. “And I’m yours. Do you want to change that? Are you tired of me? Is that it?”  
  
Brian sighed. “I’m not.”  
  
“Then keep fantasizing about them like I do,” Justin told him. "I...you're here with me tonight, Brian. Please...don't...don't do anything stupid. At least for tonight you’re all mine.”  
  
The brunet caressed Justin’s face and pulled him to him. He gave Justin his beer. “I’m always yours and no one else’s.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Sure,” the brunet told him. “Now, what do you fantasize about?”  
  
The blond laughed at that and drank from the bottle he was holding. “Wouldn’t you want to know?”  
  
“Tell me,” the brunet said as he pulled the blond even closer to him.  
  
Justin licked Brian’s neck. “I think about me fucking one of them while he sucks your cock.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian muttered.  
  
“I think about you fucking me while I fuck someone,” the blond moaned. “Or one of them, sucking me while you fuck them.”  
  
“I like your thoughts,” the brunet told him.  
  
The blond smiled at that. “Here, hold my beer. I’m going to the bathroom.”  
  
Brian nodded and watched him go.  
  
“You look happy,” Emmett said and put his hand on Brian’s crotch. “Very happy.”  
  
Brian laughed and swatted the man’s hand away. “Stop it.”  
  
“That guy is going after him,” Michael said.  
  
Everyone turned to see that Marshall was hot on Justin’s heels.  
  
“Aren’t you going to follow him?” Ted asked.  
  
The brunet didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to go follow Justin into the bathroom. He wasn’t the boy’s babysitter and if Justin wanted to fuck someone else, he had no say on it. About ten minutes later, Justin was coming back to them.  
  
“So,” Michael said. “How was it?”  
  
“How was what?” Justin asked taking Brian’s beer in his hand. “You know how many guys are in there fucking? My god. That’s not right. I mean, that’s what the backroom is for, right? What the hell?”  
  
Brian smirked at that.  
  
“What about the guy?” Michael asked. “You fucked him there as well?”  
  
The blond frowned. “I wouldn’t even fuck Brian in there.”  
  
“Seriously?” Emmett asked.  
  
“He’s not lying,” Brian assured them. “He’s such a snob,” he joked.  
  
Justin smiled and wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist. “Love you,” he said looking up at the brunet.  
  
“What about the guy that was just here?” Michael asked not believing the blond for a second.  
  
“Oh,” Justin said. “You mean the guy that followed me. He tried to kiss me, but I think he understands now that I’m private property.”  
  
“He’s limping,” Emmett said when he saw the same guy again.  
  
“I kind of had to hit him on the balls for the message to get through,” Justin told them a like a little kid.  
  
Ted laughed at that. He looked at Michael who looked pissed but there was nothing he could do about that. He knew right then that Justin was the guy for Brian.  
  
Brian bent down and captured the blond's lips into a slow sensual kiss. His hands moved up and down Justin's back and ass. He wanted the blond so much at that moment. Happy that Justin, for the moment wanted no one but him.  
  
***  
  
Justin smiled as he hung up the phone. Today was the big opening of Kinnetic. He had come up with the name and to his surprise, Brian had agreed to use it. The man told him it was perfect for his business. There was a knock on the door and Justin sighed. He opened the door and his mother came inside.  
  
“You’re not going out, are you?” she asked seeing that he was half way dressed and by the looks of it, was to a nice place.  
  
“I’m going to a party,” the blond told him.  
  
“You can’t,” Jennifer said. “Your dad and I have some guests. It would be good for you to stay and meet them.”  
  
The blond frowned. “Uh, can’t.”  
  
“Justin,” she warned.  
  
“I can’t, Mom,” the blond told her. “I promised…I have to go to this thing. It’s important to me.”  
  
“This is important for your father and me,” she explained.  
  
The blond sighed. “I have a life too, you know.”  
  
“Do not start, young man,” she said raising her voice.  
  
The blond smiled. “Okay, mom. I’ll be here.”  
  
Jennifer thought that was way too easy. “Give me the keys to your car.”  
  
“What?” Justin asked. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yes,” she told him.  
  
“Fine,” Justin said, walking to the dresser and picking them up. He walked over to her and handed them to his mother.  
  
As soon as she was out of the room he picked his phone. The first person he called was Brian. He let him know he was going to be a little bit late but that he would be there. Brian told him it was no problem at all and that he was going to be waiting. Then the blond called the person that was fast becoming his best friend, Vaughn. He’d always thought he could count on Celeste for anything but he’d been proven wrong.  
  
“What’s up?” Vaughn asked.  
  
“I got major problems right now, man,” Justin said. “My mom is making me stay for some dinner.”  
  
“So what?” Vaughn asked.  
  
“Brian’s big night is tonight!” Justin hissed.  
  
“Oh shit,” the boy said. “That’s today?”  
  
“Yes,” the blond said. “I’m not even dressed. I have to dodge my parents and somehow get there when I don’t even have a car.”  
  
“And you want me to do what?” Vaughn asked. “I don’t have a license.”  
  
“I know that,” Justin said rolling his eyes. “But you can come and pick me up with someone. There are plenty of cars at your house.”  
  
“And if I touch any of them, my father is probably going to kill me…or worse,” the boy said.  
  
“Please,” Justin begged. “Brian is waiting for me and I so NEED to be there for him. You know that.”  
  
Vaughn sighed. “God, Justin.”  
  
“What about the limo?” Justin asked.  
  
“My mom is using that,” the boy said. “And since I’m not supposed to go out, there is no driver here.”  
  
“Shit,” Justin cursed.  
  
“But,” Vaughn said and took a deep breath. “I’ll be there.”  
  
“Promise,” Justin said.  
  
“Yes,” Vaughn told him.  
  
The blond hung up with a big smile in place. Then he went to get ready. About an hour later, Brian was calling him wondering where he was. He promised he was on his way even though he wasn’t. Ten minutes after that he received a message that Vaughn was waiting for him outside the property. So the blond snuck out of his house and ran as fast as he could to get to the car.  
  
“My god,” Justin said out of breath. “I feel like I’m in one of those movies,” he said once he was inside the car.  
  
Vaughn laughed and peeled out of there. Justin ran a hand over the interior of the car.  
  
“You took the Jaguar?” Justin asked and laughed. “If you’re going to get punished, might as well go all the way out, right?”  
  
“You know it,” the boy said.  
  
The blond laughed at that. “I like this car,” he muttered. “Mmphm.”  
  
“What?” Vaughn asked with a frown.  
  
“I think I won’t have a car soon,” Justin said. “Because I’m going tell them about me and Brian.”  
  
“Then don’t tell them,” Vaughn pointed out.  
  
The blond sighed. “But I want to live with him.”  
  
“Then fuck the car,” Vaughn said smiling.  
  
Justin laughed. “Fuck the car.”  
  
They talked about all that might happen once the blond’s parents found out the truth. Vaughn assured Justin that they would keep being friends no matter what.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said when they arrived at the place. “Call me tomorrow.”  
  
Vaughn nodded. “Say congratulations to Brian.”  
  
The blond smiled. “I will,” he said and closed the door. Then he walked to the agency. He wasn’t the only one on his way there. Once inside the foyer, he had to wait in line to get into the party. Then he realized that they were asking for invitations. The blond pouted and realized he didn’t have one.  
  
“Hi,” Cynthia said and waited for him to hand her the card.  
  
“I don’t have one of those,” Justin said. “But I was invited.”  
  
“And you are?” she asked frowning.  
  
“Justin Taylor,” he told her.  
  
Cynthia smiled right away. She was happy to finally put a face to the name. She had been surprised to see the blond there because he was just a kid. She quickly told Tamara to keep collecting the invitations before she turned her attention to Justin. “Come with me,” she told him. “Brian’s been waiting for you.”  
  
The blond smiled. “I know. I’m so late.”  
  
The woman shook her head. “It’s alright,” she said and let him to Brian’s office. “Look what I found.”  
  
Brian looked up from his desk and quickly got up. He walked to the blond and pulled him into a hug. Cynthia smiled and moved out as soon as Brian started kissing the blond.  
  
“Bri,” Justin said pulling back. “You’re shaking.”  
  
The brunet sighed and opened his mouth to deny it but then didn’t. He was nervous as hell. He knew that everyone was counting on him. He couldn’t fail Justin after all the blond had done for him. And it was scary knowing that it all could go downhill.  
  
The blond smiled. “It will be okay.”  
  
Brian nodded and grinned. “You look hot.”  
  
Justin laughed at that. “Shouldn’t we be outside talking to everyone?”  
  
The older man nodded. “Come on,” he said grabbing Justin’s hand.  
  
“Wait,” he said. “They’ll know we’re together. Doesn’t that bother you?”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said. “I’m not going to hide to anyone. Whoever doesn’t like it, can fuck off.”  
  
Justin smiled and went out with the man. They talked to a lot of people then Brian gave a speech and everyone applauded. The blond saw Ted who informed him he was going to be working for Brian. Justin was happy for the brunet. He got to meet a few other people that were going to be working there. He drank very little because he wanted to be alert. He always stood next to Brian, giving him the strength he needed.  
  
By the time they came out of there it was two in the morning. Justin was happy how things had turned out and he knew that the brunet was too. He briefly thought about his mother and snickered. He checked his cell phone and saw that he had two messages. He didn’t even bother to check them. He knew it was his mother and no one else.  
  
“Are you going home?” Brian asked.  
  
“I’m going with you,” the blond assured him.  
  
The man nodded and walked with Justin towards his Jeep.  
  
“What is this?” Justin asked.  
  
“This is from the money I managed to save working for your father,” the man said. “It’s used but it will do.”  
  
“Cool,” Justin said. “Are we going to christen it?”  
  
“Is that all you think about?” Brian asked arching a brow.  
  
“Yes,” Justin told him.  
  
“Good boy,” Brian said and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Justin said.  
  
Brian smirked. “Let’s get out of here,” was the man’s reply.  
  
They got into the Jeep and Brian drove home. Brian parked in the parking lot even though he had to pay. He wasn’t about to lose the only means of transportation he had. Then the two of them walked to his building. Once inside they got naked in different parts of the apartment. Brian got naked while he made sure to check the locks and turned the lights off while Justin did in on the bedroom and waited for Brian.  
  
“So,” Justin said once Brian was lying next to him. “I like Cynthia.”  
  
Brian snorted.  
  
“She knows you very well,” the blond pointed out before kissing Brian’s neck.  
  
“I guess,” Brian muttered.  
  
The blond straddled Brian’s lap. He kissed the man hard. His hard cock rubbed against Brian’s abdomen. Brian’s cock was cradled by Justin’s ass. He pushed his hips up as he lost himself on Justin. He gripped Justin’s head back by the hair and then licked the neck slowly, leaving a trail of saliva. The wet skin shone in the darkness.  
  
“I want you so bad,” Justin moaned. “Brian.”  
  
The brunet kissed the blond again. Then he lay back with Justin secured in his arms. They were rubbing against each other frantically until Brian pushed the younger man away.  
  
“I don’t want to come like this,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded and moved to get the condoms and lube. Once he had them on the bed, he pushed Brian back. He licked the man’s neck and then moved down to kiss Brian’s chest. He sucked the man’s nipples and moved up to kiss Brian. While he did that, his hand started to jerk Brian off.  
  
“Can I fuck you?” Justin asked. “Brian, please.”  
  
Brian kept quiet as he laid there with his eyes closed. Justin pulled away and got on his knees to the side of Brian. He bent down and started licking the lower part of Brian’s abdomen. Brian groaned and rotated his hips hoping that Justin would touch him again. The blond smiled and started sucking the tip of Brian’s cock.  
  
“Yes,” Brian hissed and arched up with pleasure attacking his body.  
  
The blond pulled away and slowly turned Brian around. The brunet didn’t resist it. He had given his answer already when he didn’t say no to the blond.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Justin muttered as he grabbed the lube.  
  
The older man waited and smiled when warm fingers breeched him. He knew that the blond had taken his time warming up the liquid. He opened his legs wider and tried to control his body. He didn’t want to come yet. Justin worked silently. When he knew that Brian was ready for him, he grabbed a condom and put it on. He kissed Brian’s right shoulder before he started pushing inside.  
  
“Fuck,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin moaned as he entered his heaven.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and moaned his pleasure. He couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to give himself to the blond. It was perfect. Justin making love to him was a wonderful thing. He didn’t have time to wonder why he called it making love.  
  
“You’re so good,” Justin said and pulled almost all the way out. “Fucking hell. I forgot how good it is.”  
  
The brunet grunted once Justin pushed inside of him again. He gripped the pillows and licked his lips. He could feel the hotness enveloping him already. He gripped the blond inside of him and smiled when he managed to make Justin shout out loud his name. Their pace was slow, for as long as they could keep it that way. Then Justin lost it and hammered inside his boyfriend. He came hard in a blinding haze. Brian was soon to follow. Justin’s body dropped on top of Brian as he tried to breathe normally again.  
  
Brian didn’t mind at all to have Justin’s weight on him. He loved to feel protected by the blond that way. He knew that soon enough Justin was going to have to pull out. He knew how empty he was going to feel then. So he just enjoyed it.  
  
“Bri,” the blond muttered as he pulled out of his man, slowly. Then he got rid of the condom. He kneeled on the bed for a few seconds as he stared at Brian’s back. He crawled up to the man and kissed him on the back of it. Then he moved to the side and wrapped his arms around the man.  
  
"I love you, Brian," Justin told him.  
  
Brian smiled at that but kept quiet. The minutes just kept passing and they started to fall asleep. None of them cared about the mess they’d made. They would clean it as well as themselves eventually.  
  
"I want to marry you," the blond whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
The brunet frowned and waited for Justin to say something else. He smiled when he realized that Justin had fallen asleep. He turned around and sat up. He looked at his blond and thought about the last thing Justin had said to him and he couldn't wait to see if that day ever arrived. He knew real well that he was in too deep and wouldn’t even pretend like he was going to fight it.


	14. Rupture At Happy Ever After

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas.  


* * *

AN: I know it’s been a while…or more than that. I’m really sorry. The RW sucked me in. I’m back and hopefully for a long time. Let me know if you guys like it. Thanks to my betas Helen and Lois. Later guys, Tay  


* * *

  
Justin opened his eyes and groaned. His hands flew up to Brian’s head. He gripped the man’s hair as the brunet sucked him. He arched up and made a grunt of displeasure when Brian stopped.  
  
“Good morning,” Brian said and smirked.  
  
“Why did you stop?” Justin asked, his voice barely audible.  
  
The older man smirked and went back to what he was doing. Justin closed his eyes and enjoyed his boyfriend’s talented mouth. It was hot and wet and driving him crazy. The older man’s tongue licked up and down Justin’s shaft before he stuck the tip of his tongue in Justin’s piss hole.  
  
“Fuck me,” Justin grunted and his toes curled.  
  
Brian gripped Justin’s hips and shook the blond slightly. The younger man knew what that was for. He let go and started fucking Brian’s mouth with abandon.  
  
“Yes,” the blond hissed, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Take it…take it…” he started chanting.  
  
Brian's hold tightened and he very well knew that there would be marks, his marks, on Justin’s skin.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Justin yelled and spilled his juices in Brian’s mouth.  
  
The brunet drank it all before he started giving Justin’s cock a few long licks. He took a deep breath and moved up Justin’s body little by little with kisses.  
  
“Bri,” Justin sighed contently when Brian was face to face with him. He smiled and pulled the man into a kiss.  
  
Brian started rubbing his cock against Justin. The blond wrapped his legs around the older man’s hips. He couldn’t stop touching Brian everywhere.  
  
“Turn around,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin quickly did. Brian ran his hands up and down Justin’s back. He groaned when one of his hands grabbed one of Justin’s ass cheeks. Then he parted them and his cock jumped with joy. He let go and moved behind the blond. He started rubbing against Justin’s butt until his cock rested between the two cheeks.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned. “Fuck me like that.”  
  
“I wish,” Brian said as he started kissing Justin’s neck. “I want to fuck you so bad.”  
  
“Do it,” Justin told him. “I’m yours.”  
  
“I love you,” Brian whispered. “And I want you safe.”  
  
The smaller man pushed his hips back making Brian groan.  
  
“You feel so good,” Brian groaned. “I want to push inside of you.”  
  
“Bri,” the blond hissed.  
  
“Fuck you slow and fill you with my cum,” the man said in a husky voice. He sucked on Justin’s earlobe making the man under him shake. “Eat your ass as my cum drips out of you.”  
  
“Fuck me,” Justin yelled. “Take me…please.”  
  
The brunet reached for a condom and put it on. He didn’t prepare Justin much only using two fingers for a few seconds. Once he was inside of Justin he thought of how good it would be to have the blond without any kind of barrier. He groaned as he started moving.  
  
The blond moaned and gripped the sheets under him. He pushed back into his man and bit his lower lip when Brian’s cock rubbed against his prostate. Brian grunted while his arms enveloped the lithe man under him. Sometimes he wished time just stopped right there and they could stay like that forever.  
  
“Brian,” the blond moaned. “More.”  
  
The brunet started moving faster. He knew he wasn’t going to last any longer because since he had woke up all he had wanted, or more like what his cock wanted, had been the blond. A few seconds and they were both reaching the end. The older man stayed inside of Justin for as long as he could before he pulled out.  
  
“That was hot,” Justin informed him as he turned around.  
  
Brian started caressing Justin’s right side.  
  
“I want to do it with you, Brian,” Justin told him. “Without a condom.”  
  
The brunet sighed and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. “We can’t.”  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked.  
  
“We have to wait a year…get tested…be sure…” Brian said slowly and then looked at Justin.  
  
“I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Justin said.  
  
Brian smiled at that. “Then waiting shouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
“So we’re going to do it?” Justin asked excitedly as he practically threw himself at the man.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said loving how his brat made the morning brighter. He kissed Justin for a few minutes, both of them enjoying one another.  
  
“We need a shower,” Brian said once they broke the kiss.  
  
The blond nodded and got up. He followed Brian to the bathroom.  
  
“Are you going to the office today?” Justin asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian said as he started soaping the blond. “I have a million things to do.”  
  
“It can’t be that many,” Justin replied.  
  
Brian grinned and didn’t say anything. When he was done the blond did the same to him. They got out and started getting ready.  
  
“There is nothing to eat,” Justin said as he had the fridge open.  
  
“I have to go buy groceries but haven’t had the time,” Brian said. “I’ll buy you breakfast.”  
  
The blond nodded and they left the apartment. They went into the diner and ate. Then Justin called a cab even though Brian had argued that he could have dropped him off.  
  
“My mom is probably going to be very pissed,” Justin said as he waited outside the diner.  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“I wasn’t supposed to go out yesterday,” he said.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian grunted and then rolled his lips inside his mouth.  
  
“I wanted to be there for you,” Justin said.  
  
The taller man smiled at that. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend. “I’m happy that you were.”  
  
Justin looked to the side and sighed. “There is the taxi.”  
  
Brian nodded and kissed him again pulling him close to his body. When they broke apart, Justin was giggling.  
  
“I love you, Brian,” Justin told him. “I’ll call you later.”  
  
“Yeah,” Brian answered. “Later.”  
  
The older man watched his lover go before he walked to his Jeep. He had a big smile in place as he drove to work.  
  
***  
  
“I’m so fucking bored,” Justin said as he lay back on the bed.  
  
Vaughn shrugged and kept looking at the magazine he had. “At least it’s only two weeks, man. It could have been much worse.”  
  
“Whatever,” Justin said. “I just want to go see…”  
  
“Brian,” Vaughn said before Justin could finish talking and then he laughed about the fact.  
  
The blond grabbed his pillow and threw it at his friend. “Shut up.”  
  
Vaughn put the magazine down and lay back as well. “Come on man,” he said smirking. “You’re so totally in love with him”  
  
“I’m not,” Justin protested.  
  
“Are too,” Vaughn replied and then turned on his belly. “I can lend you my phone if you want to talk to him.”  
  
Justin’s only answer was to smile brightly. Vaughn rolled his eyes and gave his phone to the blond. Justin jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
“Hello?” Brian asked frowning. He didn’t recognize the number on the screen.  
  
“Hello to you too,” Justin said, smiling as he hopped on the counter.  
  
“Where are you calling me from?” Brian asked, leaning back on his chair. “What’s been going on? I’ve been trying to call you like forever.”  
  
“I’m grounded,” Justin informed him. “I saw you on Friday at school. I wanted to go to you but my mom was waiting.”  
  
“I see,” Brian said, feeling relieved to hear that. He had started to think that Justin didn’t want to see him again. “What did you do?”  
  
“Remember how I wasn’t supposed to go out that night,” Justin explained. “I’m grounded for two weeks, but thank god that’s almost over.”  
  
Brian smirked. “My poor brat.”  
  
“Shut up,” Justin said, rolling his eyes but then laughed.  
  
“Don’t get smart with me,” Brian told him. “Show some respect.”  
  
“Whatever you say old man,” Justin said. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Working,” Brian told him. “And missing you.”  
  
"I miss you so much too," Justin said.  
  
Brian sighed. "Goddamn, Jus. I want you here. I need to see you."  
  
"I can sneak out," the blond told him.  
  
"No, wait," Brian said and then groaned with frustration. "I don't want you getting in more trouble than you already are."  
  
"But Brian, I want you," the blond said. "I really do."  
  
“I know, brat,” Brian said, smiling as he closed his eyes and threw his head back into the chair. “It’s only time. Okay?”  
  
Justin kept quiet.  
  
“Promise me that you will be a good boy,” Brian said smirking.  
  
“Never,” Justin said and they both laughed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Justin sighed. “I have to go. I miss you. Later,” he told him as he got down on to the floor.  
  
“Later,” Brian said and hung up.  
  
Justin got out of the bathroom and his mother was there. He arched a brow wondering what she wanted.  
  
“We’re going to see your grandmother,” Jennifer told him. “You can come with us if you want, Vaughn.”  
  
“I have to go home and…do homework,” the boy lied as he smirked at Justin.  
  
Justin sighed and shook his head. He knew he could argue until his mother gave up but he thought that leaving the house would be a good thing. He accepted to go with her peacefully knowing that maybe that could help to reduce his sentence. He gave Vaughn his cell back when his mother wasn’t looking. Thinking about Brian made it easier. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do with Brian once they were reunited.  
  
***  
  
Brian parked the Jeep and got out. He undid his tie and took off his suit jacket. He left them in the car before he walked towards Woody’s. He’d had a long day and needed a drink or two to relax. Having a business of his own was harder than he thought but he wasn’t giving up just yet.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Emmett asked, smiling when he saw the brunet.  
  
Brian arched a brow. “Was I banned from this establishment without my knowledge?”  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. “He means, like what you are doing here without Justin,” the man explained.  
  
Brian shrugged. “We’re not stuck together at the hip,” he told them.  
  
“No matter how much you want to,” Ted teased.  
  
Emmett laughed at that and Brian smirked.  
  
“Brian,” Michael said. “Hey,” he said smiling.  
  
“Hi, Mikey,” Brian said smiling at his friend.  
  
“Who wants a beer?” Ted asked. “My treat.”  
  
The four of them talked about their lives like old time. Brian was having a good time and didn’t think so much about how much he was missing his boyfriend. He was happy to be there with his friends. It had been a long time since it was just them like in old times.  
  
“So what did you do?” Brian asked. “Did you fuck him?”  
  
Ted shook his head. “I could have but then this guy came along and he was young and beautiful and he took my place,” Ted said sadly and shrugged.  
  
“Jesus,” Brian said shaking his head. “That’s pathetic. After that, you could so totally fuck him.”  
  
“Brian,” Emmett said.  
  
“It was,” Ted accepted. “It’s so good to have you here. It’s been a while since I heard that.”  
  
“You meant the truth,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. As much as Brian had change sometimes he was still the same.  
  
Michael shook his head. “I’m sure he wasn’t the right one for you Ted. You’ll find someone else.”  
  
“What about you, Brian?” Emmett asked. “What have you been doing with Justin of lately?”  
  
Brian smirked. “That’s none of your business.”  
  
“So tell us about you and someone else then,” Michael said smiling.  
  
The brunet rolled his lips inside of his mouth as he stared at his friend. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer. “There isn’t me with someone else, Mikey.”  
  
“Wow,” Ted said. “It’s weird hearing that.”  
  
“Shut up, Ted,” Emmett said.  
  
“No,” Ted said. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I’m just saying it’s weird, you know. It’s Brian.”  
  
Brian smiled at that and nodded. “Yeah, it’s weird.”  
  
“Now, THAT, it’s just down right creepy,” Emmett said and threw his arm around Brian’s shoulder. “Our little Peter Pan is all grown up. He can admit he’s human and with a heart after all.”  
  
Brian laughed and pinched one of Emmett’s nipples. “Fuck off.”  
  
“I’m sensitive there,” Emmett protested and he moved away.  
  
Ted and Michael were laughing.  
  
“How are things with Justin then?” Michael asked. “Is he still claiming that he loves you?”  
  
Ted opened his eyes wide at Emmett. Emmett shook his head slightly.  
  
“They are great,” Brian told him. “And yes, we still love each other,” he said making a pause with the word ‘we’.  
  
“So where is he?” Michael asked and took a sip of his beer.  
  
“At home,” Brian informed them.  
  
“He’s letting you run free?” Michael asked and snickered.  
  
Brian used his tongue in cheek expression. “Yeah, he let me have the night off,” he said sarcastically.  
  
“Such a saint he is,” Ted said smirking. He was playing along, knowing that if they took it too seriously, things were only going to get heated up. He could see that Brian was letting it go.  
  
“That he isn’t,” Brian said smirking, and moved away from Michael. “I’m going to call it a night.”  
  
“You take care and say hello to Justin for me,” Emmett said.  
  
Brian nodded and left them there.  
  
“What is your problem?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Excuse me?” Michael asked.  
  
“Why do you always have to talk about Justin with that fucking tone,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“Just let it be,” Ted said looking at his best friend.  
  
Michael shrugged. “I just don’t like the kid. He’s playing with Brian. Brian is only going to end up hurt.”  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes.  
  
“Did you see how Brian was?” Michael asked. “Something else is going on. He said Justin was at home but I don’t know. I know Brian, he was hiding something.”  
  
“I’m sure it was nothing,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“Maybe the little snob is out with someone else,” Michael said. “Maybe Brian should follow him or something, you know.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Emmett said. “He’s insane.”  
  
Ted rubbed the back of is neck and kept quiet. He looked at Michael and wondered when the man would just let Brian be happy.  
  
“Michael, for your own good, just let it go,” Emmett said.  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“Let’s go,” Emmett said. “We’re going to Babylon. You can join us if you want.”  
  
Michael frowned, not getting what was Emmett’s problem.  
  
“See ya,” Ted said and followed the taller man.  
  
Michael watched them go and frowned. He shrugged and thought about Brian. He smiled briefly, thinking that maybe he was right and Justin was out with somebody else. He only knew that all he needed was time before Brian and Justin were over. All he had to do was wait it out.  
  
***  
  
Brian cleaned his mouth when he finished taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled when Michael sat across from him in the booth.  
  
“Morning,” Michael said.  
  
“Good morning,” Brian told him.  
  
“You look happy,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“I am,” Brian informed him. “I just got an account. It’s nothing big but it’s a start.”  
  
Michael was happy to hear that. “That’s good. Before you know it, you will be the most successful agency in all of Pitts and then you can give Justin his money back and he will have nothing over your head.”  
  
Brian frowned at that. “Why do you always insist in bringing that up?”  
  
Michael shrugged. “It’s something you want. Right?”  
  
“Yeah, I want to pay him back but is not something he’s holding against me,” Brian pointed out.  
  
Michael’s face got serious. “Look Brian, there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”  
  
“If it’s about Justin, I don’t want to hear it,” Brian told him. He was tired of having to defend his relationship to his best friend.  
  
“Good morning!” Justin said cheerfully as he stood in front of them. “It’s a beautiful morning, is it not?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Michael said. “Are you on something right now?”  
  
Justin snickered at that and looked at Brian. “I’m high on life.”  
  
“He definitely took something,” Brian mused as he stood up.  
  
“I’m just so very extra mega happy to see you,” Justin told him and practically threw himself at his boyfriend.  
  
Michael was frowning as Brian and Justin kissed in front of him. They stopped only when they heard the catcalls around them. Brian pulled back with a gigantic smile plastered over his face. Justin was biting his lower lip to keep from smiling like a total dork but the smile won out.  
  
“What is with you two?” Michael asked. “You look like you haven’t seen each other in forever.”  
  
“Close,” the blond whispered.  
  
“Just sit down,” Michael told them. “They are staring at you.”  
  
“We’re leaving,” Justin said smiling at Brian.  
  
Michael didn’t like that. “Brian is having breakfast, can’t you see that?”  
  
Brian was already looking for his wallet to pay for his food.  
  
“Sorry,” Justin said, looking at Michael. “I’m taking my boyfriend with me so we can go home and fuck each other silly. Okay? Good."  
  
Brian laughed at the face that Michael did. “I’ll call you, Mikey,” he said as he dropped the money on the table.  
  
“But Brian,” Michael complained.  
  
The thing was, that Brian wasn’t listening anymore. He was pretty much half dragging Justin out of the diner. He wanted to get back to the apartment or like Justin had called it, their home. It was pretty amazing to hear Justin each time he said that.  
  
“I missed you so much,” Justin muttered as he kissed the brunet on the neck.  
  
By then they were already in the old Jeep and Brian was trying to control himself. He didn’t want to crash before making it to the apartment.  
  
“Did you miss me?” Justin asked.  
  
The brunet answered by taking Justin’s hand and putting it on his cock. “What do you think?” he asked.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Justin said and sucked Brian’s earlobe into his mouth.  
  
“That’s enough,” Brian told him as he pulled away. “Five minutes. We’ll be there in five minutes, but you’ve got to sit down.”  
  
“You’re no fun,” Justin protested with a wicked smile. Then he went back to kissing Brian’s neck and grabbing his member through the fabric of the pants.  
  
“God,” Brian said as he tried to control himself.  
  
They were there in five minutes like Brian promised even thought if felt like much longer for both of them. They both jumped out of the car and ran inside the building. By the time they were at the door some clothing was missing. Once inside, they finished getting undressed. Brian did it right behind the closed door while Justin left a trail as he walked towards the bedroom. The older man made sure he locked the door before he followed his lover.  
  
Justin smiled when Brian got in the bed with him. The brunet got on top of the blond and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The younger man was moaning his pleasure.  
  
“I missed you,” Brian whispered.  
  
“I know,” Justin replied to that as he buried his fingers in Brian’s strands. “I didn’t like it being without you.”  
  
The brunet smiled briefly before he made his way down on Justin’s body. He caressed, kissed, nibbled and licked each spot that he could as he traveled the blond’s skin. Justin’s eyes were closed as Brian’s name escaped his mouth. The brunet would have sucked Justin off then but the blond sat up and moved away.  
  
“Justin,” Brian hissed with annoyance as he kneeled on the bed.  
  
“I need you to fuck me,” Justin said as he found the lube and some condoms. “Like right now. I need you on top of me making me yours and making me whole.”  
  
Brian didn’t know what to say to that. For a moment he seemed frozen in time. Justin opened a condom and put it on Brian. Then he grabbed the lube and put some on the older man. He kissed Brian gently and then got on his back and waited. The brunet licked his lips and grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers before closing the cap. For a few seconds it was like everything was moving in slow motion.  
  
The older man started kissing Justin and the blond wrapped his legs around him. Brian used his fingers to open the blond up. When the blond moaned so did Brian. It was just the effect that the blond had on him. He loved to hear his boy moaning and groaning like that with the things he did.  
  
Their skins were covered with sweat of their own and each other. Their bodies were radiating nothing but heat. Their heart beats were accelerated and pretty much beating as one. Once Brian pushed inside his man, the world melted away and they became one. And Brian felt lost and found at the same time. When Justin had told him that he completed him, it scared him and excited him at the same time because he felt the same way.  
  
“I love you,” Brian muttered close to Justin’s ear. “You’re my life.”  
  
“Yes,” Justin groaned. He couldn’t be happier than he was at that moment with Brian saying that to him. He didn’t need anything else to survive after that.  
  
They weren’t able to last long, after all it had been a while since they’d been together, but those few moments that they shared together were beautiful and exceptional for them. Each time they were together, it was a new experience and it brought them closer.  
  
“Am I squashing you?” Brian asked after a while.  
  
Justin smiled and ran his hands up and down Brian’s back. “I like the way your body feels on top of me.”  
  
“I like the way you feel under me,” Brian informed him.  
  
They shared a long, slow kiss that left both of them smiling like crazy people.  
  
“Ready for more?” Justin asked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Brian let out a sigh as he pulled out of the blond. He smirked and nodded. “We will,” he said sitting on his haunches as he took off the used condom.  
  
“Good,” Justin said getting on his side. His hand went to one of Brian’s thigh and caressed him there.  
  
The brunet just stared at his boyfriend.  
  
“You’re magnificent,” Justin told him.  
  
“I know,” the man answered and they both laughed.  
  
Justin lay on his back once again. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled. “You know, life is once again…good," he said to no one in particular.  
  
The brunet chuckled and got on top of his brat. "Is it now, brat?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Justin assured him.  
  
Brian stared at the boy for a few seconds and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right about that.”  
  
***  
  
Brian was looking at some papers for the new account that he was trying to get. Every now and then he would start thinking about Justin and time would move awfully fast. He was in a really nice daydream when Cynthia came into his office after having knocked forever, not that he heard it.  
  
“Brian, are you okay?” she asked.  
  
Brian cleared his throat and nodded. “What is it?”  
  
“I was knocking on the door and you didn’t answer,” Cynthia said and he stared at her blankly. “Never mind that I think I know WHO you were thinking about.”  
  
“What do you want?” he asked her. “I have a lot of work to do.”  
  
"There is a woman here to see you," Cynthia said. "She said it’s urgent."  
  
"Who is it?" Brian asked frowning.  
  
Cynthia shrugged. "She didn't give me her name."  
  
There was a knock on the doors to his office and then Jennifer stepped inside. Cynthia opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly.  
  
"Brian," Jennifer said.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor," Brian responded.  
  
“I take it you two know each other,” Cynthia said. She knew whatever it was, wasn’t good. The name Taylor only told her that the woman in front of her could very much be Justin’s mother. Then Brian’s look wasn’t helping out the situation. “I’ll be outside. Does anyone want anything to drink?”  
  
“I’m okay,” Jennifer answered.  
  
They both kept quiet until Cynthia was out of the office.  
  
“You can sit down,” Brian told her.  
  
Jennifer did and swallowed.  
  
“What can I help you with?” Brian asked but he knew that he really didn’t have to. He was more than certain of the reason why she was at his office.  
  
“I recently learned that Justin is gay,” she said and licked her lips. She frowned and stared at the floor. “He said he had a boyfriend but then said it wasn’t true.”  
  
Brian looked at a picture of him and Justin that he had on his desk. It had been taken by Ted the day his agency opened. He sure was happy that she couldn’t see it.  
  
“Something told me that he was seeing someone,” Jennifer said. “I could see it in his behavior.”  
  
The brunet knew he couldn’t have said a word at that moment even if he wanted to. He was somewhat in shock at the whole thing.  
  
“Here,” she said digging into her purse and putting a white envelope at his desk.  
  
Brian took it and opened it quickly. He pulled out a few pictures of him and Justin; pictures in which they were holding hands or kissing and in others they were hugging and smiling. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her, wondering what she wanted. He was surprised that Craig wasn’t there beating the shit out of him or at the very least, sending someone to do so.  
  
“My husband doesn’t know about this,” Jennifer said. “No one does.”  
  
“Why are you here?” Brian asked, a bit afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
“You two cannot be together,” Jennifer said.  
  
“You don’t know that,” Brian told her.  
  
“I do,” Jennifer replied. “You can’t give him what he wants.”  
  
"I'm working hard to give Justin everything I can," Brian informed her. “I do everything I can in my power to make him happy.”  
  
The woman smiled. "That's...he deserves so much. He's a good kid."  
  
Brian wanted to tell her that she'd spoiled the blond rotten but he knew that there was still hope for Justin. Then he smirked because he, himself, wanted to give the blond everything. He already did, like he said, gave everything he could to his brat.  
  
“I know that you are with him because he’s young and…” she tried to speak but Brian didn’t let her.  
  
“I’m with him for many things,” Brian told her. “I’m not using him like you’re about to suggest.”  
  
Jennifer sighed and shook her head. “You’re only going to hurt him.”  
  
“I’m not trying to do that,” Brian informed her. “I love him.”  
  
“You would never be able to give him what he deserves,” she told him. “Let him go, please. Someone is going to get hurt. You two come from different worlds and you are so much older than him. He needs someone his own age.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” the brunet tried to explain.  
  
“No,” Jennifer said. “I know what it is like to try something different. It’s exciting and it makes you think that you can do anything. It’s like a drug.”  
  
The brunet listened to what she was saying and for some reason it started to penetrate his head.  
  
“And at the beginning everything is magical and there are no problems and the world just fades away,” Jennifer told him.  
  
Brian swallowed knowing that what she was saying, it was exactly how he felt with his boyfriend. Nothing else mattered but the two of them. Everything else around them came in second.  
  
“But like every drug, it destroys you at the end,” she pointed out. “I’m here because I don’t want my son to be destroyed by this relationship.”  
  
The brunet didn’t know what to say to that.  
  
“He’s young and he deserves to see the world before settling with anyone,” Jennifer said. “He needs to be with someone that can give him what he needs. If he’s tied down with you, how would he be able to meet the right person for him?”  
  
“And you think that’s not me,” Brian whispered. He shouldn’t be that surprised at her words. He had known it all along. He’d only been fooling himself into thinking that it could be something else. He always knew that Justin would find someone else sooner or later. It still hadn’t happened but he knew that Justin’s mom was right.  
  
“I’m sure you’re a good man,” Jennifer said. “You’re just not the right one for my son.”  
  
The man felt like he’d been stabbed. He knew right away that he would never get Jennifer’s approval no matter what.  
  
“I would do anything for my son. You know what I'm talking about. You have one of your own. You know how it is to want what’s best for your child and you’re not what it’s best for my kid. He deserves so much more. I’m here asking you nicely to just break this off and let him be alone and find his true happiness,” Jennifer said and got up. “You have a good day, Mr. Kinney."  
  
Brian swallowed and didn't answer. He just watched her go. Then he turned around in his chair. He covered his face and sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He only knew that the woman was right. His blond deserved so much better than what he had to offer. Maybe it was time to wake up from the dream he’d been living and jump into reality.


	15. Out Of The Blue

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the betas.  


* * *

Justin looked at his watch and frowned. He so wanted a beer but he knew that the bartender wasn’t going to give him one unless there was someone with him, like Emmett, Brian or Ted. It was always the same story. He sighed and wondered where Brian was anyways. He should have been there a long time ago.  
  
“Hey,” a guy said, sitting next to him.  
  
“Hi,” Justin said smiling. “Buy me a beer.”  
  
“Sure,” the man told him and did so.  
  
“Thank you,” Justin said once the beer was in his hand.  
  
The bartender looked at him then shook his head before he walked away. Justin smirked at that and took a sip.  
  
“I’m Vincent and you are?” the black haired man asked.  
  
“I’m Justin,” he told him.  
  
“Do you come here a lot?” Vincent asked him.  
  
“From time to time,” the blond replied.  
  
“So, what do you like doing?” Vincent asked.  
  
Justin smiled at that. “My boyfriend.”  
  
"Oh," Vincent said. "You have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yes," Justin said and drank from his beer.  
  
“That would be me,” Brian said as he stood behind the blond.  
  
Vincent opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He nodded at Brian, got off the stool he’d been sitting on next to the blond and walked away with nothing to say.  
  
“Where have you been?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian sighed and grabbed the beer Justin had. He drank it all without stopping for air.  
  
“Whoa,” Justin said. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Sure,” Brian said, giving Justin a weird look.  
  
“Okay, no,” Justin told him. “You have to tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Let’s go home,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin nodded and they headed out of the bar. The blond was scared that Brian was going to tell him that something bad happened like someone died or something. He just couldn’t figure out what was happening to the brunet and each time that he asked him what the problem was, Brian always said ‘nothing’.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, Brian got out and walked to the building. He wasn’t even sure if the blond was following and at that point he didn’t care. He was just so lost because of what he was about to do. Maybe if he kept Justin away from him, he wouldn’t do it and change his mind. But then again he knew that it was the right thing to do.  
  
“So,” Justin said as he closed the door to the apartment. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or am I going to have to wrestle it out of you?”  
  
Brian walked over to him and grabbed the blond by the waist.  
  
“Bri,” Justin whispered as he looked up at his man.  
  
Brian bent his head down and kissed the blond slowly. Then he started moving them to the bedroom. Once in front of the bed, the brunet started to strip the blond. He worked slowly like they had all the time in the world. Justin didn’t say anything at all, he was lost in all of the caresses and kisses; all the attention that Brian was giving him. When Justin was lying on the bed, the brunet took off his own clothes quickly.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Brian whispered close to Justin’s ear and then set out to kiss and lick each corner of Justin’s body.  
  
The blond was in heaven as Brian made love to him. It was the first time that Brian did that, treat him like he was made out of glass. It was the first time that he felt like he was worth more than all the gold in the planet, just with a few caresses and whispered words. The man took his time preparing his boy. He turned him face down and many kisses descended on the alabaster skin.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and grunted with pleasure as Brian’s appendage wrecked havoc on him. He gripped the pillows and arched his body seeking more of what Brian was giving him. His eyes opened when Brian stopped but soon enough he felt the older man fingers at his entrance. He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath as Brian penetrated him.  
  
“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, brat,” Brian told him. “I love you.”  
  
The blond nodded at that and he wished he could answer something back but at the moment his brain was too foggy. His mouth opened and another groan escaped his lips when Brian pushed a second finger into him. His hips started to move on their own accord.  
  
The brunet stopped finger fucking Justin and grabbed a condom. He put it on slowly and then caressed Justin’s back. He turned the blond around and pulled the kid’s legs on his shoulders. He placed his cock at the blond’s entrance and pushed slowly. He leaned down to be able to kiss the younger man as he pushed inside of his blond.  
  
Justin thought he had died and gone to heaven as Brian made love to him. His nails scratched Brian’s back over and over as Brian’s cock stroked the blond’s prostate. The blond moved a hand away from Brian’s back and pressed it against the brunet’s chest. He started licking the sweat from Brian’s neck as he felt the man’s heartbeat throbbing in his hand. He wanted to hold on to that moment forever. It was simply perfect.  
  
But like everything good, it came to an end with Justin splashing his cum between them and Brian filling the condom to capacity deep inside his blond. The brunet dropped on top of Justin and held him tight as if any second the blond was going to disappear.  
  
“That was amazing, Brian,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian didn’t answer, he just pulled out of the blond and got up from bed.  
  
The smile that was plastered on Justin’s face died. He sat up on the bed and watched as Brian went to the bathroom. He waited for the man but got tired and went after him.  
  
“Brian, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian had been staring at himself in the mirror. “I’ve been thinking,” he said.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said.  
  
“You and I…we’re not going to work,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and smiled. “Again with that?” he asked and went to try and hug the brunet but Brian pulled away.  
  
“Stop it,” Brian told him.  
  
“What's going on, Brian?" Justin asked.  
  
“Your mom knows about us,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin swallowed. “So what?” he asked and crossed his arms.  
  
“It’s time this ended,” Brian told him.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Justin asked. “You cannot be serious. You’re afraid now because my mom knows. That’s bullshit.”  
  
"I can't do this," Brian told him. "You should go home."  
  
"What?" the blond asked. He was scared and didn’t think that Brian would do that to him.  
  
“You heard me,” Brian said.  
  
“So what was that?” Justin asked. “One last fuck?”  
  
“It wasn’t fucking,” Brian told him.  
  
“Oh, so you made love to me to then kick me out,” Justin said as his eyes watered. “That is just so much better!”  
  
Brian sighed and didn’t do anything as Justin turned around and walked out of the bathroom. The blond started gathering his stuff as quickly as he could. He put on his jeans and socks. Then he opened the closet to get the clothes and stuff he had there.  
  
“You don’t have to take that now,” Brian told him. “You can come back for it later.”  
  
“Just call me a cab,” Justin said.  
  
“I can take you home or back to your car,” Brian said.  
  
“Fuck you,” Justin said.  
  
The blond turned his head to the window and saw that it had started to rain. He looked back at Brian and then grabbed his shirt and his shoes before he made his way to the door.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked.  
  
“What you want,” the blond hissed. “Leaving you!”  
  
“You can’t go out there now,” Brian said and grabbed his pants before he followed the blond. He stopped for a second to put them on and then went after the blond. “Justin!” Brian hissed. “It’s raining. You’re going to get sick.”  
  
“What the fuck do you care?” Justin asked as he started walking right of the building. “I hate you!”  
  
Brian took a few steps before he came to a complete stop.  
  
“You wanted me gone, so I’m gone,” Justin yelled and then stopped. He threw his shirt and shoes on the floor and turn around to face the older man. “I never want to see you ever again! I don’t…”  
  
The brunet bit his lower lip knowing that it didn’t matter that it hurt so much. It was the right thing to do for Justin.  
  
“I…” Justin said. “You know what…fuck it!”  
  
Brian looked up with an arched brow.  
  
Justin walked back towards the brunet. “Fuck her and fuck everyone else and most importantly…fuck you!” the blond yelled with all his might.  
  
The man sighed knowing that Justin was angry. He wished he could change that. He looked away not being able to see the sad expression on the blond’s face.  
  
“I don’t hate you Brian,” Justin said. “I don’t…and…I want to see you. I…” he stopped and took Brian’s face in his hands. “Look at me.”  
  
Brian didn’t look at him.  
  
"Look at me," Justin said while trying to calm his breathing. He grabbed Brian’s head and made the brunet look at him.  
  
Brian stared at the blond. They both were crying but it wasn’t obvious because of the rain.  
  
"She can't do this to us," Justin said. "Because we're meant for each other and if she or my dad or anyone for that matter knew how much we loved each other, they wouldn’t try to get in the middle of us. I don’t know what she said to you and I don’t care. I don’t care about what anyone says. I love you and I'm going to be with you no matter what."  
  
“She’s right, Justin,” Brian said. “You deserve so much better than me.”  
  
The blond shook his head. “Brian, I love you. I want you. I don’t care what anybody thinks I need. All I need is you and that’s that.”  
  
“Some other guy can give you everything you want,” Brian pointed.  
  
“Well, then,” Justin said. “If they can, they will be either very angry or committing murder because all I would ask from them is to get you and bring you to my life so you can make love to me for the rest of our lives. I want to be with you, Bri. Do you get it?”  
  
“What if I tell you that we don’t belong together,” Brian said.  
  
“You already have and it didn’t work,” Justin pointed out with a little smile.  
  
Brian leaned his head down and rested his forehead against Justin’s.  
  
"Just tell me the truth," Justin said. "Would it matter if I wasn't here? Would you even care?"  
  
Brian looked at his boyfriend. He caressed the boy's face. "It would hurt very much if you were gone."  
  
The blond smiled widely and tears started to come out. "Then I'm not going anywhere. And if you can’t make me go away what makes you think that anyone else can?"  
  
The taller man pulled his boyfriend to him. They stood like that, holding each other and not caring about anything else in the entire world. The rain still fell mingling with their tears that had started falling down because of anger which turned into pain and were now filled with pure relief and happiness.  
  
***  
  
“Justin,” Jennifer said, walking after her son as soon as he started going up the stairs. “We’ve been worried sick about you.”  
  
“You don’t say,” Justin told her and kept going up.  
  
“Where have you been, young man?” Jennifer asked and went up after him.  
  
Justin turned around and glared at her. “What do you care?”  
  
Jennifer frowned and put a hand over her chest. She sighed and looked down at the floor. She took a deep breath before staring at her child. “I take it that you and Brian are over now.”  
  
Justin went down the two steps that put him right in front of his mother. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Well, let me tell you that it didn’t work. And next time you try to break me and Brian up, you’re not going to like the results.”  
  
“You do not talk to me in that tone young man,” Jennifer said.  
  
“I’m not a young man,” Justin told her. “I’m a man and it’s time you stopped interfering in my life.”  
  
Jennifer exhaled deeply and let it out. “Justin, I’m only trying to do what’s best for you honey. Baby, he’s too old for you and…”  
  
“And what?” Justin asked. “Doesn’t have enough money to have your approval to fuck me? He could be a hundred and if he had money, you would have cared less.”  
  
“That’s not true, Justin,” Jennifer said.  
  
“Okay then,” Justin said crossing his arms. “Give me a valid reason why he and I shouldn’t be together. And it can’t be his age because when two people are in love, that’s the least of their worries.”  
  
Jennifer swallowed and tried of something to say.  
  
“Oh,” Justin said. “I guess I’m right.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” Jennifer said. “He can’t give you what you need, Justin.”  
  
“You don’t know what I need, mother,” Justin told her.  
  
“I saw pictures of where he lives,” Jennifer frowned and shook her head. “That’s no place for you.”  
  
“That’s only temporary mother and you know what else…if it wasn’t, I wouldn’t care,” Justin told her. “I’m in love with Brian and I’m going to make my life with him,” he informed her before turning around and going up the stairs again.  
  
Jennifer went down and looked up. “I’m going to tell your father, Justin.”  
  
Justin’s blood ran cold, the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall. He closed his eyes and gripped the rail to his right. He stopped right there, consumed by fear.  
  
“I’m sorry but I see no other way,” she explained.  
  
"Go ahead!" Justin hissed as he turned around and started going down. "Tell him whatever you want, but I'm not leaving Brian. I can't mom. I just can't."  
  
"Why not?" Jennifer asked. "Whatever it is, we'll solve it."  
  
"But mom, is not a problem," he told her as he walked closer to her. "I'm in love with him. I'm not going anywhere without him."  
  
Jennifer shook her head. "You're too young to know about that."  
  
"Test me then," Justin said, his look turning dark. "See how far this kid will go then, because I would do anything in my power to stay with Brian. There is nothing you can say or do to keep me away from him."  
  
The woman didn’t know what she was going to do. She knew she had to find a solution soon. There had to be a way to open Justin’s eyes and make him see that Brian wasn’t the man for him.  
  
“Hey you two,” Craig said, coming into the foyer where they were at the moment. “I thought I heard someone screaming.”  
  
“No,” Jennifer said.  
  
Justin made two fists as he stared at his mom.  
  
“So what’s going on?” Craig asked.  
  
Jennifer swallowed. "Justin has a boyfriend."  
  
Justin looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath and then stared at his mother and squared his shoulders.  
  
"He does?" Craig asked. "Who is it?"  
  
Jennifer opened her mouth and closed it. She smiled and shrugged. "He says that he's not ready to tell us yet. He says we're going to embarrass him."  
  
"That's nonsense," Craig said.  
  
"It's...new," Justin said, smiling towards his mother. Then he looked at his father. "I'll bring him around but later. I just want to see how things turn,” he said and then finally went up the stairs and towards his room.  
  
“We should find out who it is,” Craig said.  
  
Jennifer knew that was a horrible idea. If Craig found out about it, it wouldn’t be pretty. “No honey,” she said. “I think when he’s ready to tell us should be when we find out.”  
  
“Right,” Craig said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
“Tell you what,” Jennifer said. “Let me find out about him.”  
  
“Good idea,” Craig said  
  
Jennifer smiled and said. “As soon as I know you will too.”  
  
Craig nodded and walked away back to his office. Jennifer crossed her arms and walked to the living room where she had been sitting drinking tea to calm herself down when Justin hadn’t arrived home. She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She had no idea what to do next but one thing was for certain, Brian Kinney had to go.  
  
***  
  
Justin came down the stairs ready to go meet Brian. He knew he was going to be super early for their date but he didn’t care. He wanted to spend time with the brunet. He was about to leave through the door when he heard someone laughing. It wasn’t like Justin care about that but he was sure he had never heard that laughter before. He walked back towards his father’s office and frowned when he saw the door open and someone inside.  
  
“Who are you?” Justin asked, pushing the door open.  
  
“Oh, hey,” the man said and smiled widely. “Give me a second, Craig. Hi, I’m Charles Henderson. I work for your father. I’m just looking for some papers.”  
  
Justin nodded slightly and Charles went back to talk on the phone with Craig.  
  
“No problem, as soon as I find them I’ll be working on them,” Charles assured the man. “Bye.”  
  
Justin was still in the office staring at the man. He thought the man was beautiful and he was taking the details in to later draw him.  
  
“You must be Justin,” Charles said smiling. “Your father talks about you a lot.”  
  
“He does?” Justin asked frowning.  
  
“Yeah, he’s very proud of you,” the man assured him. “Ah ha,” he said as he lifted a light blue folder. “Found you, you little bugger.”  
  
“So, you work for my father,” Justin pointed out the obvious and then rolled his eyes.  
  
“Uh, yeah, kind of,” Charles said. "He's showing me the ropes," the man explained. "My dad just left me his company and I'm thinking about merging it with your father's company. They were good friends.”  
  
“Oh,” Justin said. “Well sorry about your father.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Charles said and shrugged. “It was his time.”  
  
“Okay, um,” Justin said and smiled. “I should go.”  
  
“What’s the rush?” Charles asked, moving from behind the desk and walking towards the blond.  
  
“I was on my way out,” Justin told him.  
  
“Anywhere special?” Charles asked him.  
  
Justin laughed shortly and nodded. “Yeah, it’s a special place.”  
  
“Mmm,” Charles said. “Too bad.”  
  
“Why?” Justin asked.  
  
“I was going to invite you to have a cup of coffee and maybe some racing,” the man said.  
  
“Racing?” Justin asked confused. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Your father told me the car you have,” Charles explained. “And how you like going fast in it.”  
  
Justin shrugged and grinned. “So what, I’m careful.”  
  
“Well, I own a racing track,” Charles told him. “And my cars go way faster. We were planning on taking you sometime and I was thinking, why not now?”  
  
Justin looked at his watch and shrugged. “I could spare a couple of hours.”  
  
“Good then,” Charles told him. “Let’s go. You’ll have so much fun.”  
  
The blond smiled at that. He couldn’t wait to try out a racing car. He knew he had plenty of time to do that and then go out on his date with Brian. Both men got in their own cars with Justin following Charles of course. The man in the front was smirking as the blond followed him. He never thought in a million years that Justin was so hot. Jennifer had talked about her boy like he was the most beautiful thing in the world but mothers had special eyes when looking at their kids. He was happy that he had let the woman set him up with Justin, even if the blond was oblivious to everything that would be happening.  
  
***  
  
Justin knocked on the door and waited. Brian opened the door and let him in.  
  
"You seem happy," Brian said.  
  
“I do?” Justin asked. “Well, I’m happy to see you.”  
  
The brunet chuckled and kissed the blond. “What’s up?”  
  
"I went out with this guy that works with my dad," Justin said. "You know what we did? We went racing. I've never done that. It was so cool, although for a moment I thought I was going to crash against the wall but thankfully I was okay. It was so cool. His family owns the place so we had it all to ourselves."  
  
The older man listened carefully to everything that Justin was saying.  
  
“I had so much fun, Brian,” Justin said. “It was so freaking cool. I can’t wait to do it again.”  
  
“That’s all good,” Brian told him. “But I thought we had plans," Brian said.  
  
Justin looked at his watch and frowned. “So sorry. I’m just half an hour late. We can still go out and do whatever you planned.”  
  
Brian shrugged. “That’s okay. I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin whined and walked over to the man. “Come on. What are we doing?”  
  
“We were just going to the movies,” Brian said. “But I guess we could go eat or something since it already started.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin told him and gave Brian his best puppy look.  
  
The brunet laughed and pulled Justin towards him. “Or we could order something and stay here so you can be punished.”  
  
“I so totally like that idea,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian laughed and nodded. “I bet you would.”  
  
The blond nodded and then took off his jacket. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. He saw he had three calls from the brunet. “You called me.”  
  
“That I did,” Brian said as he picked the phone to call for the food.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin told him. “Charles said that it was best to turn it off because it could be a distraction at the track.”  
  
“I see,” Brian said and walked over to the blond. “You do know that you’re going to have to work hard for that pardon, brat.”  
  
“I’m so totally on board for that,” Justin assured him and started pulling the brunet towards the bed.  
  
“Bed now,” Brian told him. “Only you.”  
  
The blond pouted and shook his head.  
  
“Now,” Brian said again, this time more strong.  
  
Justin smiled and did so. Brian looked at the phone in his hands and decided to order later. He didn’t want to be interrupted. He put it back on the cradle and saw that Justin was taking his clothes off. He liked that but at the same time he was going to punish his brat for doing so without his saying so.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said, walking to the bedroom. “Did I say you could strip?”  
  
“Oh,” Justin whispered. “I guess I’ve been bad again.”  
  
Brian went into the closet and squatted down. He started looking for something but didn’t want Justin to see what it was.  
  
“Brian, what are you doing?” Justin asked as he kneeled on the bed.  
  
The brunet got up and turned around with a smirk. He was hiding his hands behind his back.  
  
“What?” Justin asked smiling.  
  
“Lay back,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin licked his lower lip and his eyes narrowed. He smiled and sat down before lying back on the bed. The brunet acted quickly and before the blond knew it, he was sporting a cock ring.  
  
“Brian,” Justin hissed. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Shhh,” the brunet said. “You’re getting punished, remember.”  
  
“Is it going to hurt?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shook his head and then started kissing his blond angel. “I like it when you’re like this,” he said when he pulled back. “So innocent.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. “Are you going to spank me?”  
  
Brian smirked and turned the blond around. “That’s part of your punishment.”  
  
The brunet started by caressing Justin’s ass cheeks. He smiled when he heard Justin whimpering. He bent down and planted a kiss on Justin’s tail bone. He pulled back and took off his shirt and then his shoes but left his jeans on. He raised his left hand up and brought it down on the smooth skin. The blond yelped and then rutted against the bed. The older man licked his lips and repeated the action. Justin gripped the sheets as Brian’s hands kept giving him the spanking he wanted. He was so hard and he wanted to come so badly but he knew that Brian wasn’t going to let him just yet.  
  
“You’re such a naughty boy,” Brian whispered as he pushed his clothed erection against Justin’s sensitive skin.  
  
“Bri,” the blond moaned. “Oh god.”  
  
The brunet smiled and went back to Justin’s ass, except this time he started by licking the tender flesh. He caressed the scorching red mounds, making the blond groan in between pleasure and pain. His tongue came out to sooth the hot skin. Then he parted the battered cheeks and licked Justin’s crack making the blond shake. He ignored Justin’s pleas to be fucked no matter how much his cock wanted to comply at the moment. He pushed a finger inside the blond using his saliva as lubricant, that’s all he was going to use. He pushed another finger and his body moved up so he could kiss Justin’s neck.  
  
“Is this want you want?” Brian asked. “Something up your ass?”  
  
“I want you,” Justin hissed. “Please, Brian.”  
  
Brian stopped what he was doing and moved away. The blond sighed and turn his head to see what Brian was doing. The brunet was back on the closet searching for something else.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Justin whispered to himself. “He’s going to kill me.”  
  
Brian came back to the bed and caressed Justin’s ass before he was pushing a butt plug into the blond.  
  
“Brian,” Justin groaned. “Oh fuck!”  
  
The brunet turned Justin around and kissed him roughly. He touched him everywhere he could and then smiled as he turned them around. Once Justin was on top, the blond couldn’t stop rutting against his boyfriend.  
  
“Suck me,” Brian instructed.  
  
Justin moved down and opened the jeans. He pulled the older man’s shaft out and licked the tip. He looked up at Brian and then sucked the tip into his mouth. He clenched around the plug thinking that soon it would be Brian’s cock inside of him. He let the hard member push into his mouth and his head started bobbing up and down as he pleasured his man.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and grabbed Justin’s head. He loved the way the blond sucked him. No one ever had come close to how good Justin was. He had to stop him because he wanted to fuck Justin now. He couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled the blond up to him and kissed him hard. Then he pushed Justin onto his back and reached for a condom. He put it on and then grabbed Justin’s legs and put them on his shoulder.  
  
“Let it go,” Brian said as he started pulling the butt plug out, the blond obeyed.  
  
“God, Brian!” Justin hissed as the brunet pushed all the way into him. “I want to come so badly!”  
  
“I know, brat,” Brian muttered. “It will be so good. I’ll make it good.”  
  
Brian moved his hips just the right way, making the blond shake. Justin shook his head and his nails dug into Brian’s arms. He started bucking wildly as Brian fucked him hard. His hands didn’t know what to grab onto. He felt like he was going to explode at any minute now.  
  
“Brian!” Justin shouted.  
  
“So good,” Brian hissed close to Justin’s ear.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled as he grabbed the brunet’s hair and pulled hard. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”  
  
Brian pulled out of Justin and turn him face down. He slipped inside and started hammering inside his boyfriend as hard as he could. He bit, lick and kissed Justin’s neck and shoulders. He let the boy’s scream fill him up before he exploded.  
  
“Please,” Justin said. “Brian, please.”  
  
The brunet groaned as he pulled out of Justin. He turned the boy around and sucked Justin’s cock into his mouth. He stuck three fingers inside Justin’s tender hole and worked him. Justin thought he was going to die and then Brian took off the cock ring.  
  
“Ahh,” Justin screamed as if someone was killing him while his body arched up.  
  
The boy’s seed spilled out of him and into Brian’s mouth. The older man didn’t waste any of it and drank it all. He let Justin’s member slip out of his mouth and removed his finger’s from the blond’s quivering hole. He moved up so he could share with the blond his amazing taste. Justin wrapped his arms around the man as he kissed him. Justin had his eyes close still but tears were falling down.  
  
“Hey,” Brian whispered and rubbed his nose against Justin. “Are you okay, baby?”  
  
Justin opened his eyes slowly and smiled. “You know…” he said and stopped to think about what he wanted to say. “That so totally beats my near death experience at the race track,” the blond said.  
  
Brian just laughed.  
  
***  
  
Justin finished doing a few laps in the pool and moved to the shallow part of it. He rested his back against the edge and closed his eyes for a few seconds. His mind filled with the most important thing to him on the planet; Brian. He smiled slowly as he remembered their last time together. He couldn’t wait to see the man again. He had talked to him and tried to coerce the brunet to drop everything so they could see each other but Brian had told him he was busy with work. They had agreed to see each other once Brian was done with everything for the day.  
  
“Trying to work on a tan?” Charles asked.  
  
Justin’s eyes snapped open. “Jesus, you scared me.”  
  
Charles smiled widely. “I wasn’t trying to.”  
  
“What you doing here?” Justin asked as he pulled himself up onto the edge and sat down, his feet still inside the water.  
  
“I brought your father some papers from work,” Charles said. “I thought I’d say hi to you.”  
  
“Hi,” Justin said smiling.  
  
“So, did you have fun yesterday?” Charles asked and took a step forward.  
  
“Watch out,” Justin yelled but it was too late.  
  
The other man had kicked Justin’s cell phone into the pool. The blond went after it and as quickly as he could, pulled it out of the water. He tried to turn it on but it wasn’t working. Charles smiled but quickly hid it as he neared the blond.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Justin,” the man said. “I’m sure that if you let it dry out it would work again.”  
  
The blond sighed. “I’m just…I’ll go buy another one.”  
  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Charles asked. “Heck, I’m buying it. It was my mistake.”  
  
“You don’t have to, really,” Justin told him and grabbed his towel and started walking towards the house.  
  
Charles followed him and when Justin went to his room to change, he just waited for him. He knew that destroying Justin’s phone wasn’t a good thing but now he would get to buy the blond one and Brian would have to see that. It was the little details that got to you in the end or so people said.  
  
“Hey,” Charles said when Justin was about to go out the door.  
  
“Hi,” Justin said.  
  
“How’s the phone?” Charles asked.  
  
“Still in a coma,” Justin told him.  
  
Charles laughed at that. “I’m so sorry, Justin. I’m going to buy you a new one and I won’t take no for an answer.”  
  
Justin shrugged. “Okay, fine. But can we go then.”  
  
“Sure,” Charles said.  
  
Justin was walking towards his car when Charles stopped him.  
  
“Justin,” Charles said. “Let’s take my car.”  
  
“Uh, why can’t we take mine?” Justin asked.  
  
“Come on,” Charles said. “We’re not going to argue about this like kids, are we?”  
  
Justin smiled at that and shook his head. He walked over to the man’s car and opened the passenger’s door before getting inside.  
  
“Hey, maybe we could go racing again,” Charles told him once he was inside the car.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Justin said smiling. “Let’s just go get a phone first.”  
  
“You’re waiting for an important call?” Charles asked starting the car.  
  
“My boyfriend is going to call me,” Justin told him.  
  
“Oh, I have one of those too,” Charles assured him even thought it was a total lie.  
  
Justin smiled at Charles. “Cool.”  
  
Jennifer looked at them from the window on the third floor with a big smile. She turned around when the door opened. She smiled at her husband.  
  
"What are you doing?" Craig asked.  
  
“Nothing,” she said smiling.  
  
Craig arched a brow.  
  
“I don’t like the…guy that Justin is dating,” Jennifer said, catching herself in time from saying the word man instead. “So I want Justin to spend time with Charles and see what a good man he would be for him. Ever since you introduced him to me, I’ve known he’s the right person for Justin.”  
  
“I like Charles,” Craig said.  
  
“Me too,” Jennifer assured him.  
  
“So who is he dating?” Craig asked.  
  
The woman smiled. “That Spencer kid,” she said lying. The last thing she wanted was her husband doing something stupid when she had the situation under control.  
  
“I just knew it,” Craig said. “We’re going to have a talk with Justin.”  
  
“Look,” Jennifer said. “You know how he is,” Jennifer said. “You tell him no, he can’t have something and he wants it more. Let Justin and Charles get to know each other better and you’ll see how he changes his mind all on his own.”  
  
"So you planned this?" Craig asked and caressed his wife's face. "And they wonder where Justin gets his manipulative ways. He's just like you."  
  
Jennifer smiled as she kissed her husband. She was happy thinking that soon enough she will have taken Brian out of the equation. “What can I say? I only want what’s best for him and I know how to get it.”  
  
“I’m sure you do,” Craig said smiling, happy that Jennifer seemed to be taking care of everything like always.  
  
***  
  
“Where have you been?” Brian asked, once he let the blond inside.  
  
“Uh, I kind of lost track of time,” Justin said smiling.  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
“I was with Charles,” Justin told him.  
  
“Your new friend,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him and then pulled out his cell phone. “Look at this. Isn’t it wicked?”  
  
“What the fuck is that?” Brian asked.  
  
“It’s my new phone,” Justin said. “Charles got it for me. You need the new number. It’s…”  
  
“Charles bought you the phone?” Brian asked. “Why?”  
  
“He kind of destroyed mine at the pool,” Justin said. “It’s a long story.”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” Brian said dryly.  
  
“Are you angry at me?” Justin asked. “Because it’s not my fault, Brian. He ruined my phone and then offered to buy a new one. I was going to tell you but then he took me out to eat and…I’m so sorry. I could have called. It’s just that sometimes when I spend time with him I lose track of time.”  
  
"That’s fucking great!” Brian hissed. “Why did you bother to even come here if you were having such a fucking great time? Go back to him and watch time fly away!”  
  
Justin shook his head. "No."  
  
"No?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," the blond said. “What the hell is your problem, Brian? I don’t understand why you’re so mad at me.”  
  
"I looked him up," Brian said.  
  
"Why?" Justin asked.  
  
"The first time you talked about him you looked so happy," the brunet said. “He’s fucking perfect for you, Justin. He’s young and rich and could give you everything you could ever ask for.”  
  
Justin frowned a bit; feeling hurt because he knew that it had hurt his man. He shook his head and walked closer to Brian. "I was happy, Brian. I was fucking ecstatic because for the first time in my life I was doing something I like, not caring what other people thought. Because Charlie is rich but he's not like Celeste or Bobby. He's not even like Vaughn. He's like down to earth, you know. It's your fault anyway. You've showed me this other side."  
  
Brian stuck his tongue inside his cheek.  
  
"And you know what else," Justin said. "I couldn't wait to come home and tell you all about it. I just want to be with you. If you don't like me spending time with Charlie then he's gone. I'm done, through with him. No more friendship."  
  
The brunet frowned.  
  
"Fucking shit," Brian said. "I'm a jealous boyfriend."  
  
The blond's smile formed slowly. "Brian," he said. "I so totally love you."  
  
Brian put his hands on his hips and stared at the floor.  
  
The blond walked over to him and put a hand on Brian’s face. “I’m so totally in love with you.”  
  
The brunet stared at his boyfriend with a raised brow.  
  
“I don’t want Charles,” the blond assured him.  
  
“Is he hot?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yes,” Justin told him without thinking about it twice. “And he is rich and probably younger than you like you say. But I’m here because this is where I want to be.”  
  
Brian kissed him and pulled back. “I’m going to go get us something to eat.”  
  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Justin asked.  
  
“No, that’s okay,” Brian assured him.  
  
Justin watched him go and sighed. He knew that Brian needed time to think so he let him. The brunet didn’t take his Jeep and just walked down the street to a Chinese restaurant that was open twenty four hours a day. He couldn’t stop thinking that Justin and Charles maybe had something. Then the coherent part of his brain would tell him that if that was the case, there would be no point in Justin coming back. It was obvious that Charles was much better than him.  
  
“Fuck it,” Brian said on his way back with the food. “Nobody is fucking better than me,” he said to himself. “Justin’s mine and if that fucking asshole wants him, he’s going to have to fucking kill me to get him.”  
  
When the brunet got into the apartment, he noticed that Justin had brought his carry on.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin said. “You took long enough. I’m starving.”  
  
“Did you go to your house?” Brian asked and nodded towards Justin’s stuff.  
  
“I had it in my trunk,” Justin told him as he put his science book in the counter.  
  
“Studying for a test or just doing homework?” Brian asked looking at the book.  
  
“Homework,” Justin told him and started serving himself.  
  
The brunet smiled at how much food Justin got for himself. Then he helped Justin get all he had picked to the table. He got himself a plate and took a couple of beers for them.  
  
“How was work?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “Not so bad,” he told him. “I think there might be rumors that I’m the devil.”  
  
Justin laughed. “You ride them hard, huh?”  
  
The brunet smirked. “Maybe.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian’s smirk and his heart beat faster. He didn’t think there was someone more gorgeous than the man staring in front of him. He wished he could be with Brian all the time so he couldn’t miss one single moment. He looked at Brian’s neck and then down to his hands. He loved when those hands were all over him and when at the end of their love making, he could rest his head on Brian’s neck; that neck that would carry their scents mixed together. It was nothing but heaven.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said.  
  
“What?” Brian asked grabbing the beer.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” Justin told him.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Brian said smiling, wondering what Justin had come up with this time.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said. “I know I’m young and I don’t know much about life. I know that maybe I’m too much of a snob sometimes and I know that can be a bad thing.”  
  
The brunet grinned as he listened to his brat.  
  
“But I also know that I have a lot of things to offer,” Justin said. “I started drawing again, Brian. I was going to wait until later because I was going to give you this painting I did of you. But I wanted you to know now. Also I want you to know that I want to keep growing physically and mentally with you.”  
  
The brunet’s grin had died and he was looking very serious towards Justin.  
  
“I know that you sometimes aren’t easy,” the blond said. “You’re very stubborn and sometimes I feel like beating you in the head.”  
  
“Does all this have a point?” Brian asked, kind of worried at what Justin was getting at.  
  
"Brian," Justin whispered.  
  
"What?" Brian asked.  
  
"Marry me," the blond whispered.  
  
Brian stared at him like Justin had gone nuts. "Justin," he said seriously.  
  
"What?" the blond asked and swallowed.  
  
"Okay," the man whispered.  
  
Justin smiled and got up from his chair so he could sit on Brian’s lap. Then he wrapped his arms around his man, knowing at that moment that no one would ever come between them.


	16. Some Birthday

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the betas. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know. I love reviews.  


* * *

“Brian is so totally going to like what I picked for him,” Justin told him.  
  
“That was really expensive,” Charles said.  
  
“And?” Justin asked.  
  
“Well, I’m sure that Brian is not going to spend nearly as much buying your ring,” Charles pointed out.  
  
“I don’t care if he does,” Justin said. “I don’t even care if he gives me a ring. I’m doing this because I want to, Charles,” Justin said. “It’s going to make him happy and that makes me happy.”  
  
“I’m just saying because you don’t want him feeling bad because you bought something way more expensive,” Charles said and smiled. “Did you think about that?”  
  
Justin frowned, not sure what he should do. He looked down at the bag he had and wondered if he should return it and get something else or go to another place where the prices weren’t so high.  
  
“Well, well, well,” Brian said as he took off his sunglasses. “You’re a hot number.”  
  
Charles was instantly pissed at the stranger. “We were leaving,” he said. “So excuse us.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said smiling, as the brunet pulled him towards him.  
  
They shared a slow kiss. Brian pushed his tongue into the blond and the boy trembled.  
  
Charles arched his brows and waited for the kiss to be over before he made himself known to the brunet. "Hi, I'm Charles Henderson."  
  
"Brian Kinney," Brian said and offered his hand.  
  
"So you're the lucky guy," Charles said smirking. "Justin never stops talking about you."  
  
"Shut up," Justin said.  
  
Brian liked hearing that.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Justin asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brian asked in a playful tone.  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes. "Are you buying me a ring?"  
  
"Did you buy me a ring?” Brian asked as he looked at the bag.  
  
Charles wanted to puke. "Justin bought a ring."  
  
"You did not," Brian said.  
  
"I did too," Justin told him.  
  
“When am I going to see that?” Brian asked.  
  
“Not now,” Justin said smirking, as the brunet pulled him closer.  
  
Brian smirked. “I have my ways.”  
  
Justin laughed. “That you do, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
Brian smirked at that and kissed Justin hard. He let his hand wander down so he could grab Justin’s ass.  
  
“Uh, we’re in a public place,” Charles told them but no one was listening to him.  
  
“Do you need a room?” Ted asked and put a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Let go of the kid, Brian,” he said and chuckled. He had been parking the car and wondering what the hell was going on but maybe now things were starting to make sense.  
  
Justin pulled back and laughed. “Sorry, I guess we got carried away. Ted, this is my friend Charles.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Ted said extending his arm and they shook hands.  
  
“You told him?” Justin asked smiling.  
  
“Tell me what?” Ted asked. “Do you know why I’m here, because Brian’s been totally secretive about the whole thing? He’s acting very strange.”  
  
The blond laughed.  
  
“Come on, Ted,” Brian said putting his arm around the man’s shoulder. “We have things to pick out. I’ll be seeing you tonight, brat.”  
  
Justin smiled and watched him go. “Isn’t he just to die for?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s okay,” Charles said.  
  
“Oh come on,” Justin said laughing. “You know that Brian’s totally hot.”  
  
“I’ve seen better,” Charles assured him.  
  
Justin’s smile died and he nodded. “Of course you have. You’ve traveled the world.”  
  
“You haven’t,” the man said. “Are you sure this is what you want? To get married now when you don’t know what’s out there?”  
  
Justin didn’t like what he was hearing.  
  
“I’m just saying this as your friend, you know,” the man quickly added. “I don’t want you to make a mistake.”  
  
Justin smiled. “It’s not a mistake. I know it’s crazy and all that, but it’s right. Brian is the one for me. I don’t care what can happen as long as Brian is with me; the world could explode for all I care. And I don’t need to travel the world to find someone else, to me Brian is the best thing that there is.”  
  
Charles nodded slowly as they walked towards the car. He didn’t like what he was hearing. When he first saw Brian he didn’t think it could be possible. The man was really gorgeous; no wonder the blond was so smitten. For a moment he thought it was some stranger hitting on the blond. He should have known better. He had a lot of competition but he knew that in the end he would totally prevail. He was younger than Brian and had more money than people dreamt of. He was happy to say that he had the winning hand with him.  
  
***  
  
Justin stopped walking and took a deep breath. He rubbed the back of his neck and let the air out slowly.  
  
“Jesus,” Brian said. “You look like you’re walking into your own slaughter.”  
  
“I’m just nervous, Brian,” the man told him.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about,” Brian assured him. “They don’t like it. They can go to hell.”  
  
“Are you guys going to tell me what this is all about?” Vaughn asked. “Are you moving in with Brian? Is that the big deal?”  
  
“Shut up,” Justin said. “Let’s just go in.”  
  
Once they were inside, they were greeted by Debbie and the rest of the gang. Justin introduced his friend to everyone and soon enough they were all sitting around the table eating.  
  
“So, how’s everything going with the agency, Brian?” Melanie asked.  
  
“Really good,” Brian told her smiling. “It’s taking off, I’m happy to say.”  
  
“Do not forget how you’re driving everyone mad and you just can’t seem to enjoy it more even if you try,” Ted said.  
  
Everyone laughed except Brian who was smirking. He looked at Michael, who had been laughing and he smiled at him.  
  
“Oh,” Debbie said getting up. “Wait until you boys see…and girls, see what I’ve made for dessert,” the woman said.  
  
Vic smiled. “Never mind that I helped her.”  
  
The laughter filled the house.  
  
“You’re going to share yours with me?” Justin asked in a low voice as he put his hand on Brian’s left thigh. He licked his upper lip as said hand moved upwards.  
  
The brunet leaned closer. “I’ll share everything you want with you, brat.”  
  
The blond laughed and kissed the man. The brunet wrapped his hand around the back of Justin’s neck.  
  
“Could you two stop it?” Vaughn said as he pushed the blond playfully.  
  
Brian left his hand resting on the back of the blond’s neck even after the kiss had ended.  
  
“Chocolate mousse,” Michael said. “I love that!”  
  
“Dude, how old are you?” Vaughn asked.  
  
Emmett laughed and looked at the teen. “Mikey is like that. He’s like a big kid,” he whispered to Vaughn.  
  
“So,” Justin whispered as he looked at Brian.  
  
Brian smirked and nodded. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin before he smiled. “I have something to say.”  
  
“What’s that honey?” Debbie asked as she started to serve everyone the dessert.  
  
“Well,” Brian said and looked at the blond. “Justin and I have good news that we want to share with the rest of you.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Vaughn said. “He knocked you up.”  
  
Emmett laughed as he looked at the new addition in their group.  
  
“Shut up,” Justin said, pushing his friend away.  
  
“What is it?” Lindsay asked amused.  
  
“Justin and I are getting married,” the brunet said and then looked at his friends.  
  
“Are you serious?!” Debbie asked. “Holy shit! He’s for real.”  
  
Melanie and Lindsay looked at each other with shock.  
  
“That’s so amazing,” Emmett said clapping.  
  
Ted already knew so he just smiled. Vic was smiling at Brian as well. He was happy that the brunet, which he saw as a son, had found someone to love and that loved him back.  
  
“Wow,” Melanie said. “Congratulations guys.”  
  
Vaughn smiled at Justin. “Way to go man,” the teen said. “You got your man.”  
  
Justin smiled widely.  
  
“I’m so happy right now,” Debbie said as she pulled Brian into her arms then she moved to the blond.  
  
“When is this happening?” Lindsay asked. “You guys are moving so fast…” she said and then closed her mouth regretting that she said that. She didn’t want them thinking that she didn’t like the whole idea. She was just worried that they were jumping into things.  
  
“Not now,” Justin assured her. “I have to finish school and Brian’s too busy with work. Maybe a year from now it will happen, we still haven’t decided. We want to have time to plan the wedding and how it’s all going to happen. Who is going to be there, what are we going to wear, what are we going to eat and all that.”  
  
Melanie smiled happy that the teen had his head in the right place. She was starting to see that the boy was just perfect for Brian. “That’s good.”  
  
Michael stood up slowly as he looked at the blond. “This is not right,” he said sharply. “What the fuck are you thinking?”  
  
“Michael?” Debbie asked shocked.  
  
“You can’t marry him,” Michael said. “He’s just using you to…to…”  
  
“To what?” Brian asked standing up too.  
  
“Guys relax,” Ted said.  
  
“Whoa,” Vaughn said leaning towards Justin. “What the fuck is going on?”  
  
“Michael has a thing for Brian,” Justin whispered.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Brian,” Michael said before he moved away and then headed up to his old room.  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“I’ll go talk to him,” Ted offered.  
  
“No,” Debbie said. “Let me.”  
  
“Well,” Melanie said.  
  
“I think we should go,” Justin said getting up.  
  
Vaughn opened his mouth a bit about to ask why but closed it and got up. Brian did the same and by the time they were outside, Ted and Emmett were with them. All of them decided to go to Babylon to have a few drinks and let tension slip away.  
  
“Can I have another beer?” Vaughn asked looking at Brian.  
  
They had been at the club for about an hour and pretty much everyone had been drinking as much, but for some reason Vaughn was the only one getting drunk. Brian thought it funny that the kid couldn’t hold his liquor.  
  
“No,” Brian told him. “You’re so totally a light weight, kid.”  
  
Vaughn laughed at that and then got serious. “Wait, what do you mean?”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m going dancing,” Vaughn said walking away.  
  
“I think someone should go with him,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
Everyone looked at the tall man. Emmett sighed and shook his head as he went after Vaughn since it looked like no one else was going to.  
  
“So, Brian,” Justin said smiling. “What were you doing this morning at that particular place?”  
  
The brunet smiled. “I know that’s your favorite store in the world.”  
  
The blond nodded at that. “You remember that?”  
  
“I took you enough times to the place,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“You got me a ring there?” Justin asked wrapping his arm behind Brian’s back and pulling the man closer.  
  
“Yeah, why not?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. Ted looked down at his drink. He was listening to everything they were talking about.  
  
“Did you have to kill the owner to get it?” Justin asked and smirked.  
  
Brian chuckled at that. “No, I was on my best behavior, ask Ted. I didn’t even flinch when he said the price.”  
  
“No, he didn’t kill the guy, but I almost did,” Ted said. “This better last at least thirty years. Are you both listening to me?”  
  
Justin laughed at that.  
  
“He’s my accountant,” Brian said. “He takes money very seriously.”  
  
The blond nodded.  
  
“We’re getting married,” Justin said.  
  
Brian nodded and kissed the blond. Ted sighed and looked away. Then he looked back at them and smiled briefly. He was happy for the brunet. The brunet and Justin parted and smiled at each other. There was one thing present in their eyes; lust.  
  
“I think it’s time to go home,” Brian told Justin as he squeezed the blond’s ass.  
  
Justin nodded his agreement.  
  
“Where is Vaughn?” Brian asked. “We’re taking him home.”  
  
“He’s coming,” Ted told them as he saw the teen coming their way.  
  
“Guys,” Vaughn said.  
  
“What?” Justin asked raising a brow.  
  
“I need a drink,” Vaughn told them.  
  
Brian snorted. “I think not.”  
  
“Oh,” Vaughn said. “What is that drink over there? The green one, I want that,” he said walking towards the guy so he could ask him what it was.  
  
Emmett followed the teen. Ted, Brian and Justin looked at each other and laughed.  
  
***  
  
“That was so funny,” Justin said once they were at Brian’s apartment or how they liked to call it, their home.  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “You think so? I thought I had killed him, Justin. That I had broken his neck and god!” he said shaking his head. “When he started laughing I thought he was convulsing.”  
  
The blond snickered. “I’m sorry,” the blond said. “But when he fell down and took you with him it was just hilarious. I thought I was going to die laughing.”  
  
The brunet moved closer to Justin. “It was not. We’ll see who is going to take your best friend to his house next time he’s drunk and carry him to his bedroom too.”  
  
“You will,” Justin said as he grabbed Brian’s ass. “And I so totally hope that it will be just as funny.”  
  
“Mmm, do you have something in mind?” Brian asked and licked his lips.  
  
“Maybe,” the blond answered in a husky voice.  
  
Brian leaned closer and started to suck on Justin’s neck. He then startled nibbling on the warm skin under his lips. He grabbed the blond’s ass and lifted him a bit onto him.  
  
“That feels good,” Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s growing cock pushing into him.  
  
“Does it now?” Brian asked arching a brow.  
  
Justin nodded and they pulled back so they could start taking their clothes off. They were naked, kissing and touching each other when Justin’s phone started ringing. He stopped what he was doing to check who it was. He thought that it might Vaughn but it turned out to be Charles.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said. “What’s up?”  
  
“Just calling you to see how you’re doing,” the man said. ‘Were you sleeping?”  
  
“No,” Justin said and laughed when Brian started pulling him to the bedroom.  
  
“What’s going on?” Charles asked.  
  
“Hang up,” Brian told him.  
  
“Who is that?” Charles asked.  
  
“Uh,” the blond muttered as Brian started kissing his neck. Then the brunet licked him from the base of his neck up to his earlobe. Brian’s warm tongue was killing him and he completely forgot that he was talking to Charles on his cell phone.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” the brunet said as he started to jerk off the blond.  
  
“Um…I have to…call you later,” Justin gasped out and hung up.  
  
Brian pulled the blond into the bed atop of him. They started to rub their hard cocks against each other. That’s when the phone started ringing again. Justin sighed and pulled away.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
“Hold on,” Justin said and looked at the screen. “It’s Charles again.”  
  
“Don’t pick it up,” Brian told him.  
  
“Maybe he had something important to tell me,” Justin said.  
  
Brian got off of the bed and grabbed the phone. He answered to see what the man had to say. “Yeah?”  
  
“Who is this?” Charles asked frowning.  
  
“It’s Brian,” the man said. “Right now it’s not a good time. You guys can talk later. So bye,” he said and hung up.  
  
Justin arched a brow and smiled. “That was rude.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Brian told him as he pulled the blond to him. “I want to fuck you.”  
  
"You don't like him, do you?" Justin asked.  
  
“Seriously,” Brian whispered. “No, I don’t,” he admitted.  
  
"I thought that if you two got to know each other it would be a good thing. You and Vaughn get along. Why can’t you get along with Charles?” Justin asked as he caressed Brian’s chest.  
  
"I know,” Brian replied. “But it’s not the same.”  
  
“Why not?” Justin asked.  
  
“When I met Charles…all I saw," Brian said as he pulled the blond to him. "Was this man, who by the way is hot and rich, wanting you for himself. So how do you want me to get along with him?"  
  
The blond frowned and then laughed. "No way, it’s not like that. He's like the older brother I never had. Plus he has somebody to love."  
  
“Trust me on this, brat,” Brian told him. “I know that look. I know what I’m talking about. It doesn’t matter if he has someone or not, he wants you.”  
  
“Don’t treat me like a baby,” Justin said pulling back. “He’s my friend, okay? He doesn’t want me. I know what I’m talking about here.”  
  
Brian nodded and let it go. “Fine,” he said. “I guess I’m seeing things then.”  
  
Justin sighed and started pouting.  
  
“Hey,” the brunet said. “Come here.”  
  
Justin’s smile formed slowly. “Bri, I love you.”  
  
“I know, brat,” the brunet said and once again got them into the bed.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin said. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.”  
  
“And now you’ll have me all to yourself,” Brian said and started kissing the blond.  
  
Brian hoped that for once in his life he was wrong about someone wanting another person but it was highly unlikely. He had lived long enough to know when someone wanted you and he knew how to tell by just a look. He wanted to be wrong because he didn’t know if once Justin realized it, he would still want to be with him.  
  
***  
  
“Eat your vegetables,” Jennifer said looking at Molly.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, and stabbed one of the carrots with her fork before she ate it. Justin cleared his throat and stared at his food.  
  
“Justin, what’s wrong, honey?” Jennifer asked. “You haven’t touched your food.”  
  
“You’re not upset that we’re not celebrating your birthday with a big party?” Craig asked. “You’re the one that said that you didn’t want anything and that you had previous plans.”  
  
“It’s not that,” Justin told him.  
  
“Then what is it sweetie?” Jennifer asked. “You should be happy. Today is your birthday.”  
  
The blond looked at her. “There is something I need to talk to you guys about.”  
  
“What is wrong?” Craig asked, noticing the serious tone in his kid’s voice.  
  
"I have something to say," Justin told them. “Something really important.”  
  
"What is that honey?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I'm moving out of the house," the blond said.  
  
Molly opened her eyes wide. "Why?" she complained.  
  
"It's time for me to go," the blond said.  
  
Craig smirked. "He turns eighteen and he can't wait to get away from us."  
  
Justin sighed. "It’s not that. I'm...I'm...with someone."  
  
"We know that," Jennifer said somewhat somberly.  
  
"So?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well, I want to be with him," the blond pointed out.  
  
Jennifer swallowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm...I'm getting married," the blond blurted out.  
  
"What?" Molly asked. "Seriously? That's so cool."  
  
"No, it's not," Craig said. “You can’t get married. You’re nothing but kids.”  
  
“I’m a man now,” Justin said. “And he’s…not a kid.”  
  
Craig frowned and looked from Justin to Jennifer. “You’re with the Spencer kid,” Craig said. “Are you not?”  
  
Justin shook his head slightly. “What? No.”  
  
“I really thought you were,” Jennifer said. “Who are you with then?”  
  
Justin sighed and for a moment wanted to scream at his mother that she was perfectly well aware of whom it was, but then he remembered how she had covered for him and let it go. He looked at his father and didn’t know how to tell the man who it was. He thought that his mother would have jumped at the chance.  
  
“Justin,” Craig said raising his brows. “I’m waiting.”  
  
“It’s…” the blond said and stopped.  
  
"Who is it?" Craig asked. "I'm not going to ask you yet again,” he said. He knew that by the way that Justin was acting, it was someone that he wasn’t going to like.  
  
"It's...Brian," Justin replied.  
  
"Brian who?" Craig asked. "Platt?"  
  
"Kinney," Justin told him. Then he looked down at his plate again.  
  
Craig snickered but quickly realized that Justin wasn't joking. "You mean Brian Kinney, the guy that used to work for me?!"  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes briefly.  
  
"Brian, Brian," Molly shrieked. "He's so nice."  
  
"That's out of the fucking question!" Craig hissed as he stood up. "No son of mine is marrying the fucking help."  
  
"He doesn't work for you anymore," Justin said. "He's really good at what he does. He opened an ad agency. He's going to make it big."  
  
"You're not marrying him, Justin," Craig informed his kid. "He's no good for you."  
  
The blond stood up. “That’s why I’m moving out of the house. I thought…I don’t know what I was thinking. That maybe for once you wouldn’t be so obsessed with money and be happy that I’m in love with someone that loves me back.”  
  
“He’s using you,” Craig hissed. “Because you have money and you’re young and…”  
  
“Save it,” Justin said, raising a hand. “A lot of people have said that already. I’m going to be with Brian whether you like it or not,” he said before he left the dining room.  
  
“Go to your room Molly,” Craig said.  
  
“Okay,” Molly said quickly as she got up. She just wanted to go talk to her brother to know more about the wedding.  
  
“Craig?” Jennifer said after a while.  
  
“I’m not going to let this happen, Jen,” he told her.  
  
She swallowed. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he muttered as he grabbed his wine. “I don’t want them together,” Craig said.  
  
Jennifer sighed. “Why don’t you let Justin decide that? He will get tired of Brian,” she told him.  
  
Craig shook his head. "When? They’re going to get married. Fuck, did you know about this?”  
  
“Of course not,” Jennifer said. “I really thought that he was with that kid. Look, just calm down. Remember that we have Charles on our side. He and Justin are just getting to know each other,” she said.  
  
“Fuck,” Craig hissed. “I swear I’m going to kill that bastard for touching our kid. He had no right.”  
  
Jennifer put his hand on Craig’s arm. “Honey, it will be okay. If we fight with him he’ll marry Brian just to prove a point. Just let Charles work his magic.”  
  
Craig frowned, not sure that was a good thing. Craig opened his mouth to protest but Jennifer leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
“It will be okay,” she told him. “Trust me.”  
  
“Okay,” Craig said as he got up. “For now.”  
  
Jennifer nodded and watched him walking away. She sighed and hoped that Charles could make her son fall for him. Something told her that things wouldn’t be pretty if her plan didn’t work.  
  
***  
  
“What are we doing?” Emmett asked.  
  
“We’re going to drink,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“No, I mean for the guys,” Emmett said. They had been talking about throwing a bachelor’s party for Brian and Justin.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asked. “We’re not doing shit.”  
  
“You’re still angry, Michael?” Emmett asked and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Boys,” Brian said when they got to the bar.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.  
  
“Having a drink,” Brian said. “And waiting for Justin. Today it’s the brat’s birthday and he wants to go to Babylon and dance the night away.”  
  
“Mmm,” the dark haired man grunted. “You know, I think you’re nuts, Brian. I mean why…”  
  
“Michael,” Brian said standing up. “I’m marrying Justin no matter what you or anybody says. So don’t waste your time.”  
  
Ted and Emmett looked at each other with worried faces. Michael glared at Brian before he moved away.  
  
“Um,” Emmett said. “I…”  
  
“Don’t say anything,” Brian told him. “I just…I can’t believe he’s acting like this.”  
  
“Well, you know that he’s…in love with you,” Emmett said.  
  
“Don’t say that…I…” Brian said and then grabbed his beer. “He’s like a brother to me. I thought he would be happy for me.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Ted said. “He will be okay. I’m sure of it.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said coming towards them.  
  
“Hey Emmett,” Vaughn said smiling.  
  
“You’re not drinking,” Emmett said to the teen.  
  
Vaughn frowned and then blinked a few times. “Why not? Just one beer.”  
  
“No,” Emmett said.  
  
Brian was smirking as he wrapped his arms around the blond.  
  
“One,” Vaughn said and pouted for effect.  
  
“I see that he has picked up a few things from you,” Brian whispered to the blond making Justin laugh.  
  
“Okay,” Emmett said. “Just one.”  
  
“Way to be tough, Em,” Ted told him.  
  
The guys laughed at that. They had a few beers and played some pool. Michael never returned and at that moment they didn’t care. They were having fun. They all had said happy birthday to Justin and had bought him whatever he had wanted to drink. The blond was having a great time with his boyfriend and his friends. Around eleven they decided to get out of Woody’s and go to Babylon.  
  
“You know what,” Vaughn said.  
  
“What?” Emmett asked.  
  
“I need to stop hanging with you guys,” Vaughn said. “Or I’m never going to get laid.”  
  
Emmett laughed and put his arm around the teen’s shoulders. “You can get laid any time you want to. You can have anyone you want?”  
  
“Not really,” Vaughn told him.  
  
Emmett stopped walking with the kid to ask him what was wrong. Ted had gone to get his car so he could park it closer to Babylon. That’s when Michael decided to appear yet again.  
  
“Can we talk?” Michael asked.  
  
Brian sighed. “What?”  
  
“In private,” the man said and purposely ignored the blond.  
  
Brian was going to refuse but Justin beat him to it.  
  
“Go,” the blond said. “I’ll be here.”  
  
Brian sighed and nodded before he walked a few steps away.  
  
Justin looked back and wondered what the hell were Emmett and Vaughn talking about but he shrugged it off. He would ask his friend later on. He shoved his hands down his pockets and took a few steps away from them.  
  
“Look who it is,” Chris said.  
  
The blond spun around quickly. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
  
“I could ask the same thing,” Chris said smirking.  
  
The other blond was hanging out with a few of his friends and his girlfriend. Justin frowned, not liking that the man was there one bit.  
  
“What do you want?” Justin asked.  
  
Chris laughed at that. “You’re nothing but a fucking faggot.”  
  
“Fuck you, Chris,” Justin told him.  
  
“I can’t believe the rumors are true,” Chris told him.  
  
“My, my, Chris,” Justin said smirking as he crossed his arms. “I didn’t know that you were keeping tabs on me.”  
  
Chris frowned and pushed the blond. “I just don’t like people like you.”  
  
“Maybe this unrequited hate means something else,” Justin said and smiled.  
  
“Fuck you,” Chris hissed. “What the fuck are you trying to say?”  
  
The blond smirked. “What are you doing here, Chris? Has your interest been piqued? Is that it?”  
  
“You fuck,” Chris said and punched him.  
  
Justin fell back and before he could react, the other teen was kicking him on the side.  
  
“Oh my god!” Someone yelled.  
  
That’s when Brian’s attention moved away from his supposedly best friend. He looked around trying to find the blond and then saw the guys standing over someone. His brat. He took off running towards the crowd.  
  
“You’re a fucking asshole!” Chris yelled.  
  
Brian got there and pulled Chris back. He didn’t think about it twice before he punched the kid on the face. Chris spat blood and looked at Brian like a deer caught in the headlights. Brian managed to punch Chris again before the teen was falling down on the floor. Two of Chris’ friends helped the teen up but none of them dare to go after Brian.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” Chris asked as he cleaned the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. “What the fuck?”  
  
“Oh my god!” Vaughn hissed. “You fucking asshole,” he said as he stood by Justin’s side. “You’re a fucking asshole!” he yelled at Chris.  
  
“You little shit,” Brian hissed and pulled Chris to him by the collar. Then he punched the man again and he would have kept at it if he wasn’t stopped because out of nowhere, Michael and Ted pulled him away.  
  
“Stop it,” Ted said. “Relax.”  
  
“Feel better now, Chris?” Justin asked. “You can’t hide from what you are. Is that why you’re so mad at me?” he asked as he had one of his arms wrapped around his ribs.  
  
Chris tried to reach for Justin but Brian got in the middle. He gave him a look that said ‘try it and see what happens'. Justin pulled Brian to him.  
  
“He’s not worth it, Bri,” Justin told him. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Get the fuck out of here,” Brian hissed.  
  
Chris squared his shoulder.  
  
“Get the fuck away!” Brian hissed closing on the teen.  
  
“Let’s go Chris,” one of his friends told him.  
  
Justin sighed as he held on to one of Brian’s arm. He didn’t want the man getting into trouble.  
  
“Let’s get out of here, Chris,” the girl he was with said to him.  
  
“Fine,” Chris said. “I’ll be seeing you at school.”  
  
Brian turned to the blond and pulled him to him. “What the fuck, Justin? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” the blond assured him.  
  
“Who the fuck was that?” Brian asked.  
  
“Chris Hobbs,” Vaughn said. “He’s had it for Justin for a long time.”  
  
“Jesus,” Brian said as he cradled the blond’s head in his hands.  
  
“I want to go home,” the blond whispered.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“Um,” Vaughn said. “I’ll call you.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin said as he walked away with Brian.  
  
“That’s so fucked up,” Vaughn said.  
  
“I’ve never seen Brian so angry,” Ted said.  
  
“That kid is nothing but trouble,” Michael said. “Brian could get in so much trouble because…”  
  
“Michael,” Emmett hissed. “Shut the fuck up! You’re fucking amazing.”  
  
Vaughn shook his head and walked away with Ted and Emmett. Michael stood there wondering what he could do to make everyone open their eyes and see that Brian and Justin weren’t meant to be together.  
  
***  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Brian asked.  
  
“No,” the blond said. “I mean…yes.”  
  
Brian frowned.  
  
The blond chuckled. “I am sure, Brian.”  
  
The brunet smirked and grabbed the joint from Justin. “You’re so totally high.”  
  
“I’m not,” the blond said. “I’m not hurting anymore.”  
  
“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Brian told him as he took a hit of the weed.  
  
The blond laughed and crawled towards the brunet. “Brian, you’re my hero.”  
  
“Jesus,” the man said. “You’re definitely stoned.”  
  
The blond licked Brian’s neck. “I want to fuck now.”  
  
“Justin,” the older man said. “You’re injured.”  
  
“You’ll be injured if you don’t fuck me,” Justin told him and started to suck on Brian’s earlobe.  
  
Brian laughed and moved his head so he could kiss the blond.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said pulling away. “Really, I’ve never felt better.”  
  
The brunet moved to save the joint for later. He still had half of that one. It was the second one they had shared. When they had arrived at the apartment he had tried to take the blond to the hospital but he refused, but then he wouldn’t stop complaining about the pain. So Brian had prepared them two joints and that’s how they found themselves where they were at now.  
  
“You’re not taking off your clothes,” the blond told him.  
  
Brian moved to the edge of the bed. He helped Justin to take off his clothes. He smiled and licked the blond’s abdomen and moved up to suck on one of Justin’s nipples. The blond groaned and let his fingers tangled themselves in the honey brown strands.  
  
The brunet started planting kisses all over Justin’s neck and chest while he tried to take off his jeans. Justin pushed the brunet back and helped him with his clothes. They laughed as the blond almost ripped the clothes off from his man. Brian smirked and pulled the blond on top of him.  
  
Justin rubbed his ass against Brian’s hard leaking cock. He moaned, liking the feeling that it provoke in him. His body trembled as he felt Brian’s manhood against him. His eyelids were heavy but he fought to keep his eyes open. He smiled at Brian as he took the man’s face in his hands to kiss his boyfriend.  
  
“You feel so good,” Brian muttered.  
  
“Fuck me, Brian,” the blond said and leaned towards the night table so he could get the lube and condoms.  
  
“Justin,” Brian hissed when the blond started jerking him off.  
  
“I want to feel you inside of me,” the blond told him.  
  
“Put it on me,” the brunet said in a husky voice.  
  
The blond opened and with Brian’s help they put the condom on Brian. Justin laughed and kissed the man before he moved closer.  
  
“Lube,” Brian reminded him.  
  
“The condom has lube,” Justin whispered as he grabbed Brian’s cock. He lifted up a bit and then lowered himself down on the steel cock.  
  
“Jus,” Brian groaned.  
  
“It feels so good, Brian,” Justin told him. “So fucking good.”  
  
Brian bit Justin’s shoulder.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin moaned as his body moved wantonly on top of Brian.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Brian hissed as Justin fucked himself on his cock. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost inside his lover. He wrapped his arms around Justin’s back and held him close. He sighed not wanting to think that someone had hurt his brat. If they had let him, he would have killed Chris.  
  
The blond pulled on Brian’s hair and groaned. He was so close to coming. He couldn’t believe it was ending so fast. He dug his nails into Brian’s skin and groaned.  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled and spilled his warm cum in between them.  
  
The brunet pulled Justin in for a kiss and his moans were muffled. He climaxed deep inside the constricting warm, walls.  
  
“Bri,” the blond whispered. “Don’t move away. I like to feel you inside of me.”  
  
“We can’t stay like this forever,” Brian whispered.  
  
“I know,” the blond muttered and frowned when he pulled back a little.  
  
“You okay?” Brian asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” the blond assured him and smiled. “I love you, Bri.”  
  
The man smiled at that.  
  
“You’re going to be my husband soon,” the blond whispered.  
  
“I got something for you,” Brian said and pulled away from the blond.  
  
“Brian!” Justin complained as he rested on his side. “Come back to bed.”  
  
Brian went to the closet to get what he had gotten for the blond. When he turned around, the blond was lighting what they had left of the weed.  
  
“Here,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled as he looked at the box. He opened it and looked at Brian. “Why are you giving me this?”  
  
“We were supposed to be celebrating your birthday,” Brian told him. “Happy Birthday, brat. Sorry it turned out like this.”  
  
Justin smiled and looked at the bracelet. “I don’t want it.”  
  
Brian frowned. “You don’t.”  
  
“No,” the blond said. “I wanted something else.”  
  
The brunet was surprised. "Its custom made," he said. "I have this old friend that helped me with the design."  
  
"Yeah?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian was so angry at that moment; angry and disappointed. He had thought for sure that the blond would love his present. He felt at that moment like he would never be able to give enough to the blond. Jennifer's words pounded in his mind over and over again. He wished that Justin wasn't so demanding. He wished that he could give the blond what the teen really wanted.  
  
"Well, that's what you get," Brian said as he got off the bed.  
  
"But it's not fair," Justin said. "I want..."  
  
"What?" Brian asked dryly, not even looking at Justin. He had to get out of the apartment and have a drink.  
  
"I want to live with you now," Justin told him and then offered the brunet the joint. “I don’t want to wait until we’re married for it to happen.”  
  
The brunet froze as he heard that. He turned back around slowly and stared at his blond beauty.  
  
"Say yes, Brian," Justin told him. "Make me happy. That's all I want."  
  
"Make you..." the brunet whispered. "Jesus."  
  
"What?" Justin asked.  
  
"Never mind," the brunet said as he got in the bed yet again. "I'm going to fucking spank you."  
  
"Is this part of my presents?" Justin asked.  
  
"Presents?" Brian asked amused.  
  
"Well," the blond said as he caressed Brian's chest. "There’s the bracelet, which is fucking nice, Brian. I really like it and I want it. I do. But I would give it up just to get living with you here instead.”  
  
Brian smiled at that.  
  
“Then you got the spanking and me moving in makes it three things so it's presents; plural. Uh, and the weed."  
  
“I haven’t said yes,” Brian told him.  
  
“It’s my birthday,” Justin pointed out like a little kid. “It would be so great.”  
  
“You want to live here with me?” Brian asked. “This place?”  
  
“Brian, I would live on the fucking moon as long as it was with you,” the blond informed him.  
  
Brian pulled Justin to him. “You can move here whenever you want.”  
  
The blond smiled widely as he laid back. He pulled the brunet with him and hugged him. Then he gave Brian the bracelet so he could put it on him. They kissed and laughed about nothing in particular. They finished the joint and were both falling asleep when Justin spoke.  
  
“I want to see the ring you got me,” Justin told him.  
  
“No,” Brian told him smiling.  
  
“It’s my birthday,” Justin complained.  
  
Brian chuckled. “That’s not going to work.”  
  
“You’re no fun,” Justin pointed out.  
  
The brunet smiled at that. “You still love me.”  
  
“Yeah,” the blond muttered as he started to fall into another world.  
  
Brian looked at the blond and smiled. He kissed the man’s temple and closed his eyes as he held on to his future husband.


	17. Better And Old Enemy Than A New Good Friend

  
Author's notes: Justin is at the end of his rope when Brian gets hurt. He's blaming himself and then Michael come into the picture. Sorry for this chapter in advance. In my defense you guys knew that this was coming sooner or later. And it's not really THAT bad. Lol. Thanks to my betas. Hugs, Tay  


* * *

Justin got out of his car and dialed Brian’s number. “I’m here, you don’t want anything else?”

“No,” Brian told him. “Just hurry up.”

“Okay,” Justin said. “Love you.”

Brian smiled at that. “Later, brat.”

“Later,” the blond said smiling, before he hung up.

The blond walked inside the diner to pick up the order that Brian had placed. He was about to go ask for it when he spotted his best friend. He walked over to him wondering what Vaughn was doing there.

“Hey Vaughn,” Justin said. “What are you up to?”

“I’m meeting Emmett for lunch,” Vaughn said.

Justin arched a brow and sat down. “Why?”

Vaughn shrugged. “He’s fun to hang with.”

“If you say so,” Justin told him. “Guess what?”

“What?” Vaughn asked.

“I’m moving in with Brian,” Justin told him.

“No shit,” Vaughn said smiling. “Do your parents know?”

Justin shook his head. “We’re waiting for the weekend to move my stuff.”

“If you need help let me know,” Vaughn told him. “I’m happy to.”

“Thank you,” Justin told him.

“So, what’s going to happen with that dude?” Vaughn asked. “Michael?”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Justin said. “Or Chris.”

“Damn, that was going to be my next topic,” Vaughn told him.

Justin laughed. “You’re an ass.”

“Are you two going to order anything?” the waiter asked.

“Uh, no,” Justin told him. “I actually came to pick up an order.”

The waiter nodded and looked at Vaughn, who shook his head.

“Not yet,” Vaughn told the guy.

Justin got up and smiled. “Emmett is here and I have to go. Brian is waiting for me.”

“Call me,” Vaughn said.

Justin nodded and moved away.

“Hey,” Emmett said sitting down. “Justin didn’t have to go.”

“Oh, he’s going to eat with Brian,” Vaughn told him.

“Those two,” Emmett said, smiling as he looked back to where Justin was. “I’m happy for them, you know.”

“Okay,” Vaughn said smirking.

“It’s just,” Emmett said looking back at the teen. “If you knew Brian, you would understand.”

“Tell me about him then,” Vaughn said.

Emmett smirked. “Okay,” he said. “He used to be the king of Liberty Ave.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vaughn asked.

“He had total control,” Emmett said. “Guys wanted to be fucked by him. They would wait in line if Brian told them to.”

Vaughn arched both of his eye brows.

“Then he would fuck them once and be done with them,” Emmett said. “Anyone could look up to him and be like, that’s the coolest guy in the world.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming up,” Vaughn said leaning forward.

“Well, he was lonely,” Emmett pointed out. “He wasn’t really happy and now that he found Justin, he is. And I’m happy for him.”

Vaughn smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Justin needed someone in his life.”

Emmett nodded.

“What about you?” the teen asked. “Are you with someone? That dude, Ted.”

“No,” Emmett replied. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh,” Vaughn said. “Well, you know my story. I like a girl that knows it and could care less.”

Emmett frowned. “You’ll find someone that is just perfect for you.”

Vaughn nodded liking the sound of that. He hoped it was true. “Hey!” he said looking towards the waiter. “We’re ready now,” he said and gave the man his best smile.

Emmett laughed and wondered if Vaughn knew how sexy he looked smiling like that. He frowned and leaned back. There was no way he liked the kid, he was just a baby and a straight one at that.

“Ready?” Vaughn asked.

“Sure,” Emmett muttered and the rest of the time he pretended like he wasn’t attracted to the kid.

***

Ted knocked on the door and went inside. “Brian,” he said sternly.

“What is it, Theodore?” Brian asked.

“What are you still doing here?” Ted asked.

Brian looked up at the man. “I’m working.”

Ted sighed and shook his head. “Everyone is gone and Cynthia has called like twenty times telling me to tell you to just leave. Well, actually she’s telling me to kick you out but seeing how this is your company…”

Brian leaned back on his chair. “I have a lot of work to do, Ted.”

Ted looked down at the files. “Those accounts aren’t even ours.”

“But they will be soon,” Brian told him smirking.

“It also means that you don’t have to slave over them now,” Ted said.

“Just go home,” Brian told him.

“No,” Ted told him.

“No?” Brian asked.

“You’re going to work yourself into exhaustion,” Ted said.

Brian sighed. “Look Ted…”

“Look Brian,” Ted cut him off. “I’m your friend, okay. I’m saying this because I care. So get your ass up and go home. Tomorrow is another day and Justin has to be waiting for you.”

“Why did I ask you to work for me, again?” Brian asked.

Ted smiled at that. “Because I’m the best accountant you’ve ever known.”

“I don’t know many, I guess,” Brian told him.

“Always the same,” Ted whispered with a smile. “Go home or I’m calling Justin.”

“That’s low,” Brian grumbled.

“Go,” Ted told him. “And I’ll lock up so leave me the keys.”

“How come you get to stay?” Brian asked.

“I don’t have anyone waiting for me,” Ted told him.

“That’s pathetic, Ted,” Brian told him.

Ted laughed knowing how Brian worked. “Bye.”

Brian rolled his eyes and started to close the files he had. He got up and walked with them to his filing cabinet. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his cell phone. He picked his suit jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. He made sure he had his keys before he walked out of there. He found Ted typing away like a mad man at his office.

“And I’m a workaholic?” Brian asked. “Please,” he said.

Ted smiled. “I’m just finishing something that is for tomorrow so don’t tell me anything.”

Brian shook his head and unhooked the agency’s keys from his key chain. He put them on the man’s desk and turned to leave.

“Have a good night, Ted," Ted said sarcastically. "Thanks, Brian, you have a good night as well."

“Whatever,” Brian replied.

“Say hi to Justin for me,” Ted called out with a big smile.

“Shut up,” the brunet told him.

The brunet then walked away and to the exit. Once outside he pulled out his cell phone as he walked to his car. He called his boyfriend before getting into the Jeep.

“Hey, brat,” Brian said.

“Where are you?” Justin asked. “I’m starving.”

The brunet smirked. “You’re always starving.”

“Brian,” the other man whined.

“I’m about to get in the car,” Brian said. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“You’re going to take me out to eat something, right?” Justin asked.

“After I eat something,” Brian told him sexily.

The blond giggled. “Brian,” he said as his voice filled with love and plenty of lust. “Get here.”

“Later,” the older man told him.

“Later,” Justin replied and hung up.

Brian put the cell phone back on his pocket and put his keys in the keyhole.

“Brian Kinney,” someone said.

The brunet was going to turn around but the man pushed him against the Jeep.

“Don’t turn around,” the man told him.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

The last thing Brian saw was the reflection of the man behind him through the Jeep’s window. Then he felt pain exploding through his back before everything turned black.

***

Justin’s heart was in his throat as he ran down the hospital halls. He spotted Ted and Emmett sitting down on the blue, hard hospital chairs and he stopped. He walked slowly up to them. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He needed to calm down but he couldn’t.

“Guys,” he muttered.

“Justin,” Ted said standing up and pulling the blond into a hug.

“What happened?” Justin asked and pulled back.

“I don’t know,” Ted told him. “He left the office and one hour later when I came out I…found him.”

“What do you mean found him?” Justin asked. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

Ted sighed. “I called an ambulance and they brought him here. The doctor said he was stable but that he was pretty beat up. And he said that’s all he could tell us until Brian woke up. We don’t know if there is going to be brain damage.”

Justin shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“He was attacked, Justin,” Emmett said getting up. “The cops said it must have been a hate crime because they didn’t take anything away.”

Justin wrapped his arms around himself. “Oh god!” he said before he started sobbing.

Emmett wrapped the blond in his long arms. “It’s going to be okay. Do you want to see him?”

Justin nodded eagerly. “Yeah, please,” he said.

Ted nodded and Emmett led the way to Brian’s room. He could feel the blond shaking as he still had one arm around Justin’s waist. When they went inside the blond gasped.

“Oh god,” Justin said as he ran to his man. “Oh god.”

“Talk to him,” Emmett said coming close. “He can hear you.”

Justin swallowed and the tears fell down. “I’m sorry, Brian. I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

Emmett stood there not wanting to leave the blond alone.

“It will be okay,” Justin said as he leaned down to be able to talk close to Brian’s ear. “I’m here for you.”

Emmett smiled.

“I love you,” Justin whispered. “You have to wake up soon, okay?”

The taller man rubbed circles on Justin’s back. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how the blond was feeling. His own stomach was a knot and he had cried for what had happened. He knew that didn’t even compare with what the blond had to be feeling at that moment.

“I need you to wake up,” Justin said. “Your brat wants something,” he said, his voice was dry.

Ted came inside the room. “The cops are back.”

Justin quickly moved away and went outside. Emmett and Ted followed him.

“Do you have any idea who did this?” Justin asked.

The two officers looked at each other.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“Who are you?” Officer Lester asked.

“Justin Taylor,” the blond answered. “Brian is my partner.”

“Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt Brian?” Officer Saber asked.

Justin stared at them and swallowed. “Why?”

“Well, originally we thought this was a hate crime,” Saber told him. “But now we’re thinking that's not the case. They knew where Brian lived and burnt the place down. Also they went back and did the same to the agency.”

Justin closed his eyes and covered his face. Slowly they both slid to the back of his neck. “Uh, Chris Hobbs goes to my school and about a week ago he was down at Liberty Ave. We had a fight and Brian got in the middle of it and made Chris looked like an ass.”

Officer Lester was writing everything he could about what Justin was saying.

“But I’m thinking that maybe the person that you’re looking for is Craig Taylor,” Justin said.

Lester looked up with a raised brow.

“That would be my father,” Justin said.

“You think your father did this?” Lester asked.

Justin swallowed and nodded. “Not directly but he had to hire someone. He doesn’t want me to marry Brian.”

“I see,” Saber said. “We’ll look into it and let you know as soon as possible what’s happening.”

Justin turned around to look at Ted and Emmett. “This is all because of me,” he said before he ran out of there.

***

“Justin,” Vaughn said getting up from his chair and walking over to the blond. “Are you okay?”

The blond nodded and looked at the rest of the family that were sitting right outside Brian’s room.

“Hi,” he said to no one in particular.

“Justin,” Lindsay said going over to the blond to hug him. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Did Brian wake up?” Justin asked.

She sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she replied.

Justin pulled away from her as he shook his head. He didn’t let anyone else get close to him and went into Brian’s room. He sighed when he found that Michael was there; he shouldn’t have been surprised at all.

“Can you leave us alone for a second?” Justin asked.

“Fuck you,” the man said. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Justin frowned. “What the fuck is your problem? He’s my boyfriend and he needs me.”

“What for?” Michael asked straightening up. “So you can fuck him up some more?”

The blond arched both of his brows.

“This is your fault,” Michael hissed. “I know.”

The younger man wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head. He knew that Brian was in the hospital because of him. So why should he even deny it.

“Wait until Brian wakes up and finds out about everything that has happened,” Michael spat out as he glared at the blond. “His agency and apartment are gone. You know how hard he has had to fight for that. He’ll hate you so much for it. This is the last straw.”

The blond let the tears come out slowly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vaughn asked as he looked at Michael.

Justin turned around and ran out of there.

“What the fuck is your problem, dude?” Vaughn screamed.

“Guys,” Emmett said.

“This fucker!” Vaughn hissed. “He was screaming at Justin and telling him that it was his fault.”

“You didn’t?” Debbie asked. “What were you thinking?”

“It’s the truth,” Michael told them. “Brian is better without him.”

“We should keep in down,” Lindsay said. “Brian needs to rest.”

“I’ll stay here,” Michael told them.

“Yeah,” Vaughn said. “You do that. And when he wakes up you can also tell him what you told Justin. See how much he’ll hate you for that.”

Michael opened his mouth but nothing came out. He swallowed and looked towards Brian. He had to think of something to say to Brian. He would tell him that he was only looking out for him. Yeah, Brian was going to understand that, he thought.

***

Justin walked slowly inside of his house. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Michael was right about everything. Brian wasn’t going to want to see him after everything that had happened. It was his fault anyways for thinking that his parents would accept Brian. He should have known better. He should have never said anything to his family. He should have kept Brian a secret. He should have protected the brunet better. He let the tears fall and decided that it was best if he left Brian alone. That way the man would never ever get hurt again.

“Justin,” Jennifer said when she saw her kid. “What is wrong?”

Justin looked at her and scowled. “Like you don’t fucking know!”

“What is this?” Jennifer asked trying to reach for her son. “Justin, what is going on? What happened to you?”

The blond started sobbing then as he pushed her away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Justin?!” Molly asked as she came down the stairs. “Mom, what’s going on?”

Craig walked towards his wife and son. “What is this?”

Justin cleaned his tears quickly and glared daggers at his father. “I know what you did!”

Jennifer looked away from the blond to her husband. “What is he talking about?”

Craig stared at the blond but didn’t say anything.

“Are you happy now?” Justin asked. “Tell me?!”

“Stop screaming,” Craig told him. “You’re not going to behave like this in my own house.”

“Fine!” Justin hissed. “I’m leaving anyways.”

“Leaving?” Jennifer asked. “Where are you going? With Brian?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what’s going on!” Justin yelled at her.

Molly swallowed and backed away from them a bit. She was scared out of her mind as to what was happening.

“Don’t yell at your mother,” Craig hissed.

“Fuck you!!” Justin yelled. “How could you do this to him?”

“Craig?” Jennifer said raising her index finger at him. “You tell me right now what he’s talking about.”

“He sent his goons to beat Brian up,” Justin hissed. “He burnt Brian’s place down and his agency too!”

“Oh my god,” Jennifer gasped. “No, your father would never do something like that, Justin.”

“The fuck he wouldn’t,” Justin said and fresh tears started. “You could have killed him.”

“What did you do Craig?” Jennifer asked as she rested her hand over her throat. “How bad is it?”

“Only what was necessary,” Craig answered. “I’m only looking out for you, Justin.”

Justin shook his head. “I’m out of here.”

Craig and Jennifer stared at each other. Justin ran up the stairs to his room.

“I’ll call Charles,” Jennifer said. “He’ll know what to do. It will be okay.”

Craig nodded his approval.

“Shit,” Molly whispered and moved away from there. She needed to do something but she didn’t know what. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that her mother had been planning for Justin to be with Charles. She didn’t understand why. Brian was a good man, she liked the man. She knew her brother was totally in love with the brunet.

The girl sat down by the pool and thought about everything that had happened. She started crying because she didn’t like the way that they were treating her brother. Then she cried for Brian because she didn’t know what had happened to him but it didn’t sound like it had been a good thing.

She made up her mind and went back into the house to call one of Justin’s friends. They had to know someone that knew Brian and they could tell him what was going on. By the time she was back, Charles was there walking out of the door with Justin. She sighed and called Vaughn anyways. That’s all she could do.

***

Lindsay was drinking the coffee that Debbie had brought her. She looked at Brian and smiled sadly. She looked down at the floor as she thought of Justin. She hoped that the kid was okay. She took another sip of her drink and her eyes landed on the brunet once again. She got up slowly and walked over to the man when she saw that his eyes were fluttering.

“Brian,” Lindsay whispered as she set her coffee down.

Brian groaned.

“Oh my god,” she said and quickly left the room. She searched for a doctor and came back with a giant smile in place.

“Mr. Kinney,” Doctor Preston said.

Brian mumbled something and then frowned. “Jesus,” he murmured. “My head hurts.”

“Try to open your eyes, Mr. Kinney,” Kenneth told him.

“Come on, Brian,” Lindsay said from the other side of the bed. “Open them up.”

Brian opened his eyes and blinked a few times. “Fuck,” he growled. “Did a truck run me over?”

Lindsay smiled as she shook her head.

“Do you know where you are, Mr. Kinney?” Doctor Preston asked.

“Aren’t we here for my Botox injection?” Brian asked.

Lindsay laughed. “He’s joking.”

“Mr. Kinney, can you tell me what day it is?” the doctor asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian said. “How long have I been here?”

“Two days,” Lindsay said.

“Jesus fuck,” Brian said trying to sit up.

“Don’t,” the doctor told him. “You were severely injured, Mr. Kinney.”

“Could you stop calling me that?” Brian asked. “It’s Brian.”

“I think he’s fine,” Kenneth said looking at Lindsay.

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked.

Lindsay didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a few minutes,” Kenneth told them. “Then we have to run some tests before we can release you…Brian.”

“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked.

“You were assaulted,” she informed him.

“Was I raped or anything?” Brian asked scared shitless because he couldn’t remember a thing.

“No,” Lindsay said.

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know,” she told him. “He was here but left.”

Brian sighed. “I have something broken don’t I?”

“Two ribs,” Lindsay said. “You are so lucky.”

The brunet grunted at that statement. He didn’t feel lucky at all. “God, where the fuck is Justin?”

“He’s taking this pretty hard,” Lindsay said. “I’m sure he thinks this is his fault.”

“Why would he think that?” Brian asked.

“He said that it had been his father,” Lindsay told him.

“Well, thank god he doesn’t know that we’re moving in together,” Brian said. “He might have killed me.”

“You’ve only known each other for a while and are already moving in?” Lindsay asked.

Brian sighed. “I…it’s a bit hard, Lindsay.”

“What is?” Lindsay asked.

“Trying to explain to you how much I love him,” Brian said and groaned as he tried to stretch. "It's so fucking weird. I don't know what the fuck he sees in me."

“Are you nuts? You’re fantastic,” she said as she caressed his face. “Let’s not point out that you’re a hot number.”

The brunet flinched a bit.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and moved her hand away.

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “God, I hope he comes soon,” Brian said. “I don’t want him thinking that this changes anything.”

Lindsay dropped her head to the side a little bit. “Are you sure about it? I mean…”

Brian looked away. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I love him.”

Melanie entered the room at that second. “What did I hear?”

"Oh Brian," Lindsay said. "I just don't want him changing his mind after a while and leaving you. That won't be pretty. I know that you love him so much. And after all these things that have happened to you.”

“When did he wake up?” Melanie asked.

“Just now,” Lindsay said.

The brunet sighed. "I know about all the risks Linds. I keep thinking that any day now he's going to wake up and realize that he doesn't need me or wants me anymore. He'll probably wonder what the fuck he's doing with me. But fuck it. I'm willing to risk it. I am what he wants right now. And it’s not his fault that his father is a fucking asshole. I don’t care about anything but him."

"God, you got it bad," Melanie said shaking her head. "I never thought in a million years."

Brian smirked. "Me neither."

"Oh Brian," Lindsay said hugging the man. "I can't believe all this. You've changed so much and for the better."

"Yeah," Brian said. “Easy there, I’m still tender.”

“Are you going to press charges?” Melanie asked.

“I don’t even know what the fuck happened,” Brian told her and blinked a few times. He was feeling very tired suddenly.

Melanie frowned as she looked at her wife. Lindsay bit her lower lip, scared out of her mind that something else might happen to the brunet.

“So, have you seen Justin?” Lindsay asked Melanie.

The brunette shook her head. “No,” she said.

Brian took a deep breath and hope that Justin would come to him soon.

“Did you tell him?” Melanie asked.

“Tell me what?” Brian asked.

“Your building was burnt down and the agency too,” Lindsay said.

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression and groaned when pain hit him just for doing that. He wondered how bad his face was. He didn’t say anything to what they’d just informed him. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was left alone and he opened his eyes again. He felt tired but didn’t go to sleep because he was waiting for the blond to show up.

***

Justin woke up and rubbed his face. He yawned and stood up from the bed. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he dried up and got some clothes from the bag he had managed to throw together before leaving his house. He never wanted to go back there. He never wanted to see his father or mother ever again. He thought about his sister and brother for a brief moment.

He grabbed his cell phone and walked out of his room. He walked slowly down the long corridor. The blond was on autopilot as he went down the stairs. He smiled briefly at Charles who was sitting on the sofa talking to someone on the phone. The other man quickly ended up his call so he could pay attention to the blond.

“Hey you,” Charles said putting the cell phone on the coffee table. “How are you doing?”

The blond shrugged and sat down. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Charles assured him and threw his arm around the blond’s shoulder.

The blond swallowed and pulled away slowly.

“Sorry, I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable,” Charles told him. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you.”

The blond smiled. “Thanks, I needed to hear that.”

Charles looked at Justin’s cell phone. The blond was clutching to it for dear life. “Are you expecting a call?”

“Not really,” the blond told him. “I just…I want to call Brian.”

Charles frowned slightly. “Why don’t you?”

“He’s not going to want to talk to me,” Justin said. “Not after everything that has happened.”

The older man moved to grab the phone. Justin could only stare.

“We can always talk to your parents and see if they will hear you out,” Charles said. “I’m sure that if you explain it to them they will back down.”

“Yeah right,” Justin said. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Do you miss him?” Charles asked.

The blond’s lower lip trembled. “Uh, yeah. I miss him so much and I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

Charles opened the blond’s phone and saw that Justin had a few missed calls. “How about if I call Brian?”

Justin arched a brow.

“Let me try and talk to him,” Charles said and searched for the number. Once it was ringing he put it up to his ear.

“Hello?” Brian asked. “Justin, god, where the fuck are you? You had me scared out of my mind.”

Charles sighed and disconnected the call. Then he shut the phone off. “I’m sorry. He’s not answering.”

Justin’s eyes got teary. “Of course not.”

Charles moved closer and threw his arm around the blond once again. This time Justin didn’t move away. Charles smirked as he hugged the blond. He knew that little by little he was going to have Justin with him and Brian would be history.

"Charles, thanks for being my friend," Justin told him. "I don't know what I would do without you. It's good that you became my friend...a good one at that."

The man only smiled and nodded.


	18. Mr. Justin Kinney Or Mr. Taylor-Kinney Or Whichever You Like Better

“I got the rest of your things,” Charles said.

Justin smiled at the man. “Thanks.”

“I told Beth to put them in your room,” Charles told him. "They are still in the suitcase because I thought you might want to arrange them yourself."

“Okay,” the blond replied. “Have you seen my phone?” Justin asked.

Charles shook his head. "Where did you leave it?"

"I don't remember," Justin muttered as he looked towards the coffee table. "I guess it has to be in my room somewhere."

"So," Charles said changing the subject. He knew real well where the blond's cell phone was but he wasn't telling. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" Justin asked. He really didn't want to move at all. All he wanted to do was be with Brian but he knew that was impossible.

"We can go anywhere you want," the man said. "I could take you anyplace in the world you wish."

The blond sighed at that. "I really don't want to go anywhere."

"Justin, you have to get out of the house. You've been moping these past couple of days and that's not good," Charles told him. "Let me help you feel better."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck. All he wanted at that moment was to be left alone. "Um, I think I'm going for a walk if you don't mind."

Charles swallowed at that. The man didn't want to leave Justin out of his sight. He didn't want Justin going after the brunet. He just couldn't risk it; he knew what he had to say to the blond. "Are you going to try and talk to Brian? Maybe if you two talk, he will understand that you never wanted him to get hurt like that," he said knowing that if he reminded the blond what had happened, the kid would just feel guilty. Brian wouldn't want to see him or so Justin would think.

"No," Justin said and took a deep breath. "I just want to go out for a walk. I'm not going far away. I'll be back like in an hour."

Charles knew that he had to let Justin go or the blond might get suspicious. He didn't want Justin feeling like he couldn't trust him. "Okay, I think it will help clear your mind. I'll tell Beth to cook us something. I'll be waiting for you here."

"Okay," Justin said and stood up from the sofa. He grabbed his jacket and quickly left.

When he started walking he thought about going to see Brian like Charles had suggested. But then he remembered that Brian was hurt because of him. The best thing was to keep away from the man. His shoulders sagged even more and his eyes were a second away from spilling tears.

A car stopped next to him before honking twice. The blond turned around and frowned, the car looked familiar but he couldn't place it. Then Vaughn jumped out of it with worry written all over his face. He smiled a bit at his friend when he ran up to him.

"Justin!" Vaughn yelled and quickly grabbed the man by the arms.

"What the fuck, Vaughn?" Justin asked. "Let me go. What is with you?"

"I'm so happy that you're okay," Vaughn said and hugged him. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Your sister called me and told me that you left the house. That was so long ago. We've been so worried ever since. I called your cell phone like a hundred times. I tried talking with your family but they wouldn't talk to me. And then I came by here because I knew that Charles has a house around this neighborhood. Well, I didn't know that, Molly found out about it and since she said you left with Charles I thought you might still be with him. God, I'm so happy I came around. I was about to give up. I've been driving for hours."

"Okay man," Justin said pulling away from his friend. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Vaughn took a deep breath and let it out.

"Whose car is that?" Justin asked.

"It's Ted," Vaughn said. "I lend mine to Em because he had to go do something. Then I said I was going out to search for you and Ted told me to take the car."

"You're all big friends now," Justin pointed out a bit bitterly about it. He felt like an outsider.

Vaughn hit Justin upside the head.

"Hey," Justin protested. "What's that for?"

Vaughn laughed and hugged him again. "That's what Debbie said to give you. I'm hugging you now because the girls told me to if I saw you. I would kiss because I know Brian would like that, but I'm sure he wants to do that himself."

Justin pulled away. "Brian is up?"

"Yeah, he's been up for a while now. He's okay. I mean he's taking pills for the pain but that's pretty much it," Vaughn told him. "Let's get in the car. I'll take you to him."

"No," Justin said and took a step back.

"What do you mean no?" Vaughn asked. "If I go back to Ted's apartment without you they will skin me alive. Brian would so totally freak."

Justin didn't know what his friend was talking about.

"They are worried sick about you," Vaughn said. "I told them what Michael said to you and they rimmed him a new one. Brian doesn't even want to see him ever again. And he's totally worried about you. He won't eat or sleep and everyone is worried for him. They say that he is heartsick and I truly believe he is."

"Brian misses me?" Justin asked appalled.

"Why wouldn't he?" Vaughn asked. "He's been trying to call you and nothing. Where the fuck is your cell phone? Never mind that, you're getting in the car with me and I'm taking you to see him. Do not make me carry you because I won't...I'll drag your heavy ass to the car. It won't be pretty, so move it," he said raising his voice.

The blond followed his best friend in a daze. His brain wasn't cooperating with him. He had so many questions at once. He got in the car and wondered what Brian would say to him. Maybe the brunet just wanted answers about what had happened. Vaughn kept staring at his friend and couldn't help but hate Michael. The man was a total idiot and he wished he'd gotten into the hospital room before he had spat so much venom at his best friend. He knew that as soon as Brian had a talk with Justin, things would be okay or so he hoped.

"Justin," Vaughn said about twenty minutes after they had gotten in the car.

The blond looked at him with a blank expression.

"We're here," Vaughn told him.

Justin had never felt so nervous in his life. He got out of the car and followed Vaughn. "Where are we?"

"This is Ted's place," Vaughn answered. "Brian stayed with the girls for a day but that didn't work out. He said he couldn't be there one more second. He said they were smothering him to dead. I offered him a room at the house but he said that it wasn't my house for me to do so. So he's been staying with Ted these past two days."

Justin sighed and didn't ask anything else. They went up and knocked on the door. Ted was the one that opened it and his eyes went wide with shock as he saw the blond. When Justin went inside Brian was sitting at one of the stools in the kitchen with his back to him. Vaughn nodded at Justin to go to Brian.

"Bri..." he cleared his throat then. "Brian."

Brian turned around slowly and then almost bounced all the way to where Justin was standing. He had the blond in a tight hold and wasn't letting go any time soon. Ted and Vaughn were smiling at that.

"Justin," Brian said. "God, you're okay. Where have you been?" he asked and let go of the blond. He stepped back a bit but never let go of the man.

Justin looked up at the brunet and started crying. "I thought...you would never want to see me again. This is my fault. All the stuff that happened to you was because of me."

Brian’s mouth was hanging open. He looked at Ted who was equally shocked at what he was hearing. The older man smiled and held the blond in his arms close to him once again.

“Brat,” Brian whispered. “I love you.”

“I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened,” the blond told him and caressed Brian's face. There was still a bruise present. He was sure there would be other adorning Brian's skin. He hated that his father had done that to the brunet.

“No, no,” Brian said shaking his head. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said as he cleaned the tears off Justin’s face with his thumbs.

The blond couldn't stop crying. He felt so guilty and yet so happy that he was in Brian's arms.

“Nothing matters, Jus,” Brian assured him. “Just you…everything else can be fixed or built again. You are irreplaceable.”

“You are irreplaceable,” the blond pointed out. “My father said I wasn’t going to like it.”

“Fuck him,” Brian said. “I’ll be more careful.”

The blond didn’t like what was going on.

“I prefer to be with you one last day than live without you for the rest of my life,” Brian told him.

“That was so corny,” Vaughn pointed out while he smirked.

Justin looked at his friend. “Fuck off, this is my corny moment!”

"Come on," Ted said looking at Vaughn as he pointed at the kitchen. The teen followed him leaving Brian and Justin some privacy.

"Look at me," Brian whispered.

Justin did and bit his lower lip.

"I'm going to be with you because I love you more than anything in the world and no one is going to stop me," Brian told him.

"I'm sorry...I just thought..." the blond said and stopped talking. "I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking."

The brunet sighed and closed his eyes. He was so happy to have the blond back in his arms. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Jus," he whispered.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"You know I will," Justin told him.

"Now," Brian told him. "Today, this very instant."

Justin smiled and nodded. He didn't even have to think about it.

***

"Don't you think this is just crazy?" Ted asked. "Just a bit."

"They were going to do it anyways," Emmett pointed out. "I think it's romantic."

"Yeah," Vaughn agreed.

Brian and Justin told Ted and Vaughn what they were going to do. Ted had looked very surprised, he still did, but he was up for it. Vaughn had congratulated them right away. After that they had called their family and friends to tell them the news. Brian called an old friend that could perform the ceremony. It was going to be something simple but Vaughn wasn't going to let that happen. After a million and one calls he had everything set. He had flowers and arrangements, he had food and drinks, and he even got them a cake.

By the time everything was ready, as well as Brian and Justin, it was close to eleven at night. Justin looked like if he smiled anymore his teeth were going to break. They had their rings on them ready to be exchanged when the time came. Everything was going to be performed at Vaughn's house. The place was big for all of them and then some. A few students from their school were there, the whole gang and some people that they had never seen before as well. Justin and Brian didn't care about all that. They just wanted to get married. The blond would have invited Charles but he had misplaced his cell phone and he didn't know the number by heart.

"Are you sure about this?" Brian asked before he moved into the bedroom to get changed. "I don't want you to ever regret this."

"I won't," Justin said smiling. "I never will regret it Brian. I know this is the most insane thing we have ever done but I don't care. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It feels right," the blond said and his eyes filled up with tears. "I don't know how to explain it but this is what we're supposed to do."

Brian kissed him and smiled. He didn't know what had made him push to ask Justin to marry him that day. They had planned it for later but he didn't regret doing so. He wanted the blond to completely be his. He wanted Justin to know that there wasn't anything more important.

"Everything is so beautiful, Brian," Justin told him. "And we have a full moon and it's just perfect. I never would have thought of this."

"Yes, you would have," Brian told him.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Justin said as he looked down at the tux he was holding. "I love you."

Brian nodded.

"Brian," Michael said as he made it to the second landing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian asked.

Justin gasped and moved back a bit.

"We need to talk," Michael told him.

The brunet groaned. "Not now."

"Yes now," Michael said marching up to him.

"Fine," Brian said and opened the door to the bedroom where he was going to change. "Get in."

Justin swallowed but before Brian closed the door he gave him a smile. The blond knew it was going to be okay. He was going to move away but didn't when he heard Michael's yells. He moved closer to the door to hear what was going on; he just couldn't help it.

"Could you fucking calm down?" Brian asked.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Michael hissed. "What are you thinking? What are you going to do? You have nothing because of him."

"I have everything because of him," Brian spat as he stood in front of Michael.

"You're nuts!" Michael yelled.

Brian smiled and backed away. "You want to know everything, Mikey? I'll tell you the real reason I'm marrying Justin."

"For the money," Michael said quickly.

"No!" Brian yelled. "I'm marrying him because I love him more than anything in the world. Because he saved me from myself, Michael. He showed me that I can be loved and that I'm capable of it too. Get it thought your head, I love him. I'm IN love with him."

Michael sat down on the bed, not sure what to say after that.

Brian sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I was going to kill myself, after I lost everything. I always worked so hard for everything and then it was gone."

Michael gasped.

"Everything I did to try and make things better just kept backfiring on me," the brunet told him. He looked down and sighed. "I even lost the job as a taxi driver. How pathetic is that."

"It wasn't your fault, Brian," Michael muttered but for some reason he couldn't look at Brian on the face.

"When Ted came to me about the job as a limo driver I didn't even felt hope. It was just another job and something would happen and it would get screw up too," the brunet related to his friend what he'd been feeling then. "But then..." he said and smiled.

Michael looked up at his friend and frowned when he saw the dreamy smile on Brian's face.

"I got to see Justin again. The boy from the hospital," Brian said. "When I held him that night, I felt something. I was so worried that he was going to die and I just wanted to save him. I would have done anything. I didn't even leave until they told me he was okay. There was something that wouldn't let me go."

The dark haired man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“I thought it was just crazy to find Justin again,” the brunet said. “But now I know it was just the right thing. That someone up there is looking out for me and wants me to be happy. I’m happy with him, Mikey. We are destined to be together and not you or anyone else is going to stop this. When I'm with him nothing else matters, Michael. I don't care about money so much. I know is a necessity but not a way of life. I just lost everything...again and this time all that matters is that he's next to me. That he still wants to be with me.”

Justin had his mouth hanging open. Slowly he closed it and moved away from the door. He put a hand over his mouth as he smiled. Brian had been the one that had saved him. The brunet was truly his knight in shining armor. He always would be. They were getting married and no one was ever going to tear them apart. He would tear apart anyone that tried.

***

Justin laughed as Brian opened the door to their suite. Everyone had come together to give the room to the couple as a wedding present. They were going to be able to stay there for three whole days. It was more than they had asked for. Justin was going to go in but Brian stopped him and kissed him hard. Then he picked the blond up and carried him inside.

The blond was laughing his ass off once he was put down. Brian moved to close the door and afterwards he was wrapped by Justin's strong arms. They kissed as they moved to the bed, never letting the kiss end. They were dropping pieces of clothing as they went. Justin laughed again when Brian pushed him back on the bed. He couldn't help it; he was so happy.

"Come here," Justin told him and Brian finished taking off his clothes before he joined the blond.

"Whatever you say, brat," Brian told him.

"You got to stop calling me that," the man told him. "I'm your husband now."

"You're always going to be my brat," Brian pointed out.

Justin laughed and rubbed his nose against Brian. "I love you with all my heart."

Brian caressed the teen's face and then pulled him in for a kiss. He got on top of Justin and the blond quickly wrapped his arms and legs around the taller man. The blond could feel Brian's cock rubbing against his and it was driving him crazy. He moved his mouth to Brian's shoulder and licked the warm skin there. The brunet moaned and his hips pushed down sharply.

"Always, Brian?" Justin asked meaning if he would always be Brian's brat.

"Always," the man assured him.

"Well, in that case," Justin said smirking. "I want to fuck you."

Brian got on his knees and nodded. Justin moved away quickly and went to get the lube and the condoms. Brian was laughing as he watched how eager Justin looked. He couldn't believe how horrible he felt when Justin had disappeared on him. It had been about three or four days, even thought it felt like forever, and he thought he was going to die with desperation. He never wanted to feel like that again.

When Justin came back he dropped a lot of condoms on the bed. Brian only laughed and pulled the man on top of him. They kissed and rubbed against each other. They were moaning and whispering words of love. They wanted each other and told each other by their touch. After a while Justin pushed Brian on his belly and the brunet went with it. He grunted when he felt Justin's cock against him. He could feel how smooth it was, how warm, how heavy it was against him. He couldn't wait to have the man inside of him.

The blond caressed Brian's back and then started planting kisses down Brian's back. He smiled when he started licking the velvety skin and the brunet moaned his appreciation. Brian's eyes closed as said tongue kept going down, past his crack and right to his entrance. His hips jerked back and he knew that Justin had said something but he couldn't make it out. He didn't care about anything just as long the blond kept doing what he was doing.

Justin licked around the edges of Brian's hole. He felt the man's bud constricting. He knew that Brian wanted him and he loved it. He licked the man's hole until it was shining with his spit. Then he pushed his tongue inside the brunet and Brian groaned out his name. The older man fisted the sheets under him and pushed back wanting more. His eyes were closed and he had already started to sweat. Justin tongued Brian's entranced for a while and then pulled back. He grabbed the lube he'd brought and quickly warmed some with his fingers. Then he pushed one digit inside his husband.

"God, Justin," Brian grunted. It hurt him a bit; he really wasn't used to it.

"I'll take it easy," Justin assured him and started fucking Brian. Soon enough he had three fingers inside and the brunet was asking for more. He pulled them away slowly and grabbed a condom. He put it on and moved forward so he could kiss the brunet. They smiled when the kiss parted and Justin could see how dilated Brian's pupils were. He briefly wondered if his were the same. He moved back and positioned himself at Brian's hole. Then he pushed slowly, never stopping.

"Justin," Brian hissed the name with edginess.

The blond smiled and started moving very slowly. He loved how hot and tight and perfect it felt to be inside his husband. And he couldn't think about it too much or he was going to lose his control. He thought about how Brian liked to be kissed on the neck and did that, trying to detach himself from what he was feeling, but it was almost impossible. He caressed Brian's skin and bit the man's shoulders. He found Brian's prostate and hit it as many times as he could. When Brian started to clamp around him, he knew he wasn't going to last any longer. So he let go of everything and fucked Brian with all he had. He knew there were shouts filling the room but he wasn't sure if it was Brian or him or both.

They stopped for a second so Brian could move to his knees. Then they were back to the same hasty pace. Justin clawed at Brian's skin while the brunet did the same to the bed sheets. The older man even went as far as biting them just so he wouldn't scream. Just when he was about to jerk himself into completion, Justin's hand beat him to it...literally. When Brian's orgasm hit him his body arched up and his walls tightened around the blond as he spilled his juices over Justin's hand. One of Justin's hands moved to Brian's stomach and the other one wrapped around Brian's hip.

"I love you," Justin shouted as he reached nirvana.

Both of them dropped on the bed. Justin slipped out of Brian and the brunet quickly turned around and pulled his lover to him. Justin smiled and buried his face on Brian's chest.

"Brian," Justin whispered with his eyes closed as the brunet caressed his back.

"Yeah," Brian muttered and then kissed Justin on the right temple.

"I love it when you let me love you," Justin whispered.

Brian smiled as he stayed unmoving with his eyes closed. The only thing he was doing now was holding onto the blond.

"Can I ask for something else?" Justin asked.

The older man laughed and Justin poked him on the side.

"Okay, okay," Brian said as he grabbed Justin's hands. "What is it?"

"I want to be Mr. Justin Kinney or Mr. Taylor-Kinney or whichever you like better," Justin told him. "I want to change my name and I want you to do it too."

"Jesus, are you serious?" Brian asked.

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"That's so corny," Brian told him. "We're men and..."

"Brian," Justin muttered as he gave Brian his puppy eyes. "Please."

"Okay," Brian said after a while. "Anything my brat wants."

Justin smiled and hugged his husband. He couldn't stop smiling...still.

***

"I'll be quick," Justin said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yes," Brian told him. "Just hurry up. Debbie is waiting for us. If we don't hurry up she'll keep making food."

The blond laughed and kissed Brian before he jumped out of the Jeep. He was grateful that the man's car was unharmed. He quickly walked up to the door and knocked on it. He smiled when Beth appeared. She returned the gesture and let the blond inside. Justin was going up the stairs when Charles voice stopped him.

"Justin," Charles called to the man. "Where have you been? You left four days ago. You had me so worried. What's going on? Are you okay?"

Justin smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't call you but I didn't have my cell phone with me."

“We need to talk,” Charles said.

“I can’t right now,” Justin told him. "I have to grab my stuff and leave."

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

"I'm going to Debbie's house," Justin told him. "I'm staying there with her."

"What? Why?" Charles asked as he followed the blond. "You can stay here."

"I don't think so," he said knowing that there was no way in hell he would stay there alone without Brian. Debbie had offered Michael's old room for them while they found something else. It was perfect. "It will be okay, Charles. She doesn't mind at all that we stay there and she's so great," Justin told him smiling and turned around almost colliding with Charles. "I'm really thankful for all the help you gave me," he said before he continued to his room.

"Why are you leaving?" Charles asked. "Are you not comfortable here?"

"Of course I am," Justin assured him as he grabbed his backpack and then looked at his luggage. He walked over to the two cases and grabbed them. "You've been great to me, Charles but I have to go now."

"I just don't want you to be missing anything," Charles told him. "You know that in here you can have everything you want."

"I'll be fine," Justin said as he left the room.

Charles ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what to do. He didn't know what had happened. He'd thought that the blond had gone back with Brian but dismissed it quickly. If they were back together Justin would have told him. He licked his lips and went after Justin. He had to try one more time to stop the blond.

"Justin," Charles called out to the man. He jogged down the hall and then rushed down the stairs. "Hold on."

"Yes?" Justin asked standing in the foyer.

"I want you to stay," Charles told him and put his hands on the blond's shoulders. "I really like having you here. I want to keep you safe."

Justin smiled. "Thanks Charles. I really have to go though. You've been such a good friend to me. You really have."

Charles put a hand on Justin's face and moved closer to the blond. Justin frowned when he felt the man pressing against him. He didn't know what to do or say. His brain was in total and utter shock.

"I can be more," Charles whispered. "I really like you, Justin."

The blond swallowed. "Uh, what?"

"I want to help you forget Brian," Charles told him. "Let me."

Before Justin could argue about it the older man lean closer and kissed him. Justin pushed him away and took two steps back before he cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why are you doing this, Charles?" the blond asked. "Have you gone crazy?"

"No," Charles replied. "I have wanted to be with you for a very long time."

Justin shook his head. "I can't believe this. I thought you were my friend," Justin said. "But all this time you've been waiting for Brian to go away to make your move. Brian said you were after me and I thought he was crazy or way too jealous. I defended you and to think I was the one that was wrong. God, I shouldn’t have doubted him."

Charles sighed. "It's true. I've wanted you since the day I met you. Now that Brian is out of the picture we can be together."

"I can't fucking believe you," Justin shouted and quickly started to get his things to move out of there.

Charles sighed. "You two weren't meant to be. He should have never touched you. You're fucking amazing Justin and he's...he's fucking trash."

"God," Justin said and smiled. "You are just like them."

"Like them?" Charles asked.

"A total snob," Justin explained. "Let me tell you something. You got it all wrong."

"I do?" Charles asked.

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve Brian," the blond told him. “And yet he wants me back even after what my dad did to him.”

"He can't offer you what I can," Charles said.

"No," Justin said. "You fall short of all the things he can give me and you can't."

"Come on," Charles said smirking. "I'm serious."

"Me too," Justin said. "You lack what he has that makes me love him blindly. I never want to see you again. Goodbye, Charles."

“Justin,” Charles tried to speak.

“And by the way, I married Brian,” the blond told him as he opened the door. “So fuck off.”

"What?!" Charles asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Brian and I got married," Justin said and laughed before he quickly exited the place.

Charles was right behind him. He was shouting at the blond to stop but Justin was having none of it. He grabbed Justin by the arm and pulled him back as hard as he could. Justin stumbled and went down.

"God, I'm sorry," Charles told him and offered his hand so Justin could get up.

The blond slapped it away and got up. Brian who had been sitting in the Jeep waiting for his boyfriend was out of it in seconds when he saw Charles grabbing his boyfriend. He wasn't having any of it. By the time he reached them Justin was standing up and Charles had grabbed him again.

"Let go of me!" Justin hissed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brian asked as he stood in front of them. He pushed Charles back making the man let go of his husband.

Charles then tried to attack Brian but the brunet was quicker and pushed the man away.

"Congratulations," Charles hissed. "You managed to trap him. You think that because you married him that you will get his money."

"Fuck you!" Brian hissed and grabbed Charles by the collar of his shirt. He would have made pulp out of the man if it hadn't been for the blond.

"No," Justin said letting go of his things and getting in the middle of the two men. He was facing his partner as he talked. "He's not worth it. He's just angry that we're married. You were right, Brian. He wanted me for himself. But no one can have me but you, baby. Just let's go. Please, let's just go."

Brian backed away but his murderous look never left Charles. Charles watched as Justin grabbed his things from the floor with Brian's help. He swallowed as the two men walked away. He went back inside the house to call one Craig Taylor. He knew the man would know how to fix things. One way or another he wasn't going to let Brian win.


	19. My Husband

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Lois and Helen for helping me like always.  Hope you guys enjoy it.  Later, Tay  


* * *

Justin came out of school and smiled widely.  It was over.  It wasn't really the last day of school but he had talked to all of his teachers and handed in all of his projects.  He took all the tests ahead of time and some he didn't even had to take because he had all A's the whole semester an the teachers were happy with that.  He had applied to a few colleges far and close to home.  His decision was more than obvious at that point, it had always been.  He looked at his watch and knew that it would be another half an hour before Brian picked him up.  

"Justin," Craig Taylor said as he walked up to his son. 

"Dad?" Justin asked shocked out of is mind. 

"We have to talk," his father told him. 

The blond swallowed and nodded.  "Okay, talk." 

"Not here," Craig said.  "Let's go to the house." 

The blond didn't know if that was a good idea.  He looked at his father and hoped that he was right when he thought that his father would never hurt him.  He nodded and the two of them walked down the steps of Saint James Academy. The ride to the house was made in silence.  Justin didn't know what to say and even if he did he was too busy with all the thoughts swimming through his head.   

"Let's go to my study," Craig said as he got out of the car. 

Justin got out and arched a brow as a man that he'd never seen was handed the car keys.  He deduced it was the new driver.  He walked to the house and got in.  By that time his father was out of sight and he took the opportunity to call his husband from the house phone since he still didn't know where his cell phone was.  He left a message, because Brian never picked up, telling him where he was and where to pick him up.  When he hung up he took a deep breath and walked to his father's study. 

"Have a seat," Craig said. 

Justin closed the door and went and sat down.  His legs were shaking as his father stared at him and he didn't know why.  It was ridiculous.  He was a grown man, a married man at that. 

"Charles tells me that you and Brian got married," Craig said.  "It's that true?" 

Justin licked his lips and nodded.  "Yeah," he whispered. 

"Was it the real thing?" Craig asked.  "Or just a ceremony?" 

Justin looked down at his lap and knew then why was he so nervous.  It wasn't because of what he'd done; it was because he knew that his father would ask questions instead of being happy for him.  It was because he was shaking with the anger that was rising out of him and not his nervousness. 

"It's the real thing," Justin told him. 

"I can't believe you would do this," Craig told him. 

"Yeah," Justin said with a strong confident voice.  "There are a lot of things hard to take." 

Craig arched a brow as he looked at Justin. 

"Like how your family would judge you because you fell in love and want to be with someone that loves you back instead of someone that has money," Justin said and stood up.  "If that's all you wanted to know I'm leaving now." 

Craig stood up with anger.  He leaned forward pressing his hands against the top of his desk.  "I know you gave Brian your money so he could start his company,” Craig said. 

“It’s my money,” Justin told him.  “Grandpa left it to me before he died which means I can do whatever I want to with it.” 

"It's that the life you want?" Craig asked.  "To always have to give everything to him?" 

"That's not the way it works," Justin shouted back.  "He's going to pay it back. Not that I even want it.  I never did.  You don't know Brian.  Not one bit of him.  You don't know the kind of man he is.  I had to argue with him so he would take it.  I had to push him into taking it.  And even then he wouldn't do it without a contract that said he would pay it back." 

Craig was still glaring at the blond.  He couldn't believe his son was so stupid. 

"He was saving the money to pay me back," Justin said smiling.  "I saw the account by mistake.  I think I even fell more in love with him at that point.  He's proven to me that he's one of the greatest men alive." 

"He has you brainwashed," Craig said. 

"No!" Justin yelled.  "He has opened my eyes, dad!" 

"Oh yeah?" Craig asked and laughed bitterly. 

"He has taught me to believe in myself," Justin said. "I'm going to college and getting a degree.  I'll be able to make my own money and not count on anyone but myself.  I don't need you or anyone for that matter.  I'll be my own man.  He told me that I could do anything I wanted to do." 

"You've always been able to do that," Craig said. 

"While counting on you two," Justin said.  "I can count on him without expecting me to pay anything back to him.  He has taught me to count on myself." 

"We never asked you to do anything," Craig told him. 

"You expected things from me that I can't do," Justin said.  "You wanted me to be with someone that I didn't love.  You want me to behave like money is the only important thing in this world.  How about the value of a person?" 

"Jesus," Craig said.   

"I'm going home dad," Justin said. 

"You don't even have a home," Craig spat out. 

"My home is where Brian is," Justin pointed out. 

“You won’t get a penny from me,” Craig said.  “The car stays as well as the clothes.” 

Justin frowned. 

“Everything, Justin,” the man told him.  "I already called so your phone gets disconnected." 

The blond squared his shoulders.   

“And you won’t be coming here anymore,” Craig said.  “You won’t get to see your sister and brother.” 

"That's real tough, dad," Justin said.  "You're the big man, huh?  Well, I don't need it." 

"We'll see about that," Craig said. 

Justin turned around to leave but his father's words stop him. 

"I don't want you to ever call me again," Craig said.  "You're not my son anymore." 

"If that's what you want," Justin told him.  "I won't." 

"I will, one way or another, bring Brian's firm down," the man said.  “I already did once.  How many times do you think he will be able to put up with it?” 

"You can't do that," Justin said outraged.  "What the fuck?!" 

“Watch me,” Craig told him as he walked closer to Justin.  "But if you come home and forget about all of this mess then I'll leave him alone." 

“He saved me,” Justin said. 

“What?” Craig asked as he put his hands on his hips. 

“That night that a stranger took me to the hospital before it was the end of me,” Justin said.  “It was Brian.” 

“How do you know?” Craig asked.  “He told you that?” 

“No,” Justin said shaking his head.  “I overhead him when he was telling it to one of his friends.” 

Craig stared at his son. 

“So, I’m asking you to just leave him alone,” Justin said.  “As a payment for my life since it happened when I was still your son.” 

“You’re making a big mistake, Justin,” Craig said but his voice wasn't as firm as before. 

“Then let me make it,” Justin told him. 

“Don’t ever come back running to us,” Craig told him. 

"You already said that, Craig," Justin pointed out and then left. 

Craig watched him go and knew that this wasn't a game Justin was playing.  His son was for real and he didn't know what else to do to have his kid back. 

*** 

Brian opened the door to Debbie's house and step to the side so Justin could go in.  When he heard the message that Justin had left he quickly changed directions and went to pick up his husband.  By the time he got there Justin was already standing outside and looking very pissed.  He asked him what was wrong but Justin assured him that there was no problem.  So he let it go for the time being. 

"I'm exhausted," Brian said as he closed the door.  "There is so much shit going on.  The agency is a mess.  They said that in a month it all be cleaned and fixed." 

"I'm sorry," Justin told him. "Could you stop that?" Brian asked as he put the keys on the table.  "It wasn't your fault.  So stop apologizing for it.  It's going to be okay.  The place was insured.  It's all been taken care off.  It didn't affect anything at all.  I still have my people aboard and we didn't lose any accounts, Justin.  We'll get new ones and everything will be okay." 

"Yeah," the blond whispered.  "But I still feel like is my fault." 

"Is not," Brian said walking up to the blond.  He smiled and kissed his husband.  "How was your day?" he asked as he caressed the teen's face. 

Justin shrugged and then kissed Brian.  They pulled away when they heard someone going down the stairs. 

"Please, do not stop on my account," Vic said smirking.  "I don't mind a show." 

Justin laughed at that.  "I'm going to go take a shower." 

Brian licked his lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth.  He watched as the blond went up the stairs and a million and one ideas went through his mind.  He looked back to where Vic was standing and staring at him with a smirk on place.  The brunet arched a brow. 

"You know you want to follow him so don't let me stop you," the older man said. 

Brian chuckled as he moved towards the stairs.  He never went to the bathroom because he heard the blond still on their room.  He was going to knock but didn't and when he went inside Justin was sitting on the bed holding on to his towel and looking like he was about to cry. 

"So I take it was a rough day for you," Brian said and went to sit next to the blond.  He didn't look at Justin.  He just leaned forward as he placed his elbows on his knees.  He knew that Justin would tell him what was wrong.  He just had to wait. 

"It was actually a good day," Justin told him.  "I'm done with school.  All I have to do now is to wait for graduation which I'm not even going to." 

"Oh really," Brian said.  "Don't want to be seen with me?  Afraid that someone is going to try and steal me away?" 

Justin laughed at that.  "Yeah right," he said. 

"Hey," the brunet protested.  "I'm a hot number.  Ask anyone." 

The blond chuckled and nodded.  

Brian frowned and knew right away that there was something wrong with his brat.   "Justin," Brian said and pulled the man to him.  "Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing," Justin said and then kissed the brunet.  

He moved so he was able to straddle the brunet.  They kissed deeply and Justin managed to push his husband back into the bed.   Brian rolled them around and stopped the kiss.  He pushed Justin's hands up and held them here.  

"Brat, you think you can always get your way." Justin just stared at the man. "Tell me what's wrong," Brian said very slowly but sternly. 

The shorter man swallowed and then looked away.  A single tear ran down his face and he sniffed before shutting his eyes tight.  He wasn't going to cry. 

"Jus," Brian muttered and let go of Justin so he could hug him. 

“I can’t see my family ever again,” the blond said. 

Brian sighed.  “God, Justin.” 

“And it hurts so much,” Justin told him. 

Brian caressed his face.  “If you want to leave…” 

“Never,” the blond told him.  “Never.” 

The brunet didn't know what to say. 

"You're my family," the blond whispered.  "You're all I need." 

The older man hugged him and hoped with all his heart that it would be enough.  He hated the fact that Justin couldn't go and see his family as he pleased and he wished he had the power to make things right for Justin and his family.  He didn't even care about them ever talking to him just as long as the blond could have a relationship with them.  He wished he could give Justin what he wanted but he couldn't. 

*** 

Debbie looked at Vic who only shrugged.  The man stared at Michael and then looked at Justin who was looking down at his plate.  They were waiting for Brian to come out of the shower.  Debbie had prepared breakfast for everyone and then Michael had showed up.  Things were a little tense at the moment.  

"So," Vic said.  "What have you been up to Michael?" 

"The same stuff," Michael said and grabbed his glass of juice. 

Justin bit his lower lip and frowned.  He looked down at his wrist and stared at his watch.  He glared at it wondering if it was stuck on seven twenty two.  He lifted his head up quickly when he heard Brian coming down the stairs. 

"Morning," Brian said with a big smile.  He arched his brows and rolled his lips inside his mouth as soon as he saw Michael. 

"Morning, Brian," Michael said but didn't smile. 

Debbie looked heaven ward and shook her head as she went back to the stove to finish cooking the rest of the breakfast. Brian sat down and kissed the blond.  

"Morning," he whispered sexily. 

Justin chuckled at that.   

"Are you going to work today, Brian?" Michael asked.  

Brian leaned back on his chair and shook his head.  "Nah, Justin and I are going to spend the day together." 

Michael swallowed hard and nodded.  "That's nice." 

Vic grinned and got up from his chair.  He walked over to Debbie and smiled.  "He's trying." 

Debbie smiled and nodded.  She knew that her kid was a good person deep down.   

"So," Michael said.  "How's married life, Brian?" 

The brunet smirked.  "It's good." 

"Just good?" Justin asked. 

The brunet leaned closer and kissed the blond.  "Great," he whispered. "Amazing," the brunet said.  "Excellent," he muttered and kissed the blond again.  "Grand." 

The blond laughed as the brunet said all that to him. 

"Jesus, Brian," Michael said.  "I remember when you told me that you would never get married." 

Justin's smiled dropped and he cleared his throat. 

"Stop it, Mikey," Brian said. 

Michael smiled.  "I also remembered how full of shit you were." 

The taller man looked at his best friend and smiled.  "Yeah, I guess I was kidding myself," he said as he put a hand on Justin's thigh.  

Justin smiled at the gesture.  He looked at the dark haired man and knew that it must have been very difficult for Michael to be there.  He knew that Michael was in love with Brian still.  He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he was in love with Brian and the man didn't want him back.  He knew that the man had been there for Brian when the brunet needed him.  So, at the very least he had to try and be nice to Michael.  It was the best thing he could do for his husband.   

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" Vic asked as he came back to the table with a cup of coffee.  

Debbie finished what she was doing and went to the table as well.  She had two plates with her, one with scrambled eggs and the other one filled with pancakes.   

"I don't know," Justin said.  "We were going to see some apartments and see what we like." 

"I know of a few," Michael said.  "If you need any help." 

Justin smiled at that.  "That would be nice." 

Brian looked from one man to the other and smiled a bit.   

"No problem," Michael said. 

"I wanted to go to the mall too to get something for Gus," Justin said smiling widely. 

"That kid has you wrapped around his finger," Brian said. 

The blond only laughed. 

"It's the Kinney charm," Debbie said smiling.  

"Oh," Michael said.  "I was going to buy him something too." 

"An action figure, maybe?" Vic teased. 

Michael smiled at that.  

"Um," Justin said as he looked at Brian.  "Do you mind if Michael comes with us?" 

Brian shook his head.  "How about it, Mikey?  Do you want to?" 

"Uh, sure," Michael said.  He was going to turned them down but decided not to.  He knew that his friendship with Brian was a bit shaky.  The last thing he wanted was to loose that.  He knew that he still had feelings for Brian and some days were harder than others but he had to be happy because Brian was.  That's all he ever really wanted.   

"Eat," Debbie said.  "Before it gets cold." 

Brian smiled as he started eating.  He was glad that he had Justin in his life.  He was happy that the blond was talking to Michael because he didn't want to lose his best friend.  He looked at Michael and smiled at the older man.  He knew that when Michael smiled back he would always have his best friend.  

Debbie arched her brows as she looked at Vic.  Vic only shrugged and kept on eating his breakfast; he hid away the smile that was threatening to come out.  

*** 

When Brian came out of the shower and into the bedroom he found out that Justin was there.  The blond had his back to him as he put his stuff down on top of the desk.  The brunet moved as quietly as possible and went over to his husband.  He kissed Justin on the neck and the blond jumped a bit. 

"You scared me," Justin muttered and closed his eyes as the brunet kept on kissing his neck. 

"Did I now?" Brian asked and smiled. The blond turned around and wrapped his arms around the brunet.  "Miss me?" 

"All day," Brian told him. 

"I didn't miss you at all," the blond told him. 

The brunet started tickling him.  "Is that right?" 

"Stop, stop," Justin said as he tried to get away.  "I'm lying." 

"That's what I thought," the taller of the two whispered as he pulled Justin to him and kissed him.   

"Mmm," Justin moaned.  "That's good.  Give me some more of that," he said and Brian kissed him again. 

"So, what did you do today?" Brian asked when the kiss stopped.  He was caressing the blond's arms. 

"I went to see Gus," Justin told him.  "I spent mostly the whole day with them.  It was so fun." 

Brian smiled at that.  "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," Justin assured him.  "Gus missed you." 

"I bet," Brian said as he dropped the towel on the floor.  "Now, you have to prove to me that YOU missed me." 

Justin got on his tip toes and caressed Brian's face.  He kissed the man's lip before he got on his knees.  He licked Brian’s lower abdomen and made the brunet grunt.  The blond smiled at that and nibbled at the spot.  Brian groaned and wrapped his fingers around Justin’s hair.  He let his head drop back a bit and he closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure that Justin was giving him.   

The blond gripped Brian’s hips and then moved to kiss Brian’s left pelvis.  Then he bit it and sucked on the spot.  He was teasing the brunet and only smiled when Brian tried to push him towards his cock. 

“Stop it,” Brian grunted.  He wanted to feel Justin’s mouth around his dick.  “Just do it.” 

The younger man took hold of Brian’s penis and licked the tip of it.  He did that a few times before he sucked the head into this mouth.  The wet and warm cavern was doing wonders for Brian.  The brunet didn’t realize it but soon he was fucking Justin’s mouth.  The blond loved every single moment.  He was happy that he could make Brian shake like that.  

After a few more minutes Brian pulled the blond up by his hairs.  He kissed him roughly and pushed him against the dresser.  The older man started to take Justin’s clothes off before he reached for a condom and the lube. 

“God, Brian,” Justin moaned when the brunet stuck a finger inside of him. 

“You like that?” Brian asked in a husky voice before he licked the blonds’ neck.  He knew it drove Justin wild. 

“Just…” Justin tried to speak but he couldn’t think of the words as the brunet finger fucked him. 

“What?” Brian asked and sucked Justin’s earlobe. 

"Fuck me," Justin groaned.  “Please, fuck me!” 

"Shut up," Brian told him and stopped. 

Justin, who had closed his eyes, opened them and stared at the brunet with lust.  He squeezed Brian’s chest and tried to pull the older man towards him.  Brian pushed the blond’s hands away and smirked.  Justin licked his lips and while Brian put the condom on, the younger man played with his entrance.  Brian was mesmerized; he didn’t wait any longer and positioned himself to enter his husband.  The blond's body tingled and a gasp of pleasure escaped his mouth.  He let his fingers tangle themselves on Brian's hair as he arched up to his husband. 

“Yeah,” Brian whispered.  “I think you were telling the truth.  You did miss me.” 

The blond only smiled before that was lost.  Then he was a goner as he rode the pleasure that Brian was giving him. 

*** 

"Don't look like you're walking to your death," Justin told him.  "It's just dinner with the girls and your son." 

The brunet looked at Justin.  "Is not that," the brunet said.  "When I talked to Lindsay today she sounded like she was planning something." 

"Oh," the blond said and kept a straight face. "What do you think it is?" 

Brian shrugged. 

The blond smiled when the door opened.  "Hey," he said and kissed Melanie on the cheek. 

She smiled and hugged him quickly.  "Come on in." 

The brunet arched a brow and wondered if was letting his blond spend way too much time with the lesbians.  He smiled when he saw his son sitting on the living room and smiling widely up at Justin.  Maybe he didn’t mind at all since Gus benefited from it.  He went inside and directly to his son.  He picked the baby up and kissed him before Justin grabbed him. 

“Hey,” Justin said. 

Gus just smiled at the blond. 

"How you been?" Justin asked and sat down with the baby.  "I missed you." 

Gus reached out to grab Justin’s nose.  The blond laughed and put him down.  Gus then crawled towards Brian while he giggled. 

"Hey, Sonny boy," Brian whispered. 

The boy smiled and waved at Justin.  The blond smiled and got up.  He sat next to Brian and kissed Gus’ hand. 

"He's so beautiful, Brian," Justin said. 

"Hey guys," Lindsay said.  

"Dinner is ready." 

"I'm starving," Justin told them. 

"Of course you are, brat," Brian said smiling. 

They got up and went to sit down.  Lindsay picked Gus up and put him on his chair next to Brian.  The brunet took on the task of feeding his son.  Justin wished he had a camera for it.  They looked so adorable. 

"So, how are you guys doing?" Melanie asked. 

"What's going on?" Brian asked. 

"Brian," Justin protested. "She's just asking how we are." 

"Forgive me for being cynical," Brian said.  "But did you not see how they were staring at each other." 

The blond rolled his lips inside his mouth to keep from smirking.   

"Brian," Lindsay said.  "We just were wondering." 

"Out with it," Brian told them. 

Melanie laughed and leaned back on her chair.  

"After dessert," she said. 

"What is it?" Justin asked. 

"Chocolate soufflé," Lindsay said smiling. 

"Oh now you see, Justin," Brian said.  "We have to leave.  Whatever it is, it's big." 

"Don't say anything until we have talked about it," Lindsay said.  "Now shut up and eat and when we're done we'll discuss it." 

Justin smirked and put his hand on Brian's thigh while giving him that puppy look.  The brunet was about to bolt because at that moment he knew that Justin was in on it as well.  He started wondering what it could be.  He thought that maybe it was a kid but that couldn't be it because he'd promised Lindsay that if she wanted to have another kid that they could.  He came with a million things of what they wanted but at the end he dismissed them.  So he ended up eating and then enjoying the dessert.   

"So," Melanie said. 

Brian licked his lips and arched a brow.  "Yes." 

"We're thinking about having another baby," Lindsay said. 

"Okay," the brunet said very slowly.  By that time he had Gus sitting on his lap. 

"And we want Lindsay to have it," Melanie said. 

Brian nodded slowly.  He was just waiting for it. 

"And we want Justin to be the father," Lindsay said. 

"Okay now," Brian said as he looked at the blond.  "How do manage these things?  Really?" 

The blond smirked. "That's not all," Justin said. 

"Okay," the brunet said. 

"Melanie agreed to have one for us," Justin told her.  "With you, that way all of them can be related." 

"When you say have one for us?" Brian asked very slowly and looked at Justin.  He arched a brow when the blond smiled. "Oh no!  Justin!  We don't...we don't even have a house." 

"That can be fixed," Melanie said getting up. 

"I should have seen this coming," Brian said as he looked at Justin.  "When you plan something you go all the way through, huh?!" 

"It doesn't have to be now," Justin pointed out.  "In a few months maybe." 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and was about to say something when Gus managed to get a hold of Brian’s spoon and the dessert flew all over the table.  Gus looked at all of them with wide eyes and then started laughing and clapping his hands about what he had done.  Lindsay and Melanie laughed about it and the blonde got up to clean the mess.  

Justin caressed Gus face and then kissed him.   “I guess that means this discussion is over,” Justin told them. 

Brian could only sit there with his son in his arms and know at that moment that he wanted to have a family with Justin.  There was no point fighting about it.  He knew that either way now or later Justin would be able to pull him into the idea.  He smirked and kissed his son’s head.  Then he pulled Justin close to him and kissed him. 

"One of these days, brat," he said in a warning tone. 

Justin smiled.  "But not today," he whispered. 

Melanie was smiling as she held the papers in her hand.  

"We have something for you guys.” 

“What is it?” Brian asked. 

"Here, Brian," Melanie said. 

The man went over it quickly.  He knew what it was but still the question came out.  "What is this?" Brian asked. 

"Well," Melanie said. "It's kind of your house." 

"My house?" Brian asked. 

"Yours and Justin," Lindsay said. 

"I still had some savings left," Justin muttered. 

"And you didn't tell me about this?" Brian asked.   

"Sorry?" Justin asked. 

The brunet stood up and took a step back.  He looked down at the papers and shook his head.  He couldn't believe it.  He looked at Justin and frowned.  Then he looked away knowing that Justin was only trying to give him everything he could to make him happy.  He couldn't blame the blond for that when he was trying to do the same.  He walked over to Lindsay and gave her their son. 

"We'll talk about all of this some other day," Brian said.  "Let's go, Justin." 

The blond shrugged as he looked at the girls.  He went and kissed Gus before he followed Brian.  Once he got in the car they were awfully quiet.  He was starting to think that Brian was angry until the brunet grabbed his hand and kissed him. 

"Thank you," Brian said. 

Justin looked down at his lap with a smile.  "I want us to have a family Brian.  And I want to have a kid and Lindsay is going to have it and they are going to raise it.  I really want that.  To be a father and share my child with you like you have with me with yours.  I do want to have a kid that is ours as well, but not now.  I was just trying to make you freak out a bit more." 

"Brat," the man whispered with a smile in place. 

"But I'm your brat," the blond said. Brian stopped at the red light and stared at Justin. "What?" Justin asked not able to read his man. 

"My husband," Brian told him. The blond leaned closer and kissed him.  

"All yours," Justin said.  

The older man kept driving when the light turned green.  He didn't care what Justin's next plan was, which was scary.  He should have known better when it came to the girls and especially when it came to his brat.  The thing was that when he was around Justin his walls came down and anything could slip by him and as long as his husband was with him, he didn't care about the rest.        



	20. Up In Flames

  
Author's notes: I tried to be gentle with this chapter. Lol. Right. I want to thank my betas Lois and Helen for all their help. Guys, don't hate me. Soon I'll update. Please review, I love those.  


* * *

Brian was shaking his head as he came out of their new house. Justin was right behind him.

"So," Justin said. "What do you think?"

"I think this is going to be a pain in the ass," Brian told him. "This place is fucking huge and all of it has to be fixed."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Justin whispered as he went down the steps of the house.

Brian turned around quickly and enveloped the blond in his arms. "I think it's a great house. But it's going to kill us to fix it."

"The guys can help," Justin told him.

"What guys would that be?" Brian asked arching a brow. "Because if you're thinking Emmett, Ted, Michael and Vaughn you have to evaluate your choices once again."

"They can't be that bad," Justin told him. "Okay," he said as he thought of something. "Melanie and Lindsay can help too, and Debbie."

"There you go," Brian said smirking. "That's better," he said and looked at his watch. "Come on. Make sure that door is close and let's get out of here. It's late and I want to stop by the diner and get something to eat before we go to Debbie's house."

"Okay," Justin said.

The blond ran up the steps of the house once again. He made sure that the keys for it was inside his pocket and that the door was locked. By the time he ran back down Brian was already waiting for him in the Jeep. He jumped inside the vehicle and the brunet peeled out of there. In the way to the diner they talked a little about how they were going to fix the house. Brian agreed that he would let the blond decorate it all but that if he didn't like it, then it had to be done again. Justin was so happy with how things were turning.

Soon enough they were at the diner and instead of buying something to take it home they agreed to stay and eat. When they were inside they spotted Ted and Michael and went to sit with them. Brian sat down next to Ted and Justin sat down next to Michael, that way they were facing each other.

"How is it going?" Ted asked.

"It's going," Brian said and smiled a bit when he felt Justin's foot tangling with his.

"So what were you two queens babbling about?" Brian asked pushing the closed menu in front of him away.

"How did you know we were talking about something?" Michael asked.

"You're always babbling about something or someone," the brunet said.

Justin laughed but rolled his lips inside his mouth and tried to control himself when Ted and Michael stared at him.

"We were just saying that it was odd how Emmett's always doing something with Vaughn," Michael said.

"It's like they are making a plan to end humanity and all that," Ted said. "Secret clubs and handshakes all around."

Brian stared at them for a few seconds. "What the fuck are you two talking about?"

Justin chuckled and looked around to see if they were any waiters coming. A short, dark haired boy looked at him and smiled. He nodded and then waved with his hand that he would be there in a second.

"It's just us joking around," Ted said and smiled. "It's just that Emmett and Vaughn had been spending a lot of time together. Every time you see one you see the other and when you ask them what they are up to they always say the same thing 'oh, nothing at all, just hanging'", Ted informed them.

"So what are you, jealous?" Brian asked. "Oh, that must be it. Emmett was the only person that would spend time with you. But now he has a way cooler friend and you've been forgotten."

"Brian," Justin said and shook his head slightly.

"It's not that," Ted said. "I don't care about that…it's just. I know Emmett. Something is going on and he doesn't want to tell me."

Michael nodded at that. "I do think he's been acting rather strange."

Justin scratched the side of his face. He bit his lower lip as he thought about it. "I know Vaughn said that Emmett was cool to hang with. I really don't know if they are up to something though."

"They are here," Michael said. "Just act cool."

Justin chuckled at that.

"Hey guys," Vaughn said. "How you doing?"

"Good," Ted said. "What are you two up to?"

Emmett and Vaughn looked at each other and smiled briefly.

"Not much," Emmett said. "Just hanging out. You guys have a full table here. We'll sit over there. We're going to Babylon afterwards if you guys want to go."

Then the two newcomers walked away leaving everyone in the booth completely silent.

"They are not trying to end the world," Brian said after a few seconds and then he smirked. But then he got serious as he looked towards the two men a few booths away. He knew something was definitely going on and he wondered what. He shrugged and didn't think about it anymore. He didn't care and whatever the two men were doing wasn't his business.

"What can I get you?" the waiter said. "Sorry, it's kind of busy."

Brian and Justin ordered as well as Michael. Ted only asked for a drink.

"What the fuck is going on between the two of them?" Ted asked when the waiter moved away. "There is a fucking booth behind us. And before , they used to sit with us all the time no matter how many people were in here. They would go get more chairs."

"Oh," Justin said. "Maybe they are planning someone's birthday."

"It's not that," Michael said shaking his head. "It can't be that."

"Maybe they are secret lovers," Brian said.

Everyone looked at the two men and then at Brian before everyone at that booth started laughing. They all thought it was funny because first Emmett was older than Vaughn and so much different, not that it mattered when you fell in love. Then the fact that Vaughn was straight disputed what Brian had said.

A few tables away Emmett and Vaughn chatted away freely. They could talk about anything without feeling judged by one another. Each of them had changed a lot since they met one another. Emmett knew that he was fucked because each day that passed he liked Vaughn more and more. Yet he knew that nothing could come out of it. The teen saw him as a friend and if that was all he could have, then so be it.

Vaughn was having fun hanging out with Emmett. It was weird because he was feeling something strange for the man but he wasn't sure what it was. He just knew that he cared a lot for the older man and would do anything for him if Emmett needed him. The fact that he was falling slowly for the older man never crossed his mind since, after all, he was a straight boy.

***

Justin parked the Jeep in front of his house and took a deep breath. The day before his mother had called him to tell him that she wanted to see him. He hadn't even told Brian about it. He got out of the Jeep and walked slowly to his former home. He rang the bell and waited. He smiled at the lady, which he had never seen in his life. He told her that he was there to see his mom and she let him in and went to get the lady of the house.

The blond walked to the living room and looked around. The place seemed alien to him. He didn't know why but he'd never taken the time to look around the house when he lived in it. He walked to the French doors and opened them. He smiled when he saw Molly at the pool. He walked outside and moved to the edge.

"Hey squirt," Justin said.

"Justin!" Molly yelled and quickly swam to the edge.

He helped her get out and then grabbed a towel for her.

"How have you been?" Justin asked her.

"I am okay," she told him. "I've missed you a lot."

"I know," he said softly and looked down.

"So, did you really get married to Brian?" Molly asked. "He liked you?!"

Justin had to smirk at that. "Shut up squirt."

Molly stuck her tongue out. "How is Brian doing?"

"He's okay," Justin assured her.

"Is he like my brother now?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Justin told her. "And if you need anything ever, we would help you."

Molly smiled at that and then thought about her dad and the problem that he had with his brother. "Daddy, doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"He's out for the day, right?" Justin asked.

Molly nodded and wrapped the towel around her before she moved to get another one for her hair. "He's in a business trip. He's supposed to get back tomorrow night."

Justin knew then why his mother had called him to the house. He sighed and hated the fact that the only time he could come around was when his father wasn't present.

"Justin," Jennifer said coming to him.

They shared a quick hug before she ushered him back inside the house. They sat in the living room and Jennifer made sure that they had a few snacks and something to drink.

"How are you son?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm okay," Justin assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't need anything."

"What could I possibly need?" Justin asked her.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So," Justin said after a while.

"Honey," Jennifer whispered. "It's good to see you."

The blond smiled. "Yeah, it's good to see you too mom. I miss you."

"Your brother and sister miss you too," she assured him.

"Has dad talked about me?" Justin asked.

Jennifer looked away. "He's not happy with how you did things?"

"He pushed me to it," Justin told her. "I wasn't going to marry Brian now. I wanted to wait at least a year or more. I just…I know in my heart that he's the right person for me. Then when he was attacked I was so out of it. I thought it was my fault and sometimes I still think it is no matter how many times Brian tells me it’s not. But you know what, I don't regret it. I am happy with Brian and I would do it all over again if I had to."

"Justin," she said and sighed. "What your father did was inexcusable. It is not your fault."

The blond sighed. "Yeah, you try telling him that."

The blonde woman smiled and stood up. She went and sat with her eldest. She caressed the boy's face and smiled a bit. "Are you happy?"

"I'm happy with Brian," Justin assured her. "I'm so happy."

The woman let her hand fall away from the man's face. She could see that Justin wasn't a little boy anymore. She could see the changes in her son. She smiled brightly and nodded. "Maybe one day you can show me your home…with Brian."

"You mean that?" Justin asked.

Jennifer stood up. "Yeah," she said.

Justin looked down at the floor and thought about it. "I would have to talk with Brian."

The woman nodded and went back to sit where she was.

"I should go," Justin said standing up. "We're fixing the house and I should be buying everyone food before I go back."

"Fixing the house?" Jennifer asked.

"Brian and I have a house now," Justin told her. "It's really cute. It's not as big as this but it's just…perfect for us."

Jennifer nodded. "You call me, okay?"

The man nodded and walked to her. He kissed her on the cheek before he left her. When he was in the Jeep he smiled a bit because he knew his mom was coming around and he couldn't be happier about that. He stopped at an Italian restaurant and got different things hoping it was enough for everyone. When he got back Vaughn and Emmett were outside sitting by the steps of the house.

"Do you need help?" Vaughn asked.

"Sure," Justin said handing them the bags of foods.

"Everyone is starving," Emmett said.

Justin smirked at that and grabbed the bag with the drinks. When he went inside the house he looked around and could see there was even a bigger mess than when he left. "Where is Brian?"

"Upstairs," Melanie said.

"Here," Justin said handing the drinks to Lindsay and going up to the second floor.

"Is it me or this room smell like piss?" Michael asked.

Brian shrugged. "I don't know if it is piss but is definitely not a good smell."

"Maybe is a dead body," Justin said coming into the room. He gave Brian a big smile and then said, "I brought us food."

The brunet grinned and kissed the blond. "What took you so long?"

"Went to see my mom," he told her.

Michael looked up from the floor where he was trying to pull the carpet away. He knew that Justin and his parents weren’t in good terms because he married Brian. He went back to what he was doing pretending like he wasn't listening to the other two.

"What did she want?" Brian asked snaking a hand around his husband's waist.

"Just to see me," the blond said and smiled.

The brunet looked at Justin and nodded. He kissed him on the temple and then walked him to the door. "Come on Mikey," Brian said. "Let's have something to eat."

Michael nodded and stood up leaving the tools he was using right there before he followed the newlyweds.

***

Jennifer shook her head as she listened to Charles. He was telling her that he had the perfect plan to get Justin back with them and out of Brian's life. She had seen how happy her son looked and she really didn't want to destroy that.

"I think I don't want to talk about this anymore," Jennifer said and looked at her husband that was sitting on the desk.

Craig looked like he was sucking on a sour candy.

"But we can help him see that he's making a big mistake," Charles said.

Jennifer swallowed and shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm not fighting this anymore."

"What?" Charles asked. "You're going to let that creep win."

"I don't think he's a creep," Jennifer said.

"This was your idea in the first place," Charles said. "You wanted me and Justin to go out together."

'Yes," she yelled at him. "I did but apparently my son wasn't interested in you."

Charles frowned. "That's because Brian has washed his brain into thinking…"

"Enough," Jennifer said. 'We're done."

Craig stood up from his desk. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore.

"My son is married and he is happy," Jennifer said. "I didn't see that before but now I do," she said and turned to Craig. "You are not going to do anything to Brian or his agency. And you," she said turning back to Charles. "You're going to stay clear out of my son's path."

Charles arched a brow and watched as she stormed out of the study. "So what are we going to do?"

Craig sat down slowly at the edge of his desk. He knew that Jennifer was serious. He knew how fierce she could be when it came to her children. He looked at Charles and shook his head. "Nothing," he answered.

"Nothing," Charles asked. "We're just going to leave things like this? Brian and Justin are not supposed to be together."

"Yeah," Craig agreed. "And Justin will see that sooner or later. I guess we'll have to wait."

Charles shook his head and left angry. He couldn't believe that everyone was giving up so easily. He wished he could do something but without Jennifer and Craig on his side he was pretty much screwed. He had to find a way to befriend Justin again and then he had to come with the perfect plan to get Justin away from the brunet. He never thought that he would fall for Justin but now that he knew the blond, he wanted him.

"Well," Charles said. "You have a good day."

Craig watched him go and shook his head. He looked down at his desk and reached for a frame in it. It was a picture of his family. Justin was probably around three years old. Jennifer was pregnant with Molly back then. He smiled and put it down. Then he went around his desk and started working because he didn't want to think about Justin anymore. His son wasn't there anymore, he had left his family for Brian and he couldn't accept that. One day, he thought, one day he will be back after seeing the error of his ways.

***

When Justin came out of the shower and into the room, he found Brian already dressed to go. He smiled and then licked his lips as he stared at his husband. The brunet was wearing his black boots, a pair of black tight jeans with a blood red, silk, long sleeve shirt. The first two buttons were undone, his hair was sticking in every direction making the brunet look like he just gotten out of bed and yet so delicious at the same time.

"So," Brian said smirking. "What are you going to wear?"

The blond shrugged and turned around. He let his towel fall to the floor and the brunet was up and behind him in an instant.

"Mmm," Brian groaned. "I think the birthday suit is really good."

"I can't go out naked, Brian," Justin said and laughed which turned into a gasped when the brunet grabbed his butt.

"I didn't say you were going out naked," Brian said and licked the blond's neck. "I said it’s really good."

Justin smiled and turned around. "You know why we ended in the shower the first time. Stop it."

The brunet smirked and let go of the blond so he could get dressed. "Okay, okay. I'll be downstairs."

The blond nodded and then slowly decided what he wanted to put on. He ended up with a pair of tight jeans that had come with a tear at the front where his knees were at. Then he put on a black and red sleeveless shirt. He used a pair of black sneakers and then went back to the bathroom to make his hair. When he was done he made sure to have his watch and then he put on some cologne.

"Well, well, well," Vic said as he looked up at Justin when the blond stood in the kitchen. "Is it me or is this boy just filling out in all the right places."

"Vic," Debbie chastised.

Brian and Justin laughed at that.

"I'm ready to go," Justin told her.

"You guys aren't going to eat anything?" Debbie asked.

"Nah," Brian said. "But leave it there. We'll eat it when we come back."

"Fine," Debbie said. "You guys be careful."

"Yes mother," Brian mocked.

"Don't be an ass," she yelled at him. "Give me a kiss."

Vic laughed as he passed the page of the magazine he was reading.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to."

"Don't be such a meany," Justin said to his husband and kissed Deb on the cheek. "You two have fun doing….whatever that you guys do."

Debbie was smiling from ear to ear. Brian rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he dragged the blond outside. Once outside Justin begged to drive so Brian let him. When they got there they argued about where to park and when they finally found a spot they looked at each other and laughed.

"Was that like our first argument as a married couple?" Justin asked.

Brian shrugged. "It's solved now. Come on," he said jumping out of the Jeep. He felt like he was a kid again for some reason. He was just so happy to be out with the blond.

"You know," Justin said. "You could injure yourself like that old man."

"Shut up," Brian said pulling the blond to him by the waist and then he tickled him a bit.

"Stop," the blond said laughing and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Just kiss me. I like that much better."

"Oh yeah," Brian said in a sexy voice before he bend his head down and kissed his blond. "There you go, brat. Now, let's go inside."

In their way towards the club they stumbled upon Emmett and Vaughn.

"Hey guys," Emmett said. "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh we're going to Babylon," Brian said. "You guys coming?"

"Well," Emmett said and looked at Vaughn.

"We were going to Woody’s," Vaughn said and shrugged. "We're going to play pool."

"Oh," Justin said and frowned knowing his friend was acting strange. "Okay, just meet us there later."

"Yeah," Vaughn said with a smile. "We'll do that."

"See ya," Brian said as he walked with the blond. "Weird."

"I know," Justin said and then forgot all about that. He was so happy to be going to Babylon with Brian. He wanted to have a good time with his husband that night.

The two of them didn't wait in line like everyone else. They just went to the entrance and the bouncer let them in. After all it was Brian and Justin and for some reason, they had become the infamous couple of Liberty Ave.

***

"You know," Emmett said as he stood in front of Woody’s. "We should have gone with them."

"Oh," Vaughn said. "I just thought you wanted to spent time with me."

Emmett stopped walking. "What?"

"You always do and…I…" Vaughn sighed and looked away. He didn't know what he was trying to say.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Vaughn told him. "Lately I just….want to spend time with you."

Emmett didn't know what to think. "We always do."

"I know," Vaughn told him. "I just…I think…"

"What?" Emmett asked as he moved closer. "What is it?"

"It's stupid," Vaughn said shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you still want to go play pool?" Emmett asked.

The teen sighed. "I never wanted to play pool. I just said that so we could keep on walking."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because I like being with you," Vaughn said so low that Emmett almost didn't hear him.

"Okay," Emmett said and moved even closer. "You mean like…like me, like me?"

Vaughn looked up at Emmett. "I don't know. I'm straight."

Emmett took a step back. "Of course."

"No wait," Vaughn said and moved forward while he grabbed Emmett's arm. "Were you going to kiss me?"

"I'm not sure," Emmett told him.

Vaughn let go of the man and turned around. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to think but his brain had so many questions.

"Maybe, we should just go to Babylon," the man said. "We don't have to talk about this ever again."

Vaughn turned around marched up to Emmett and stopped right in front of him. He grabbed the man by the collar, got on his tip toes and kissed the taller man hard. Then he pulled back and looked shocked out of his mind.

Emmett had his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. "That's…"

"I'm sorry," Vaughn said.

"I understand that you're curious," Emmett started. There wasn't anything more that he wanted than Vaughn but he knew he had to put a stop to it for his and Vaughn's own good. "And…"

"No," Vaughn said. "It's been like this for a while, you know. I thought it was crazy because I'm supposed to like girls. I guess I like boys too. I don't know. I just…I kissed a guy at school just to try it and it was okay. But then…kissing you makes me feel different."

Emmett didn't even know where to start.

"I'm sorry," Vaughn said as he moved closer once again. "I didn't…you might not even like me," he said and started pulling away.

Emmett grabbed him in his arms and shook his head. "I like you plenty but I was scared to fuck our friendship."

Vaughn smiled and kissed Emmett on the lips once again. "Maybe we can take things slowly and…"

The teen never got to finish what he was saying because a loud noise, like thunder struck at that moment.

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett asked.

Then it happened two more times before people started coming out of the various establishment to investigate what was going on. Someone screamed and then hell broke loose. People started running in the direction of Babylon along with Emmett and Vaughn. They were holding hands as they ran and then when they got to the club they stopped. There were flames coming from inside the place. There were people rushing out through the front door screaming with fear and calling for help.

"Oh my god," Vaughn yelled and he let go of Emmett's hand.

For a moment Emmett didn't register the action but then he was after the teen. He had to stop him from going inside where the flames were eating at everything.

"Oh my god!" Vaughn yelled as he tried to get away from the taller man.

"We can't go in there," Emmett told him.

"They are in there," Vaughn yelled.

"Baby, the place is on fire," Emmett said. "We have to let the fireman do their job when they get here. You can't go in there!"

"They are in there," Vaughn shouted once again. "Em," he said and turned around to hold on to the man. "He's my best friend. They both are."

"I know, sweetie," Emmett said holding the teen to him. "I know."


End file.
